


You Really Should Have Thought This Through

by Crazyaniknowit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And slight exhibitionism, Basically, Bath Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Bottom Keith, Bottom Shiro, Cock Cages, Cockblocking, Cockwarming, Consensual Somnophilia, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dry Orgasms, Edging, Face-Fucking, Facials, Felching, Fisting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Food Play, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Keith is a brat, Kinda, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Modern AU, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Poor bean, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Shibari, Showers, Size Kink, Sort Of, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sweet Sex, Tenderness, Top Keith, Top Shiro, Toys, Wow, and handholding, bad dragon cum lube, but theres....quiet domesicity, give him a break keith, have I mentioned there's a smidgen of plot yet?, he maketh lots of noise, i'm a little scared to add this tag, inappropriate activities at house parties, irresponsible use of vibrators, it alternates depending, it's so NSFW, just a bit of ice cream my dudes nothing too kinky don't run, just a little, keith is a vocal lover y'all, keith worships the tiddies, letshirorest2k18, more tags to be added as we go along, oh boy, on shiro's part anyway, or blowjobs rather, shiro is dying, thigh-fucking, tiddy-fucking, way too much sex take a break boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 89,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: Matt convinced Shiro to participate in No Nut November.Keith is less than thrilled until he realizes what a fantastic opportunity this is. He's going to drive Shiro absolutely crazy.





	1. Prologue: He really should have thought this through.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is just my way of filling in for the missed Kinktober because I really wanted to participate in that and I didn't have the time last month. But one of my friends mentioned No Nut November and I got this stupid idea. Gonna try and update every day of November but I maybe not finish it all on time, I'm just messy with my schedule like that.

“Wait...you're doing _what_ now?"  
  
Keith was sat on the edge of the bed, tapping away at his phone and popping a candy into his mouth. It had been an exhausting night of drinking and Halloween parties at more than two houses (because their collective friends couldn't settle on a single theme or some shit like that and Shiro wanted to go to Matt’s too), a bit of trick-or-treating sprinkled in because Keith refused to do Halloween without at least an hour of trick-or-treating.

_"I never got to go as a kid! I'm going now!”_

He had been tuned out, scrolling through his social media and slowly growing sleepy enough that he was contemplating laying down for bed. When suddenly Shiro's conversation had registered in his head and he was staring up at him incredulously.  
  
"No Nut November." Shiro laughed nervously, "It's a challenge thing. You're suppose to...go celibate, for the whole of November."  
  
Keith scoffed and shook his head, "I _know_ what it is. But why would you _want_ to?"  
  
Shiro shrugged, "Matt coerced me into it and now I've made a _pinky promise._  Can't back out now." he sighed as he flopped to the mattress.  
  
Keith tossed his phone to the side and crawled up into Shiro's lap. "That's nice and all, but Matt doesn't have a boyfriend. You _do_."  
  
It genuinely appeared that Shiro did not think of that at all. He mimed a drawn out _Oh_ and pursed his lips, "Well, I never said _you_ couldn't?"  
  
Keith pouted, "But I want to do things _with_ you."  
  
"You can! I just...don't...come. Fuck I didn't think of that." Shiro winced at the thought, but Keith's interest was piqued. He had been teased by Shiro before, had his orgasm drawn out and delayed for hours and by God had the results been downright blissful. Perhaps...he could return the favor. In his own, wicked little way.  
  
Keith inclined his head and bit his lip to fight the smirk tugging at it. "Oh yeah?" he rasped, voice low. And Shiro's eyes went wide as he realized what Keith was thinking.  
  
" _Ah_ -"  
  
"Okay." Keith grinned, shuffling in place so he could garner leverage to roll his hips. Shiro grunted and placed his hands upon those very hips, gasping. "Let's make it more challenging, then." Keith continued, growing breathless, " _I_ am going to try my best to make you break. And if you make it till December-" he pressed his fingers against Shiro's lips and huffed a moan as he sucked them in eagerly. "I'll give you a prize at the end."  
  
Shiro smiled around his fingers, and Keith smirked, "But _you_ are not going to come at all. If you do, I'll withhold sex for all of December."  
  
Shiro gaped up at him, fingers slipping out of his mouth. Slicked fingers of which Keith slid around his back and shoved beneath his boxers (Shiro’s boxers actually). "What? You're already doing one month. What's two?"  
  
" _Keith_ -"  
  
"Now is your only chance to call out, Shiro." Keith gestured to the clock, "We have twenty minutes till midnight, and then you're not going to come again till December 1st."  
  
He ground his hips down harshly and Shiro bucked up against him, brows furrowed as he thought it through. "What's the prize?"  
  
Keith shrugged, "That's for me to know and you to find out." he panted, pulling his shirt off, "In or not, Shiro? Break that pinky promise now or later when you'll regret it."  
  
Shiro rolled them and practically tore Keith's boxers away, growling lowly and pinning Keith's hands above his head as he rutted against him. " _Fine_." he panted, "I'll do it."  
  
Keith reached up for a kiss and moaned into it when lips touched down upon his. " _Mmm_ , good." he whispered. "This is gonna be fun, babe."  
  
"No it's fucking _not_." Shiro scrambled for lube before he pressed two metal fingers inside Keith and relished in the keen he received in response. "Not for me."  
  
"Why did you agree, then?" Keith teased breathlessly.  
  
"Cause I'm competitive," Shiro panted, "And I wanna know what the prize is."  
  
"Fifteen minutes, Shiro." Keith said as he glanced at the clock.  
  
Shiro flipped him onto his belly and pushed inside him ravenously, the stretch still a bit much but positively _delicious_ . Keith's hands scrambled for purchase in the sheets and he let out a pleased moan, murmuring Shiro's name like a prayer as he fucked him into the mattress. Shiro gripped onto his hips like a vice and groaned against his ear as he worked himself as quickly as he could towards his release.  
  
Keith wasn't going to make it that easy, he clenched purposefully around him. "Slow down."  
  
"Keith-"  
  
"Go slow...find my spot." Keith rasped, arching up into the more languid thrusts with a hiss and a gasp of delight. Shiro begrudgingly changed his angle and Keith panted against the pillow, " _Mmn!_ Yes... _yes_ right there." he whimpered.  
  
Shiro huffed in frustration behind him, and Keith grinned as he tugged lazily at himself. "If you're well behaved..." Keith managed at the tail end of a whine, "I'll let you fuck me sometime during. _No_ , you...still can't come." he added when he heard the intake of breath Shiro was no doubt going to use to ask.  
  
"Fucking hell." Shiro murmured.  
  
Keith moaned as Shiro pounded into him harshly, laying him out until he was drooling against the pillow and tears pricked at his eyes. He came with a cry and a splatter of warmth against his own fingers, and then he clenched around Shiro as he watched the clock turn from 11:58 to 11:59. Shiro came inside him with one minute to spare. And while it wasn't one of the incredibly long sessions Keith knew Shiro was easily capable of, it was satisfying.  
  
He lay panting beneath Shiro as they came down from their highs. Keith chuckled softly as the clock turned to 12:00. Shiro pulled out with a grunt and viscous mess began to dribble down Keith’s thighs. "Good luck, babe." Keith said, and he laughed again as Shiro stalked off into the bathroom to start a chilling shower.

This was going to be an interesting month.


	2. November 1st, (The Couch Incident)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides this your way* And so my month begins, what better way to pass the time till December?

Shiro slammed his hand down upon the alarm and groaned as he rolled back into the warmth of the blankets and the deliciously naked body of his boyfriend. Because of _course_ Keith couldn't have been bothered to put something back on before bed, he had to start his torture right away. Shiro bit his lip and ran his flesh hand down luxurious planes of soft skin, tweaking at a dusky pink nipple and down the tone of his stomach, which flinched instinctively at his touch, before settling on Keith's hip and squeezing gently.  
  
"Don't be naughty." Keith mumbled, having woken during his gentle ministrations and begun rocking back against Shiro even as he placed a slim hand over the one on his hip, halting Shiro’s advances. "You'll be late for work."  
  
Shiro groaned in defeat and pushed Keith's hips away from where he was rubbing up against him teasingly. "You're gonna kill me." he sighed as he sat up.  
  
"On _day_ _one?_ " Keith asked with a grin in his voice. "This is already doing wonders for my self esteem." he rolled onto his back and reached a foot up to poke at Shiro's back from where he stretched his arms above his head.  
  
"As if you need any help with your self esteem." Shiro drawled as he looked over his shoulder. His eyes were immediately drawn to the curve of Keith's cock resting almost casually hard against his belly. Keith noticed, of course he did, and smirked as he wrapped lithe fingers around himself.  
  
"Work, Shiro. You're gonna be late." he breathed in reminder.  
  
Shiro gulped and wrenched his gaze away, though even as he began to freshen up he couldn't block out the over-exaggerated moans and whimpers Keith started giving out to aid in his complete and utter ruin. This was day _one_ , and already Shiro could tell...he was absolutely fucking _screwed_.

* * *

  
Shiro hesitated at the door, pursing his lips as he wondered what Keith might get up to that evening to torture him. His heart was pounding in his chest and his palm was clammy with sweat. The whole pep talk he had given himself on the ride home-  
  
_"You can do this. You can do this. You can do this."_  
  
-had flown out the figurative window the moment he laid eyes on their house, on the door.  
  
He was _just_ about to turn tail when Keith opened the door, looking for all the world the definition of the words _innocent_ and _sweet_. Though Shiro couldn't help but notice long, bare legs stretching out enticingly from under a much too-big, white shirt. Obviously one of Shiro's. Keith knew it drove him crazy when he wore his clothing. Though perhaps if this was all Keith was going to do to try and entice him, it wouldn't be _that_ bad.  
  
"Hey babe." Keith leaned up to kiss him, soft and chaste and if he was trying to lead Shiro into a sense of false security...it was working. "Heard you pull up." Keith turned on his heel and headed to the kitchen, hips swaying languidly but no more than they normally did. He always had a nice stride, after all. "Hunk had extra lasagna tonight so he brought some over, bless his beautiful face."  
  
Shiro smiled at the small talk, hopeful that maybe the day's torture would be delayed at least until bedtime. "That's good, I know you hate to cook."  
  
Keith chuckled, bending over to dig around in the fridge and Shiro's vantage point wasn't enough to see if he was wearing underwear, but it was enough to appreciate the delectable curve of his ass. Small enough to fit in one hand and so, so soft. He could imagine it with perfect clarity after how many years he'd had it to himself. And now he couldn't touch it for a whole... _wait_...Keith only said he couldn't _come_...did he say anything about _touching?_    
  
Shiro bit his lip and sidestepped the counter to see, and then Keith was straightening to proudly hold up a tray of lasagna. "I wouldn't have to cook if you didn't suck at it." he teased with a warm smile.  
  
Shiro ducked his head and blushed, "Ah... _yeah_."  
  
"It's kind of cute," Keith said as he collected two plates and scooped the lasagna out for reheating. "Though I do wonder every now and again how you set a _salad_ on fire."  
  
Shiro spluttered, "I was trying to make chicken! There was oil in the dressing and we had a gas stove." he defended as he ran his hand over his face.  
  
Keith chuckled as he started the microwave and turned to lean against the counter, palms resting on the ledge as he cast that warm smile Shiro's way. _God_ , even though he knew Keith was up to something he couldn't help but just melt at the sight. Keith inclined his head in some small form of invitation, and Shiro moved over so he could cup his face and turn him up into a kiss. Lips pressing and slightly parted, just enough for wetness of tongue and a bit of a moan on Keith's part to slip through.  
  
"Good day at work?" Keith asked with a smirk.  
  
Shiro smiled in kind and pressed another kiss to plush, swollen pink lips. "Mhm."  
  
Keith turned around to open the microwave and test the lasagna before he set it cooking for longer. "Good." was all he said before he shooed Shiro to the couch and turned the TV on while they ate dinner.  
  
It must have been two hours later, and Shiro had completely let his guard down, watching some new reality show and completely entranced to the point that he didn't notice the movement on the other side of the couch. Not until the slick noise reached his ears, that is. Shiro frowned and glanced Keith's way, and then his heart stopped because Keith was leaning against the armrest with legs parted and ass in full display...so he _wasn't_ wearing underwear, at least that question was answered. Everything about his posture was so casual that Shiro might not have thought anything of it if it weren't for the fact that Keith was three fingers knuckles deep inside his ass. His rosy lips were parted for heaving breath, and his eyes were fixated on the screen, as if it was normal to finger oneself while watching TV.  
  
Shiro stared, unable to fight his arousal because who the fuck _could_ _?_ Not when their boyfriend was on full display like that and glancing at him out of the corner of his eye with a slight smile that let him know Keith was _completely_ aware of _exactly_ what he did to him. Flesh and metal hand alike clenched into fists as he watched, unable to tear his gaze away even when Keith's breath hitched and his eyes fluttered shut over a moan. Shiro could see his fingers crooked just so inside himself and he knew he was teasing his own prostate.  
  
His cock jumped in his pants and he took in a hissing breath to try and rein himself in. This was exactly what Keith wanted: to rile him up and make him break. He had to be better than Keith expected him to be. So he closed his eyes and turned his head toward the screen again, trying utterly, _desperately_ to ignore the whimper he heard from Keith and focus on whatever was going on on TV. He couldn't, the TV was completely tuned out and he was just staring at moving pixels while he listened to the obscene _shlick_ of Keith's fingers pumping faster and the added sound of cloth rustling, a choked moan as he tugged at his cock in time with the thrusts of his fingers.  
  
Oh, he was looking again. Shiro gulped as he stared at him in his periphery, and Keith looked lost in ecstasy. His lashes fluttered against his cheeks and his hand drifted up beneath the shirt to pinch and circle his own nipples. _Fuck_ .  
  
Shiro was feeling a little light headed, though whether that be from the blood pulsing in his groin instead of his head where it belonged or from the fact that he was panting just as harshly as Keith was - he was unsure.  
  
" _Shiro_..."  
  
Oh _that_ was not fair. That was not fucking _fair!_  
  
Shiro groaned and dug his fingers into the cushions to avoid reaching out, because if he touched Keith now he was going to fucking lose it. Not on day one. _Come on Takashi_ , not on day _fucking_ one!  
  
Keith arched his back and his mouth parted on a pretty little whimper, hands losing their rhythm as he whined Shiro's name again, and then he was coming with a jerk of his legs and a weary glance in Shiro's direction. Shiro was only able to watch helplessly as Keith brought hands painted with his own spunk to his lips and licked his skin clean, never breaking eye contact and giving obscene little moans as he sucked on thin digits.  
  
Shiro was still panting, his metal fingers creaked as he dug them further into the armrest, desperately willing his erection away. An uphill battle, yet despite his inevitable defeat, he was still fighting valiantly.    
  
Keith smirked and wiped his other hand on his shirt before he stood with visibly shaking legs to stretch his arms above his head. "I think I'm going to go draw for a bit, babe." he panted, and despite his short breath he still managed to act as though it was a daily occurrence to finger himself to an orgasm on the fucking couch and then just go about his evening as if nothing had happened. He grabbed Shiro's jaw with the hand he had previously buried inside himself and pressed a languid kiss to Shiro's lips. And he smirked devilishly as he pulled back, pressing the tip of his finger into Shiro's mouth only just enough that Shiro could taste him before he was striding down the hall with an added swish to his hips.  
  
Shiro ran his hand through his sweaty hair, pressing the heel of his palm into the tent of his pants with a gasping breath. It relieved the pressure just for a moment, but a moment was all he needed to start collecting himself. He glanced at the wet spot on the couch and bit his lip as he fought to remove his hands from himself and rest them on the cushions instead.

This was going to be one _hell_ of a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm getting myself into, I hope this is entertaining lol.


	3. November 2nd, (Not Suitable For Work)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit longer cause I was inspired to draw for it, so there's a couple sketchy pics in this one.
> 
> (where does shiro work? I have no clue, you can headcanon what you'd like)

Shiro slipped into bed before Keith could finish his late night drawing session, cooled down after another cold shower and hoping he could fall asleep before Keith decided to go to bed too. He didn't want to give him a chance to tempt him more than once. And as luck would have it, he felt Keith get into bed beside him maybe ten minutes later. Feigning sleep was a breeze, though he heard Keith chuckle and he had to fight a smile when he pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek. "Cutie.” he murmured, “I'll get you again tomorrow." Keith whispered, and despite how torturous Shiro had  already learned it would be, he wouldn't deny there was a small part of him that looked forward to it. Heaven knew that when December 1st rolled around he was going to fuck Keith to within an inch of his _life_ and _maybe_ this whole deal would be worth it.  
  
All in all, after he had cooled off, day one wasn't _so_ bad….

* * *

Didn't mean he was looking forward to tomorrow.

Shiro woke before Keith did, as per the norm, though minutes before his alarm began to blare, so he was spared waking him before he could slip out of bed. He heaved a sigh when Keith only rolled onto his back and let out a light snore, hands curled on either side of his head. He was adorable.  
  
Shiro dressed for work and pressed a kiss to Keith's cheek before he left, making him mumble in his sleep and reach out for Shiro in a bout of pure instinct. He danced out of the way of grabby hands and strode down the hall, closing the door and locking it as quietly as he could. And then he was headed to work, hopefully Keith would sleep in.  
  
His day went nicely for the most part, he got a frappuccino and the barista gave him extra caramel, that was a sure highlight. He also got half his work done before lunch so he would have time to kill later (and avoid going home too soon, just because he agreed to it didn't mean he was gonna willingly subject himself to it if he could help it). And so - hours before closing - it must have been two or three in the afternoon, he got a text from Keith and he immediately began to wonder if looking at his phone would be a mistake.  
  
Shiro stared down at the preview he got, which only said:  
  
Baby- _Does this look good to you?_ _  
_ (Photo Attached)  
  
Shiro opened his phone and stared at the messages icon for a good five minutes. Was it worth the risk? _Probably_. Maybe if he avoided it Keith would make it worse for him when he got home? Either way he was utterly screwed. So Shiro sighed and opened the message. It was just a shot of Keith in some jeans, a mirror selfie, and a tag was hanging off the jeans.  
  
He was _shopping_.  
  
Shiro had a bad feeling about this.  
  
- **Yeah?** **  
**  
Baby- _What's with the ?_ _  
_  
- **I thought you were working today** **  
**  
Baby-......  
  
- **Those look nice.** **  
****  
** Baby- _Thank you. Don't go anywhere I've got more to try on_ _  
_ _  
_ - **I'm at work where am I gonna go?** **  
**  
Baby- _Noted, pic incoming_  
  
Shiro looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was nearby, who knew what mischief Keith was up to?

The photo was another pair of jeans, torn for aesthetic purposes, and Shiro breathed out a low sigh of relief. 

- **Those suit you.** ****  
****  
Baby - _Okay. How about these_  
  
\- **Woah wait how many pants are you buying?** ****  
****  
Baby - _As many as you like_  
  
\- **Where are you getting the money?** ****  
  
Baby - _From my art. I've been saving, also haven't gone shopping in ages and the Holts have those crazy Thanksgiving parties remember?_  
  
\- **Yeah?** ****  
  
Baby - _I need new clothes_  
  
\- **Okay.** ****  
****  
Babe - _Did you get the shirt pic?_  
  
\- **Yeah** .  
  
Babe - _And???_  
  
\- **Not really you.** ****  
  
Baby - _Hmm_ _, I liked it_  
  
\- **Then get it.** ****  
  
Baby - _But if you don't like it then what's the point?_  
  
\- **Please yourself babe.** ****  
  
Shiro chuckled and put his phone down. He didn't want to look like he was slacking. Though he spent the next half hour giving yes or no's to various articles of clothing. Shiro had just finished with another file when Keith sent him another picture. He didn't think much of it, taking a sip of the juice he had bought at lunch, though upon opening it he cursed and spilled his juice on his lap.  
  
Various articles of clothing indeed. How the _fuck_ did Keith get such a good angle and where the _fuck_ was he?  
  
Pale, slim, long legs framed by sheer red lace and an ass Shiro knew intimately swathed in a criminally low amount of the same fabric was all that graced his eyes. Was that a fucking _garter?_  
  
\- **wtf baby I'm at work!!** ****  
  
Shiro looked over his shoulder, heart pounding nervously and yet none of his coworkers seemed to be interested in him or his boyfriend's impromptu picture.  
  
Baby - _You just told me to please myself. Do you like it?_  
  
Shiro stared at the text for longer than was utterly necessary.  
  
\- **the fuck of course I do but I'm at work** ****  
  
Baby - _You know what I want you to do to me in these?_  
  
\- **Keith**  
  
Baby - _want you to use those big fingers of yours and spread me open real slow_  
  
Shiro stared at his phone and ran his hand through his hair, scoffing, as if he could get him to stop for anything other than an actual emergency.

  
  
Baby - _I love it when you open me up_  
  
Baby - _dunno if I care where you end up fucking me but against the wall sounds nice_  
  
\- **Keith please** ****  
  
Baby - _best part about it is when I first sit on your cock, do you realize how big you are? No matter how many fingers you use it's always like the first time_  
  
Shiro flushed and looked over his shoulder in paranoia.

Baby- _wanna ride you till I can't breathe. You drive me wild_

 _Okay_ it was getting too hot in here.Shiro took a deep breath and turned his phone off, though it buzzed with a few consecutive messages before he garnered the courage to look again. And that was after he gave himself a ten minute break and went through one more file, he had about four more to go through before the day was out and then he could go home to wallow in his celibate misery.  
  
Baby - _you should see what I'm doing to myself right now_  
  
Baby - _you paying attention, Shiro?_  
  
Baby - _did you get in trouble?_  
  
Baby - _lol oh my god you did didn't you?_  
  
\- **no I'm here** ****  
****  
Baby - _oh good. Thought I lost you a second there_  
  
\- **can this please wait till I get off work.** ****  
  
Baby - _it's called sexting, doesn't work like that_  
  
\- **Are you at home?** ****  
  
Baby - _:)_  
  
Shiro wasn't sure what to make of that, so he turned his ringer off and sent one more text.  
  
\- **you can text me as much as you want but I gotta put my phone down or else I'll get in trouble for real.** ****  
  
Baby - _Shiro_  
  
\- **what?** ****  
  
There was no immediate response and he had to make good on his intent to set his phone down, coworkers were starting to pay attention to him now. Shiro cleared his throat and tucked his phone in his back pocket, willing himself to be brave and not check it till he was heading home.  
  
The next hour dragged on and Shiro was constantly fighting his inevitable erection each time thoughts of Keith in that lingerie came up in his head. They had tried a few things less orthodox before but lingerie hadn't ever come up. He wondered if Keith had sent him anymore texts, or whether he had bought the sinfully red little piece. It suited him well, that much was certain.  
  
Clocking out and heading to his car, Shiro dug out his phone and checked it.  
  
Baby - _four fingers, Shiro._  
  
Baby - _not as big as yours_  
  
Baby - _I want yours_  
  
Baby - _one of these days I'll fit my whole hand_  
  
Baby - _you'd like that wouldn't you_  
  
Baby - _then someday I'll take your whole hand_  
  
Baby - _oh fuck_  
  
Baby - _fuck_  
  
Baby - _almost came thinking about that_  
  
Baby - _your hands are so big, what if I could take both?_

The next message was about ten minutes afterward.   
  
Baby - _might keep this in all day cause you won't be able to fuck me_  
  
Baby - _that's gonna suck for both of us_  
  
Baby - _don't check this before you get off work._  
_(Photo Attachment)_  
  
Ahh. Yeah, he _did_ buy them. That was their bed and yes those were the same stockings. Though the underwear was gone and Keith was showing off a well lubricated hole stretched around a fairly big plug. Wait...  
  
Shiro stilled at the door of his car and stared at his phone. They didn't own one of those...where did Keith get a _butt plug?_  
  
He supposed that was the least of his problems, he was sporting a hard-on in the middle of the parking garage and he needed to head home before he embarrassed himself or worse. Shiro clambered into his car and turned his music on, he needed something to distract him at least marginally. And while he did not succeed at willing his cock to go down he did manage to get home _without_ causing an accident on the highway.  
  
Shiro marched up to the door and wrenched it open after he fumbled with his keys for a half minute.  
  
"Keith?" he called, locking the door behind him and undoing his tie, tossing both it and his jacket to the couch while he headed to the bedroom. "Keith-"  
  
Keith was laying on his belly on his phone, legs kicking lazily in the air (still adorned with those goddamn stockings) and his lips curled into a sly smile. "Hey Shiro." he said with an absolutely false innocence, "How was work?"  
  
Shiro sucked in a sharp breath and ran his hands down his face when Keith raked his eyes down his form and settled upon his tented pants with a smug bit of satisfaction that Shiro would love nothing more than to wipe off his face. Preferably with a smoldering kiss. He stalked over to the bed and leaned on his fists in the mattress, heaving a sigh. " _Keith_."  
  
"Yeah?" Keith rasped, looking up at him through lashes that had no business being so thick and doe-y.  
  
"You said I couldn't _come_."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Was there a rule against  _touching_ you?" Shiro pleaded with his tone.  
  
Keith grinned and shook his head, "Everything else is on the table. Besides fucking me, _that's_ something you gotta earn."  
  
"Good."  
  
Keith yelped delightedly when Shiro rolled him over and pinned his arms above his head, dipping down into a kiss just as smoldering as he had imagined. Mmm, _fuck_ . He needed this. Shiro groaned into the kiss, swiping his tongue along the roof of Keith's mouth and biting at his lip every so often. Keith whimpered and writhed beneath him and he felt a warm, leaking cock brush against his belly more than once. Shiro had to pull back with a wet gasp to trail kisses down his jaw or else the friction was going to make him do something drastic.  
  
Keith curled his fingers in Shiro's hair when he released his arms, tugging sharply and moaning when Shiro laved over a nipple, teeth grazing flushed skin on his way down.  
  
"On your stomach." Shiro murmured, and Keith rolled again with a grin. "Can I take this out?" Shiro asked as he ran his finger around Keith's stretched rim, tapping on the rubbery plastic of the plug.  
  
Keith gasped softly and nodded, a keening whine escaping him as Shiro pried it out of him with an agonizing slowness. Tossing the plug aside with little care, he delved forward and Keith let out a startled shout as he plunged his tongue into the winking space left behind. Oh _fuck_ that was good. His eyes fluttered shut and he breathed out a low moan. God he fucking _needed_ this. It might be even better than an orgasm if he played his cards right.  
  
Shiro clutched onto the soft yet firm globes of Keith's ass like his life depended on it, sucking at his hole and thrusting his tongue into the slick, warm space with abandon. Keith was promptly writhing and cursing and Shiro thought he eventually heard him hiccup over a sob. He used a hand to graze fingers down his taint and over tightened, quivering balls to take ahold of his cock and stroke him in a firm grip, in time with the thrusts of his tongue.  
  
He pulled back and wiped at his chin as he stroked Keith, panting. "Close, baby?"  
  
Keith whimpered and buried his face in the pillows.  
  
"Use your words." Shiro murmured as he dove back in, groaning over the taste of his boyfriend and sucking harshly enough that Keith's back bowed in while he cried out harshly enough his voice went hoarse.  
  
" _Shiro!_ Shiro m'close. Oh my _god!"_ Keith wailed, reaching a hand back to fist in his hair.  
  
"Come on, baby." Shiro said, giving his ass one nice, wide lick and then rolling him over, "Come for me." he rasped as he took the flushed pink head of Keith's cock in his mouth and sucked.  
  
Keith jolted and his voice caught in his throat on a keening cry, and then Shiro swallowed down his release like a dying man does water. God, was it going to be like this all fucking month? Shiro licked Keith clean until he was whimpering with over-stimulation before he pulled away and flopped onto his back. His blood was pulsing angrily in his groin and it was all he could do to grit his teeth and deal with the borderline agony of no satisfaction.  
  
" _Shiro_." Keith panted, reached a hand out to grasp blindly for his, and Shiro threaded their fingers together out of habit. " _Mmm_." Keith hummed softly, "Wasn't expecting that. Might not be able to do this to you everyday if you keep doing that."  
  
" _Good_." Shiro huffed, "Then maybe I'll catch a fucking break." he threw his arm over his eyes with a self-pitying sigh.  
  
"Already tired? On day _two?"_ Keith teased, rolling onto his side and hiking a leg over Shiro's waist. Shiro hissed and squirmed away from Keith as the lace-clad limb brushed his erection. "Come on, at least hold out a week before you give out on me, babe."  
  
"Never said I was giving up." Shiro growled.  
  
"You were thinking it."  
  
"You just had an orgasm, go to _sleep_." Shiro gently pushed him off and got up, shucking his work clothes completely off as he headed to the bathroom. "I gotta shower."  
  
"Can't sleep yet. I gotta work tonight. There's leftover lasagna in the fridge still." Keith called.  
  
"You should have done it this afternoon!" Shiro called back, turning a fairly cold spray on with a shiver. Fucking cold showers, the only way he would make it through this month.  
  
"But I had to go _shopping!"_  
  
"Fuck off." Shiro mumbled.  
  
"I _heard_ that! Just for that I'm gonna make tomorrow worse you know."  
  
Shiro groaned, shucking his pants and staring down at his own erection with a pained grimace. It was so _hard_ to resist palming at himself. "Fuck _me."_  
  
"You fuckin' wish! Don't jack off in the shower, _I'll know!"_  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Shiro, Keith is just getting started.


	4. November 3rd, (Can You Endure This Baby?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a long day today, hopefully this chapter makes up for it ;)  
> (Bottom Shiro)

Shiro went to sleep frustrated that night. He recalled short bouts of half-consciousness where he tossed and turned all throughout the night. He even remembered getting lightly smacked by an irritated Keith cause all his rolling around had gradually tugged the blankets away. He eventually woke up chilled, they needed to use the fireplace soon, winter was well and truly setting in. He also woke up with a strange feeling of warmth and tightness in his belly. Shiro groaned and rubbed at his eye as he looked down and found Keith looking back up at him from where he had his lips around the flushed head of his cock.    
  
Shiro stared incredulously, and Keith bobbed his head tortuously a couple times more before he pulled away, spit glistening on his chin.    
  
"Hey, babe." Keith grinned.    
  
Shiro scoffed and grimaced as he lay down, "Of _course_."    
  
"No good morning?" Keith asked as he delved back down and laved a messy trail with his tongue up the underside of Shiro's swollen cock.   
  
"I _hate_ you." Shiro whimpered, hands fisting in his own hair while his breath hissed through his teeth.    
  
"Nah, you love me." Keith kissed at the head and tongued gently at the slit.    
  
"Not right... _n-now_ I don't." Shiro panted, hands fisting in the sheets. Keith suckled lightly at the pulsing head of his cock and smirked around it.    
  
"You better tell me if you're gonna come." Keith murmured, and Shiro smacked his fist into the mattress, letting out a frustrated growl and bucking up unwittingly into the warm mouth. He wanted to just block it out, he didn't feel like getting worked up over it and regretting it for the rest of the day. But it was more than a little hard to ignore the way Keith laved kisses and licks to his cock like it was the only thing in the world that mattered.    
  
The hot coil in his belly wound tighter and Shiro started to writhe as it threatened to break. "Keith... _K-Keith_ I'm gonna-"   
  
Keith pulled off with a slick pop and worked his way up to sit on Shiro's lap. He kneaded his hands into Shiro's chest like a cat while he cast a self-satisfied smile down at him. "Were you close?" he asked in a low purr. A cat indeed.    
  
Shiro clasped his hands and threaded their fingers together, "You're so _mean_." he rasped, panting.   
  
"You do remember that _you_ agreed to this, right?" Keith asked, and Shiro turned his head to the side with a petulant scowl. "If I knew you were gonna be so cute and grumpy about it..." Keith continued.   
  
Shiro cast him a sneer.    
  
Keith only shrugged and reached back to wrap his fingers around Shiro's cock again, and Shiro looked up at him in a faint semblance of horror. "Feels like you're wound down enough." Keith scoot back down and resettled himself between Shiro's thighs.    
  
"Keith... _no_." Shiro murmured weakly, biting his lip on a moan when Keith returned his mouth and spared no quarter. "Please..." he whimpered and hoisted himself up partway, rested against his elbows while his chest heaved in labored breath. " _Please_."    
  
"I like it when you beg." Keith pulled back to murmur, giving a little kitten lick to the underside and reaching a hand down to cup his balls lazily. His thumb brushed teasing circles over Shiro's entrance.   
  
"God _damnit_." Shiro screwed his eyes shut and let his head loll back. His breath was shaky on a whimper and the coil tightened even faster this time. For a moment he was considering just letting Keith go until he came. God, that would be _fantastic_. But any semblance of that possibility was cruelly snatched away when Keith pulled back and squeezed him tightly at the base.    
  
" _Hey_."    
  
Shiro moaned at the somewhat painful cutoff and turned his head to open his eyes and face Keith.    
  
"Were you close again?" Keith asked with a raised brow.   
  
Shiro shook his head, "No." he rasped.   
  
Keith sat up and gave him a sigh of disappointment. "You're a bad liar."    
  
"Wasn't lying. Just...wasn't _that_ close yet." Shiro panted.    
  
"You _were_ that close, Shiro. Your thighs tense up and you make this _really_ specific groan. Always cute." Keith traced a finger down his cock and watched in a distant sort of curiosity as it twitched under his touch. "But that was naughty."    
  
Shiro's brows pinched together and he glanced warily up at Keith in a silent plea for mercy.    
  
"I got something yesterday." Keith stood up and opened the bedside drawer, rummaging around while Shiro watched with growing trepidation. What was he planning? Keith held up something in his hand and checked it out of Shiro's line of sight before he picked up the lube and whistled a little tune on his way back between Shiro's legs. Shiro flopped back onto the bed when he saw what it was. Fuck it all, at least it was the weekend and he wouldn't have to deal with it at work.    
  
Keith had a slim little vibrator in his hand, and he was pressing slicked fingers to Shiro's hole and working him open. Shiro's breath hitched and he stilled when Keith massaged at his tense thigh with his free hand. "Relax, babe." Keith murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to his hipbone and offering him a soft smile that belied the utter torture he was planning to inflict on him today.    
  
He watched Shiro for any sign of discomfort (besides the fact that he was so utterly _blueballed_ ) as he slid the little device inside him, and then he held up a remote with a smirk. "I hope you're better at acting than you are at lying. We're supposed to meet everyone at that one restaurant near the park." he said, and Shiro's eyes went wide as he remembered that particular engagement.    
  
" _Fuck_."   
  
Keith chuckled as he turned it on, setting low, and Shiro jolted with a whimper. "Don't worry, I'm not _too_ mean." Keith said as he shuffled forward for a chaste kiss, "I won't turn it up _often_."    
  
Shiro shoved him off (Keith bounced against the mattress in a bout of laughter) and headed into the bathroom to freshen up and fume over the dreaded luncheon they had planned with Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura two weeks ago.    
  
What to do about the boner he would not be getting rid of all afternoon?    
  


* * *

  
Wear Keith's underwear, apparently.    
  
Shiro fidgeted in discomfort, both from the incessant vibration against his prostate and the tightness of the tiny briefs. It was that or sport an absolutely obvious boner in front of all his friends (more like family if he was really honest). Getting them on was a hassle and he had a sneaking suspicion he might have to cut them off.    
  
Keith was pressed up against his side while they listened to Lance chatter on about what his work week had been like. And honestly Shiro hadn't heard a word of it, he was too consumed with enduring the gradual increase of vibration and the smug smirk he wished beyond wishing he could wipe from Keith's face. Some of his discomfort must have shown on his face every now and again because after Keith had turned up the intensity the third and perhaps sixth time Hunk and subsequently Allura asked if Shiro was alright.    
  
Keith was messing around in his pocket again, and Shiro winced in preparation of the intensity. He startled and looked around the table in paranoia that someone had noticed. He almost moaned aloud at the sudden rush of blood to his groin and the warm flush made him lightheaded. Shiro glanced at Keith through hooded eyes and panted lightly, scratching at his forehead to hide his expression from everyone else.    
  
" _Keith_." he murmured as quietly as he could, trying to get his message across.    
  
Keith turned his way with a smile, and Shiro searched his eyes for some semblance of mercy before he pretty much slammed his hands against his thighs and squeezed the skin there to ground himself.    
  
"Are you _sure_ you're okay, Shiro?"    
  
Shiro nodded vehemently as he looked up at Hunk, "Y-yeah. Yeah just a headache." he gestured to his head with a sheepish smile.    
  
"I have Advil." Allura offered.   
  
Shiro took a second to contemplate, though he didn't want to get caught in his lie so he shrugged and nodded, "Uh...yeah sure. Good."   
  
"You sure it's _just_ a headache?" Lance asked, chewing on a toothpick, "You've been looking kinda flushed all day."    
  
Shiro stilled in fear as sweat start to bead at his temple.    
  
Keith stepped in, placing a gentle hand on Shiro's knee, "I _tried_ to warn him it wouldn't be _that_ cold today and he still wore a sweater." he said with a shrug, chuckling, and everyone nodded along, some skeptical and some buying the explanation completely. Shiro did notice that Pidge kept a calculated eye on him and he was ninety-percent sure she knew _exactly_ what was going on from the smirk she threw his way upon eye contact. Shiro slumped and offered her a pained look, and she stifled a snicker.    
  
The vibrator dipped and then rose higher in intensity and Shiro bit his tongue on the yelp that he almost emitted.    
  
_"I-gotta-go-to-the-bathroom!"_ he gasped out as he scrambled to his feet and jogged to the restroom. He barreled his way inside and splashed cold water on his face, heaving a sigh as he braced his arms against the lip of the sink. The door soon opened less violently than he had done to it and he glanced up to see Keith looking curious as he strode over with both hands behind his back.    
  
"Doing alright there, babe?" Keith asked with a smirk.    
  
Shiro shuddered as the vibration turned up, a soft whine escaping him, "Keith... _god_...gonna come if you d-don't...turn it _down_." he gasped and his legs gave out briefly. His footing suffered enough he had to grip tighter onto the sink. _"Turn it down!"_   he choked out.   
  
Keith turned it down what must have been a grand total of _one whole digit_. Shiro whimpered and shook under Keith's hands as he ran them soothingly up and down his back. "Don't you _wanna_ come, babe?"    
  
Shiro look up pleadingly, sweat plastering his bangs to his brow. Yes. _Of course_ he did. But that's what Keith _wanted_ , he _wanted_ him to give up. Shiro could have cried in despair as he shook his head. "N-no."    
  
Keith cooed in his ear and turned the dial down a few more notches. "You're being so _good_ , Shiro." he whispered, nibbling on a soft lobe and kissing his jawline. "Couple more hours, babe. Think you can do it?"    
  
Shiro shuddered and nodded weakly, turning his head into Keith's soft kisses. "Can I do something to you later?"    
  
Keith hummed, "Maybe, Shiro. If you're good for the rest of the evening."    
  


* * *

  
That evening felt like an eternity, and Keith drove but he kept on turning the vibrator up at random intervals on the way home, so Shiro would whimper and cry out in his seat, gritting his teeth as he desperately held off on an orgasm. There was a wet spot on his pants by the time he shucked them off in their bedroom and peeled Keith's underwear away from his legs. He could have cried in relief as he pulled on loose sweatpants and sat down on the bed, panting through the next set of vibrations while Keith was in the bathroom.    
  
Shiro was so busy breathing slow and focusing on _not_ focusing on the pulsing in his cock that he didn't notice Keith until he was right on top of him, wrapping his arms around his neck from behind. Shiro opened bleary eyes and clutched a desperate hand onto Keith's arm, looking at the remote he held in his hand, thumb fiddling with the setting.    
  
"Keith." he breathed, and the low chuckle in his ear preceded the sudden violent increase in vibrancy before he slowly brought it almost all the way back down. Shiro arched against him with a hoarse cry and then shuddered as Keith murmured a command in his ear to get on his stomach.    
  
"Ass up for me." Keith added, and Shiro complied, biting his knuckle as Keith pulled his sweatpants down and finally slipped the demonic little device out. He pressed a kiss to the empty space and chuckled when Shiro whimpered. "You were _so good_ today, Shiro." Keith whispered. "I love you, babe."   
  
"Yeah." Shiro panted, finally able to relax, if at least a little bit. His hips slumped to the mattress and he heaved a weary breath against the pillow, just wanting to _sleep_.    
  
"What is it were you wanting to do to me tonight, Shiro?" Keith prodded, kissing his way up Shiro's clothed back.    
  
Shiro grumbled and turned his face into the pillow.    
  
"You asked if you could."    
  
"Tomorrow?" Shiro asked in a rasp, "I'm so...so _tired_ , baby."    
  
Keith hummed, and Shiro blinked his eyes open so he could watch him feign deep thought. Keith eventually smiled at him, surprisingly warm and sweet as he stroked the back of his knuckles against Shiro's cheek. "Okay, babe." he said, and Shiro sighed in relief.    
  
_"Thank you."_   
  
"Whatever you're planning...I'm doing to you too." Keith added, "Okay?"    
  
Shiro groaned and nodded.    
  
Keith chuckled and kissed his brow, swiping damp hair away, "Sleep good, Shiro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRAT KEITH! You are a BRAT. 
> 
> Ahh...Shiro. I love you, so sorry for torturing you like this. Only 27 days to go you poor baby. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. November 4th, (Watcha Gonna Do To Me Baby?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEWW this one...this one y'all. I think it's my favorite so far. 
> 
> Keith is utterly pampered in this one, Shiro gets...mmm...a SORT-OF break.

Shiro blinked awake to Keith poking at his cheek.    
  
Keith grinned and leaned in, a soft hum of a laugh escaping him, "Hey, Shiro. What are you gonna do to me today?" he whispered in query.    
  
Shiro groaned as he planted a hand onto Keith's face to push him away half-heartedly. "I haven't decided yet." he mumbled as he hugged onto his pillow, "Lemme sleep. I'll think on it."    
  
" _Shirooo_."    
  
" _Keiiith_." Shiro parroted in a raspy drawl, waving his obnoxious lover away.    
  
"I didn't get to come yesterday." Keith sighed.    
  
Shiro opened his eyes to fix him with an incredulous look. "You are not getting _any_ sympathy from _me_ , baby." he scoffed, "Sleep now, fucky stuff later. I just wanna _rest_."    
  
"I don't know how you're gonna make it through the whole month if you can barely handle three days, babe."    
  
"M'gonna." Shiro mumbled.    
  
"You _sure?_ You seem pretty worn out to me."    
  
Shiro growled and propped himself up on his elbow, "That's because I've spent _every day_ since the first fighting a hard-on, I've been _anxious_ every day cause I'm scared of what you're going to do to me, and I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in _three days!"_ he slapped Keith's hand when it trailed with mischievous intent down his stomach. The look he received promised vengeance for the action and Shiro suppressed a shiver of trepidation.    
  
Keith rolled onto his back with a smile, "Poor grouchy baby." he said as he reached his hand out to stroke Shiro's bangs away from his face.    
  
"Yeah...well it's your fault." Shiro mumbled as he leaned into the touch, eyes dropping shut and his words slurred as he slumped back against the pillow.    
  
"Make up your mind soon, Shiro. You can't sleep all day." Keith pestered lightly.    
  
"Maybe I can." Shiro managed, slipping back into dreams "Maybe I'll...tie you to the bed...sleep all day." he murmured. Keith's laughter followed him into sleep.    
  


* * *

  
" _Takaaaashiiii._ "    
  
Shiro rolled onto his back and peeked an eye open, _"What?"_ _   
_   
"It's almost twelve. Technically one if we're not counting Daylight Savings." Keith said from where he had taken the opportunity to perch on Shiro's belly, thighs on either side of his waist. "Your breakfast is cold."    
  
Shiro stretched his hands above his head with a low groan and rubbed at his eyes to wipe the sleep from them. "You made breakfast?"    
  
"Eggs and French toast." Keith said, tracing his pointer finger on Shiro's lower lip and smiling warmly. He pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth and pulled back to sigh, "You need to brush your teeth."    
  
Shiro sat up and buried his face in Keith's neck, nuzzling against the skin and pressing soft little kisses of his own to it. "Keith, _baby?"_   
  
" _Hmm?"_ Keith hummed, hands stroking through Shiro's hair lazily.    
  
"If I pamper you...will you leave me alone today? I have work tomorrow." Shiro bargained, and Keith used the hand he had in his hair to pry him away from where he was smattering wet kisses into his collarbone.    
  
Keith looked down at him calculatingly and smirked. "I'll think about it." he said, and Shiro heaved a weary sigh, "Depends on what this _pampering_ is and how well you do it." Keith kissed his forehead and swung his leg back over his lap so he could stand up from the bed. And Shiro blinked when he saw that red lingerie stretching out from beneath his long, white t-shirt. So that's how it was gonna be, huh?    
  
Keith stopped at the doorway and winked at him, sliding a hand up his thigh to lift the hem of the shirt and give Shiro a teasing peek at his ass. " _Breakfast_ , Shiro." he reminded, "I'll reheat it for you."    
  
Shiro couldn't help but take that as a metaphor as he threw his blankets aside and swung his legs over the edge of the mattress, rubbing both hands over his face with a groan. Keith was a little too good at this, at keeping him on his toes and driving him absolutely _mad_ with lust. He was starting to doubt his own resolve, but Keith was just going to make this last twice as long if he broke.    
  
He _wasn't_ going to break.    
  
He couldn't, Shiro decided as he brushed his teeth.   
  
Keith was sitting up on the counter next to the microwave when Shiro entered the kitchen, scrolling on his phone, legs swinging and swathed in smooth, sheer red. The garter that held the leggings up disappeared beneath the hem of the shirt he had stolen yet again from Shiro, and he found himself staring at it with the urge to trace eager fingers along it till he reached Keith's cock. His cute, delicious cock with it's pretty, dusky pink head, soft balls, and a thin trail of dark hair that stretched up to his belly button. He could spend all day laving attention onto it, maybe give Keith a taste of his own medicine. Save his orgasm for hours later when he was sobbing and begging for it, leaving his cock _weeping_ and swollen while he kissed up his belly and sucked on a nipple instead-   
  
"You're staring, babe." Keith chided, not looking up from his phone. He smirked and pushed the plate of now-steaming food toward Shiro on the counter, "Hungry?"    
  
Shiro took it without looking away from the hidden treasure trove that was Keith's hips, his cock, his sweet little _ass_...   
  
_Hungry for you, mostly._   
  
Shiro didn't really notice the taste of his food, despite how well cooked and seasoned it may have been (Keith was an angel in the kitchen...not as good as Hunk but still an angel). He startled when Keith looked up to meet his eyes, a small smile and amusement twinkling in violet eyes.    
  
"What's up, Takashi?" Keith purred, knees parting and a hand stroking the bared skin of his own inner thigh, fingers snapping the strap of the garter playfully, "Need something?"    
  
A little thrill of arousal made Shiro quiver as he set his emptied plate down and made to fill the open space between Keith's thighs. He liked it when Keith said his name like that, all low and husky. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and hiked a leg around his hip. "I need to take you apart, baby." he rasped, leaning in until Keith was tilting his head up, lips parted in anticipation. He didn't touch him, noses barely brushing and drawing a needy whimper from Keith when he realized Shiro wasn't going to go the quick and easy route today. "Gonna take my time with you, get you _so_ riled up you can't think straight."    
  
Keith rocked his hips, and Shiro reached down to cup soft asscheeks in a firm squeeze, helping him along. " _Shiro_." Keith gasped, "God, _yes_."    
  
"You're a little impossible. You know that?" Shiro pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Keith's jaw, watching his Adam's apple bob and his shoulders go slack in anticipation of his ministrations.    
  
" _Mm_. How so?" Keith whispered, breath hitching when Shiro bit hard into the junction of his neck, laving a warm tongue over the purplish marks he left behind and then kissing his way down till he was sliding the collar of the too-big shirt off Keith's shoulder and kissing wetly at it.    
  
"It's like I'm always starved for you." Shiro murmured, "It's been years and you're still just as _intoxicating_ as when we first got together." he reached a hand into the flimsy panties Keith wore and pressed a finger against his dry hole, eliciting an eager whimper. "You're so _beautiful_."   
  
" _Takashi_..." Keith gasped, blunt nails raking just hard enough to sting down his shoulderblades.   
  
Shiro pulled his hand back to press a finger into Keith's mouth, "Get this nice and wet for me?" he prodded, and Keith sucked eagerly, hands scrambling to hold his while he moaned around the digit. "Two for me now." Shiro slipped a second finger into Keith's mouth and slim hips jerked against his, the press of a hard cock heavily evident through those sinfully thin, lace panties. He wanted to tear them off of Keith, if not for how goddamn _delectable_ they made him look...   
  
"Shiro... _Takashi._.." Keith murmured, fingers slipping out of his mouth with an obscene noise. "Touch me, please. _Please!"_   
  
"Okay baby." Shiro rasped, using spit-slicked fingers to slide between the cleft of his cheeks and circle teasingly around that tight hole. He couldn't see it but he could imagine the dusky pinkness of it as he felt it wink and clench around nothing.    
  
_"Shiro!"_ Keith whined, hips still rocking against nothing, so _desperate_ for friction.    
  
"Y'know," Shiro began as he sunk a finger to the knuckle inside Keith, watching his jaw drop open and a slow, almost agonized moan spilling forth as his eyes slipped shut in satisfaction. "I don't think you could do this as well as me. Go without, that is." he whispered, and Keith huffed, unable to speak as Shiro curled and stroked unrelentingly against his prostate, second finger teasing that it might join the first. "You're _desperate_ for me."    
  
"So..." Keith gasped around his words as Shiro began to spread and scissor that second finger inside him. He clenched down hard and Shiro felt his cock twitch against his belly. "So're you... _oh_...oh Shiro I'm getting close-"    
  
Shiro slipped his fingers out and hauled Keith up, prolonging his inevitable orgasm and receiving a grieved whine.    
  
_ "Shiro!"  _   
  
"Soon, baby." Shiro murmured, setting him down on the couch and crawling over him until he was pressed lengthwise into the cushions. "I said I'd take my time with you."    
  
Keith writhed beneath him as he returned his fingers inside him, panties pulled to the side. Shiro stroked until Keith was hiccuping on his breath before he slipped his fingers back out and prodded at Keith's mouth, this time with three. Keith glared up at him as he sucked them in, eager tongue slobbering messily around them. Shiro made a noise of surprise when he realized it, "You keep saying I can't...but you _want_ me to fuck you." he whispered almost conspiratorially. Keith went still and doe-y, purple eyes blinked up at him, caught in his desire. "You want me to open you up and you want me _inside_ you. That's what you said a couple days ago, isn't it?"    
  
Keith suckled at his fingers once, gaze dropping to some point on Shiro's shirt.    
  
"That's why you're being such a _brat._ " Shiro whispered, "You want it but by your own rules you can't _have it._ " he grinned, glad to have the upper hand in this deal of theirs for once. "Maybe I won't give it to you even when you say I _can_." he pondered over it, mostly for show, and Keith made a noise around his fingers, distraught. "Maybe I'm gonna make _you_ wait till December too."    
  
Keith spat his fingers out and panted heavily, cheeks flushed and gaze petulantly cast elsewhere while his brows furrowed. " _Please_." he whispered, voice scratchy and hoarse, and Shiro cooed soothingly as he pressed all three slick fingers back inside him without much prelude. Keith's lips formed a pretty little O as a devastating moan was wrenched from him.    
  
"Please?" Shiro prodded in query.   
  
Keith scowled up at him even as he whimpered and moaned at the insistent press of calloused finger-pads against his prostate. Shiro pressed harder and a broken cry was his reward. He hiked the shirt up with his prosthetic, gesturing that Keith remove it and he did, tossing it aside and letting his hands rest curled by his head. His teeth dug into his lower lip and the noises he was trying to muffle were like a cascade in his throat, eyes hooded with pleasure.    
  
"Nothing?" Shiro prodded again, and Keith just wriggled in place. Shiro smiled, "Okay then." he leaned down and let hot breath brush over a dusky nipple, Keith _whined_ and he encircled it with his mouth, tongue rough against him and suckling hard enough that Keith was arching beneath him with a shout. He crooked his fingers and Keith gasped out his name, hands scrambling to tug hard at his hair. He pulled back with a wet noise and Keith shook his head.    
  
"Didn't say...to _stop._ " Keith murmured, voice hoarse.    
  
"Good. We're gonna be here a while, baby. How many times do you think you can go?" Shiro asked as he leaned back down to pay attention to the opposite nipple, fingers pumping ruthlessly inside Keith, slowed only marginally by how hard Keith was clenching around him.    
  
" _Shiro!_ Shiro please, _please!"_ Keith began crying out, bucking and clenching around his fingers and Shiro felt warmth splatter against his belly even through his shirt. He pulled back from Keith's pectoral with a nip of teeth and glanced down to see lace panties soaked through and a small smattering of white on his black shirt.    
  
Keith was quivering, hands still clenched his his hair and his eyes barely open so he could watch Shiro sit back on his haunches and remove his shirt. He himself was far more than a little hot and bothered. His own cock was weeping pre into the insides of his sweatpants and the fact that he was not going to get to _come_ at the end of all this was still an irritating fact that pestered his thoughts. "Take a second, baby." Shiro rasped, more for himself than for Keith's benefit. He could probably make himself orgasm on _accident_ without even _touching_ himself if he wasn't careful.    
  
Keith had been holding his breath, it seemed like, because he was suddenly gasping for air and closing his eyes, hands limp on his belly.    
  
Shiro watched him for a good five minutes, waited until Keith's legs relaxed against the couch and his eyes began to flutter open every so often, offering him a weary smile. Then he was crowding over him again, kissing first just above the rim of his soiled panties and up that dark trail of hair, a swirl of his tongue around his belly button and a wet kiss on his ribs that made Keith giggle. He sucked a dark bruise into the delicate swell of his pectoral, gripping onto the other with a rhythmic squeezing motion that had Keith's breath quickening again. Rough, metal finger-pads pressed into his nipple and his tongue did the same for the opposite.    
  
Keith bucked against him and Shiro grinned around the hard bud in his mouth, suckling sharply before he pulled back, wiping spit from his lips and chin. He kissed Keith with a groan, and Keith reached a mischievous hand into the band of his pants to cup his ass, squeezing tightly and whimpering as his tongue danced with Shiro's.    
  
He pulled away and Keith chased after his lips like he _needed_ them, a disappointed sort of noise escaping him. "Love you _so much_ , baby." Shiro rasped, and Keith watched in growing excitement as he lifted his legs up and practically folded him in half so he could press kisses down his inner thigh. He sucked various love-marks into place on either thigh until Keith was whining and _pleading_ before he moved his lips to a barely clothed, winking hole and tongued at it through the panties. Keith moaned and bucked up into his mouth as much as he could.    
  
Shiro used a thumb to pry the fabric away from his ass and delved a hungry tongue into his hole, humming in delight over the musky taste and the way Keith's voice was wrenched from his throat in a broken cry.    
  
"Shiro... _Takashi_...Taka- _ah!"_ Keith was gasping, sobbing as Shiro licked a trail up his taint and sucked at his balls before moving back down.    
  
"Need....n-need- _fingers_." Keith managed to say, and his hole clenched even around Shiro's tongue, desperate, thighs quaking. "Please! _Please! Oh fuck!"_   
  
"You're coming like this." Shiro murmured against his hole, biting just beside it and eliciting a wailing keen from Keith as he delved right back in. His nails were digging into Shiro's thighs, his eyes screwed shut and head tossed back, lips wet and open around his desperate gasps for air. The flush on his cheeks, on the swollen head of his cock and the porcelain skin of soft thighs was beautiful to look at, Shiro mused. The tears drawing trails down the corners of his eyes and into his hairline even more so.    
  
He was _sobbing_ , and Shiro couldn't get enough of it.    
  
Shiro paused just enough to get Keith's cock free, licking sloppily at the dusky rim of his home before he moved to suck at the head, swollen and ready, so _ready_ to come again for him. Keith's every breath came rasping into his lungs with a vocal whine, his body jerking and his voice breaking on what could have been a scream if he had enough air as he came upon Shiro's tongue.    
  
Shiro's hand to reach a hand between his legs and squeeze himself because _fuck_ if that didn't almost make him come. The painful pleasure of it made him moan around Keith, and that made him start to well-and-truly sob from how overwhelmed and sensitive he was.    
  
" _Shiro!_ Stop! _Oh my god_ -stop please I _can't!"_ Keith cried wetly, and Shiro released him with a pop and a soothing kiss to his thigh.    
  
He let Keith down from where he was curled up nice and slow, shushing him and peppering kisses all the way up to where Keith shivered and gasped around his stuttered sobs. "Hey, _hey_..." Shiro murmured, kissing at wet eyelids while Keith drew in an equally wet, rasping breath. "You okay, baby?"    
  
Keith nodded, panting as he curled his fingers into Shiro's hair again, "Y-yeah. It was good. So _good_." he whimpered, blinking his eyes open while he smiled breathlessly up at Shiro. "S'that what you want me to do to you?"    
  
Shiro scoffed and kissed languidly at his neck, "Oh, baby..." he cooed, and Keith went still in trepidation, eyes wide. Shiro pulled back to grin at him, "I'm not _done_ yet."    
  


* * *

  
Keith came twice more that day, and Shiro watched him nap with a contented smile, satisfied that his torture was prolonged another day despite the fact that he hadn't exactly _avoided_ it altogether today. He was just barely willing himself down after such a long time working Keith until he was absolutely _exhausted_. It must have been perhaps six in the evening, and his boyfriend had deadlines this week, he wouldn't have time to return the favor. At least not today.    
  
Shiro sighed and turned on yet another cold shower, his new best friend for the rest of this terrible month. He already knew better than to agree to this again next year. He wasn't going to give Keith the luxury of exacting this horrid game upon him ever again.    
  
Well...it wasn't _all_ bad, they had more adventurous coitus activity between them in these four days than they had had in a while. But a _month?_ Maybe if it were just a few days or a week. A month was just _too much_. He still had twenty-six days to go and it felt like a lifetime already.    
  
"Takashi?" Keith called in a small, sleepy voice, and Shiro hopped into the shower before he could get his grabby little hands on him.    
  
"Yeah?" he called back.    
  
The curtain pulled open and Keith frowned sleepily, "You're showering _without_ me?" he pouted, reaching a hand in to touch the water and then shaking it with a wince. "That's _cold_."    
  
Shiro shrugged, "Your fault." he gestured to his cock, half-hard again at the sight of Keith still in those tights and the garter. The underwear had to go in the wash, it was in danger of getting crusty with spunk and spit.    
  
Keith smiled lazily and delightedly at the sight, turning the water up until it was deemed warm enough before he unhooked the garter and peeled away his leggings. He stepped inside the shower and immediately sank to his knees to nuzzle against Shiro's cock, looking up at him as he pressed a kiss to wiry curls. Shiro's breath hitched at the kitten licks he peppered down the length and the lazy suckle he gave to the dark, throbbing head.    
  
Shiro fisted a wet hand in Keith's hair, tugging sharply and eliciting a moan around his cock from the man. Keith pulled back with a smirk, "I'm proud of you." he murmured, nuzzling again into the side of Shiro's cock and pressing a light kiss to the throbbing vein, "All day you were at me and you didn't let yourself come." he panted, and Shiro noticed his hand palming himself where he was growing hard, "You're being so _good_." Keith's breath hitched and he let his wet breath rush over Shiro's cock while he brought himself to another small orgasm. "So good... _mmn_."   
  
Shiro watched with a distant sort of pain as Keith whimpered against him and spilled onto the tile of the shower, evidence washed away quickly enough that it barely seemed like it happened.    
  
"God, you're right." Keith murmured, "I want you to fuck me so _bad_." he rasped, blinking violet eyes open to look up at him through thick lashes. _"So bad."_   
  
Shiro panted harshly, willing himself to calm down, "Not today." he whimpered.    
  
Keith grinned, "No." another kiss and a flick of a tiny pink tongue against him, "Not _today_."    
  
Shiro had to squeeze himself to keep from coming, and Keith went about the rest of the shower sliding a lithe body against him with abandon. It was downright _torturous_.    
  
Word of the month, Shiro supposed.   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self* THIS ONE. God I love this one so MUCH. Yeah my favorite so far for sure. I don't really know how I'll top it lol.


	6. November 5th, (Clinging To Me & Teasing Me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I told myself, "How am I gonna top last chapter?" And I just proved to myself it might be a bit impossible. I dunno if I can XD
> 
> Anywho, yeah this one is pretty chill and relaxed, not so intense as the last ones.
> 
> (Not necessarily bottom!shiro but some might see it that way, referencing and all)

Shiro woke curled around Keith, one of his slim legs draped over his hip and his nose squished against his chest, soft rasps of a snore on each inhale. Last night was gentle, and Shiro remembered Keith slipped into bed after his commission work to snuggled up against him and beg for cuddles. It must have been midnight, because Shiro had long since fallen asleep by that point. And Keith was still right where he himself had fallen asleep. He must have most thoroughly _exhausted_ him.  
  
Shiro smiled and stroked sweaty bangs away from his face before he pressed a warm kiss to his temple. Keith murmured in his sleep and his limbs hugged onto Shiro more securely. He couldn't help a soft chuckle as he tried to untangle himself from Keith's vice-like grip. "Gotta go to work, baby." he whispered, and Keith whined in some form of half-wakefulness as he began to register Shiro was trying to leave.  
  
" _Nooo_." Keith mumbled. " _Mmm_...stay."  
  
"I can't be late." Shiro kissed him on his parted lips, soft and pink, plump with the swollen-ness that came from sleep.  
  
"Shiro." Keith sighed, moving to kiss back and landing it on Shiro's pectoral, as he had already begun to leave the bed.  
  
"This is your fault for riling me up every day." Shiro chuckled, and Keith peeled an eye open to fix him with sad violet. "You should have taken Sunday to _relax_."  
  
Keith switched out Shiro's body for the pillow that was still warm and smelled like him, he was sure. He hugged it to his body and heaved a sigh, resigned but pouty about it as he watched Shiro blow a kiss and head into the bathroom. Shiro freshened up and dressed for work, and when he exited the closet Keith was on his back, typing away at his phone.  
  
"Hey, baby."  
  
Keith stilled and then started typing again before he set his phone down and glanced down his nose at Shiro. " _Hey_." he murmured.  
  
"Gonna sleep in?" Shiro asked as he rested both fists in the mattress to hover over Keith.  
  
Keith nodded and smiled sleepily up at him, "I wanna mess with you today." he said, mischief in his tone.  
  
Shiro heaved a sigh and gave him a weary grimace, "Keith-"  
  
"I won't do it every day. Even _I_ need a break every now and again." Keith said, rolling onto his side and pulling his knees up to his chest, "But I wanna do it today."  
  
"When I get _home?"_ Shiro asked hopefully.  
  
Keith grabbed ahold of his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, smirking, " _Maybe_."  
  
"You know...when this is all over it's is gonna take like, twenty years off my life?" Shiro chuckled.  
  
" _Aww_ , baby." Keith cooed, taking one of his fingers into his mouth with evil intent.  
  
Shiro yanked his hand back and laughed nervously, "Uh-uh." he tutted as he turned to leave, "Not this morning you're not."  
  
"Goodbye kiss?" Keith prodded, and Shiro slowly moved to grab his ankle. Keith watched in confused fascination as he lifted his leg, brushing his lips to top of his foot. Keith's brow furrowed and Shiro smiled sweetly, dropping his foot onto the mattress.  
  
" _Bye-bye,_ baby." Shiro said as he turned on his heel and gathered his things on the way out.  
  
Keith made an indignant noise just as he closed the front door.

* * *

  
_ 8:17 A.M.  _  
Baby - _how could you leave me?_  
  
_ 10:33 A.M.  _  
Baby - _I'm bored, Shiro._  
  
_12:56 P.M._   
Baby - _I tried to go to the gym but my legs hurt cause you were like a fuckin vampire last night, drained me dry. Why did you do that? I'm so tired._  
  
Shiro chuckled and sent a smiling emoji back to him as he turned his phone off. He wasn't going to get a chance to indulge him today, he needed to focus on work. Keith could do whatever he was gonna do later, when Shiro was home and he didn't have to worry about coworkers tattling or bosses growing suspicious. His phone buzzed a few times at random intervals all throughout the afternoon, and it wasn't as if Shiro purposefully ignored them, but he was a little too busy. It definitely _wasn't_ him ignoring them. He actually kind of _wanted_ to see what Keith had to say. There was a strange temptation to give into whatever Keith would try that day, hell, he almost picked up his phone a few times. Almost as if even though it was _agonizing_ it was also somewhat addictive.  
  
He was just stepping into his car when he finally got a chance to breathe and open his phone to check his messages.  
  
1:36 P.M.   
Baby - _Shirooooo_  
  
_2:01 P.M._   
Baby- _Shiro are you ignoring me?!_  
  
Baby - _why???? I'm just bored I'm gonna wait till you get home to do anything I promise._  
  
_ 2:50 P.M. _  
Baby - _I finished that really big commission but I'm exhausted now._  
  
Baby - _when are you coming home?_  
  
Baby - _I'm making dinner soon. Mac and cheese and I'm making you eat the salad too_  
  
Baby - _Shiroooooooo_  
  
Shiro winced, maybe he should have texted back. Though he did have a good excuse, after putting his phone down he was buried up to his eyeballs in paperwork and it had taken his entire shift to work through it.  
  
_3:45 P.M._   
Baby - _dinner's done!_  
  
Baby - _I'm gonna eat it all by myself_  
  
Baby - _......miss you. :(_  
  
Shiro looked at the time,  4:15.  
  
**-Hey Keith! I was swamped with paperwork I'm so sorry.**  
  
Baby - _Shiro! you're alive! I was getting kinda scared_  
  
**-I'm sorry baby**  
  
Baby - _it's okay I know it happens_  
  
Baby - _I want you home asap plz_  
  
Baby - _I miss you_  
  
Baby - _wanna cuddle and kiss and maybe suck you off if you're up for it._  
  
**-Noooo definitely not up for it**  
  
Baby - _> :)_  
  
**-you said you would wait till I got home to do anything**  
  
Baby - _I still am! Just telling you what I'm gonna do. Never said I wouldn't do that._  
  
**-remind me to smack Matt upside the head next time I see him.**  
  
**-gonna drive now, don't freak out if I stop responding**  
  
Baby - _okay. I love you_  
  
**-love you too.**  
  
Shiro sighed as he set the car in reverse. Keith was going to be the death of him.  
  
He got home in no rush, picking up some candy from the store because he was finally going to force Keith to watch Star Wars. He needed some way to distract him and what better way than with old space movies? Who knew Keith's procrastination might come in handy?  
  
Upon opening the door Shiro was accosted with a handful of grabby, hugging boyfriend. He grunted as he dropped the plastic bag of candy to support the absolute spider-monkey Keith was doing his best impression of. _"Hey, baby."_ he wheezed, and Keith nuzzled into his neck. "Wow."   
  
"You really did scare me a bit, Takashi."  
  
Shiro cooed an assurance as he kicked the door shut behind him, "I'm really sorry, we haven't had a busy day like that in a while." he walked Keith over to the counter and peppered kisses on his face, metal fingers stroking his thigh through baggy pajama pants. "I'll make sure to text at least every hour on busy days." he said, "Okay? That won't happen again."  
  
Keith nodded, still looking a little pouty as he tilted his head up for a kiss. Shiro obliged and hummed as Keith parted his lips almost immediately and started his grabby hand thing again. "Missed you." Keith murmured against his mouth, breath wet and heavy, eyes fluttering.  
  
Shiro chuckled as he pulled back a ways, "So I heard, Keith."  
  
Keith gestured to the counter, "I put your food in the microwave, and I wanted to try something else today. I'm too tired for what you did yesterday." he heaved a sad sigh, as if he had originally wanted to bombard Shiro with hours of sexual bliss as he had done to Keith. _Of course_ he did.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Shiro parted from him after stroking his hands down both his arms, bared from his tank top. "Like what?"  
  
Keith hopped down from the counter and slid his hands into Shiro's pants, squeezing at his thighs and kissing at his clothed back. " _Stuff_." he rasped.  
  
"Sure you don't want a _nap_ instead?" Shiro chuckled as he stirred his macaroni and started it reheating. "You still sound sleepy."  
  
"No thanks to _you_." Keith nipped at his shoulder muscle and began to unbutton his overshirt.  
  
"Nah. That was your fault for riling me up, remember?" Shiro shrugged the shirt off and then scoffed at the way Keith started unbuttoning his undershirt. Warm hands began kneading at his belly and up until he was cupping Shiro's pectorals and squeezing lazily. Keith hummed in delight and started rocking his hips into Shiro.  
  
Shiro was still for a moment before he sighed as blood started to rush south, it was really getting _far_ too easy for Keith to give him a boner. Usually - when he wasn't running on five days of high sexual tension and _no_ release - he could hold off for a while. He began to eat his dinner in feigned ignorance of the way Keith was panting as he rubbed up against him.  
  
"Don't forget the salad." Keith murmured, thumbs digging into Shiro's hipbones.  
  
"Thought you were tired." Shiro said as he shuffled over to the fridge and fetched the salad bowl. Keith stayed right behind him the whole time.  
  
"I _am_."  
  
"Then why are you _humping_ me?" Shiro asked in amusement, going about his business as if Keith's hard cock wasn't rubbing up against him through a few layers of clothing. "Little puppy."  
  
"I'm horny too."  
  
"Didn't you say I drained you dry yesterday?" Shiro chuckled.  
  
"I'm not tryin' to _come_." Keith mumbled, "I'm just _horny_."  
  
"If you say so. You're always horny." Shiro gathered his food and walked them over to the couch, setting his things down on the coffee table and turning on the TV. He pried Keith off his back and sat him down despite the grumble he received. The pout was wiped off Keith's face when he returned to hand him a bag of Starbursts.  
  
Keith took it with a gasp of delight and smiled up at Shiro, "Thank you!"  
  
"I wanted to watch a movie with you." Shiro said as he sank down into the cushions beside Keith and grabbed the remote.  
  
Keith was skeptical, pausing in the process of opening the bag, " _What_ movie?"  
  
"Star Wars."  
  
Keith groaned and flopped over Shiro's lap. " _But_..." he protested, grabbing Shiro's hand and rubbing the heel of a much bigger palm over his tented pants. "Horny." Keith prodded, wiggling at the way Shiro took over and massaged firm circles into the outline of his erection.  
  
"Tell you what," Shiro began, "You watch thirty minutes and if you're still not interested we'll do something about that." he suggested.  
  
Keith hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his own pants and pushed them down till he could kick them away. "I'll watch it." Keith said, and then he smirked, " _If..._ you suck me off first? I really don't think I can wait." he wrapped his hand around his pretty little cock and pumped it a few times, watching Shiro's eyes blow wide with dark lust at the sight.  
  
Shiro stared for a moment before he reached down to cover Keith's hand with his own, watching how Keith gasped and flushed with pleasure. _"Promise?"_  
  
Keith nodded, "Yeah, yeah promise." he bucked up into Shiro's touch.  
  
"Thought you said you _weren't_ trying to come." Shiro said as he maneuvered Keith till he was kneeling between his legs on the couch. He lifted the hem of his tank top to press a kiss to a flinching belly and down to nuzzle against his cock, curved upward and starting to leak with pre.  
  
"I did." Keith breathed, "But I'm _too_ horny and I think I need it."  
  
Shiro took him in his mouth as he hummed, and Keith hissed with pleasure, stroking his fingers through Shiro's hair and rocking into his mouth. Shiro let his jaw go slack and looked up at Keith pointedly, moaning softly when Keith got the message and took ahold of his hair more securely so he could begin to thrust into his mouth.  
  
" _Ah_...Shiro." Keith panted, head tipping back and a cacophony of moans spilling forth as Shiro pressed him close and sucked. " _Mmm_." Keith lifted a hand to bite his knuckle and Shiro clutched at his thighs like a lifeline, massaging the soft skin absently. Keith gasped when Shiro took him in deep and swallowed around him before he pulled off to breathe.  
  
Keith's own breaths were as ragged as Shiro's as he pet his hair and huffed a moan as Shiro nuzzled into the dark curls at his base. "You're so beautiful." Shiro traced a metal finger down the length of his flushed cock, making it twitch as he dragged it back up and thumbed teasingly under the foreskin.  
  
"Me or my dick?" Keith panted.  
  
"Both." Shiro murmured, "Your dick is really, _really_ cute though." he said as he pressed a kiss to it, tongue dragging over the head and making a spurt of pre come dribbling out. He looked up at Keith through his lashes as he lapped it up and Keith shuddered.  
  
"Keep doing that." Keith directed, and Shiro repeated the action again, and again, and _again_. Eventually Keith whined and Shiro closed his eyes in a flinch as he suddenly came, a little too late and catching him off guard. "Oh Shiro... _fuck_." Keith used the back of his hand to wipe at Shiro's face, and Shiro gave a laugh as he blinked his eyes open. "Sorry. Should have warned you." Keith leaned down to kiss at his cheek and lick a droplet of his come away.   
  
Shiro shook his head, "It's fine." he licked his lips and Keith grinned breathlessly. "Wanna get me a paper towel and we'll start my movie?"  
  
Keith looked sheepish as he pulled away and strode off into the kitchen.

* * *

  
It was a while later that Keith began to get get restless halfway through the second movie and began almost pawing at Shiro's chest, movements a little too deliberate to be anything other than arousing. Shiro sighed and let his head loll back as Keith spread his button-up to the side and delved in to lick and suck at a nipple.  
  
"You're missing a good part." Shiro breathed, stroking his hand through Keith's hair.  
  
"Green frog guy." Keith mumbled and kissed at Shiro's skin almost reverently.  
  
_"Yoda!"_ Shiro laughed incredulously, "His name is _Yoda!"_  
  
"Frog guy." Keith grinned, massaging Shiro until his cock was jumping in his pants and he was starting to breath a little harder.  
  
"You're terrible." Shiro whispered, secretly enjoying the attention to his chest. Keith's free hand snaked beneath his pants and began palming at him through his boxers until he had to slap it away because he was close. It must have been fifteen minutes later. The movie was long forgotten, Shiro was just laying lengthwise as Keith writhed atop him and kissed and licked relentlessly at his stomach, his pectorals, collarbone...  
  
It was a quiet sort of pleasure, a low burn that if Keith kept up - but didn't intensify - was actually really nice. Despite the consistent blueballing.  
  
Then Keith started grinding against him again and Shiro scoffed a laugh, watching the TV and pointing, "Missing another good part."  
  
"I'm listening." Keith murmured, breath shaky and his bare cock brushing against Shiro's stomach. "Something about carbonic."  
  
"Carbo _nite_." Shiro corrected with a sigh. "Already up?"  
  
"It's been a while." Keith chuckled.  
  
"One _hour._ Give or take _._ " Shiro huffed. "Wanna know how long _a while_ is for me? _Hmm?"_ he grumbled.  
  
"I had a really good idea today." Keith said as he ground his hips down, fingers tracing over one of Shiro's nipples while his lips grazed against the other.  
  
"Oh yeah? What's that?" Shiro prodded wearily, willing the throbbing in his cock to relax a little.  
  
"Not gonna happen _tonight_ , but," Keith grinned, biting at new hickey just beside Shiro's nipple. "I wanna fuck _you_."  
  
Shiro groaned and covered his face.  
  
"What?" Keith asked with an air of innocence, "I _know_ you love it. And it's been like a month since we did it last."  
  
Shiro laughed without mirth and rubbed at his eyes with a groan, eager but tentative of the torture he would be enduring.   
  
" _Hmm_." Keith leaned down to give his nipple a kitten lick, "I'll take that as a yes." he murmured, taking that same nipple in his mouth and doubling down on the grinding of his hips. Shiro rested his palms over Keith's ass and squeezed, keeping his attention on the TV while Keith worked his way toward what he hope would be his final orgasm. Keith whimpered around his mouthful of flesh and Shiro closed his eyes with a deep, grounding breath at the feeling of warm splatter on his belly.  
  
"Couple days, then?" Keith panted.  
  
"You're the one in charge, dunno why you're asking." Shiro mumbled, squeezing Keith's ass again.  
  
"I mean, yeah." Keith chuckled, "But I like some permission every now and again."  
  
Shiro smiled and turned his way, hauling him up for a kiss and ignoring the way Keith's cooling spunk squelched on his skin between them. "Okay, baby." he licked at Keith's lower lip, a little desperate for him but not wanting to rile himself up further than necessary. "I'd like that."  
  
Keith smiled back and rested his head on Shiro's shoulder.  
  
"Could you please watch my movies now?"  
  
Keith chuckled, "Yeah. They're actually kinda cool." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah not my best chapter. 
> 
> BY THE WAY! I had a really hard time writing this one today cause I have absolutely ZERO prompts to go off of and almost no idea what each day will bring (I have like 8/30 days actually planned [those ones are gonna be awesome OOF] and the rest are all wingin-it) so if you have things you wanna see in future chapters I am SO VERY DOWN for suggestions, that would help a gazillion.


	7. November 6th: (A Soft Day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're super chill today, just a short snippet of a rest day and flirty little sheith babies.

Baby - _didn't get a kiss this morning_  
  
Baby - _(•︵•)_  
  
Shiro snickered at his text, having received it when Keith knew he was on lunch break.  
  
**-Yes you did, baby. You were just so sleepy it didn't wake you up.  
  
-I planted a nice juicy one on you before I left, rest assured.**  
  
Baby - _oh that's no fun! I didn't remember it._  
  
Shiro grinned and took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
**-I'll make sure you remember it tomorrow.**  
  
Baby - _oh yeah?_  
  
**-Keith I am not trying to sext you.**  
  
Baby - _awww_  
  
Baby - _I'm gonna be working all day, least you could do is make it interesting for me._  
  
**-No the least I could do is do us both a favor and let you be productive. How long you been working on that one again?  
**  
Baby - _like a week. I'm only halfway done ugh._  
  
**-Can you extend the deadline?**  
  
Baby _\- I hope so, I don't wanna upset the customer tho._  
  
**-You can do it, baby. I believe in you**  
  
Baby - _thanks, love you. Come home soon and rescue me_  
  
Shiro chuckled and set his phone down as he went about finishing his lunch.

* * *

  
Shiro got home to no greeting. Keith's workroom door was closed and some sort of heavy metal was booming from inside it. That usually meant he was working hard. Shiro smiled and set his keys down, shucking his overshirt and tie and opening Keith's door with a click that was drowned out by his music. The room was dark, like he liked to keep it when he drew, the window blinds slightly open and his little disco light casting colors on the walls. Keith didn't notice him right away, sat at his desk and bent over his tablet screen while he painted. His tiny ponytail was bobbing in time with each little nod of his head. Shiro recognized the singer but he wasn't a big metal fan like Keith. Funny that he was painting a serene looking landscape while he listened to such music, almost violent in its nature.  
  
"Which band is this again?" Shiro had to raise his voice even as he leaned over the back of Keith's chair and began rubbing his thumbs into tense shoulders through his hoodie.  
  
Keith jolted and turned the knob on his speakers down so they didn't have to shout. "Oh hey! I didn't see you pull up." Keith looked out the window absently.   
  
Shiro smiled again, leaning down to press a kiss to his hair, "Course you didn't, you were in _The Zone_."  
  
Keith was almost untouchable when he was in what all his friends had collectively labeled as _The Zone_ , especially when he had his music on. Almost as if he were in a daze. Sometimes he forewent using the restroom for hours because he didn't want to _"-lose the rhythm."_ and Shiro had to remind him (force him rather).  
  
"Mmm." Keith nodded, tilting his head as he flipped his canvas and grimaced with a sigh, "Meh."   
  
"Uh-uh." Shiro rested his chin on Keith's head and he could feel him pouting, "Don't start that. It looks _great_ , baby."  
  
Keith grumbled, "But-"  
  
"Nope." Shiro gave him a second kiss, "It looks almost real."  
  
"But it's supposed to look all fantasy-ish!" Keith groaned, leaning back into his touch.  
  
"Then add a rainbow or some gay shit like that." Shiro suggested.  
  
" _You're_ some gay shit like that." Keith retorted with a laugh.  
  
"I mean...you're not wrong." Shiro hugged him with a chuckle, "Hey."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"The band? I kinda liked that song."  
  
"Oh! Really?" Keith perked up and showed him his phone, "I thought you might, they're great. In This Moment." he pointed to the album art on his phone.  
  
Shiro hummed, "Nice. Kinda creepy cover."  
  
"It's a metal band, they like to have creepy covers." Keith shrugged. "Their songs are addictive. I crave them a lot." he continued.  
  
"Mhm." Shiro smiled. He liked hearing Keith get passionate about things.  
  
Keith yawned, hitting save on his canvas and unplugging his phone from the stereo auxiliary cable.  
  
"Tired, baby?"  
  
Keith nodded and stood with a luxurious stretch, groaning softly as his back crackled. "Think I need to visit Allura's chiropractor again."  
  
Shiro pulled him into a hug and Keith sagged against him, "I think so too. Your posture gets worse all the time."  
  
Keith chuckled against him, hands burying themselves under Shiro's shirt and sliding up, cold enough against his warm back that he flinched. "Maybe I should invest in a corset."  
  
Shiro's mind took a second to realize what Keith had said and then it went blank in some sort of malfunction that may have been labeled as **TAKASHI.EXE HAS STOPPED WORKING.**  
  
"Shiro?"  
  
Shiro wasn't very articulate at the moment.  
  
"Did I break you, babe?"  
  
Shiro gave a noise that was basically just " _Guh_." and Keith cackled.  
  
"You'd _like_ that wouldn't you?" he teased.  
  
Shiro gulped and bit his lip as he turned to leave.  
  
" _Ohh_." Keith followed along eagerly, flicking the light off as they left. " _I_ just dug up a _kink_." he singsonged as he skipped alongside Shiro, looking for all the world the definition of proud.  
  
" _Keith_." Shiro grumbled, leaning against the kitchen counter.  
  
"Nope! You can't convince me not to take advantage, babe." Keith said as he opened up the freezer. He pulled out a couple pot pies and began the process of heating them up.  
  
"I thought we weren't getting freezer food anymore?" Shiro said with a raised brow.  
  
Keith hummed, "We've been eating healthy for a month now, you got macaroni yesterday, I want a pie."  
  
Shiro shook his head, "You're so naughty."  
  
" _Mmm_." Keith grinned, "You haven't _seen_ naughty yet, babe."  
  
Shiro's eyes bugged out of his head, "I _haven't?"_   he scoffed incredulously, "What was this whole week then?"   
  
Keith bit his lip and crossed his arms, hip cocked to rest against the counter, as much as he could anyway, he was just shy of reaching it with his hip. Another thing that just kind of _got_ Shiro about Keith was how _small_ he was in comparison. If he wanted to his fingers could touch if he held onto both sides of his waist.  
  
Keith tilted his head as he opened the microwave, brow raised and watching Shiro curiously. "What're you thinking about, Takashi?"  
  
Shiro shrugged.  
  
"Something... _naughty?"_ Keith grinned.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Keith scoffed, "M _hm_."  
  
"I'm _not!"_  
  
"Liar liar, pants on fire."  
  
Shiro sighed and moved over to hug Keith from behind, hands stroking over those very hips he had been staring at.  
  
"My butt, huh?" Keith asked, hands covering Shiro's in a gentle grasp. "Not like that's new."   
  
"No. It's nice and all. But that's not what I was thinking about." Shiro kissed his shoulder, hands moving to spread over his hips more pointedly. "I like how _small_ you are."  
  
Keith arched up against him and smiled breathlessly, "Yeah?" he murmured, "Well I like how big _you_ are."  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
Keith chuckled in a low voice, raspy like it was when he was starting to get aroused.  
  
"Chill out, baby." Shiro murmured, nipping at his earlobe. "We're just relaxing tonight."  
  
Keith whimpered, needy.  
  
"I don't wanna tire you out. You've been coming almost every damn day, you know. That can't be too great."  
  
"Hah!" Keith scoffed, "It's good but...yeah you're right. I think I need a break."  
  
"I could show you what a _break_ feels like." Shiro grumbled, resentful.  
  
"Too much of a good thing?"  
  
"You tell me." Shiro sighed, "I'm almost tempted to call it quits sometimes."  
  
"Oh yeah? What keeps you going?" Keith wondered as he started in on his pot pie, Shiro's own set heating in the microwave.  
  
"Well, at least this way I still get to mess around with you. If I lose I don't get to till next year." Shiro said.  
  
Keith hummed.  
  
"That was a really low blow, by the way." Shiro stepped away from Keith and fetched a glass of water.  
  
"I needed to get you to agree." Keith shrugged.  
  
" _Hmmph_."  
  
"Grumpy."  
  
"Horny."  
  
" _Oooh!"_  
  
Shiro held up his hand, "Don't even _think_ about it!"  
  
Keith grinned and swaggered out of the kitchen, hips swaying exaggeratedly, as he set up the TV on the cooking channel and waited for Shiro before he sat down.  
  
Ten minutes later found Shiro with a lap-full of snoring Keith, exhausted from his day and so goddamn _cute_. Shiro was in the same boat, relaxed and for once not suffering from a boner all day. It felt nice and yet somehow lacking.  
  
Keith shuffled and let out a little shuddering breath, hands grabbing loosely at Shiro's chest and catching in his shirt. He was in a cuddly mood, it seemed, even in sleep. Shiro ran his own flesh hand up Keith's leg and squeezed at his thigh, endearing as he watched puffy lips part on a mumble.  
  
"Cutie pie." Shiro murmured as he kissed his temple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My size difference kink kinda bled through there didn't it? Oof! I'm gonna have to make a really nsfw chapter on that for one of the days.


	8. November 7th: (Overwhelming You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this one took forever! Mostly because nobody was giving me any TIME to write today. Good grief EVERY TIME I sat down someone needed me! So, yeah, very late today whoopsie. 
> 
> (Bottom Shiro [VERY BOTTOM SHIRO MMMMPH])

Keith was really sweet to him that morning.    
  
He woke up half an hour before Shiro's alarm had a chance to go off, hands stroking gently down Shiro's arm and his hip without intent for any mischief as he woke him. Shiro could only come to with a sense of unease because Keith wouldn't usually wake him so _nicely_. Not this week, anyway.    
  
Shiro turned a wary eye toward Keith where he kissed at his shoulder just above his prosthetic. "Hey, babe." Keith murmured, and Shiro heaved a sigh.    
  
"You're up early."    
  
"I fell _asleep_ early." Keith shrugged, swiping lithe fingers down Shiro's arm, tracing metallic lines and playing with the semi-sensitive joints. "Wanted to spend a little time with you before you go to work."    
  
Shiro smiled and rolled onto his back, laying his hand on Keith's back when he rested himself on his chest. "What _kind_ of time?"    
  
Keith kissed him lazily, "Don't worry, Shiro." he murmured, "I'm not doing anything till later."    
  
Shiro hummed, reaching down to play his thumb over Keith's hipbone. He had really nice hips, sometimes he had to wonder if he noticed these things as often before or if his self-imposed celibacy was making him more thirsty for Keith, more _appreciative_. "And, _uh_ ," Shiro paused to lick his lip nervously, "What did you have _planned_ for later?"    
  
Keith chuckled and moved to sit on Shiro's belly, playing with his bare skin like it was a marvel he had never seen before. Shiro smiled at the thought, he had _definitely_ seen it before. "When you get home, I'm going to take you apart like I asked if I could." Keith whispered, " _Heh_ , I might need to do it more than once this month, you know. You're so good, you look so beautiful when I fuck you, Shiro."    
  
Shiro's breath was coming in faster, anticipation raising his blood pressure and he gulped heavily as he remembered. " _O-oh."_   
  
"Oh, _baby_." Keith cooed, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his temple, "I know it's awful. You're gonna do so well, though. I know it." Shiro whimpered and Keith gave a chuckle, "Your alarm is supposed to go off again in five minutes."    
  
Shiro pressed his palm to his forehead and heaved a sigh, "Now I'm gonna be thinking about it _all day."_ he huffed a self-pitying laugh, "Maybe I should have kept my curiosity to myself."    
  
Keith gently pat his head, brushing his forelock back, "Nah, you need the time to prepare, so it doesn't catch you so off guard." he kissed Shiro once more and then hopped up and headed into the bathroom. "It's a mercy knowing. _Trust me."_ he called as he started up the shower.    
  
Shiro just stared ruefully down at his boner.   
  


* * *

  
Shiro was hesitant to open the door when he arrived home again that evening. Keith had to know he was home, he'd been standing outside for about five minutes and Keith almost always saw him pull up. It was frustrating that Keith would decide to bring this up now of all times, when Shiro couldn't get his fulfillment in the end. That wasn't necessarily the _best_ part, but _god_ it made it all so much better for it.    
  
Shiro heaved a sigh and turned the key, opening the door and immediately spotting Keith waiting on the couch, feet propped upon the coffee table. He glanced up from his phone with a smirk, but he didn't make any move to get up.    
  
"Hey, Shiro."    
  
Shiro closed the door and locked it behind him, nervous and feeling a bit awkward...stilted, as he went about his usual ritual of removing his tie and overshirt. Keys laid on the hook and his shoes kicked off by the door, he rocked on his heels as he stood by the dining table.    
  
Keith sat his phone down and strode over, slow steps, hips swaying languidly and his smile easy as he reached out and gripped loosely onto Shiro's own hips. Shiro allowed himself to be tugged forward until Keith's pelvis was bumping against his, breath quickening as Keith turned that subtle smile his way, bright amethyst looking up at him through those thick lashes he loved so much. Funny how alluring a sight could also be so intimidating.    
  
"You okay, baby?" Keith asked.   
  
Shiro nodded fervently, gulping down his trepidations and taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Y-yeah. Yeah I'm fine." he rasped.    
  
Keith turned him a lopsided look and hummed, "Nervous, huh?"    
  
Shiro felt his cheeks go warm and he turned his gaze to the side in embarrassment.    
  
"Maybe I need to do this more often." Keith said as he pulled him into a loose hug. "You're so _cute_ like this."    
  
_"Keith."_ Shiro quivered and Keith gave him an assuring coo as he grabbed ahold of his hands and began to lead him down the hall, toward their bedroom.    
  
"Hey, you _sure_ you're okay?" Keith wondered, pulling him back into a hug of the very same nature, loose and casual.    
  
Shiro nodded jerkily, unsure of why this made him so nervous this time.   
  
Okay maybe he knew. Maybe it was the whole _no orgasm_ thing. Maybe he was scared to get so riled up. When it was Keith who was overwhelmed and writhing beneath him it was simpler. Easier to ignore his more primal needs and hold off. But when it was _himself..._   
  
Keith turned him and walked him backward till he was forced into a sit on the edge of their bed, climbing into his lap as he began to unbutton his shirt. "Okay. _Listen_ , babe." he looked up from his task, utterly serious, "You can say you're okay all you like but you seem _really_ nervous, so I'm gonna have to ask you to run through colors. Remember that one time with the colors?"    
  
Shiro did remember, when they experimented with restraints and discovered Shiro really... _really_  didn't like being tied down. It had become a strictly Keith-only event from then on.    
  
Shiro chuckled breathlessly and nodded, " _Ah_...it's not _that_ bad." he sighed, "But green for good keep going, yellow for slow down, and red for stop."    
  
Keith smiled and rubbed assuringly at his chest, up to his shoulders, "It's gonna be fun, babe. Just _relax_." he leaned forward to begin pressing warm, open-mouthed kisses to Shiro's neck, tongue darting out to wet his skin. Shiro's breath hitched and he willed himself to obey, to relax, head lolling to the side while Keith kneaded his fingers and knuckles into his skin. "Use your colors if you need to. I'll _stop_ if you need me to. And not just this time." Keith pulled back to fix him with a soft look, "Any one of these days, _anything_ we do, you can use em, y'know that, _right?"_   
  
Shiro heaved a more relaxed sigh, a bit less worried, and nodded. "Yeah, that makes me feel better."    
  
Keith smiled warmly, "There we go." he said, "I feel like you've been seeing this as something you _have_ to do." he stood up and gestured for Shiro to hoist himself higher onto the bed until he was reclined against his pillow. "This is all a _game_ , babe. You can quit if you need to, you can take breaks if you need to." Keith gave him a wicked smirk, "I _know_ I'm being a little shit, and I'm gonna keep being one, but just remember that you're free to stop it whenever you want."    
  
Shiro nodded and shucked his shirt, breath hitching when Keith trailed his fingers down his stomach and began unbuttoning his pants, pulling the zipper with agonizing slowness. "I trust you, baby." he whispered, and Keith's smirk softened again.    
  
"Thank you, Takashi." Keith kissed at Shiro's pectoral, licked at his nipple, and Shiro was surprised at his own groan, husky and desperate.    
  
Keith pulled his pants away, boxers and all, before he returned his lips to his skin. He kissed down his belly and nipped at the curve of his hip, languidly sucking a bruise into place there. Shiro buried both hands in the sheets and twisted them in tense anticipation. Keith kneaded circles into his inner thigh and trailed his lips down to the curls at the base of his cock, of which was twitching with interest and _need_.    
  
Keith pushed his legs apart and stood up to fetch what he needed from their bedside drawer, lube and...he paused to fix Shiro with a questioning look, holding up a condom.    
  
Shiro didn't need to consider before he shook his head. If he wasn't going to get to come he _at least_ wanted to feel Keith do it. Keith smiled and returned to his place between Shiro's knees, parted and parallel to his shoulders as he leaned forward. "I did hope you'd refuse it." Keith murmured as he rubbed the lube between his fingers to warm it.    
  
Shiro huffed a weary laugh and then willed himself to relax as Keith began tracing a finger up and down his perineum. "Ready for me, babe?" Keith asked as his finger rubbed against his hole.    
  
"Yeah."    
  
Keith pressed in and Shiro closed his eyes as he indulged in the stretch. Keith had already done this a few days ago, but they were taking it a fair step up from that tiny little vibrator. Keith circled his hand and curled his finger, brushing teasingly against his prostate. "Two now?" Keith asked.    
  
"Mhm." Shiro nodded, sighing at the renewed stretch, hips rocking down into the motion of Keith sliding the second finger in to the knuckles.    
  
" _Eager_." Keith murmured as he pressed a kiss to Shiro's inner thigh, licking and nipping at the skin as he began pumping his hand and scissoring his fingers wide. A low moan escaped Shiro and he peeked down at Keith, brows pinched in a tortured sort of pleasure. "Like that, Shiro?" Keith asked, a third finger teasing at his rim, almost dipping inside.    
  
Shiro nodded, a harsh breath came whooshing out of his lungs and he hadn't really noticed that he was holding his breath.    
  
" _Relax._ " Keith instructed and added that third finger. Shiro's leg jerked as Keith applied a firm, consistent pressure to his prostate. He gasped and his head thumped back against his pillow, Keith's hand continued thrusting, stoking an ember into a low, burning flame with practiced motions. "Almost ready for me." he was saying, breath warm over Shiro's leg, " _God_...every time I do this I kind of realize all over again why you love doing it to me _so much_." Keith's voice was tinged with a distant sort of wonder, "Seeing you stretched around my fingers-" Keith cut himself off to gasp and bite at Shiro's knee, aroused by the sight, most likely, "My _cock_." he added brokenly.    
  
Shiro moaned at the thought and he had to will himself to loosen his metal fist where it was threatening to tear the sheets. He didn't want to have to replace them... _again_.    
  
"So good for me, think I'll need _four_ fingers, babe?" Keith asked, "Or do you think you're ready?"    
  
Shiro panted, staring up at the ceiling and focusing on his breath, the incessant pulsing in his groin, and the almost _angry_ need to come that he had grown more than a little used to fighting.    
  
"I'm ready." he rasped, and Keith smiled against his thigh.    
  
"Okay, how do you want this, Shiro?"    
  
Shiro shuddered, "Any way _you_ want me, Keith." he managed.    
  
"I kind of wanna see your face but..." Keith trailed off, "Can you get on your belly for me, babe?" he prodded, "I want that a _little_ bit more."    
  
" _Mmkay_." Shiro mumbled and used the weight of his prosthetic to roll over more easily, a moan heaving out of him as Keith pressed kisses down the dip of his spine and against the curve of his ass. Keith ran his free hand down the length of his thigh, the other thrusting harder inside him and it was all Shiro could do not to rock back onto his fingers.    
  
"Yeah, you're ready for me." Keith said, more to himself than to Shiro, and he couldn't help but lament the emptiness after Keith pulled away. There was a slick noise and then Keith was crowding over him, belly to back and running his hands up to Shiro's shoulders soothingly. The blunt head of that cock Shiro loved so much pressed up against him, catching on a stretched rim, and Shiro whimpered as it pressed and retreated.    
  
Shiro gasped and jerked forward, cheek pressing into the pillow as Keith reached down and ran his thumb over his weeping cock, teasing at the slit. And then Shiro's mind went a little blank at the stretch and low burn of Keith pressing inside him to the hilt.    
  
Keith made a tortured sort of noise, and Shiro could have scoffed at the thought, Keith didn't really know _tortured_. Not in this manner anyway.    
  
"Keith," Shiro moaned, "Keith... _ah!"_   
  
"So good. You're so _tight_ , babe." Keith almost slurred, fingers bruising at Shiro's hips as he lightly pulled back and thrust forward.    
  
Shiro's breath caught and he could barely breathe as he whispered for Keith to keep going, to go _harder_.    
  
Keith went slow, replicating the way Shiro always made a gradual, almost overwhelming pace. His thrusts were methodical in driving Shiro wild, slow, so _slow_ when he retreated, so _hard_ they made Shiro's breath leave him in a grunt every time. He was panting in minutes, run positively _ragged_ and fingers clawing into his pillow, desperate.     
  
Keith was going to draw it out, he could tell right away. What with the way he would slow his thrusts when Shiro's moans began to increase in pitch, the way he angled to _slam_ into Shiro's prostate with almost every thrust and make him rasp a hoarse moan into the pillow with each breath. He felt Keith run a soothing hand up his back, rubbing into his shoulder, and his murmurs of "Doing good? You okay baby?" made him realize he had been gasping his name incessantly for almost a whole minute.    
  
"Shiro?"    
  
"I'm good." Shiro gave a slur of his own, turning his head against the pillow so he could see Keith over his shoulder, "Don't stop yet."    
  
Keith smiled breathlessly and Shiro's next breath was a punched out moan. _God_ it was so good, he was kind of losing himself in it, but the fact that it wasn't going to end well kept pulling at his pleasure, almost making him want to give up and just say _fuck it._ Let Keith pound into him until he came. Shiro choked on his breath and rocked back into Keith's thrusts, listening to the dull slap of skin, thoughts overtaken by the dire need in his loins. God he _needed_ it.    
  
Shiro almost couldn't breathe, Keith was making sweet noises behind him, filling him up and breaking him in two and making him want to cry.    
  
Shiro hiccuped and Keith slowed down, murmuring his name, it made him jolt and reach his flesh hand back, leaning against his prosthetic and gasping Keith's name. "D-don't...don't _stop_." he was panting, "Please. Please _don't_ Keith."    
  
"I'm not, babe."    
  
"Let me _come_." Shiro whimpered, "Oh god...fuck _don't stop."_   
  
"Shiro?"    
  
"Keep going."    
  
" _Hey_." Keith rubbed his hips and slowed to a relaxed roll of his own, no longer pounding against Shiro and instead grinding gently.    
  
" _Please_." Shiro gasped.    
  
"Hey," Keith pressed a hand into the dip of his spine, "Hey are you _serious_ , Takashi?"    
  
Shiro shuddered, "God...please Keith I wanna _come_."    
  
"Shiro, don't ask me to do that unless you mean it."    
  
Shiro reached back desperately and Keith threaded his fingers with his, squeezing hard enough that it almost hurt. And Shiro's body jerked as if it were electric, he came back to himself in a gasp and then he was bemoaning the fact that he _couldn't_ come. He couldn't but he fucking _wanted_ to. God.    
  
"I _can't._ " he rasped.   
  
"Color for me, Shiro?"    
  
Shiro scoffed a whimpering laugh, "I'm green." he said, "I'm okay, Keith."    
  
Keith rocked his hips and Shiro wanted to cry yet again. "What can't you do, Shiro?"    
  
Shiro moaned, "Can't _come_."    
  
"Yeah you can." Keith said, kissing his spine, up to his shoulder and murmured in his ear, "But do you _want_ to, baby? You know what it means if you do, right?"    
  
" _Yeah_." Shiro whispered.    
  
"Yeah? Are you asking me if I'll make you come? Do you need it baby?"    
  
Shiro shook his head, the fact that he was saying no almost _physically_ hurt. " _No_. Don't." he choked on the words and Keith rubbed softly at his thighs as he began to thrust again.    
  
"Okay, babe." Keith kissed at the shell of his ear. "You're doing good." he assured, gasping at his own pleasure and kissing away the desperation of Shiro's. "You're doing so _good_ , Shiro. Keep being good for me. Can you do that?"    
  
" _Mhm_." Shiro blinked back some tears of pleasure and took in a deep breath, lip tugged between his teeth as he focused on the sound of Keith. It was a good distraction. He could imagine what Keith was feeling as he chased his release. Warm, _wet_ heat, tight and convulsing around him, milking him dry and pulling him in. It was like an addiction sometimes.    
  
Keith eventually jerked against him, keening and hugging onto him as his hips slowed to a stuttering halt, a pulsing and warmth inside Shiro and Keith had just come. Lucky son of a-    
  
No he couldn't say that about Krolia.    
  
Shit don't think about Keith's _mother_.    
  
Or...actually maybe that would be good, it would help his cock to _chill out._   
  
"God, Shiro." Keith gasped, " _Mmm_...are you okay?"    
  
Shiro gave him a weak thumbs up, and Keith pulled out with a sympathetic kiss, rubbing his hands down Shiro's back and over his ass, down his thighs and back up. " _Shiro_ , you did so good."    
  
"Yeah." Shiro panted, a little begrudged over his current circumstance.    
  
"Hey," Keith prodded him to turn over, and Shiro did, flopping back against the mattress and turning dazed eyes down at him.    
  
"What?"    
  
"One week down, babe." Keith smiled, "So _proud_ of you."    
  
Shiro groaned and covered his eyes with his forearm, "Please don't do this again. Not while I'm doing this."    
  
" _Aww_ , babe." Keith looked genuinely worried, "You said green, though-"    
  
"I just mean," Shiro panted with a rueful smile, "I...can't do that again _without_ coming." he chuckled, "I really _can't_."    
  
"No one said you _couldn't_ come." Keith teased.    
  
"It's the game, remember?" Shiro sighed and closed his eyes, "I wanna win."    
  
Keith laughed and began the process of cleaning up. Shiro whimpered when he wiped him clean and Keith kissed the tip of his cock teasingly, still engorged and angry with its lack of relief _all_ week. When he finally flopped down beside Shiro, snuggling into his side, Shiro was starting to fall asleep, exhausted and a little pained.    
  
"That competitiveness is kind of your downfall, Takashi." Keith stroked his hand down Shiro's chest reverently. "It's what got you into this mess in the first place. Can't say it's not entertaining but, it's also a little sad."    
  
Shiro chuckled wearily, "Don't remind me. I _know_ how goddamn _sad_ it is."    
  
Keith grinned and kissed his shoulder, then he lifted his head and looked at it with a calculating eye. "When's the last time you took a break from your arm, babe?"    
  
Shiro shrugged, the motion lazy and barely there.    
  
"I'll give your shoulder a massage tomorrow, it looks irritated."    
  
Shiro groaned in anticipation of that, just the thought had him finally relaxing for good that night. "God, _yes please."_   
  
"Lemme know next time it starts hurting." Keith turned his head and gave him a slow kiss. "Hate to see it get worse than it needs to."    
  
"Mmkay baby." Shiro mumbled.    
  
"Tired?"    
  
_"Duh."_   
  
Keith stroked his sweaty forelock back and nuzzled into his cheek, "Take a nap, Shiro. You can have dinner later." he instructed sweetly, "I love you _so much_. We're getting there, you know."    
  
God, Shiro _knew_ that. He just hoped he fuckin _made it._ One week down, just about three to go.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Shiro to be able to come you absolutely poor BABY! I am so sorry I want this to end for you but we've got quite a ways to go you amazing man. 
> 
> #letshirocome2k18  
> #endhissuffering2k18  
> #also-lethimbottommorePLZtheresnotenoughbottomshirohesbeauitiful2k18


	9. November 8th: (In Too Deep)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah....haha....oh my god. THIS ONE IS RIDICULOUS!!!!  
> I tried to end it like 5 fuckin times and it kept going! 
> 
> I think this is the culmination of my never-ending, all-powerful thirst for Keith's ASS. 
> 
> *Sigh* enjoy this fuckery, it's so stupidly self-indulgent lmao and I had to stop and sigh at myself a lot while I edited it.

~~~~ Keith was asleep when Shiro woke up, and despite the fact that he was not subjected to any teasing that morning he spent his whole day squirming in his seat, aroused and frustrated beyond belief. Maybe it had something to do with the deep-seated ache in his legs...the way he could still feel Keith's release from the night before come trickling out throughout the day.    
  
He got home pent-up, eager, and Keith was in his workroom, drawing with headphones-   
  
Oh... _goddamnit._   
  
Shiro sighed and leaned up against the doorway, that usually meant Keith was doing some sort of art stream and people were watching him. They could probably see Shiro.    
  
Yeah they could. Keith glanced at his chat and spun in his chair, smiling brightly. "Hey babe!"    
  
Shiro smiled back, though it must have been more of a grimace because Keith read his expression that way and turned to murmur that he would be taking a few seconds into his microphone.    
  
"What's up?" Keith waltzed over and slung his arms around Shiro's neck, pressing a kiss to his pouty lips, curious and prodding.    
  
Shiro glanced at the computer, whispering, "Can they see us?"    
  
Keith chuckled, "Ahh... _yeah_ , I wanted to try out the new camera."    
  
Shiro looked at him again, "So...how much longer will you be working?"    
  
Keith kissed him again and grinned, "I don't know, maybe half an hour? I'm almost done with this one." his expression was sly as he ducked his head and nuzzled into Shiro's neck. _"Why?"_     
  
Shiro subtly butted his hips into Keith's in explanation and Keith let out a bark of a laugh.    
  
"Oh yeah?" he hummed as he turned on his heel and made his way back to his seat. "Camera off for a second, guys, I need to  _adjust a setting."_  he said into the mic, and then he looked over his shoulder at Shiro, eyes hooded.    
  
Shiro began to leave, to go sulk on their bed until Keith was done and he could channel his frustration onto him somehow. He would have done, that is, if Keith hadn't hooked his thumbs into his pajama pants and pulled them down his legs in one fell swoop.    
  
Shiro stared.    
  
Keith smiled at him and hoisted the hem of his shirt up so Shiro could see he had been commando as he kicked the pants away. He pointed to the floor in front of his chair, beneath his desk, and Shiro gasped softly as he realized what Keith was suggested.    
  
_"Hurry."_  Keith mouthed, pointing at his monitor as he sat down and replaced his headphones on his head. "Okay guys, sorry about that. The stand was slipping." he lied as Shiro scurried to his knees in the aforementioned spot and clutched onto Keith's thighs as he rolled his chair back into place. He didn't give Keith a chance to prepare before he was spreading his legs and his lips were wrapped around his cock - of which was stirring to life quickly beneath his ministrations.    
  
A deep inhale from above let him know he was doing well, and from the chatter, the typing and the scratch of the pen against Keith's tablet screen, the stream was back in action. Keith's thigh flexed beneath his touch, and Shiro had to oh-so-carefully suckle at the head as to make no noise. Keith's cleared throat covered up the moan he almost seemed to make.    
  
"Yes, that  _was_  my boyfriend." Keith said, halting and somewhat breathless.    
  
Shiro smirked around him and pulled off to suck on his own finger.    
  
"Eating dinner. He's probably gonna hide. He's a little.. _.camera shy."_  Keith had to pause, and while he was eerily good and not letting that sound awkward, Shiro could tell it was a hitch in his breath from how he was sliding a slicked finger inside him. Pumping slowly, he returned his lips to Keith's cock, twitching and darkened with arousal as he licked under the foreskin and up into the slit.    
  
Shiro suppressed a grunt at the reflexive kick of Keith's foot against his side. Keith reached a hand down to pat him in assurance that it was an accident. Keith's hole clenched around him and Shiro curled his finger insistently.    
  
"Oh my  _god."_     
  
Shiro looked up in alarm.    
  
"Muted it." Keith gasped, and despite the slight flush on his cheeks he looked otherwise unaffected. "Keep doing that...god you're  _so good."_     
  
Shiro sunk further onto his cock at the praise, until his nose was brushing dark curls, swallowing around him.    
  
"I had to yell at him, just didn't wanna blow your eardrums off." Keith said to his watchers with a breathy laugh. His free hand moved to grasp Shiro's hair as he pulled back, tugging it sharply and tightening with each lick of his tongue over his slit, now slowly weeping with the salty musk of pre. Shiro dipped down again and hummed as quietly as he could around him, Keith's leg kicked and his hole clenched around his finger again.    
  
Keith leaned over to grab his water bottle, and he whispered as he reached for it: " _Slower_   _Shiro_...wanna last." he managed before he was sitting back up and looking a bit disheveled even through his facade of normalcy. Shiro grinned around him and let his jaw go slack, bobbing his head with a slowness he knew would be agonizing. He slipped a second finger inside Keith and slim hips bucked against him once, stuttered and legs flushed with color. It was obvious that it was a monumental effort for Keith to keep still.    
  
Shiro deepthroated him for a second more, swallowing around him again before he pulled back and moved to press wet kisses to Keith's thigh. He watched in delight as Keith's cock twitched and pulsed, his balls drawn up tight and ready. He was close, Shiro could tell. He crooked his fingers and made a continuous come hither motion inside Keith, stroking his prostate insistently enough that his stomach was starting to flex with the pleasure of it, an aborted whine audible on each breath.    
  
Shiro was honestly impressed that Keith had managed to keep quiet so long. Even when Hunk had still been his roommate Keith had never been able to keep quiet during any form of sex. Though he supposed there was his reputation as a professional to consider. Keith couldn't afford to ruin it after having cultured it for ten years, as he had informed Shiro once or twice before. Maybe now he knew how Shiro felt when he sent him sexts at work.    
  
" _Okay_  guys I think I'm gonna take a couple hour's break...stretch my legs." Keith suddenly said, typing rapidly and clicking at his computer. "I'll see you all  _later."_  he said, biting back a whimper when Shiro returned his lips to his cock, tonguing and suckling beneath the foreskin, against the underside of the pink head where he knew it drove Keith wild. "O- _oh_  god.  _Fuck! Fuck Shiro!!"_     
  
Shiro looked up at him through his lashes and Keith's face was no longer highlighted by his tablet screen, he was panting, cheeks flushed and eyes screwed shut as he braced his arms against the desk. " _Shiro_...you're gonna make me... _fuck."_   
  
Shiro pulled back and stroked lazily at his cock, "Gonna make you  _come?"_  he finished for Keith, voice hoarse from his activities.    
  
Keith nodded, a whine escaping him as he shuffled his ass more into Shiro's reach, making room for a third finger. Accompanied by the return of his mouth...it elicited a wail of pleasure. Shiro groaned and swallowed Keith's release without much thought. He liked the taste, after all, and Keith's legs wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him in until he was almost choking on Keith's cock.    
  
" _Takashi_...Shiro...fuck."    
  
"You're so good, Keith." Shiro murmured with a raspy chuckle as he pulled back. "Love the  _taste_  of you." he licked once more at Keith and reveled in the desperate noise he received.    
  
"Shiro...think you can fuck me soon." Keith panted.    
  
Shiro raised a brow at him, "What do you mean?"    
  
"Mm." Keith sighed as he leaned back in his seat and rocked on Shiro's fingers, still nestled inside him, " _Need_  you." he said, "Need you to fill me up."    
  
"Yeah?" Shiro breathed, crooning his fingers again.    
  
" _Ah!_  Mmm. Yes." Keith moaned, cock twitching again.    
  
"I feel like we should try something else." Shiro murmured, staring down at the way Keith's dusky pink rim stretched around his fingers.    
  
"Like  _wha?"_  Keith slurred.    
  
"Like my hand." Shiro bit at his thigh and Keith gasped, "Like me fitting the  _whole thing_  inside you."    
  
Keith's moan sounded wrecked and broken.    
  
"God I could probably come from just  _watching_  that." Shiro panted into his soft thigh.    
  
"Hmm...you better not...if you wanna...wanna win." Keith panted.    
  
"Keith." Shiro growled.   
  
"What?"    
  
_"Get in the bedroom."_     
  
Keith laughed and barely had a chance to stand before Shiro was scooping him up into a kiss while he walked them to the bedroom. "Mm- _why?"_  Keith mumbled against his lips.    
  
"Gonna try something." Shiro said as he tossed Keith down on the bed. He bounced lightly and giggled as Shiro grabbed onto his legs and spread them apart with intent.    
_   
_ _"Yeah?"_  Keith breathed, eager and curious.    
  
"Have I ever used  _four_  fingers?" Shiro pondered aloud as he fetched the lube, and Keith gasped a moan.   
  
_"Oh my god."_  he rasped, "Did you mean today? You're gonna try it _today?"_     
  
Shiro shook his head, "No, baby." he leaned down to kiss his cock where it was hardening again, "Gonna need to work you up to it. It'll take us a few tries."    
  
"Oh  _fuck."_  Keith whimpered as Shiro teased slick, calloused fingers over his hole, already a bit stretched and winking as he clenched around nothing. "Fuck Shiro. I want that. I want it so  _bad!"_  he bucked into the touch and Shiro slipped three fingers back inside him. He surged up to soothe at Keith through a wet kiss, licking into his mouth and stealing another whimper from him. He broke away with a parting nip at his lower lip, sitting back on his haunches to focus on his work.    
  
"Fuck!  _Fuck, yes!_  Shiro more!" Keith gasped as Shiro spread his fingers and stretched him further, languid and maddening in his motions.    
  
Shiro himself was driven just as wild. Watching thick digits disappear into an intimate space that seemed way too small for them all, and imagining it taking  _more..._   
  
He squeezed his prosthetic hand around himself to discourage a looming orgasm.    
  
Keith was clawing in the sheets as he began teasing a fourth finger inside him, and when he started to press, sliding  _slowly,_  Keith cried out and came. Shiro paused to look up at him in surprise and he made a rather offended noise, "Don't _stop."_  Keith rasped, reaching a hand down to grasp Shiro's wrist, "I want it  _all._  Oh fuck.  _Mmn!"_     
  
Shiro sighed as he leaned down to kiss at Keith's stomach, lapping up a bit of cooling spunk here and there. "Can't yet, baby." he murmured. "You're still just a little too  _tight."_     
  
Keith hiccuped and Shiro was pretty sure he was sobbing.    
  
Shiro sat back and looked down at his hand, almost buried to the knuckles in Keith, the thumb brushing back and forth over his taint and his fingers curling inside him. Keith clenched around him, his legs flexing and his body arched as he tried to rock down onto Shiro's fingers.   
  
"Please." Keith begged,  _"More."_     
  
Shiro couldn't withhold the devastated moan he gave as he leaned down even further and kissed at the beautifully stretched rim. Keith grabbed his hair and Shiro pressed his hand inside, eliciting a cacophony of  _"Yes! Yes! Yes!"_  from Keith. And then there was an inaudible pop and Keith sucked in a startled, vocal breath as Shiro watched his knuckles disappear inside him.    
  
"Oh my  _god_." Shiro rasped, shocked and a little lightheaded at the sight.   
  
Keith sounded like he was hardly  _breathing_ , clenching around him so hard it felt like he might break his only remaining hand.    
  
"Sh-Shiro... _Shiro_...oh my god." Keith gasped out, he sounded like he had just run a marathon, he was gasping so  _desperately_  for air. And when Shiro looked up there were tears in the corners of his eyes, lashes fluttering against his cheeks and beads of sweat on his temple.    
  
"You okay, baby?" Shiro asked, throat feeling just as gravely as it sounded.    
  
"Fuck... _mhm_." Keith nodded desperately, "Can...can you...can you... _ah_." Keith could barely speak.    
  
Shiro thrust his hand just barely and Keith's brows twisted, his lips parted in a wordless cry as his body jolted.    
  
" _Yeah_...like that- _oh_." Keith whimpered. "Feels-so... _so good._ " he added in a slur, and Shiro repeated the act, watching his knuckles slowly appear and disappear continuously.    
  
"Wow." Shiro breathed, laughing in disbelief, "That was easier than I thought."    
  
Keith looked down at him, panting, "S'not...the  _whole_  thing." he clarified.    
  
Shiro shrugged as he ever so carefully quickened the pace, slick squelching with the motions, "You have a point." he bent down until he was looked up at Keith from just below his cock, where it began to twitch weakly in interest. "Wonder if you  _could_  take it all?"    
  
Keith gasped and shook his head, "No." he hiccuped again and Shiro reached metal fingers up to clasp onto his hand. "Not this...t-time."    
  
"Hmm." Shiro sighed, licking at the reddened skin, stretched so tight over his fingers and knuckles, "Too bad." he whispered, "You look so pretty stretched around my hand."    
  
Keith  _wailed_  and bucked against him, seizing up while his cock gave a meager spurt of come and then he went limp, clenched hard around Shiro till he began to ease out, ever so slowly.    
  
" _Oh my god._ " Keith rasped, reaching for Shiro with his eyes closed, and Shiro finally pulled his fingers out. Though he didn't give Keith much chance to recover and delved his tongue into the open space, just far  _too_  wound up to let him go that easily.    
  
Fuck he tasted  _so_ good.    
  
Keith sobbed and began to whimper desperately, "Shiro I can't... _can't_  come again."    
  
"Not asking you to  _come_." Shiro said against his taint, licking over his hole and letting his eyes roll back in his head as he felt out the stretch still evident there.    
  
" _Shiro_..."    
  
"Is it too much?" he asked as he nuzzled into Keith's thigh, nose brushing against his rim. "Want me to  _stop?"_  he licked at a bead of sweat.   
  
" _Mmm_." Keith just writhed and gasped.   
  
"Baby?" Shiro lifted his head and Keith pressed his ass against his chin eagerly.    
_   
_ _"More."_     
  
Shiro's jaw dropped in a desperate gasp as he reached between his own legs and wrapped his hand around himself so tightly it  _hurt_. He heaved a pained moan and panted against Keith's hole, making him squirm.    
  
" _Did_...did you just  _come?"_  Keith whispered incredulously, and Shiro looked up to where he was propped up on his elbows.    
  
Shiro shook his head and pressed his face against Keith's leg, " _No_."    
  
"It looked like you  _did_."    
  
Shiro shook his head once more, "God...I  _almost_  did. Fuck."    
  
" _Shiro_..." Keith moaned, and Shiro moved to lick lazily at his ass, a little sad that it wasn't stretched as much anymore. It looked good like that. He pressed his fingers against his hole once more, and Keith's eyes went a little wide. "Are you gonna...put it in again?"    
  
Shiro shrugged and sucked at his rim, tongue slipping inside him.    
  
" _Please_  do it again." Keith whispered.    
  
Shiro moaned and sat back, "God."    
  
" _Please_."    
  
Shiro was already reaching for the lube, "I'm  _going_  to." he panted, grimacing as he moved and his cock rubbed against his pants. The front was soaked  _through_  by now and he was absentmindedly dreading having to clean it. He set the lube aside and lifted Keith up so he could prop a pillow beneath his hips. He wanted to eat him out first, and he said as much before he was gasping, licking, and sucking at his asshole again.    
  
Keith whimpered and whined, hands pulling at his hair until it hurt, but Shiro couldn't give any fucks, not with Keith's scent and his  _delectable_ taste and his  _noises_.    
  
"Shiro  _please!"_     
  
Shiro moaned against him and drenched his fingers with lube once more before he was sliding all four back into Keith.    
  
"Yes!  _Yes, fuck!"_  Keith cried, actively sobbing and Shiro rested his head against Keith's thigh while he watched him spread around his hand once more.  _Fuck_  if this wasn't the most arousing thing he had done this month. And that was saying something. He was seriously  _struggling_  to avoid losing their game at this point. In a far different way than last night, less physical and more the mental implications of the sight before him.    
  
"God...this is so  _hot_ , baby." Shiro rasped, and Keith's body shook with a shuddering breath as all Shiro's knuckles slipped inside him once more.    
  
"S'good." Keith gasped, " _So good_...Shiro."    
  
"Think you'll come again? One more time?" Shiro prodded, panting and rutting his hips against nothing in his desperation.    
  
"If you...put your thumb...use it all." Keith was babbling, "Want all of it... _i-inside me._ "    
  
Shiro moaned and screwed his eyes shut as his hand twitched with a need to do just that. He had to squeeze himself again, and this time he had to  _hold._  He was going to come if he didn't calm down. His hips were still gyrating even as he squeezed as tightly as he dared around the base of his cock.    
  
" _Keith_." he gasped, straining and trying it to focus on how Keith's hole clenched around his hand and practically drew him further in. "Keith I'm...trying  _not_   _to_." he managed.   
  
"You...you want to...to come...don't you?" Keith panted, "Mm. I bet after...all this time it would feel  _so...g-good._ "    
  
"Trying  _not_." Shiro whimpered, " _Not to,_  Keith. God-fucking... _damnit!"_  he squeezed a little harder and then he made a small noise of pain.    
  
"Are you okay?" Keith asked in alarm.    
  
Shiro pressed his forehead to the bed, pulling his hand away quickly enough that Keith let out a startled whimper. "Too much." he said in explanation. "Sorry."    
  
It sounded like Keith flopped to the bed, and the room was silent save for simultaneous panting.    
  
"We can stop." Keith whispered hoarsely.    
  
"I don't really... _want to."_  Shiro laughed, wincing and readjusting his grip on himself.    
  
"You  _should_." Keith sighed, "If you don't wanna lose."    
  
Shiro hummed, "Almost  _want_  to lose."    
  
"Naughty boy."    
  
" _Wow_." Shiro gasped as he finally removed his hand. He may not have come but he might as well have for how much of his pre-come was dribbling through his work pants. He unbuttoned them and shucked them with a grimace, staring down at himself as he throbbed almost painfully. "Okay. I'm sorry, baby. I  _have_  to stop. Can't keep going tonight."    
  
"S'okay." Keith slurred as he began to palm himself, "I won't make you."    
  
"Fuck." Shiro panted. "I need a cold shower."    
  
" _Shiro_." Keith whimpered. "God we need to do that again when you  _can_  come."    
  
Shiro nodded and stood, stumbling a bit. "Yeah. Yeah we should."    
  
"Take your shower babe." Keith said, distracting Shiro as he came once more in a rather weak spurt, slumping to the mattress. "I'm just...gonna  _die_  now."    
  
Shiro laughed, and then he had to sit down, gasping in pain even as he continued to laugh, "Too much of a good thing and  _too little_  of a good thing, huh?"    
  
Keith heaved a sigh as he placed his foot over Shiro's thigh in lieu of his hand. "Mhm." he hummed, "Now  _go_ , babe."    
  
His shower and the ensuing dinner was uneventful. Shiro did stare at Keith a lot, as Keith was walking like he had been fucked every which way and then some...which he technically had...somewhat. Yes, while the night was tame compared to their evening, when Shiro went to sleep that night...he had an odd sense of  _trepidation_  for the next day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moral of the story is...I am way too into fisting and so are Shiro & Keith thanks for coming to my Ted Talk.  
> Ahh, tomorrow is gonna be...interesting. I've been wanting to write tomorrow's chapter since the first one. It's one of my planned ones XD 
> 
> All I can say for this chapter is: Boy...that escalated quickly *takes swig of rum*


	10. November 9th: (Oops)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡

The night before seemed to have hardly ended. Keith was beneath him, bare as the day he was born and flushed to the roots of his hair with color as Shiro rocked into him. There was a quiet sort of desperation in everything Keith did, whether he be clawing Shiro's arms or clutching onto the pillow beneath his head. Quiet in the sense that he was almost relaxed, smiling up at Shiro even as he panted and let loose a low moan every so often. There was mostly just the sound of shared, heaving breaths and the muted slap of his pelvis into a far smaller one.   
  
The warm brush of Keith's cock against his belly spurred him forward. And there was no sense of restraint this time, Keith was pulling him in. Keith was a vortex in space and Shiro was the ship caught in his thrall.   
  
_So good._   
  
Keith was the one saying it. It took a second of the words echoing in his ears for Shiro to realize.   
  
You're so good to me.   
  
So perfect inside me.   
  
_I want you to come inside me._   
  
Shiro didn't think much of it. Though there was a tickle in the back of his mind that seemed to try and remind him that there was something he was trying to do. Trying to _win_.   
  
Keith moaned beautifully beneath him and Shiro's vision went a little white around the edges. It wasn't like a regular orgasm, so very _muted_ and distant, like he wasn't even feeling it. But Keith's jaw dropped open and he sighed blissfully as he came.   
  
Shiro blinked awake.   
  
He knew right away there was something off. Perhaps it was the residual, bone-deep relief and the pleasurable, fading pulse in his gut he was only just registering.   
  
Shiro stared at the wall, lips parting in incredulity as he realized.   
  
Oh no.   
  
"Are you _kidding_ me?" he murmured to himself, rolling onto his back to sit up, this...this was just...not _fair_. Not fair _at all!_     
  
He just came...in his _sleep_.   
  
Shiro stared down at the wet spot on his pants in some distant manner of disbelief. All that holding back and the torturous things he had endured and his determination didn't translate over to his subconscious. It would seem. He hadn't experienced this since he was a pubescent teen.   
  
"Oh my _god_." Shiro laughed ruefully at himself. He had lost the game.   
  
Keith wasn't there. He had said there was an early morning errand he needed to run. And Shiro was listening to his alarm start to blare while he contemplated what he would do about this. There wasn't really any _hiding_ it. Keith would know...Shiro was a terrible liar, even worse at lying by omission.   
  
First thing was first, he checked his schedule, texted a coworker and asked if there was anyone available to cover for him under the guise of sickness (because he was just exhausted and annoyed and he hadn't taken a sick day in forever). That taken care of, Shiro got out of bed and began cleanup. Of course it happened while he was on his stomach, he must have been rocking his hips into the mattress, he mused. After he had shucked everything into the laundry he took a shower and braced his hands on the wall, almost tempted to wrap a hand around himself and do it again. _Almost_. Because he would feel better if he talked to Keith about it first. In all honesty, even though he had already lost the game it still felt like _cheating_.   
  
He was still in there when Keith came back, sulking under the spray, and he turned weary eyes Keith's way when he tentatively pulled the curtain back.   
  
Keith looked him up and down and crooked a brow, "Are you okay, Takashi?"   
  
Shiro laughed and nodded, "I'm fine. _But_ -"   
  
"Something happened?" Keith seemed to know on some level what was wrong.   
  
Shiro nodded, "Yeah."   
  
Keith turned his shower off and handed Shiro a towel. Shiro sighed as he took it and began drying his hair, and Keith's presence was quiet, curious as he waited for Shiro to explain.   
  
Shiro pulled some sweatpants on and moved to hug Keith, "I lost." was all he said.   
  
Keith's hands paused where they were stroking his back, and then he hummed in consideration, "On _purpose?"_   
  
Shiro shook his head.   
  
"How?"   
  
Shiro chuckled ruefully, "A wet dream. I came in my _sleep_."   
  
Keith was silent for a moment before he started laughing, a startled bark of a laugh giving way to full-on as he wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. " _Oh_." he sighed.   
  
"Sorry." Shiro gave a sigh of his own and pulled back to smile sheepishly at Keith.   
  
Keith grinned, _"Sorry?"_   
  
Shiro's smile faltered and his gaze darted around in confusion. "Uh...I _lost?_ I wasn't supposed to come?"   
  
Keith gave another chuckle, "Was it good?"   
  
Shiro stared at him, "I came... _in my sleep_." he said through grit teeth, and then he growled in frustration, "I barely felt the _dregs_ of it."   
  
Keith hummed, "Got too riled up last night, did you?" he grasped Shiro's hand and began to lead him to the bed.   
  
"I guess. And the night before." Shiro sat down rather petulantly and leaned his head against Keith's shoulder.   
  
"Guess we'll take a break today." Keith said, and Shiro blinked, brows furrowed in confusion.   
  
"Uh... _what?"_   
  
Keith smiled warmly at him, "I can tweak the rules a bit. And I really don't think it counts, babe. You didn't _mean_ to, you didn't get to _enjoy_ it. Wasn't _intended_ , so I think we can give you a pass on this one."   
  
Shiro hummed, "Feels like I'm cheating." he mumbled.   
  
"Nah, it's not cheating if _I'm_ the one making the rules, anyway." Keith shrugged.   
  
"I'm not sure whether to be relieved or annoyed this is still going." Shiro said, and Keith laughed.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Since you're home I'll give you that massage today." Keith gently rubbed his fingers into Shiro's shoulder and he hissed at the pressure on inflamed skin.   
  
_"Yeah?"_ Shiro breathed, unable to hold back a grimace at the way his arm began to throb. He hadn't quite realized the extent of how tense it was.   
  
"It's technically my day off." Keith said, "I was gonna go  _shopping_." he said the word pointedly, teasing, and Shiro groaned at the thought of more lingerie (amongst _other_ things). "But it can wait. I figure you'd like to pick it out this time. I can gauge what you like a little better."   
  
"Yeah, okay." Shiro murmured.   
  
"Come on, let's have some breakfast." Keith prodded, helping Shiro stand by his flesh hand. "We can marathon the other Star Wars."   
  
Shiro smiled slyly, "So you _did_ like them?"   
  
"They were fun, not _amazing_. But I liked em enough to watch the rest." Keith pointed to the couch and headed into the kitchen. "I got yogurt." he said as he began assembling what appeared to be cereal.   
  
"Oh, boy." Shiro said as he sat down, "The _prequels_." he began tapping at the remote.   
  
The rattle of cereal hitting the bowl stopped, and Keith peered around the counter at him, "That sounds strangely ominous?" he said, continuing.   
  
Shiro pat the cushions as Keith brought around two bowls and a tub of yogurt to share. He settled in beside Shiro and checked his phone as he waited for him to start the movie.   
  
"What did you have to do this morning?" Shiro asked, scrolling through his purchases.   
  
Keith shifted, "Had to get that commission printed. The pickup at the shop I used was super early cause they were booked or some shit like that." he said, and Shiro hummed in acknowledgment, "Then I had to go to the post office and mail it. A big hassle. But the pay was worth it."   
  
"How much?" Shiro asked, hitting play.   
  
"Like twelve-hundred."   
  
Shiro turned wide eyes upon him.   
  
Keith chuckled, "Rare thing, but I usually work in logos and stuff, nice landscape like that is more pricey. Also most of it was them wanting to get it faster than the usual turnaround."   
  
"That's pretty cool."   
  
"Yeah, but now I need the chiropractor." Keith scoffed as he began to pay attention to the movie. "Lay down when you're done eating and I'll work on that shoulder." he said, eyes fixed on the screen.   
  
Shiro did just that, laying on Keith's lap and sighing or wincing as he rubbed soothing circles into his shoulder with practiced ease. He took the prosthetic off for the process, as it was rather straining due to weight. Shiro deeply enjoyed his day, watching all three of the prequels and answering Keith's questions...a sking: _"Are you crying?"_  during the end of the last one and smirking when Keith sniffed and scoffed.   
  
_"No. I'm_ **not**."   
  
Shiro cooed at his lie and pat his knee.   
  
It was later, when they were falling asleep after an extraordinarily lazy day, that Keith swiped Shiro's bangs aside and pressed a kiss to his temple, pulling back with this strange look on his face.   
  
"What's up, baby?" Shiro murmured.   
  
Keith smiled, ever so slightly, and Shiro could swear his breath was unusually stuttered as he sighed, whispering hoarsely, "I just love you a lot."   
  
Shiro blinked and looked at him, smiling softly, "I know, Keith." he said, "I love you too."   
  
Keith turned his head into Shiro's chest and kissed him there, he could feel the smile upon his lips. "Today was nice." he whispered.   
  
"Yeah it was." Shiro replied.   
  
"Lingerie shopping tomorrow?" Keith asked, and Shiro laughed.   
  
Shiro rolled them over and heaved an overly-exaggerated sigh, "Okay. Lingerie shopping tomorrow." he agreed, and Keith kissed his nose.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought he wouldn't come ALL month? 
> 
> Nah I didn't think it was possible, Shiro's strong but not THAT strong. Not with Keith at least. But hey! Keith's not ALWAYS a brat and Shiro is getting a second chance. No third chances though, Shiro better be careful....


	11. November 10th: (Get In Loser We're Going Shopping)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of you suggested thigh-fucking and I included that but...I wanna do it again now so that might be in another chapter lol.

"What are you doing? You can't come in the dressing room _with_ me."   
  
Shiro stared down at Keith.    
  
"Uh... _why?"_   
  
Keith was petulant, "Be _cause,_ " he drew out the word, exasperated, "I can't _surprise_ you if you watch me change." he gestured to the selected pieces in his hands as he spoke and Shiro was momentarily distracted by just how little fabric he was holding. Was going to be _wearing_...   
  
Keith pointed to the seat just outside the door, "Wait there. I'll come out and show you when I'm ready."    
  
Shiro furrowed his brows and looked around, it _was_ an adult store, so the changing rooms were a bit more secluded, but still..."Aren't other people going to see you in it too?"    
  
Keith shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe?" he opened the door to start hanging his choices upon the hooks on the inside. "Who cares?"   
  
Shiro had to suppress a growl. " _I_ do."    
  
Keith looked at him with a raised brow and smirked, "Oh yeah?"    
  
Shiro stared at him for a moment before he resigned himself and made to sit down on the bench, gesturing for Keith to go about his business, and Keith slipped one thumb in the loop of his jeans as he began to close the door. He slid them down over his hip just enough that Shiro could see he wasn't wearing _anything_ underneath...and then he closed the door completely. Shiro sighed when he saw those very pants hit the floor a second later (why would you design the doors like that?)    
  
He didn't wait long, Keith was only in there for maybe five minutes before he peered out and gave the area a look. "Still don't want anyone to see?" he prodded, sliding a leg into view while Shiro's gaze zeroed in on white, lacy thigh-highs. Keith grinned at the way he gulped and gestured for Keith to come out.    
  
_Instant_ regret.    
  
Shiro had already known Keith made most colors look good. But _damn_.    
  
There was no garter this time, just a tiny little pair of white lace panties that gave some illusion of privacy but in reality hid absolutely nothing from the imagination. Keith spun slowly in place and Shiro had to cross his legs to hide his reaction when he saw it was a thong. And there were gloves, covering up slim, lean arms that he liked so much he didn't realize seeing them swathed in lace could make them look _better_. But they did. And that...that was a...    
  
"Keith?"    
  
"Hmm?" Keith feigned innocence, playing with the little choker around his neck and swaying from side to side.    
  
"You're wearing a _bra_."    
  
Keith giggled, and Shiro felt his cock twitch, "Oh so _that's_ what it was. I had _no idea!"_ Keith teased, taking a couple steps closer, "Yeah, I know it's not really... _necessary_." he said as he tweaked the edge and trailed his fingers down to his hips. "But it completes the look, and _you_ like it."    
  
It wasn't a question. There was no way it could _be_ questioned that Shiro was most definitely hot and bothered by it. He was tugging slightly on the collar of his own shirt and breathing sharply.    
  
"I do." he rasped.   
  
Keith trounced away so suddenly Shiro had to blink to get his eyes to follow the path he led back to the dressing room. "Well good! I'll get it then." he said as he closed the door behind him. "Wait there, I've got more."    
  
" _No_ , really?" Shiro muttered sarcastically under his breath.    
  
Keith was humming along to a song he had heard on the radio recently and Shiro tapped his foot while he waited for him to change. Keith was a little meticulous when it came to putting clothing away. He was probably being really careful and neat.    
  
The door opened again and Shiro palmed at his face because he had forgotten that Keith was planning to pull _this_ bullshit on him.    
  
" _Definitely_ buying this one, huh?" Keith smirked, giving a twirl and Shiro was rubbing circles into his temples, feeling a headache coming on from how hard he was straining against his baser instincts. "I thought it might give me more of a dom kind of vibe but I honestly feel more like I'd just want _you_ to raw me in it.    
  
Shiro suppressed a whimper.    
  
_It_...was a mostly black corset, trimmed and accented in red and so skin-tight it was a wonder Keith could breathe at all. It had a little garter clip that held matching leggings up and a tiny pair of underwear to go with it, tied loosely at either hip like a bikini.    
  
Shiro wanted to undo the strings with his _teeth_.   
  
Keith held up a finger as he peered back into the room, "I forgot." he grabbed something and Shiro stared at his ass while he tied the new choker into place around his neck. "I actually really like these." Keith murmured as he turned back, tracing his fingers over the little bit of black lace on his neck. "Kind of comfy...they make me feel pretty _sexy_ too." he added as he sauntered over yet again to give Shiro a closer look.    
  
" _Keith_." Shiro whispered, hands twitching with the need to wrap around slim hips and drag him into his lap.    
  
The only reason that _didn't_ happen was the fact that they were in public.    
  
"Yeah, babe?" Keith responded, bending over with both hands propped upon his knees.    
  
Shiro's breath was stuttered, "How many more are there?"    
  
Keith grinned, "Like three." he tilted his head, _"Why?"_   
  
Shiro almost surged forward, almost. But he reigned himself in with a deep breath and then a low exhale, "I _really_ want to fuck you right now."    
  
Keith's cheeks flushed even through his self-assured smirk. "And who ever said you _could?"_ he straightened and examined his fingernails, casting a nonchalant glance at Shiro out of the corner of his eye.    
  
Shiro buried his nails into his own thigh.    
  
"When this is over I _am_ going to fuck you till you _scream_."    
  
" _Mm_." Keith chuckled, and then he tapped at his nose and Shiro blinked in surprise, "But it's not over yet, _is_ it?" he asked in a low whisper, bending over again till their breaths mingled, "You can make threats all you like, and know that I'm looking forward to _every last one of them._ " he punctuated those last words with a respective tap on Shiro's nose for each one, and then he spun on his heel, hips swaying most exaggeratedly.    
  
"Until then..." Keith smirked over his shoulder at the implication.    
  
Shiro could only take solace in the fact that there were just twenty days left. He was one-third of the way done. 

Keith came back out and did a little twirl, wearing basically the same thing, but there was a bit of a skirt and it was _purple_. Shiro was pretty sure he short-circuited.   
  
"What about this one?"   
  
He heaved a shuddering breath.  
  
 _"Shiro?"_ Keith chuckled, waving a hand in front of his eyes.   
  
Shiro stood and grabbed that very hand, leading him into the dressing room again and slamming the door shut behind him. Keith barely had time to gasp into his mouth as he hoisted him against the wall with a firm grip on his ass, lips hungry and desperate.   
  
" _Ah_...weren't you...always the one preaching... _ah, Shiro!"_ Keith could barely manage to speak through his onslaught, and Shiro pushed his thigh between Keith's legs, reveling in the hard outline of his cock through those tiny little lavender panties.   
  
Keith's jaw dropped open and he moved along with Shiro beautifully, grinding down on a thick thigh with all his might and muffling sweet little noises into his own arm.   
  
"Preaching what?" Shiro murmured, voice hoarse with arousal.   
  
"About.. _.public indecency_." Keith gasped, brows twisting with pleasure and his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he fought to stay quiet. _"Mmn!"_  
  
"Imagine if you let them hear you." Shiro said, and Keith's next breath was high on a muffled whine. "Imagine if everyone out there knew what I was _doing_ to you in here."   
  
" _Shiro_." Keith inhaled sharply when Shiro started pawing at his chest through the corset, thin fabric where he circled calloused fingers over his nipple until each breath was drawn in with little _ah, ah, ah's_ of pleasure.   
  
"Maybe I should make you come in these. And when we buy them that lady at the register will _know_." Shiro wasn't usually this adept at filthy talk, but it was driving Keith wild and he was delighting in his reaction.   
  
"We'd...get b-banned or... _something_." Keith whimpered.   
  
"Heh." 

Keith redoubled his efforts, riding hard against Shiro's thigh until he started to feel a wet spot from where Keith's cock had escaped it's confines.  
  
" _Please_ , Shiro." Keith begged in a whisper.   
  
"What do you need, baby?"    
  
Keith pushed down on the top of his head and Shiro grinned as he got the message, undoing the ties on Keith's underwear and tossing them to the little bench on the inside. He hoisted Keith up further and there was a stifled moan as Keith realized he meant to prop him against the wall, legs over his shoulders. Keith panted, biting on his knuckle while Shiro began to suck at his thighs, at the rim of his stockings, pulling the band with his teeth and smirking up at Keith when he whimpered.    
  
"You can't see over the top, can you?" Shiro whispered, and Keith turned to look at the open wall while Shiro mischievously dipped his head to take his pretty cock in his mouth, skirt brushing against his forehead. Keith jolted against him and Shiro could _feel_ the cry of pleasure he was holding back with every ounce of his being. It rather shook through his body, soft thighs quivering on either side of Shiro's head.    
  
" _Ah_ -Shiro...please! _Fuck!"_ Keith was gasping, doubled over, fingers digging into Shiro's scalp.    
  
Shiro pulled back to lave his tongue at the head, hands gliding from Keith's hips, down his lace-clad thighs, and then back underneath to tease at his hole, feeling it clench around nothing. He would deal with that later. 

Keith writhed against the wall, panting and gasped and his whining was so delectable. He wanted him _screaming_. Shiro kneaded his hands into Keith's ass and pressed his tongue against the slit of Keith's cock with an eagerness that sent Keith over the edge far quicker than he had imagined it would.   
  
Keith came biting so hard into his arm to muffle his cry that when he pulled back Shiro could see reddened marks in his arm. Shiro swallowed everything, cleaned at his softening cock, and came away licking his lips. He heaved a sigh and stroked his hands along Keith's thighs while he panted and gasped as he came down from his high.    
  
"Shiro...you're... _heh_." Keith chuckled and covered his eyes, "I can't believe you just _did that._ "    
  
"Better get out of here before we get caught." Shiro murmured, gently lowering him down to the ground.    
  
Keith stumbled and grabbed at his pants, almost belatedly remembering to take the lingerie off before he pulled them on.    
  
"So... _ah_ , which ones did we want?" Keith wondered, still panting, legs wobbly as he moved about.   
  
"Just buy them all." Shiro stepped back and went about putting the lingerie back on the hanger, "I'll foot the bill." he added, smirking at Keith, "It's more than worth it."    
  
Keith laughed. "I wish I discovered this _ages_ ago." he sighed as he collected the two he hadn't tried and the three he had. "I'd have a collection by now."    
  
Shiro hummed with a smile, "We'll definitely work on that." he slung an arm over Keith's shoulder as they exited, "Rest assured."    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAS SHIRO. GET DAT. 
> 
> Public BJ's for the win. Dayum never expected that didja Keith?


	12. November 10-11th: (Be Good For Me, Baby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh...heheh....
> 
> This is a long one. Lol. I kind of cut off the previous chapter awkwardly and so I decided to make this chapter a continuation and also today's chapter. So yeah, 5k words for ya. 
> 
> And...I didn't used to be into the Daddy Kink...you can blame Sheith for all of this.

Shiro barely gave Keith a chance to recover from their experience in the dressing room, even on the drive home - shopping bags in the back - he had his hand on Keith's thigh, fingers delving past the waistband of his pants and toying with the obvious re-ignited interest of his cock.     
  
Keith turned to him once, eyes lidded and his hips rolling into Shiro's touch at a stoplight, and heaved a whimpering sigh of his name. Shiro just grinned, squeezed lightly at his twitching dick, and murmured promises that he was going to wreck Keith when they got home.    
  
_"Yeah?"_ Keith breathed, unbuttoning his jeans so Shiro had better access. "What did you have in mind?"    
  
Shiro didn't respond beyond a look, and Keith bucked into his touch when he pressed a metal thumb into the slit and rubbed teasingly. Keith gasped and Shiro saw him run his hand under his shirt to play with his own chest while the other joined Shiro's.    
  
"I'm...kind of into this whole...sex in public thing." Keith panted, and Shiro's palm chafed with how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. "It's...it's fun."    
  
"I like watching you try _so hard_ to keep quiet." Shiro murmured, glad to see that they were only a few minutes away from home, "Knowing you just can't help it. You're so _loud_ and...sometimes I wonder if you exaggerate, y'know?"    
  
" _Ah_...no." Keith shook his head, laughing breathlessly, "Not when _you're_ doing things to me. Never...exaggerated _a-anything_."     
  
"Good."    
  
Keith's head thumped against the seat when his back arched, and Shiro bit his lip as he pulled into their parking spot. He unbuckled and put the parking brake on, heaving a sigh.   
  
"Keith." he turned to him, removing his hand and leaning against his seat's armrest.    
  
Keith was flushed, swollen lips parted and purple eyes dark and smoky with desire. His hands were tracing lazy circles on his own body, and he had a light smile pulling at his features as he turned his attention Shiro's way. _"Yeah?"_   
  
Shiro smiled, "I want you to take the bags," he pointed, and Keith glanced at his finger, "Go inside, and I want you on the bed...take your clothes off first."    
  
Keith nodded, a glimmer of excitement in his eyes.    
  
"Put on a pair of stockings, while you're at it."    
  
Keith buttoned his jeans back up, hardly able to hide his erection, and moved to do as asked.    
  
Shiro watched him go, watched him struggle with holding bags and fumbling for his key at the same time. _Cutie_.    
  
He waited a fair few minutes before he followed along, closing and locking the front door behind him. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do at first, but as he undid his belt buckle the thought came to him.    
  
Keith was sitting on the bed when he entered, legs crossed, and looking up at him curiously. He chose the white stockings, and Shiro had to appreciate his intuition. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side, murmuring a "Hey baby." as he moved to dig in their bedside drawer. Yeah, they were still there, buried beneath batteries and a few miscellaneous items.   
  
Keith's gaze fell to Shiro's hands and then he broke into a sly grin, laying back against the pillows and stretching his limbs out luxuriously. "You read my mind, I _was_ going to say..." Keith began.    
  
Shiro extended his hand for Keith to place his in, and he snapped one padded cuff over his wrist before he gestured for the other. "Say what?" he prodded as he laid Keith's hand down above his head.   
  
" _Suggest_ , rather." Keith sighed as Shiro looped his belt around the cuffs and the bedpost. "Some BDSM stuff." he gave the cuffs an experimental tug and Shiro swatted his arm with a smile even as he shook his head.    
  
"What _kind_ of BDSM stuff?" Shiro took up the bottle of lube and set it aside, crawling onto the bed and looming over Keith as he leaned down to let warm breath brush against his skin.    
  
Keith shivered and locked his ankles over Shiro's waist. "Less...vanilla stuff."    
  
Shiro laughed, "Baby, I think we've already crossed that line, at least a little."    
  
"I ordered some things."    
  
Shiro paused, glancing up from where he was preparing to begin sucking on Keith's nipple, pebbled and dusky pink, begging for attention. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." he said as he licked at a yellowy, fading lovebite. He aimed to renew it by the time the night was over. "For _now_..." Shiro moved to fetch one of his ties, and Keith huffed an incredulous laugh as he wrapped it around his eyes as a makeshift blindfold.    
  
"Better?"    
  
Keith bit his lip, wriggling and rubbing his cock up against Shiro's belly, "I mean...it's a _start_."    
  
Shiro grumbled and moved to rummage in the drawer again. He set the little vibrator he had been so well acquainted with just over a week ago to the side while he turned his attention to the beautifully naked boyfriend he had laid out before him. Keith's skin flinched instinctively under his touch, unable to expect him, in the dark and tied down as he was.    
  
Shiro trailed feather-light touches down his belly, up to the edges of tight fabric hugging his thighs, and Keith shivered, skin erupting in visible goosebumps. Shiro watched his lips part in excitement when he trailed a calloused finger up the underside of his cock. Keith inhaled sharply when he slipped the foreskin back and rubbed under his cockhead. The almost imperceptible quiver of his body was rather enticing, the light tug of his hands against his restraints and the way his feet brushed against the backs of Shiro's thighs in search for purchase.    
  
Shiro pulled his hand back and Keith's whole body seemed to ache to follow his touch, he lurched toward him, the tremor of his voice audible in his quickened breath. _"Shh."_ Shiro shushed as he pressed a kiss to Keith's hipbone, and Keith turned his head in the direction of the click that sounded when he popped the cap on the lube bottle. Shiro rubbed his fingers together to warm it before he parted Keith's thighs with gentle nudges and kisses.    
  
His teeth tugged just barely at the edge of the stockings while his slick fingers circled Keith's hole, and Keith's next breath was a faint whine, his body jolting and tugging at the cuffs as he tried to rock down onto Shiro's finger.    
  
"What do I always say about patience?" Shiro murmured, and Keith huffed petulantly as he sagged to the mattress.    
  
"Patience...yields... _focus_." Keith bit out, begrudged.    
  
" _Mm_." Shiro pressed his finger into welcoming, velvet heat, watching with satisfaction as he sank down to the knuckle with ease. "You might wanna remember that tonight." he said as he slipped a second finger into Keith. Keith's back bowed upward and Shiro licked at his hipbone when his abdomen clenched, thighs squeezing around his shoulders. He couldn't really blame him, he was spreading him so agonizingly _slow_.    
  
"Baby?" he moved to rest his weight on his elbow beside Keith's head, and Keith looked his way without seeing.    
  
_"Y-yeah?"_   
  
Shiro smirked, "Don't come." he whispered as he pressed a kiss to Keith's plush lips. It was thoroughly messy and slick and when he pulled away there was a string of saliva bridging them. Keith inhaled sharply and turned his head to the side.    
  
"What if I _want_ to?"    
  
"If you come without _permission_ -" Shiro bit down on his neck hard enough that Keith gave a startled yell and bucked against him. "I'll punish you."    
  
Keith melted into the cushions with a moan, seeming to salivate at the idea, "Oh... _oh yeah?"_ he pressed, and Shiro felt Keith's cock twitch in interest against his belly. "How are you gonna _punish_  me, _Takashi?"_   
  
Shiro kissed him again, briefly, leaving Keith chasing after his lips and whimpering when he didn't find them. Shiro took up that vibrator - giving it a look-over - turned it on at about halfway, and then he removed his fingers and slipped it in without preamble. Keith gasped, brows raising and if they were tied shut his eyes might have flown open.    
  
"For one." Shiro trailed his lips up Keith's outstretched arm as he spoke, "You'll wear _that_ for a couple days."    
  
Keith jolted against him, _"Days?"_   
  
" _All_ night, _all_ day." Shiro affirmed, and Keith was quivering again, thighs trying to press together but unable to past the guard of Shiro's hips between them. "And remember what we said about trying a cock cage?"    
  
Keith gasped, his jaw going slack even as his arms strained viciously and the tendons in his neck went visibly tense. "We d-don't...don't _have_ one." he managed.    
  
"Well, I didn't just go to the _bathroom_ at the store." Shiro chuckled, and Keith went utterly still.    
  
"Where...where the _hell_...did you h-hide it?"    
  
"Up my ass." Shiro joked, and Keith tugged at his restraints again, cheeks puffing out in response, "I put it in the car."    
  
Keith laughed breathlessly and tossed his head to get his sweaty hair out of his face. "I'll be good." he murmured, though his tone gave Shiro a sneaking suspicion he had intentions of the exact _opposite_.    
  
" _Hmm_." Shiro trailed his kissed down to Keith's nipple, "I don't _believe_ you." he latched onto the little pink bud, and Keith whined, arching up into his mouth.    
_   
_ _"Shiro.._."    
  
He turned up the vibrator a notch or two.    
  
"I'll be good...for you." Keith repeated at the tail end of a loud, echoing moan.    
  
"For _who?"_   Shiro prodded pointedly, grinning.   
  
Keith scoffed, "Are you _s-serious?"_ he panted, "That was...one... _one_ time a-and it was an _accident_."    
  
"Indulge me." Shiro moved down to his abdomen and nuzzled the trail of fine hair that led down from his navel to his beautiful cock. Of which was already dripping little beads of pre into a puddle in the dip of his hipbone. "It wasn't _that_ bad."    
  
"It's _stupid_." Keith rasped, biting a swollen lip and flushing even further red than he had already been.    
  
"It's a little hot."    
  
" _Shiro_."   
  
"Say it."    
  
Keith chuckled ruefully and turned his head. "I'll be good," he whispered with a drawn out pause, " _Daddy_."    
  
Shiro snickered against his hip, and Keith wriggled in embarrassment.    
  
"Okay yeah, it _is_ kind of silly." Shiro rasped, and Keith pouted, blush starting to spread to his chest. "But it sure excites _you_ , doesn't it?" he moved to nuzzle against Keith's cock, standing up a little more against gravity and throbbing visibly.    
  
" _Takashi_." Keith whispered.    
  
"You can say it again if you like, sweetheart."    
  
" _Fuck_." Keith whimpered, "Shiro...please! I _need_ you."    
  
Shiro ignored him, immensely enjoying the frustration building in the twist of Keith's lips and the way his thighs flexed, arms tugging sharply against the cuffs.    
  
"Please, _fuck_ me." Keith whimpered.   
  
Shiro paused, "What was that, baby?"    
  
"I want you to _fuck me!"_ Keith cried out, hips bucking ferociously.    
  
Shiro propped his hands on the bed and hovered over Keith, examining the flush on his cheeks and the way he desperately, blindly looked around for Shiro. He'd wanted to hear those words all week, but now that he had...   
  
"Ask me properly."    
  
Keith growled and panted, chin tilting up to try and look at Shiro even through the blindfold. " _Please_." he gritted out, "Please fuck me... _Daddy_."    
  
Shiro smirked and hung his head, heaving a sigh and willing the excited throbbing in his own cock to die down a bit. He opened his eyes and leaned down to brush his lips against Keith's, and then he murmured casually as he pulled back:   
  
" _No_."    
  
Keith went still.    
  
" _Wha_...what?"    
  
"I said no." Shiro said, smile growing as Keith's brow furrowed in confusion, _desperation_. "I'm not fucking you."    
  
Keith stared up at him without seeing, jaw agape, "Why _not?!"_ he exclaimed.    
  
"Because I said so."    
  
Keith couldn't seem to wrap his head around it, as if he had expected Shiro would lose control and lay all the power in his hands like he had the entire week. Not this time. He was having fun playing with Keith's expectations.    
  
"Shiro-" Keith began, and then he turned his head to the side, _"Takashi?"_   
  
Shiro stroked the backs of his knuckles against Keith's cheek, "What, baby?"    
  
Keith mumbled something, and Shiro turned the notch on the remote up once or twice more. Keith gasped and let out a low moan. "Why _not?"_ he repeated in a whimper.    
  
"Because I don't want to."    
  
Keith shook his head, "Please?"    
  
"No."    
  
Keith choked on his breath and clenched his jaw, lips quivering. " _Please_."    
  
"Not _yet_."    
  
"But-"   
  
"I'm going to fuck you when this is over. I told you, _remember?"_ Shiro leaned down to kiss at the tense line of his jaw.   
  
"But I _need_ you!" Keith whimpered.    
  
"Oh baby boy." Shiro cooed, brushing a soothing hand down Keith's body and taking hold of his cock. He stroked languidly and Keith writhed beneath him. "I'll use my hand, I'll use your toys, and I'll use my tongue. But my _cock_ is off limits until December."    
  
"You're not the one...who's supposed to be...making the _rules_." Keith panted aggressively, and Shiro chuckled.    
  
"You made _all_ the rules so far, baby. I'm just making _one_."    
  
"It's not _fair_." Keith whimpered.    
  
" _Mm_." Shiro kissed him, and pouty lips made a feeble move to kiss back, tongue swiping against his teeth in a begging move. "I'll tell _you_ what's not fair." he whispered, Keith only pouted further, "But I'll make up for it." Shiro added, and Keith's interest seemed to pique.    
  
"How?"    
  
Shiro sat back and pulled Keith's hips into his lap, bending him far enough that his leaking cock brushed against his own chest. Shiro took up the lube and removed the vibrator to make way for his plan. "We got pretty close last time. And it gets you _so_ riled up, baby." he murmured, kissing at the winking, puffy rim of Keith's ass. "I want to make you take it all. Take my _whole hand_ this time..." he paused to look up at Keith, "Can you do that for me?"    
  
Keith lurched against his cuffs and gasped, legs hooking around Shiro's shoulders as he began to slide his fingers in - two at first - and scissored him with agonizing slowness. "Oh my god." Keith moaned, " _Yes_."    
  
"Yes _what?"_   
  
Keith laughed breathlessly, "Yes, Daddy."    
  
Shiro tried not to think too hard about how _much_ he was liking that.    
  
"Use your colors if you need to."    
  
"I know."    
  
Shiro smiled and bit at the soft skin of his thigh, third finger stretching at Keith's hole and his thumb rubbing circles against his taint. "And don't come until I say."    
  
_"Yes, Daddy."_ Keith moaned, clenching around him.    
  
Yeah okay. _Fuck_.    
  
He was a just a little into that. Just a _little_.   
  
Keith stretched around him easily, but at the fourth finger he took a little longer, and by the time he had worked all four inside him Keith was a muttering, almost sobbing mess, _begging_ for all of it.    
  
"Soon, baby." Shiro kissed at the lovely, dark stretch of his rim, thumb rubbing at the edge in anticipation. He hadn't even fit his knuckles inside him yet.    
  
_"Please!"_ Keith gasped, arms straining and his body gleaming with sweat.    
  
"Don't wanna hurt you." Shiro assured him, "Just let me work you up to it."    
  
"I want you inside." Keith panted, head turned and his breath wetting his arm, "Want you to...make me lose control. Want to _scream_ like you said I would...earlier."    
  
Shiro groaned at the thought and pressed his hand forward until there was that now-familiar, enticing pop as his knuckles slipped in and Keith was crying out, his hand almost all the way inside.    
  
_"Yes. Yes. Yes."_ Keith was babbling, panting into his arm and rocking his hips into Shiro's hand.    
  
"Gonna try it, okay baby?" Shiro reached his metal fingers down and stroked gently over Keith's chest, brushing a nipple and making him whine.    
  
"Okay. _Okay_...do it." Keith nodded along.    
  
Shiro could barely find the room to slip his thumb in alongside the rest of his hand, and when he finally _did_ manage that Keith was gasping moans with each breath.    
  
"How you doing, Keith?" Shiro asked, "Does it hurt?"    
  
Keith shook his head.    
  
"Color?"    
  
"Green. _Very_ green." Keith murmured.    
  
"Tell me _immediately_ if it's too much." Shiro warned. "And Keith?"    
  
Keith tilted his head toward Shiro.    
  
" _Don't_ _come_. Be good for Daddy."    
  
Keith moaned and his hole clenched around Shiro in a pulsing way that seemed to imply he was just _that_ _close_ to his orgasm.    
  
"You can't come until I say." Shiro reminded.    
  
"I know. _I know._ " Keith nodded.   
  
Shiro edged his way in, and after a great deal of push and stop, push and spread, push and stop, he gave a gasp and Keith gave a keening cry as his hand was enveloped completely in velvet heat. Shiro stared for a moment, listening to Keith whine and gasp. Now that was a pretty picture. 

" _Wow_. Keith...how is it?"    
  
Keith thrashed, tugging at his cuffs and tightening his thighs where they rested on Shiro's shoulders. "Good. _So good!_ Shiro please!"    
  
Shiro clenched his fingers into a fist, and Keith choked on his breath as he ever so lightly thrusted his hand inside him. There was a sob, and the blindfold denied him the satisfaction of seeing tears in Keith's eyes, but the blissed-out expression was undeniable. Shiro looked down at his work and he had to tamp down on the way his cock throbbed yet again in threat of an impending orgasm. It was strangely, overwhelmingly arousing to see ones hand vanish into the body of their lover. And he could just keep going, he found, as his wrist was a fair degree smaller than his hand as a whole.    
  
He thrust consistently, a little deeper each time, and Keith was gasping his name like a prayer.    
  
"You can come soon, baby." Shiro said, and Keith's knuckles went visibly white where his hands were curled into fists above his head.    
  
"God, _yes!_ Yes, please I've been so good." Keith babbled, words a little slurred, " _So good,_ Daddy."    
  
"Yeah, you have, baby boy."    
  
Shiro pressed a kiss to his rim, thrusting a little harder and pressing deeper until he was stroking the backs of his knuckles against Keith's prostate with every movement. It drove Keith positively _wild_. He was honestly a little worried their neighbors might think someone was being murdered, what with how he _wailed_ and _sobbed_ with abandon. Shiro closed a hand around Keith's cock when it jumped and his balls drew up tellingly.    
  
"Are you close?"    
  
Keith clenched fiercely around his hand, and he thrust that much harder, receiving a tortured cry in return. _"Yes!"_   
  
"Don't come yet, you're so _close_ , baby." Shiro cooed, "Just a _little_ longer."    
  
"Let me come...please! _Please!"_ Keith wailed.    
  
"Just a minute."    
  
"Fuck! Shiro... _Takashi!"_   
  
" _Keith_." he warned, but Keith throbbed in his hand and Shiro heard him moan, indicator that he was failing.    
  
"Oh _fuck!"_ Keith gasped, breath so quick it was almost as if he were hyper-ventilating, and then he managed hoarsely, " _Yellow_. Shiro."    
  
Shiro immediately froze and his gaze snapped up to him in worry. " _Hey_ ," he cooed, "Baby you okay? What's wrong?"    
  
Keith panted and shook his head, "Just...got to be a little too much, there."    
  
Shiro cringed, "Okay, just take your time, baby."    
  
"Thanks, Takashi." Keith whispered, turning his head into the cradle of his shoulder and rocking his hips a little. "I'm fine. Didn't hurt or anything." he assured, and Shiro heaved a sigh of relief.    
  
"Good." he kissed at Keith's thigh, soothing at his quiver and slowly sliding his hand mostly out of Keith's hole, only a few fingers left inside.    
  
"Shiro?"    
  
Shiro rubbed his thumb at the edge of Keith's rim, puffy and angry red. "Yeah, baby?"    
  
"Can I come yet?"    
  
Shiro huffed a laugh, "That's not why you made me stop, is it?"    
  
Keith shook his head, "No. No, I was getting dizzy, kinda nauseous."    
  
" _Oh_."    
  
Keith smiled sheepishly.    
  
"Okay, baby. You can come now." Shiro said, gently easing his hand back into Keith, relishing in that distinct pop and the way Keith's body jolted.    
  
It didn't take long, and soon Keith gave him exactly what he was after: a scream.    
  
Shiro redoubled his efforts at that, thrusting harder and planting wet kisses up the length of his cock as Keith spilled onto his stomach. And then he eased the pace down as Keith began to whimper.    
  
" _There_ you go." Shiro murmured, pulling his hand back out and wiping it on the sheets for now. "Keith?" he reached up to free Keith's hands, and they flopped to the pillows beside his head, red with exertion.    
  
Keith was panting and looked positively wrung out, but there was a slight smile on his lips as he blinked his eyes open and fixed Shiro with a watery look of awe. "That was... _real good_." he slurred.    
  
"You did _so good_ for me, baby." Shiro kissed his cheek and his lips, and Keith sighed into it, wriggling meekly and heaving a whimper.    
  
"I'm tired."    
  
"You need some water before you nap?" Shiro asked, and Keith nodded, eyes sliding shut. Shiro smiled, pressing a second kiss to his cheek, "Be right back, baby."    
  


* * *

  
It was later that evening that Keith woke up from his nap and slid his arms around Shiro's shoulders from behind.    
  
"I kind of liked it."    
  
Shiro tilted his head, turning his head to kiss at Keith's arm while he typed at his laptop. "Liked what?"    
  
"The dizziness, being light-headed."    
  
Shiro furrowed his brow.    
  
Keith sighed, nuzzling into Shiro's neck, "I mean, it was new so it was a _little_ scary. That's why I had you slow down, but maybe next time - when I'm ready for it - I'll have you keep going." Keith explained. "It felt _really_ good."    
  
Shiro hummed, "And the nausea?"    
  
Keith moved to sit down, resting his chin on his hand, "I was a little dehydrated." he said, "I looked it up. Heavy exertion and being thirsty don't mix." he explained.

Shiro snorted.

"Not _that_ kind of thirsty. _Pervert_." 

Shiro chuckled, laying his hand over Keith's where it rested on the table, "Suppose we'll have to explore that, next time."    
  
Keith flushed and nodded.    
  
"And... _ah_..." Shiro chuckled, and Keith looked up at him curiously, " _Daddy_ , huh?"    
  
Keith smacked him.    
  


* * *

  
Shiro woke that morning to Keith laying on his belly, arms crossed as a headrest on his chest and his lips pursed in a pout while his brows were furrowed in thought.   
  
Shiro reached a hand up to thread through Keith's haphazard locks, and he leaned into the touch like a needy cat.   
  
"What's up, baby?" Shiro murmured, hoarse with sleep.   
  
Keith turned his head to kiss at his palm, and he smiled almost shyly as he averted his gaze, "Nothing."   
  
Shiro hummed and stretched his arms above his head, "Am I comfy?" he pondered as he let his eyes slip shut again.   
  
Keith shuffled and then sat up, "Shiro?"   
  
Shiro blinked, " _Yeah?"_   
  
Keith heaved a sigh and ran warm hands up and down Shiro's pectoral, kneading gently, "Nothing."   
  
Shiro smiled, tentatively amused, "Are you trying to ask me for something?"   
  
Keith's eyes went a little wide and then Shiro was watching him walk away (more like wobble after such a thorough fucking... _mmm_...Shiro felt a twinge of pride in his chest at the thought). Keith shook his head as he reached the door, resting his hand on the knob, and Shiro's gaze was drawn to where his old t-shirt was hanging off one of Keith's shoulders. "No, I just...wanted to let you know there was breakfast. And I wanted to watch a movie, play a video game...or just _hang out_. Since I don't have to work today." he said.   
  
Shiro hummed an affirmation, and Keith hesitated before he left.   
  
_Interesting_.  
  
Shiro freshened up and followed Keith out, pressing a kiss to his cheek and making Keith go surprisingly red with the tender caress of his fingers against that very spot. Something was on his mind, and it wasn't like Keith to beat around the bush. But Shiro could tell that prodding would come up fruitless, so he collected the coffee Keith had poured for him, a plate of eggs and sausage and a piece of buttered toast and avocado slices. _Hmm_. Keith definitely didn't break out the avocados unless he wanted something.   
  
Shiro sat his things down on the counter, standing for his meal, and he chuckled softly when Keith wrapped lithe arms around him from behind, nuzzling into the point between his shoulderblades.   
  
"You _sure_ there's nothing you wanted?"   
  
Keith made a pitiful noise, and Shiro waited for more answers, but there was none given, and he finished his breakfast without much fuss. Keith did follow him again into the kitchen, glued to his side and uncharacteristically cuddly.   
  
"Baby?"   
  
" _Takashi_." Keith breathed, moving into Shiro's arms and leaning up to press open-mouthed kisses to his neck. In that thinned out white shirt it was easy to see his problem. Keith was hard, his cock jutting out but partially hidden beneath opaque fabric as he rubbed up against Shiro needily.   
  
"You're insatiable, you know that?" Shiro murmured, and Keith shook his head.   
  
"No, I need you." Keith explained.   
  
"You _do_ realize I almost made you pass out last night?"   
  
Keith panted, rutting his cock against Shiro's thigh, "Not like that."   
  
Shiro backed him against the counter and Keith whimpered as he ground down on Shiro. He pressed his thigh between Keith's leg and he mounted him naturally, fingers twisting in Shiro's shirt. "Like _this?"_ Shiro wondered.   
  
"No." Keith gasped, features contorted in frustration, "I...I need you _inside_ me."   
  
"I _was_."   
  
"I need your _cock!"_ Keith whined, pressing his forehead against Shiro's collarbone, "Fuck...I...last night was _amazing_." he panted, slowing his hips to an undulating roll, "But you...I need to _feel_ it, pulsing inside me, I need your _come_ inside me."   
  
"I _can't_ come baby." Shiro chuckled, and Keith looked up at him with wide, astonished eyes, as if he had forgotten that part _completely_ , "Your own game seems to keep backfiring on you." Shiro teased.   
  
Keith pushed him away without any form of malice and turned to brace his hands on the counter, breath heavy and his hips rocking back into Shiro's when he moved to hug him from behind. "I know it's not even been two weeks." Keith sighed, "I just...miss it a lot. You know how you can feel it even a day later? How I can feel your come inside me, feel it going down my thighs because there's _so much_ of it I can never really clean it all up?" he let Shiro grab onto his cock, and Shiro mentally cursed him for being a little shit and once again only wearing the shirt. "It's like an _addiction_." he added breathlessly, voice broken when Shiro rubbed a cold, metal finger into the head, against his slit.   
  
"I know."   
  
Keith turned his head, "Please? Even just _feeling_ you-"   
  
"What did I say last night?"   
  
Keith whimpered and hung his head, "I _need_ you. Need your _cock_. Need your _come_."   
  
"I _can't come_ in you, baby."   
  
"But you _can_ fuck me." Keith bent over the counter, trapping Shiro's hand on his dick and presenting himself by lifting the hem of his shirt. "Please?"  
  
"You _know_ I can't, Keith."   
  
Keith pressed his forehead into the cold marble counter and heaved a ragged breath, " _Takashi-"_  
  
"I won't be able to stop myself." Shiro promised, and Keith shook his head.   
  
_"I need you."_ he whispered.   
  
Shiro pressed a kiss to his lower back.   
  
"You've _got_ me, baby." Shiro trailed his tongue down, between the cleft of Keith's ass, spreading his cheeks and licking into a still-pliant hole.   
  
Keith gasped and his knee kicked against the cupboard, " _Takashi_." he moaned.   
  
"Looks like we're _both_ getting tortured by this, huh?" Shiro murmured, lips never leaving Keith's asshole, and Keith clenched around nothing. Nothing and then Shiro's tongue, that is.   
  
"Please!" Keith hiccuped, "Shiro, _please?"_   
  
"No, baby."   
  
Keith whined and Shiro sucked at his hole until he came with a cry, making a mess on the wood of the cupboard, but Shiro would deign to clean it up later.   
  
"Shiro..." Keith sighed.  
  
"I love you baby, but I can't." Shiro cooed, kissing and licking around Keith's ass, rubbing a hand into the soft skin.   
  
"This is gonna _kill_ me." Keith murmured.   
  
"You and me both."  
  


* * *

  
Later, in front of the TV, Keith sighed again and settled himself between Shiro's knees, not at all subtle as he fiddled with the button on his pants and pulled him out, currently soft, as there was positively _zero_ prelude to it.    
  
Shiro watched with a pained gaze as Keith began to give the his cock little kitten licks and kisses. Keith sucked at the head, tongue delving deep into the slit and his eyes glancing up through dark lashes as he moaned around Shiro. His hips rutted against nothing and he reached a hand back to slide a finger into his hole, lashes fluttering against his flushed cheeks as he moved his hand. Shiro tilted his head back and listened to the slick noises, focused on not letting Keith goad his cock into doing anything foolish.    
  
Keith gave another moan, pulling off with a wet pop and moving his panting mouth down the length of Shiro's cock, kissing at the base and whimpering as he curled his fingers and massaged his own prostate.    
  
"Shiro....god... _please?"_ he begged, and Shiro looked down to see Keith nuzzling against him, eyes shut and lips parted on his desperate gasps for air. Shiro's gaze trailed to his arm, pumping harshly and making _obscenely wet_  sounds. "J-just _thinking_ about it," Keith gasped, " _Mmn!_ Shiro...it always feels so _good_." he opened his eyes, though only one was visible to Shiro from that angle. "You're so _big_ and you fill me up _so good_." he mumbled, licking at Shiro's balls, nose brushing against the underside of his cock.    
  
Shiro was finding it rather hot, how desperate and begging Keith was.    
  
"Not yet, baby." Shiro reached a hand down to massage Keith's scalp, brushing his hair away from his eyes, "You're just going to have to wait."    
  
Keith scoffed, _moaned_ , and then screwed his eyes shut as he made himself come again. This time his release was caught by the shirt, and Keith tossed it away, panting as he stood to slip into Shiro's lap absolutely buck-naked. The curve of his ass pressed enticingly against Shiro's cock, and he had to suppress the urge to grab his hips and slam himself inside Keith right then and there.    
  
"What if I'm _good?"_ Keith purred, " _Please_ , Daddy?"    
  
Shiro laughed breathlessly.    
  
" _Daddy_..." Keith nuzzled against his jaw, licking and sucking a bruise into place.    
  
"You say you'll be good, but _that_...that's _naughty_." Shiro tapped at his head, and Keith pulled away with a pout, "Can't have hickeys at work, baby."    
  
Keith _growled_ , literally growled, and spun in place, sitting in Shiro's lap petulantly and crossing his arms. "You're so _mean_."    
  
Shiro laughed heartily, "Now where have I heard that before?" he wondered sarcastically, "This is what you get for being such a _brat_."    
  
"Seriously, Shiro." Keith mumbled, "I'm going to make this ten times worse for you."    
  
"Bring it the _fuck_ on." Shiro sighed, "If you pull anything _too_ mean I can just put that cage on you." he warned, fingers stroking down Keith's sides and rubbing toward his inner thighs on the way. His cute cock twitched and Shiro stroked his thumbs over it with a hum.    
  
" _Mm_." Keith tilted his head up, "What else?"    
  
Shiro scoffed, "Are you _trying_ to get me to punish you?"    
  
"Does it involve your dick in my ass?"    
  
" _No_."    
  
Keith sighed, "Then I guess not."    
  
"Maybe I'll do it anyway."    
  
"What goes around comes around." Keith muttered.    
  
"That applies to you too." Shiro pointed out, "Baby...when this is all over, I mean it, I'm gonna fuck you till you _scream_ and then I'm going to fuck you some more. If _I_ can wait, so can you. And you're going to _love it_." Shiro kissed Keith's temple, and the man in his arms went pliant, writhing a bit when Shiro spread his legs and rubbed metal fingers down his taint, fist circling his cock. "Now...what to do about _this?"_ he smirked against Keith's hair.    
  
Keith whimpered, and Shiro proceeded to finger him for an _hour_.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one....I think it's another one of the best so far. I just like it a lot ╮(^◡^)╭
> 
> (Nah the daddy kink won't appear in every chapter after this, just for particularly relevant situations)


	13. November 12th: (Figuring Something Out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's isn't all that exciting as yesterdays was (*fans self*), it's more just a setup for tomorrow.

Shiro woke to Keith shuffling out of his grasp to sit on the edge of the bed and stare down at his phone, typing. Shiro reached out to rub his hand down Keith's arm as he rolled onto his back to sigh and stretch (though he only really brushed Keith's arm with the tips of his fingers). A weary glance at his phone told him it was maybe twenty minutes till his alarm.   
  
"Whatcha doin' baby?" Shiro mumbled, words slurred with sleep.   
  
"Gonna go on a run, maybe down to the gym." Keith said, turning a smile his way. He set his phone down and moved to straddle Shiro, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips and pull back with a sleepy sigh. "I've been slacking."   
  
Shiro hummed, stroking his hands up Keith's thighs, so plush and smooth with lines of muscle. "Maybe that's why you're getting all nice and  _soft_  like this." Shiro squeezed a handful of Keith's thigh, the opposite hand toying with fine hairs on the other leg.   
  
Keith scoffed, "You saying I'm fat?"   
  
Shiro barked an incredulous laugh, "What? _No!_  I said soft!" he squeezed his way up to Keith's ass in a pointed move, "I like it, to be honest."   
  
Keith smiled and sat back, stretching his arms above his head, "I'm gonna be so  _sore_." he sighed, bringing his arms down and letting himself lilt forward to lay on Shiro's chest. "Not looking forward to it."   
  
"Not still sore in  _other ways?"_  Shiro asked with a tilt of his head, flexing his fingers into a fist against Keith's leg in reminder, and the man laughed.   
  
"That's a  _nice_  sore. This will be a bad sore." Keith murmured, planting a kiss to Shiro's collar before he sat up and removed himself. Shiro watched him move about, relishing the small window of opportunity he had to stay in bed. Keith wasn't wearing anything to bed so he just pulled his gym clothes straight on before he went to the bathroom. That was starting to become a regular thing, it seemed, for Keith to sleep in the nude. Not that Shiro minded, seeing Keith's lovely ass every morning was something he could definitely get used to (especially when evidence from the night before was lingering in the form of little red and purple marks).  
  
When Keith came out of the bathroom he was pulling his hair back into a low ponytail, and Shiro had to do a double-take because he hadn't realized just how  _long_  it had gotten. "Go brush your teeth so I can give you a proper kiss, babe." Keith said as he sat down on the edge of the bed to pull his socks on.   
  
Shiro groaned at the thought of leaving the bed and rolled over onto his belly, burying his face in the pillow. "Five more minutes."   
  
Keith smacked his butt and Shiro chuckled, "I'm leaving after I put my shoes on. I want a kiss and I  _don't_  want morning breath."   
  
" _Brat_." Shiro murmured.  
  
"I'm  _your_  brat. You're gonna have to put up with it."   
  
Shiro hoisted himself up rather suddenly and Keith yelped from where he had been leaning over him, stumbling back and laughing when Shiro caught his wrist to keep him from falling. Shiro grinned mischievously and used that very grip on his arm to tug Keith in, ignoring his indignance and peppering kisses over his face and down his neck.   
  
" _Shiro!!_  No-o!" Keith pushed at his chest half-heartedly, a giggle escaping him when Shiro nipped at his collarbone. Shiro muffled his protests with his lips, and Keith made a whiny noise before he settled into it with a sigh of resignation. When he pulled back Keith was smiling, breath a little quick. "You're  _gross_. Go brush your teeth." Keith pushed a hand against his face and Shiro laughed as he moved away to go do just that.   
  
"Love you, baby!" he called, and he heard Keith's mutter of  _"Yeah, yeah, yeah."_  as he gathered up his keys with a familiar jangle.  
  
"Leaving now! Have a good day at work."   
  
"Alrighty." 

* * *

  
Shiro came home exhausted. Maybe his long weekend had something to do with it. Either way he set his keys down, plopped into a chair at the dining table, and thunked his head against the surface of the table, heaving a sigh.   
  
"Long day?"   
  
Shiro grunted, and Keith chuckled, continuing frying up whatever he was making. It smelled good, like teriyaki and vegetables, and if he knew Keith there was definitely some meat in there, maybe even rice noodles.   
  
"What are you making?" Shiro turned his head and placed his hand beneath his cheek for something comfortable to rest on.   
  
"Just threw some things together." Keith said, "We need to go shopping...for  _groceries_." he clarified with a light flush on his cheeks, and Shiro snorted.   
  
"We can go tomorrow."   
  
Keith gave him a side-eye, "Or I'll go while you're at work. I have  _plans_  for tomorrow evening." he said pointedly, a sly smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.   
  
Shiro hummed, "No plans for  _today?"_    
  
Keith tasted a broccoli floret and pursed his lips before he added salt. "I mean... _sort of_...but not really."   
  
Shiro straightened and loosened his tie, setting it down in a crumpled mess that he would regret later once it got wrinkly. "That's not at all assuring." he stood with a groan and stretched his arms above his head until his back popped. "How long till dinner?"   
  
"About ten minutes, don't worry, you have time for a shower." Keith said, and Shiro glanced at him with a disbelieving shake of his head. He had been just about to say that, couples and finishing one another's sentences...  
  
"Alright then." Shiro strode over to plant a kiss on Keith's cheek, and the smaller man leaned into his touch, a soft smile on his face while his eyes slid shut and his hand slowed in its stirring. "Love you." Shiro murmured, and Keith inhaled sharply, seeming to shiver against him.   
  
"Love you too." 

* * *

  
It was later on the couch, and Shiro wasn't paying attention to the TV. Keith had been staring intensely at his phone for just about thirty minutes now, and he was about to ask what he was reading when Keith turned his phone off and shuffled in place. He turned a smile Shiro's way and he immediately went on the defensive. That was Keith's  _'I'm up to something'_  face.   
  
He watched warily out of the corner of his eye while Keith stretched and shuffled and shifted his clothing in an intentional sort of way. And then - rather nonchalantly - he slipped his hand into his boxers and his brows did this little twist of pleasure as he began a familiar stroking motion.   
  
Shiro sighed and pressed his fingers to his temple, well  _that_  wasn't very original. If anything he had an odd sense of déjà vu.  
  
Keith wasn't watching the TV, he only had eyes for himself, free hand stroking down his legs, up the inside of his thigh, and over an enticing jutt of a hipbone. His breath hitched on a moan, and his hand slowed a bit as he leaned back into the couch, lower lip tugged between pearly teeth in concentration.   
  
"Need a hand with that?" Shiro offered, rather unwilling to just sit by if he had a chance to touch Keith again.   
  
Keith blinked as if he had somehow  _forgotten_  Shiro was there (rude), and turned his head as he panted, free hand joining his other in a motion that made Shiro assume he was fondling his balls.   
  
"No." Keith murmured, "I'm trying something." he turned his head away again and closed his eyes, breath quickening as he sped and slowed his hand.   
  
Shiro watched for minutes in a sort of daze, eager to see what Keith was trying to accomplish and confused as to why it appeared to be a simple case of masturbation. Keith's hips soon rolled forward marginally and he seemed to reign himself back, hand speeding it's pace and then he made a rather surprised gasp as his other hand moved so suddenly Shiro blinked and missed it. He watched as Keith gave a rather telltale keen, back arching and his legs straining before he sank back into the cushions, panting.   
  
"What are you up to, baby?"   
  
Keith gasped and gave a breathless laugh, "Woah." he sighed as he began moving his hand again.  
  
"Wait..." it was Shiro's turn to furrow his brow, though in confusion rather than concentration. Didn't Keith just come? "Keith?"   
  
Keith shook his head, "Just a  _minute_." he worked his hand consistently this time, and Shiro pressed his palm into his own pants before he even knew what he was doing. He lightly rubbed at himself while he watched Keith writhe on the opposite end of the couch, not trying for an orgasm but rather just occupying his hand.   
  
Keith whimpered and Shiro bit his lip as Keith bucked his hips, hand coming away from his boxers coated in his sticky release.   
  
Shiro raised a curious brow while Keith sat up and smiled again. "What?" Shiro prodded.   
  
Keith chuckled and stood on shaky legs to go and rinse his hand in the hallway bathroom. "I was just figuring something out."   
  
"Looked more like you were  _rubbing one out_  to me." Shiro scoffed.  
  
"That's because I did." Keith said as he strode back over and plopped himself down on Shiro's lap. "I also know what I'm going to do to you tomorrow." he said in a low murmur, rubbing his ass over Shiro's hardness and biting his lip when he felt him twitch through his pants.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Shiro sighed, letting Keith lean in to press little kisses and licks to the column of his neck. He moaned softly at the sensation of suckling at his collarbone, and Keith pulled away from a fresh hickey with a grin.   
  
"Yeah." Keith hummed a laugh, "I think it's gonna be fun."   
  
Shiro rubbed circles into Keith's thighs and offered him a tired smile, "Well, I wish I could say I was looking forward to it, but I have a feeling this isn't going to end well for me."   
  
Keith cupped his jaw and leaned in to kiss him squarely on the lips, tongue expertly delving into his mouth and deepening the kiss far beyond what it really needed to be before he pulled back and licked at Shiro's bottom lip on the way. "Would you believe me if I say it's going to be  _great_  for you?"   
  
" _Nope_." Shiro answered, popping the P, "Don't get me wrong, all this...exploration and daily shenanigans...it's nice and all.  _Much_  less so when you don't get satisfaction at the end. It's always pretty torturous no matter what we do or how much I enjoy myself." he explained.   
  
Keith gently butted their foreheads together and nuzzled against him until raven hairs were tickling Shiro's nose. He sniffed and Keith chuckled softly, "Believe it or not." he said, hands moving to grasp Shiro's and thread their fingers together as he settled himself snugly against him. Keith heaved a sigh and Shiro felt his lashes brush against his neck as they fluttered shut. "Gonna be good."   
  
Shiro squeezed Keith's hand and smiled.   
  
Perhaps fifteen minutes later, when Keith was asleep and Shiro was just about to follow, his phone pinged with a notification, and Shiro reached over to grab it.

Matt- _So what day did you lose on?_

He had barely even thought about the fact that he was roped into this, and all thanks to  _Matthew Holt._

(More his own fault but good luck telling him  _that_ )

"Son of a _bitch!"_

Keith snorted awake and Shiro felt absolutely awful when he turned big, bright purple puppy eyes up at him, confused and sleepy. He ended up taking Keith to bed and kissing him softly until he fell back asleep before he responded. 

**-You better not be telling me you already lost.**

Matt-  _Man I made it like four days lol._

**-......**

Matt-  _You're still going?_

**-It's a long story.**

Matt- _.....why do I have a bad feeling?_

**-Keith is really creative.**

Matt- _......_

Matt- _Oh no._

**- >:(**

Matt- _I'm in trouble aren't I?_

**-You're goddamn right.**

Matt- _Oh boy._

**-(︶︹︺)凸**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATT
> 
> You better watch out, Shiro is gonna get you and he's gonna yeet you into the sun for bringing this down upon his head. 
> 
> Nah...he'll probably thank him....maybe slap him.
> 
> (apparently Ao3 hates emojis so I had to put a text face. So if you can't tell what it is it's flipping him off)


	14. November 13th: (It's Not Cheating If I Make The Rules)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had like, 3 people suggest this lol so here you go sweeties. (◡‿◡✿)

Shiro got home in a bit of a mood, tired from work and not so much pissed as he was _annoyed_ by the fact that he could have avoided this whole debacle in the first place by keeping it to himself. Maybe not getting practically drunk with Matt would have helped too.    
  
Keith was on the couch, legs stretched across the length of it while he lazily watched some documentary about what appeared to be whales. Keith gave Shiro a little wave when he walked in the door. "Hi." he said, a smile on his lips and a curious tilt to his head. "Did you have a bad day?"    
  
Shiro didn't bother with his tie or his jacket or anything else of the like, he just toed off his shoes, plodded over to the couch, and slumped onto it lengthwise. Keith gave an _oomph!_ as he rested almost all his weight on the smaller man's legs and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling into his belly with a kiss here and there. Keith's fingers stroked gently through his hair and Shiro hummed appreciatively.    
  
"Hungry?" Keith asked.    
  
"No." Shiro mumbled into Keith's shirt, (for once he was wearing one of his own).    
  
"Sleepy?"    
  
Shiro smiled and blinked up at Keith, propping his chin on his ribs and stroking his hands up and down the small of his warm back, beneath his shirt. "Not really."    
  
Keith's questioning gaze turned into a smirk, and he rested his head against the armrest with a sigh. "Well I can't _do_ anything until you get off me." he said.    
  
"That's the point." Shiro kissed at his belly, nosing at the hem of his shirt until he had access to a small plane of skin, just up to Keith's navel.    
  
"I _had_ plans for tonight." Keith chuckled, lips parting when Shiro licked at the dip of his hipbone, teeth nipping lightly at the skin.    
  
"Indulge me for a minute, baby." Shiro murmured, lips brushing against the thin trail of dark hair that he loved so much and following it down until he was tugging at Keith's shorts with his teeth. Keith just buried his fingers in Shiro's hair and watched, pupils blown and violet turned smoky by his desire. Shiro pulled at his shorts with both hands, lifting up on his elbows in a rather awkward bid to rid Keith of them. Keith helped him along by kicking his legs until the offending piece of clothing hung from one ankle over the edge of the couch.    
  
All the while Shiro was taking his _dear sweet_ time, kissing wetly at newly exposed skin and blatantly ignoring the allure of Keith's cock, attention only on the flushed skin of his thigh, his hips, and up his belly.    
  
" _Shiro_..." Keith breathed, hand tightening in his hair and his chest heaving.    
  
Shiro just glanced up at him as he trailed his way back down, purposefully letting his body drag against Keith, making him twitch and whine as he made to kiss at the head of his cock...only to change course last second, cheek brushing it and feeling a faint throb of a pulse as he planted that kiss at the dark curls instead.    
  
Keith's brows screwed together and he huffed in indignance, turning his head to the side while his knuckles went between his teeth in frustration.    
  
Shiro smirked and kissed down the inside of his thigh, parting his legs and paying special attention to the extra-soft skin there. His tongue laved wide over it and his lips closed around random patches as he sucked purple marks into place and made Keith writhe with impatience. The fingers of his flesh hand moved to trail down the expanse of Keith's thigh, up and down in teasingly light touches, and when the first whimper reached his ears Shiro looked up curiously.    
  
Keith was flushed, panting and staring at the TV, his hand loosely held over his mouth and his brows knit together in a desperate furrow.    
  
"Doing alright there, baby?" Shiro murmured against his skin, mouthing at the little crease where Keith's leg melded into his pelvis.    
  
Keith nodded, his cock doing a little jump of excitement when Shiro's forehead tilted to touch it, if just barely.    
  
"Are you...going to do _anything_ about that?" Keith asked, glancing at him from the corner of his eye, hips lilting up and a growl escaping him when Shiro pinned them down.    
  
" _No_." Shiro said, a sly grin offered to Keith where he fumed and his lips returning to press open-mouthed kisses to his belly.    
  
" _Takashi_..." Keith whimpered.    
  
Shiro rocked his own hips into the couch, and that seemed to excite Keith, who moaned at the sight. Shiro looked up again to see Keith palming at his own chest, fingertips swirling around a pink nipple, tugging and pinching in intervals as he watched Shiro. He finally pressed his lips to Keith's cock, just along the underside where it pulsed with need, and Keith gasped, fingers of his free hand digging into the armrest. A little bead of precome came dribbling out of the slit and rolled down the length of it, and Shiro licked at it before it could reach the curls at the root.    
  
"Shiro..."    
  
"Like that?" Shiro asked, continuing his quest to unravel Keith with the barest of means. He mouthed at Keith's hipbone and gently turned him on his side so he had some access to the swell of an ass-cheek, of which he kissed with just a touch of tongue.    
  
Keith's panting grew harsh, wayward hairs spilling over his flushed face from how much he had bucked and tossed under Shiro's ministrations.    
  
"Going to make you come like this." Shiro murmured, and Keith's leg went obligingly slack as he moved it, letting him maneuver Keith until his legs were spread wide, the ankle of his one leg propped up on the back of the couch.    
  
"Fuck." Keith whispered, dark irises barely visible through his lashes as he met Shiro's gaze unabashedly and arched into his lips, his fingers, his touch that roamed everywhere except for where Keith _wanted_ it. Shiro skirted around his cock where it dribbled a tiny pool of white against Keith's belly, he let hair and clothes brush against it, but never longer than a second, and Keith was growing desperate.    
  
He murmured pleas, varied in volume from a whisper to a high pitched whine, but a constant cacophony nonetheless. And Shiro obeyed them...

_"Touch me. Touch me. Shiro please just **touch** me!"_

In his own way, that is.  
  
Keith gasped and let his eyes slip closed, back bowing up and allowing Shiro to slip his metal fingers into the space between it and the couch. "I'm _so_ close." he managed, and _god_ , Shiro didn't know how long he had been at this. Just that he had been smothered in Keith's scent and his skin for so long he felt like he was drowning in it.    
  
" _Yeah_ , baby?" Shiro prodded, panting against Keith's hip and watching as his cock twitched under his warm, harsh breath. "You like this?" he trailed his fingers down the inside of Keith's thigh, making a _come hither_ motion on his perineum that made Keith jolt and cause his cock to make a little warning spurt of come against his belly.     
  
"Shiro...Shiro I'm gonna-"    
  
"Then _come on,_ baby." Shiro licked at the vein on the underside of his cock.    
  
Keith let out a stifled wail of pleasure and Shiro sighed in satisfaction as he came rather relentlessly. A glob of Keith's spend even ended up on his chin, and Shiro gave the plush head of Keith's softening cock a parting kiss before he surged up to collect it with his tongue.    
  
Keith gasped and chuckled breathlessly as Shiro made to clean his mess up... _thoroughly_.    
  
"I didn't think I could come from that." Keith rasped, giving a little sound of pleasure as Shiro's tongue dipped into and circled his navel before pressing upward over the faintly defined ridges of his abdomen.    
  
"You've always liked it when I touch you... _kiss_ you." Shiro pressed just such a kiss to a fresh, angry red mark on Keith's hip to emphasize his point, and Keith huffed a laugh as he nodded.    
  
"I _love_ it." Keith murmured, and then he bit his lip as a thought occurred to him, "Still not hungry?"    
  
Shiro shook his head, "I got a sub for lunch."    
  
Keith sat up and managed to wiggle his way out of Shiro's grasp. "Good." he said as he tugged his shirt over his head and let it fly from his fingers to some unknown corner of the living room. He turned to smile at Shiro over his shoulder, hand stroking leisurely down his own hip, "Now come'ere, babe. _My_ _turn_."    
  
Shiro heaved a rueful sigh and chuckled, of _course_ he wasn't off the hook.    
  
He got to his feet with a groan and followed Keith where he sashayed down the hall into their bedroom, and upon reaching it was immediately accosted by lips and teeth and hands tugging at every button or fastening Keith could reach. The eagerness of Keith's actions and the delightful expanse of Keith's skin under his own hands made him pliant, easily led to fall back onto the bed and for Keith to gain the high ground. He straddled Shiro's legs, unbuckling his belt and removing his pants just enough that he could lean down and press a series of wet kisses down Shiro's hardening cock.    
  
"I want to try something." Keith murmured, looking up at Shiro through his beautiful, thick lashes and mouthing at the head as he waited for Shiro to respond.    
  
"Y-yeah?"    
  
Keith pulled back, planting his hands on either side of Shiro's head as he moved to loom over him. "Babe, you trust me?"    
  
Shiro's gaze darted around in confusion (and worry if he was absolutely honest). " _Um_..."    
  
" _Takashi_." Keith prodded.    
  
Shiro sobered up and heaved a sigh, "I trust you, baby." he said as his thumbs stroked idle circles into Keith's hips.    
  
Keith kissed him again, soft and slick with tongue, pressing forward until Shiro was gasping against his lips before he pulled back again and settled himself between Shiro's legs. He parted them gently to make room for himself before he rested his elbows on the dips of Shiro's hipbones and began mouthing at Shiro's cock, casual and lazy.    
  
Shiro leaned back into the pillows and let his stuttered breath escape him, focusing on delay and endurance, and it was a little pleasant to fall into the haze of pleasure and the almost meditative state of holding back. Though that became more difficult as minutes passed and Keith became more insistent. Licking and sucking and dipping his tongue into the slit until Shiro was fisting his hands in the sheets and panting heavily. "Keith..."    
  
Keith looked up at him from where he had his lips wrapped around him, suckling softly and his hand dipping down to fondle and roll Shiro's balls. He didn't respond Beyond humming and that made Shiro jolt, propping himself up on his elbows, every muscle gone tense.    
  
_"Keith?"_   
  
"Hmm?" Keith didn't move away, and the vibration of a hot, velvet mouth and tongue around him made Shiro gasp, a low moan given as he screwed his eyes shut to try and _focus_.    
  
"K-Keith...baby..." Shiro panted, "You _can't_."    
  
Keith pulled off with a slick pop, fingers wrapping around Shiro's cock in place of his mouth and jerking him lazily, but consistently.    
  
"Can't what, babe?"    
  
Shiro peeled his eyes open and looked down at Keith pleadingly, "If you keep going I'll _come_."    
  
Keith smiled, so softly and sweetly that if it weren't for the way his fist tightened and his pace quickened he would think Keith was taking mercy upon him.    
  
" _Baby_..." Shiro whimpered and bit his lip, desperate for Keith to at least _slow down_. He was (admittedly) really good at lasting, but Keith was _purposefully_ stimulating every one of his most sensitive spots. A thumb brushing that one particular vein, tongue digging and lips suckling at the little ridge of his head, his slit, it was _overwhelming_.    
  
"Trust me, remember?" Keith said, nuzzling into the length of him and looking up at Shiro with a warm smile, "You'll see in a bit." he promised, and Shiro just grimaced as he tamped down on the urge to let an impending release wash over him. "For _now_ , try and outlast it." Keith added with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he dipped down to take Shiro in his mouth again.    
  
Shiro groaned, wanted to make it easier on himself but unable to tear his eyes away from the way Keith kept going down, taking Shiro as deep as he could without choking before he drew back and then back down again. Keith also pulled one or two dirty tricks, like tracing a finger against his taint, down the inside of his thighs and reaching up to fondle at Shiro's chest, tweaking a nipple until Shiro gasped.    
  
He was trying to edge him, Shiro figured, though he didn't understand how _that_ could end well at all.    
  
Keith drew back, gasping for air and tears beginning to twinkle in the low light at the corners of his eyes as he laughed breathily and looked up at Shiro. "I wonder if I'll _ever_ fit it all." he murmured, and Shiro couldn't help the way his stomach drew up tight in a telling, familiar sensation that he hadn't actually had the grace to experience in almost two weeks.    
  
His eyes went wide and Keith just kept it up, like he didn't notice that Shiro was so close it was _dire_.    
  
"Keith," Shiro rasped, panting harshly and his thighs quivering as he held back with all his might, "Keith if you don't _stop_ -"    
  
"You'll come?" Keith pulled off of him to say, head tilted and that goddamn grin on his face.    
  
"I'm not _allowed_ to." Shiro gasped, genuine trepidation seizing him as Keith just dipped back down and sucked him in deep, swallowing around him. "Keith!"    
  
Keith looked up at him and squeezed his hand tight around his base, so tight it bordered on painful, and Shiro moaned as a rush of ecstasy began to tickle at his senses.    
  
"Keith!" he was desperate now, _"Stop!"_   
  
Keith pulled away and stilled, a pinch of worry permeating his features alongside his frown, "Shiro-"   
  
"I love it but...but I'm going to _come_." Shiro's breath was ragged, every inch of him shaking with the force of holding back, " _Please_...I'm not allowed." he whispered.    
  
"Takashi, I've got you." Keith murmured, "I'll ask again...trust me?"    
  
Shiro let his chin drop against his own chest and rocked his hips into Keith's grip (still tight and secure around him). "What...what are you doing?"    
  
"Just breathe...let go. It's _fine,_ Shiro." Keith licked gently at his cock and then took him in his mouth again.    
  
Shiro gasped and then he was under the waves, overtaken completely and a hoarse moan all he could offer. It felt _amazing_.    
  
He had gone without for extended periods of time before, hell, he'd even gone a few _months_ without. But the constant teasing and blueballs every goddamn _day_...it just raised the tension to levels he hadn't ever experienced before. That said, he'd never come so _hard_ before either.    
  
Shiro felt his voice cut off on a cry, or a whine, he wasn't really sure. His body seized with what felt like a miniature supernova and almost burning pleasure that left him only able to tense and endure. It didn't really sink in that he was having an _orgasm_ until it was almost over, until he was starting to peel his eyes open and stare at the ceiling while distantly familiar aftershocks made him quiver and all he could feel was this bone-deep, satiating  _relief_.    
  
"Keith."    
  
The man in question moved up to rest against his stomach, and Shiro hissed at the pressure on his cock, though he did have to take notice that he was still hard.    
  
"Hey babe." Keith murmured, taking up his hand and pressing a kiss to the backs of the knuckles, "You kind of spaced out there."    
  
"What did you do?" Shiro wondered.    
  
"I made you orgasm."    
  
Shiro blinked and turned an incredulous gaze down upon Keith. He looked so calm and collected, as if that wasn't bad news, and Shiro could only gape at him like a fish out of water. _"What?"_ he managed.   
  
" _Dry_ orgasm." Keith clarified, "Its called No _Nut_ November." he paused where he was tracing a circle on Shiro's nipple and smirked, "And you didn't _nut_."    
  
Shiro just stared, chest still heaving, limbs tingling and his ears ringing a bit with the aftershocks. "Is...isn't that cheating?"    
  
Keith chuckled, "Shiro. I _just_ explained it."    
  
"But-"    
  
"I wasn't going to give these out all the time, though, babe." Keith continued, "We'll keep it to like...three a week? How's that? Only about two weeks to go anyway."    
  
Shiro slumped to the pillows and threw his arm over his face. "I _guess_." he mumbled, and then he huffed a laugh. He hadn't orgasmed in so _long_ (and no...in his sleep sure as hell didn't count), it was weird to have this rush of relief and pleasure and just pure endorphins in his system again.    
  
"Shiro?"    
  
_"Hmm?"_   
  
Keith kissed at his collarbone, "Will you fuck me _now?"_   
  
Shiro removed his hand and propped himself on his elbows so quickly Keith had to recoil. Keith sat back, looking up at him innocently through his lashes. "Is that...that's the only reason you did that?!"    
  
Keith blushed and let his gaze flit to the floor, " _Maybe_."    
  
Shiro sat up completely and took Keith's chin in his hand, and Keith hesitantly looked his way. "That," Shiro breathed, "Is  _naughty_." he enunciated the word, and Keith's eyes went wide again before a wistful, almost-pleased look overtook his features.    
  
"Oh?" he breathed, "What are you gonna do about it?"    
  
Shiro kissed him messily, needily, pulling a moan and whimper from Keith's lips, hand moving to settle at his hip while he pulled Keith against him securely. There was a silvery string of spit between them when he pulled back, "I _did_ promise I'd use that cage, didn't I?" he murmured against kiss-swollen lips.    
  
Keith's breath stuttered and he gave a full-bodied shiver, a quiet _"Yes."_ leaving him.    
  
Shiro rolled Keith until he was pinning him to the mattress. "And if you be good," he said, and Keith bucked against him in rebellion, "Then maybe...just _maybe...._ I'll consider it."    
  
"Promise?" Keith moaned.    
  
"No promises, baby." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just wanted Shiro to make Keith come with just kisses and touches cause that's like...one of my own ultimate fantasies lol.
> 
> Also yeah, Shiro can "cheat" when Keith allows him to. I had to do the walk of shame and ~~(delete my history)~~ do some research into how dry orgasms actually work and I legitimately knew absolutely ZIP about them so....*The More You Know meme plays* (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	15. November 14th: (Good Boys Get Rewards)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly I'm not a big fan of cock cages but it actually turned out pretty good, I was worried it would be awkward cause I'm personally not into that kink but whatever floats your boat, y'know?
> 
> (Power Bottom Shiro + Daddy Kink returns)

Shiro woke Keith early, compared to how late they fell asleep. Well before his alarm.  
  
The man was confused and bleary eyed as Shiro kissed his shoulder and rolled him onto his back, and he went willingly, hands curled by his head and his legs stretching out languidly as he groaned and offered Shiro a sleepy smile.  
  
"Hey baby." Shiro pressed a kiss to plush lips and pulled away far too quickly for Keith to deepen it.  
  
Keith reached for his phone and Shiro reached into the drawer to retrieve what he was going to use on Keith.  
  
" _Oh_."  
  
Shiro chuckled and looked up at Keith with a raised brow, "Yeah, looks weird huh?"  
  
"That _can't_ be comfortable." Keith mumbled.  
  
"It's not really supposed to be?" Shiro stared down at the device in his hands and frowned. "I mean, when...when you have an erection anyway." Keith snickered and Shiro looked up at him with a blush, " _What?"_  
  
Keith shook his head, "Do you even know how to put that on?"  
  
Shiro nodded, "I mean yeah. I watched videos."  
  
A scoff.  
  
Shiro scowled at him, "A _lot_ of videos."  
  
Keith furrowed his brow, "When did you even have time for that?"  
  
Shiro shuffled in place, "In the car. During lunch."  
  
"You better not have ate up our data for the month on porn videos. You know they can probably see what you're watching." Keith teased.  
  
Shiro ducked his head and drew his thumb over the plastic in his hands, "They weren't _all_ porn." he mumbled.  
  
"I don't know..." Keith sighed, and Shiro glance up to see him staring at the cage with a worried pinch to his face.  
  
"Well, we don't _have_ to but...want to give it a try?" he suggested, "See if you like it and we'll forget about if you don't?"    
  
Keith pursed his lips and looked up at Shiro with a grimace and a shrug, "Ehh...might as well, but if my balls shrivel up and fall off I'm blaming you."  
  
"That's not how it works..." Shiro muttered to himself as he eagerly spread Keith's legs and Keith let out a startled yelp as he lost his balance and fell to the mattress from where he was propped on his elbows, delving off into laughter at the way Shiro jumped in surprise and shrank back a little.  
  
"The bedroom isn't usually so awkward for us, is it?" Keith pondered, and Shiro heaved a sigh as he fixed him with a chastising look and proceeded to maneuver the ring into place. He'd gotten the one that clicked shut, because quite frankly he didn't trust his ability to get a solid one on and off without inciting an embarrassing _hospital_ _visit_. Keith watched with a curious lilt to his brows as Shiro hooked the hinge into place and then he set the little padlock on it and sat back with a chuckle.  
  
"It looks ridiculous." he laughed, and Keith inclined his head in agreement.  
  
"Doesn't feel...uncomfortable...like, I would rather it's _not_ there but...I don't mind it _too_ bad." Keith explained, and then he flopped back onto the mattress.  
  
"I suppose it could be worse. I saw one with spikes in it." Shiro said, and Keith winced.  
  
"Good _grief_."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Keith laughed and sat up, wiggling his hips so his dick flopped from side to side and he and Shiro alike burst into laughter. Shiro covered his face and groaned, "So...you want to take it off?"  
  
Keith's laughter took a while to taper off, and when it did he heaved a sigh. "You know what? I'll give it a go."  
  
Shiro looked up at him through his fingers, "You're sure? I mean I'm pretty sure I can find some other way to punish you. Y'know...for being naughty."  
  
"Like tying me up and spanking me?" Keith joked, and then stared at Shiro when he went red. " _Really?"_  
  
Shiro nodded.  
  
Keith stood up and looked down at himself while he bent to grab his sweatpants. "You wanted me to wear it while you're at work, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And I don't suppose you'll be leaving the key here?"  
  
Shiro smirked, shaking his head as he closed his palm around the key. "Nope."  
  
Keith sighed, "Man..." he headed to the bathroom and then he came to a halt, "Wait...how am I supposed to pee in this thing?!"  
  
"There's a big hole." Shiro called.  
  
"That's... _unsanitary!_ What the fuck? What if I get pee on the inside and it just _stays_ there?"  
  
"I can take it off."  
  
"Nah I wouldn't let you put it back on if you did." Keith dismissed as he rummaged around in the bathroom, and Shiro rubbed his palm against his temple when he heard him muttering about how ridiculous it was.  
  
"You don't _have_ to wear it."  
  
"I'm giving it the old college try, Shiro. ...oh it _is_ a big hole. Okay." Keith said as Shiro heard him start urinating, and he let out a scoffing laugh.  
  
"I should have put it on later." he muttered to himself, "Would have been hotter."

* * *

He got home later and Keith looked very eager to see him. That probably wasn't a good sign, but Keith just started patting him down when Shiro opened his arms for a hug and he grabbed at his wandering wrists incredulously.  
  
"What are you _doing?"_  
  
"Looking for the key?" Keith shrugged.  
  
"Hey now, wait a minute, I didn't say you could take it off yet."  
  
Keith went still and looked up at him through his lashes, a little smile tugging at his lips as he swayed in place innocently. "Can I take it off?" he asked.

As if Shiro would make it _that_ easy.  
  
"I have plans." Shiro said as he moved past the smaller man, patting his head and ruffling his hair as he began the process of unwinding from his day at work.  
  
Keith followed along like a curious cat, head tilted and his body language tentative as he watched Shiro toe his shoes off, undo his tie, put away his jacket, and get his dinner out of the microwave.  
  
"What _kind_ of plans?" Keith prodded, leaning against the counter and wiggling his butt from side to side.  
  
Shiro watched the little sway with interest as he ate, "Plans that involve the bed."  
  
"Well _duh_." Keith sighed and let his head thump against the countertop. "I meant specifics, Shiro."  
  
"The kind that involve you being a very _good_ _boy_."  
  
Keith raised his head, attention piqued and his eyes twinkling with interest. "Oh yeah? And if I'm a good boy for Daddy...do I get a _reward?"_  
  
Shiro turned his head and smiled a bit sheepishly, biting his lip at the thought. "Yeah, but only if you're _very_ good, Baby Boy." he stepped over to Keith and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, and Keith pressed back, arms wrapped around Shiro's shoulders. He hiked a leg up, and Shiro reached a hand down to clutch at his ass and give him some leverage to jump up and cling to Shiro eagerly. He held him up with a laugh, letting Keith pepper kisses down his jaw and throat, threatening to suck marks into place but not actually following through.  
  
"Then I'll be good. I'll be _such_ a good boy." Keith rocked his hips and hissed, and Shiro grinned when he felt the solid plastic grind against his abdomen.    
  
"You start by wearing that until I'm finished." Shiro murmured, and Keith's breath hitched before he nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Shiro looked up at him with a raised brow.  
  
"Okay, _Daddy_." Keith rasped, "Please."  
  
Shiro readjusted his grip and walked Keith to their bedroom, setting him down on the bed and straightening up to leisurely unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Take your clothes off."  
  
Keith obeyed with an eager air about him, shucking his shirt and his pants in seconds, and Shiro glanced down appreciatively at the way his cock had reddened under its own pressure. Okay, it was a _little_ hot, knowing that he had complete and utter control over whether Keith could come, let alone go erect.  
  
Shiro only shed his shirt, crawling over Keith to capture his lips, anxious and sloppy on Keith's part and slow and controlled on his. He moved against Keith subtly, rocking his clothed hips into Keith's and hearing a hitch of breath, a tense thigh brushing up against his. Keith buried his hands in Shiro's hair, twisting just enough for it to border on painful as he whimpered into his mouth, more panting than anything.  
  
"Please... _please_ , Daddy." Keith pulled away to breathe.  
  
Shiro stood up again and removed his pants, kicking them aside and fetching the lube. "You're gonna do something for me first."  
  
Keith trembled when Shiro took up the vibrator again, and he spread his legs in accommodation when Shiro moved to kneel between them. Shiro leaned down to kiss at his hipbone, and Keith whined at the way he licked at one of the hickeys he had left there the night before. His fingers were slicked and he pressed and massaged them against Keith's hole, easily fitting one and sliding inside to the knuckle before he added another. As usual, it didn't take much to stretch him enough for the vibrator, slim as it was, and he pushed it inside Keith before turning it on and trailing a wet finger over his balls, swollen and red with their caged arousal.  
  
Keith was watching him expectantly, breaths tinged with a hint of a desperate whine.  
  
"S'that it?" Keith asked, panting.  
  
Shiro smirked and moved to straddle him, gesturing for Keith's hand. Keith hesitated before he placed it into Shiro's hand and Shiro pressed the bottle of lube into his grasp. Keith stared at it in confusion, and Shiro shuffled, turning and settling himself on Keith's belly backwards.  
  
He looked over his shoulder and Keith's pupils were blown with arousal, lower lip tugged between his pearly teeth and his hand grabbing at Shiro's ass gently.  
  
_"Yeah?"_ Keith whispered for confirmation, and Shiro sat back further, planting his hands on the bed and letting out a low moan when Keith pulled him in with both hands on his hips. Mmm, _fuck_. He needed this. He hadn't had Keith's tongue on him in _so long_ , sucking and delving into him and drawing a whimper out of him. Keith needed to do it more, he played Shiro like a musician who always hit the precisely correct strings. Shiro sat up, aware that he was probably smothering Keith a bit but not quite in the mood to care. Keith knew to tap out if he needed to.  
  
Though Keith only seemed to grow more eager, letting out a moan that vibrated through Shiro's whole body and made his thighs quiver where they held him precariously over Keith's face. Shiro gave a whimper and reached his flesh hand back to pet through Keith's hair.  
  
" _Good boy._.." Shiro breathed, and Keith's fingers shifted on his hips to stroke down his thighs and back up before he was clutching onto his ass, prying his cheeks apart. Shiro jolted at the way his tongue delved as deep as it could go into his hole, accompanied by the sound of the lube clicking open again and then the eventual press of a finger. Shiro rocked back onto it, eyes sliding shut just as that long finger slid inside, curling down and thrusting while a warm tongue lapped against his rim.  
  
"Just...just _one?"_ Shiro panted, leaning down to kiss at the shaking muscle of Keith's belly, down to his cock where it was so very red and angry within its confines. He was gifted with a second finger and a growl as Keith redoubled his efforts, and Shiro stroked himself lightly as he moaned against Keith's hip. The fingers of Keith's free hand went between Shiro's legs to palm at his balls, up to brush against his hand where it fisted loosely around his cock.  
  
Sometimes Keith was a little _too_ good.  
  
"Slow down, baby."  
  
Keith nipped at his ass and Shiro sat up again, turning a disapproving look over his shoulder. Keith was barely visible, but he was looking up at him with a smirk obvious in his eyes.  
  
"I said _slow down_."  
  
Keith pressed a third finger into him and Shiro rolled his hips at the enticing stretch.  
  
"Bad boys _don't_ get rewards." Shiro managed, the shakiness of his voice not helping in his intimidation game.  
  
"Don't you like it, _Daddy?"_ Keith asked innocently, kissing at his ass and licking at the toned skin.    
  
Shiro huffed and rocked back onto Keith's fingers, closing his eyes and focusing on the delectable stretch. In retaliation his hand went to press and stroke Keith's balls.  
  
Keith stilled and a stuttered, drawn out gasp was what he received.  
  
"Bad boys," Shiro murmured, squeezing gently at the soft skin and eliciting a whimper, "Get _punished_."  
  
" _Shiro_..."  
  
Shiro squeezed a bit more harshly. "What do we say?"  
  
Keith chuckled, voice low and raspy, " _Sorry_ , _Daddy_."  
  
"Go slow." Shiro ordered, and Keith's fingers began a languid thrust, scissoring almost lazily. "I want to last for your reward."  
  
Keith's movements stuttered as he took that particular piece of information in before he continued, kissing and sucking again.  
  
Shiro sighed and closed his eyes in bliss, focusing on prolonging his ~~as of yet~~ unobtainable orgasm and the delectable feeling of Keith eating him out like Shiro was the only meal he would ever get. He panted and his hips undulated, breaths getting more whiny and desperate as he grew close, only for Keith to ease off again and let him come back down before he sent him climbing once more.  
  
Shiro let that happen for a time, ebb and flow of pleasure until his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and Keith's skin was glistening with the same, both worn out and yet dying for more. He reached back to pat Keith on the head, fingers threading into his hair and pulling gently. "Okay, baby." he gasped, and Keith let his head fall to the pillow with a gasp of his own.  
  
"One second." Shiro supported himself on his hands while he panted and came down from his near-high just enough that maybe he could stand and retrieve his pants. His limbs were quivering as he crawled to the edge of the bed and reached down, and he figured by the time Keith's reward was done he would have wrung himself out. He fished around in his pocket, breath still shaky as he turned and carefully went about removing the cage. Keith whimpered and he pressed a soothing kiss to his cock as it swelled and hardened with blood just about as quickly as it could upon being released.  
  
Shiro turned the vibrator up one or two notches.  
  
"Keith?" Shiro turned around and sat on Keith's waist.  
  
"Yes, Daddy?" Keith panted.  
  
Shiro smiled, chuckling softly, "To give you your reward...I need to come."  
  
Keith furrowed his brow, "You'll only have one more this week...if you do." he clarified.  
  
"I know." Shiro reached back and held Keith's cock while he shuffled back and let it catch against his stretched, wet rim. "I think I can handle that."  
  
Keith's breath hitched and he reached down to grasp onto Shiro's hips. "I thought you said you didn't want to till this was over?"  
  
"Changed my mind." Shiro sat down and Keith gasped as he speared himself on Keith's cock, humming with delight at the stretch, the burn, and how he filled him so _well_. "Since I can technically...cheat now." he panted, rocking his hips and making Keith moan, fingernails digging into Shiro's skin.  
  
"Okay." Keith nodded, "Make sure you squeeze yourself _nice_ _and tight,_ Daddy."  
  
Shiro huffed a laugh as he began to ride Keith, a subtle bounce of his hips that he would gradually increase. He planted his hands on the mattress and leaned upon them while his thighs flexed with each of his thrusts. God it was _good_. It may have been safe to say that he didn't get fucked by Keith enough, and that was sad. Keith had this way of driving him positively wild now matter how they did it.  
  
"Love seeing you ride me." Keith breathed, and Shiro jolted at the pleasure that coursed down his spine at those words.  
  
" _I_ love...riding you." Shiro gasped, turning his gaze down to see Keith staring up at him in awe. Lips parted, cheeks flushed, and pleasure swirling vibrantly in violet eyes.  
  
"You're so _beautiful_." Keith stroked a hand up from his hip to cup and tease at Shiro's nipple, the other brushing against his cock where it lightly slapped into Keith's belly. "I don't think I tell you _e-enough_." Keith's words tapered off into moans, and Shiro felt him throb inside him before Keith stiffened and then he slowly relaxed again, having held off on an orgasm.  
  
"You don't have to _tell_ me." Shiro panted, "Besides...you're more of _a-hn_...an _action_ man."  
  
Keith reached up to run his fingertips over Shiro's jaw, up to brush a thumb against a plush bottom lip, swollen from how much Shiro had bitten into it that night. _"I love you."_  
  
The tender words had Shiro stuttering in his rhythm, moaning and wrapping his hand tight around the base of his cock while his body throbbed with the need to come.  
  
"Baby-"  
  
"I love you _so much_." Keith murmured, both hands on Shiro's hips while he planted his feet in the sheets and bucked upward into Shiro's tight heat.  
  
Shiro couldn't help but cry out as he came, doubling over and pressing his forehead to Keith's sternum while his body spasmed with his pleasure. It was like lightning and it was addictive and why the _fuck_ had he agreed to this bullshit game in the first place?  
  
"Keith... _Keith, baby_."  
  
Keith grunted and moaned, and Shiro gasped, hand tightening around his cock where it threatened to paint Keith's belly white. Keith came with a keen, and Shiro closed his eyes and relished in the warmth, the pulsing inside him and the way Keith went lax. Smaller hands than his own stroked up and down his back, and he let himself relax into the touch, probably squeezing the breath out of Keith, but it felt nice to be held like this, warm and sweaty and all wrapped up in another human being that he loved from the bottom of his heart.  
  
Enough to do stupid things like this game with, he mused with endearment.  
  
"I love you too, Keith." he murmured as he lifted his head.  
  
"I know." Keith pressed a kiss to his sweaty temple, stroking his bangs away from where they had been plastered to his skin.  
  
"I need a shower." Shiro sighed, and Keith laughed.  
  
"We both do."  
  
Shiro nuzzled into Keith's cheek and sat up, huffing a pleasured breath when the motion made Keith twitch inside him. But they weren't going another round tonight.  
  
Instead they were getting into the shower, and Keith was massaging shampoo into his hair...he was returning the favor. Instead they were sitting under the spray in quiet, companionable comfort after a long and adventurous day.  
  
And after they had dried, sinking into the couch with the intent of watching something to fill the meager hours left till bedtime, Shiro stroked his hand through Keith's damp hair and hummed.  
  
"What?" Keith prodded.  
  
"I was curious." Shiro murmured, watching their movie load on the screen.  
  
"About?"  
  
"About whether we'll be using that cage again?"  
  
Keith scoffed and looked up at him, "Definitely not _regularly_."  
  
"You didn't like it?"  
  
Keith grimaced, "Nah, not really. It was just...a little stifling and I think I'm a tad claustrophobic."  
  
"Santa Claus isn't that bad and he has nothing to do with your cute little cock."  
  
Keith slapped at his chest and Shiro chuckled, "That was not funny. It's an old joke and you should feel bad."  
  
"It's inspired by Spongebob! That's a classic!"  
  
"You're a classic pain in my ass."  
  
" _Hah!"_ Shiro turned his head back to the TV, " _I'm_ the one who took a ride today."  
  
"And _I'm the one_ who hasn't had a ride in _two whole weeks_. You're hogging the dickings, babe." Keith grumbled.  
  
"I told you I'd think about it if you were good."  
  
"I _was_ a good boy." Keith leaned forward to kiss him and began grinding his hips down on Shiro's belly. "Mm, _very_ good, wasn't I?"  
  
Shiro kissed him and huffed a laugh, "You were a little naughty." he chastised, "You'll have to be a little better than that, Baby Boy."  
  
" _Daddy!"_ Keith whined, pressing his face into Shiro's shirt as he rocked his hips harder, "Want your _cock_." he added in a murmur.  
  
Shiro rubbed his hands up and down Keith's back while he ground his way to another orgasm _(this was so unfair goddamnit)_. "Soon, baby." he sighed, listening to Keith whimper and moan, " _Soon_."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme more Shiro riding Keith plz thx. He needs more dick. This fandom doesn't give it to him enough and it's sad.
> 
> Also #it'stimetofuckKeith2k18  
> #he'swaitedlongenoughc'monShiro


	16. November 15th: (A Tender Evening)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is totally chill and relax cause these boys have been so hard at work! They need a break.

Keith slept in that morning. Shiro knew from his grumbling the night before that he had a commission to work on (the first dregs were always the worst for Keith and Shiro could not step foot in his art room without causing a first-class freakout), that said...he was a little insufferable when he started in.   
  
_Shiro's_ work day was peaceful for once, almost cathartic even. And when he got home he smiled at the familiar tune of Keith blaring music in his art room. Though Shiro waited a while to make his presence known. He changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, turned on the fireplace (it was cold enough outside to make the devil's _balls_ shrivel up) and settled into the couch, turned on the TV and sat his laptop on his lap. He had some budgeting to go over...what with unexpected expenses...   
  
Shiro smiled at the thought.   
  
The music took a long time to taper off, and then Keith came waddling out of his art room looking like someone who had run a marathon. He turned bleary eyes upon Shiro, stopping in his tracks and then glancing at the clock on the wall.   
  
"Wow. Didn't realize it was so late." Keith sighed.   
  
"Hey baby. You were working, I didn't want to interrupt you." Shiro said, finishing up a few more estimations on his computer before he closed it and set it down on the coffee table. "Did you get a lot done?"   
  
Keith grimaced at him and then he grumbled and went into the kitchen, rummaging around and coming over to sit beside Shiro with a granola bar.   
  
He was _moody_.   
  
That usually meant he wasn't in a creative headspace (dangerous place to be), Shiro had learned over the past couple years that Keith got rather low and upset when he couldn't work. He reached a hand over and Keith slid his fingers between his, a small smile tugging only briefly at the corner of his mouth before he tilted his head back against the pillow and heaved a sigh.   
  
"Not feeling it today?" Shiro asked, pulling his phone out and checking it while he ran his thumb over the backs of Keith's knuckles.   
  
"I don't feel art today, I don't feel like cleaning...I'm so tired I don't even feel like _teasing_ _you_ today-"   
  
_(Small victories)_   
  
"-thoughts and stuff are all fuzzy and I just wanna sleep all day." Keith moved to drape himself over Shiro's lap, pouting and looking absolutely _miserable_.   
  
"Well," Shiro set his phone down and brushed Keith's bangs away from his head. "You've been pretty _busy_ all month." he said with a teasing smile, and Keith sighed again, "And I don't know about you, but I would probably be wrung out if _I_ had been as sexually active as you for _two weeks_." he rationalized, and Keith huffed and groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes.   
  
"I don't _want_ to be wrung out." Keith mumbled, "Makes me feel useless and tired and _dumb_."   
  
"Take a break, baby." Shiro leaned down to kiss Keith's temple. "I'm pretty sure the world will keep turning if you take one or two measly days off and pampered yourself."   
  
"All that fucking wasn't pampering enough?" Keith chuckled.   
  
"I mean _real_ pampering, baby. Sex is fun but it's a lot of work." Shiro stroked his hand down Keith's belly, the move in no way meant to stir him and more made out of pure endearment. "Take a nap, a bath, play a video game or just relax with a book."   
  
Keith hummed.   
  
"Hell, _I_ could do with some pampering." Shiro added with an absent nod, " _You_ ," he pointed his finger on Keith's chest and then moved to trace his collarbone with a fond smile, "Have wrung me just as much."   
  
"Halfway done." Keith murmured, grasping at Shiro's hand so he could bring it to his lips and press a kiss to the pad of his finger. And Shiro didn't _quite_ manage not to tense in expectation of some sort of mischief from Keith. Though of course Keith noticed, and he snickered softly, pressing Shiro's hand to his chest and wrapping his arms around it. "You scared of me? Scared I might get _frisky?"_ he teased.   
  
"Hardly." Shiro raised his brow.   
  
" _Mhm_. And that's why you get so stiff every time I move."   
  
"Blueballs hurt, you know."   
  
Keith winced playfully, " _Aww_."   
  
"Yes, thank you very much for the sympathy. I could have used it for the past two weeks." Shiro drawled, a smirk tugging at his lips.   
  
"Mmm, you sure do like to bitch about it." Keith stretched languidly, "You weren't complaining last night." he winked.   
  
"Neither were you... _Baby Boy_." Shiro teased, and Keith flushed, squirming in place. "Is it weird that I'm not really _surprised_ you have that kink?"   
  
"Shut _up_." Keith murmured, hand pressed to his lips and his head turned in embarrassment. "It's not funny."   
  
"You gotta admit it's a little cliche." Shiro chuckled, "Though I like it too. Just a little bit."   
  
"Oh I'd say _a lot_ from how hard you rode me last night." Keith grinned from behind his hand.   
  
Shiro huffed and shuffled under Keith.   
  
Keith just sat up and moved to sit on Shiro's lap, leaning into him and resting his head against Shiro's chest.   
  
"A break really does sound good." Keith murmured.   
  
"I could say you deserve it." Shiro stroked his hair, "You've been so _diligent_ at teasing me every which way. I didn't think you could be that creative." he said, twirling a strand of raven hair between metal fingers. "Your hair is getting longer."   
  
Keith splayed his hand over Shiro's chest and Shiro could feel him smiling against his neck. "Should I cut it?"   
  
Shiro shook his head, "Hell no."   
  
Keith nuzzled against his neck, "I'm glad you like it." he said, "I like it when you play with it."   
  
" _I_ like playing with it."   
  
Keith chuckled softly and then heaved a tired sigh.   
  
"I think I'll order a pizza tonight. You didn't cook did you?"   
  
Keith sat up in excitement, "Chicken alfredo and spinach?"   
  
Shiro winced and chuckled, "Okay, two pizzas. You're so weird baby."   
  
Keith pumped his fist and hugged Shiro's chest with a giddy little noise, "It's good and you know it." he said.

Shiro just tilted his head to press a kiss to the top of Keith's head, hand stroking his hair once more before it rested on his shoulder. "You know, baby." he said as he picked up his phone to order.   
  
Keith hummed in inquiry.   
  
"There's a few more Star Wars movies."   
  
"Takashi..."   
  
"What? Pizza and a show."   
  
Keith grumbled.   
  
"You _like_ it."   
  
"I won't dignify that with a response."   
  
Shiro laughed, "That's just code for _you're right and I'm too proud to admit it_."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on some kinkiness tomorrow but the tender might bleed through again lol, we've got a 50/50 chance for either. 
> 
> Halfway point! YAY! I was worried I wouldn't be able to commit to this but man, I actually managed to update every day so far and I feel really content with myself knowing that. Granted I could jinx it by celebrating too early. Lol, let's at least make it to day 30 before we break out the confetti, amirite?


	17. November 16th: (Soft Lingerie & Softer Thighs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't feeling too kinky today so I went with something a little more tender and raw...kinda vanilla. 
> 
> You know this is the second-to-last weekend for the story?? I can't believe we're already so close to done!

Keith was extra cuddly again that morning.   
  
Shiro was certain he could ascertain what that meant now.    
  
He woke to Keith burrowed into his chest, arms and legs woven with his and his lips pressing chaste kisses to Shiro's clavicle. Yeah, he wanted _something_.    
  
Shiro smirked, "No, not yet, baby."    
  
Keith looked up at him with an inkling of surprise flashing across his eyes before he pouted and let his head fall to the cushion of Shiro's arm. His fingers moved down his shoulder to trace the edges of the prosthetic attachment, and Shiro shivered as his fingertips glided over sensitive skin. " _When?"_ Keith asked in a sigh.   
  
"When I say."    
  
"You're no fun. _I_ told you when I was going to fuck you." Keith grumbled.    
  
"And I'll tell you when I'm going to fuck _you_." Shiro chuckled, rolling onto his back. "But for now-"   
  
His alarm blared and he smiled at the irony of the timing.   
  
"I gotta go to work."    
  
Keith blinked and the groaned. "So do _I_." he whined, "I don't _want_ to."    
  
"Then don't take commissions." Shiro said as he sat up. "You obviously hate doing it."   
  
"I gotta contribute _something_."    
  
Shiro looked over his shoulder at him, "You know I don't mind if you don't work."    
  
Keith scowled. "Not having _that_ conversation again." he said, and Shiro's smile fell, so he heaved a sigh and sat up, placing his hand on Shiro's back, "I'm just not a freeloader, even when it's my wonderful boyfriend I'd be mooching off of."    
  
Shiro offered him a small smile, and Keith pressed a kiss to it before he stood with a languid stretch. Shiro immediately pulled him over bodily and Keith squeaked in surprise as he nosed at his belly, bare and soft even despite the faint ridges of muscle he had been working on. He pressed his thumb to the dip of Keith's hipbone and stroked over it fondly while Keith ran his fingers through Shiro's hair, tilting his head in a smile.    
  
"What's up, Takashi?"    
  
Shiro kissed at his skin and looked up with a shrug, "Just enjoying you for a minute, baby." he murmured, and Keith's eyes went extraordinarily soft, a little twitch pulling at his lips and a bit of flush coloring his cheeks.    
  
"You're so _sappy_." Keith whispered with absolutely zero admonishment in his tone, just love.    
  
Shiro kissed at his belly once more before he turned Keith around and nudged him forward with his hand on his hip and a light smack on his ass that made Keith laugh as he headed toward the bathroom.    
  
Funny...they'd always been close, thicker than thieves, but - dare Shiro say it - this ridiculous little game between them seemed to have gradually strengthened their bond even further. A feat he had previously thought they had already achieved. He was still contemplating whether or not to be upset at Matt about it. Granted he was never genuinely upset, just frustrated _(sexually frustrated)_.    
  
Shiro got up and attached his prosthetic, the mechanics whirring as he clicked it into place and tested his range of motion. And after a few experimental flexes, curls of his hand, he was ready for his day.    
  


* * *

  
Shiro got home later to Keith tugging him in for a kiss, surprisingly slow and burning with tension, rather than the desperation he had become used to encountering when Keith jumped him this past month. Keith barely pulled away before he was going back in, and Shiro hummed appreciatively at the way his tongue delved past his lips to dance with his own. Keith's leg hiked up around his hip and he grasped onto it only to find the lacy texture of leggings, and looking down allowed him to see Keith was wearing that purple set, the one that drove him crazy when they bought it.    
  
That wasn't to say all of them didn't drive him crazy, but this one was _particularly_ irresistible.    
  
Maybe it was the ruffles of what couldn't quite be called a skirt.    
  
"Got something in mind for today, Keith?" Shiro prodded, and Keith bounced on his remaining leg tellingly. Shiro chuckled as he grabbed his ass and hoisted him up so Keith could wrap around him, all arms and cloth-clad legs and kisses that never intensified but didn't so much as stop either.    
  
"Want you." Keith murmured, hands fisted tightly in Shiro's hair, tugging softly.    
  
" _Keith_ -"   
  
"Fuck my thighs?" Keith asked tentatively, and Shiro shuddered at the thought as he hoisted Keith up more securely and made his way to the bedroom. There was no hesitation to accept Keith's request, and while he had been a bit hungry on the way home, dinner would have to be postponed until later. He was hungry for _Keith_ right now.    
  
Keith was set down on the bed, and he leaned casually on the heels of his palms, watching Shiro with a quiet need smoldering in his eyes, one Shiro aimed to quench thoroughly. Whether tonight or in a few nights...either way.    
  
Shiro shucked his clothing with all the desperation of a starving man...he _was_ hungry for this delectable man after all. And upon baring himself he dropped to his knees beside Keith and grasped onto his hips to pull him toward the edge of the bed. Keith's cock was straining from behind sheer lace, and Shiro dipped down to press a kiss to the length of it, warm breath rushing out as he exhaled and making Keith sigh as he gently threaded his fingers through Shiro's hair.    
  
Shiro glanced up at Keith, who gazed back with an air of debauchery about him that shouldn't have already been achieved with how _little_ they had done. Shiro moved to tug the tie of his panties between his teeth and he pulled, making Keith grin and bite his lower lip as he obliged Shiro's action and lifted his hips. Shiro undid either tie and tugged the lace all the way off, careful not to rip it (it was _expensive!_ Why were people always purposefully tearing their lingerie?).    
  
He knew why...it was sexy... _really sexy._ Though he supposed the price had a little more impact when you were the one who had personally purchased it.    
  
Back to kissing at Keith's cock until he whimpered. Shiro scoffed at his own thoughts and stroked his flesh hand down Keith's leg, softened further and textured by the stockings. "Gonna roll over for me?" he murmured, kissing at the inside of Keith's thigh and seeing Keith nod in his periphery as he turned to get the lube. Keith planted his feet not all that far apart, bent over the bed and presenting his ass with a little wiggle when Shiro turned back. (A small ~~huge~~ part of him wanted to say _fuck it_ to both the thigh fucking _and_ the game and just take him right there).    
  
Shiro took a deep breath and took his place between Keith's legs, leaning down to pepper kisses up a clothed spine, thumbs rubbing tantalizingly into the swell of Keith's ass and down to his thighs. He slathered a little of the lube onto each thigh and Keith hissed with a breathless laugh.    
  
"S' _cold_." Keith murmured, and Shiro rubbed at the droplets of lube until they were warm and Keith's thighs were slick. And then Keith went along with his silent instruction as he guided long legs together and draped himself over Keith's back.    
  
Shiro kissed at his shoulders, bare and lightly freckled, up to his neck and then the shell of his ear as he pressed between soft thighs. Keith moaned softly as he brushed up against his taint and just against his balls, thrusting softly while he planted his hands in the mattress on either side of Keith's shoulders. "A little tighter, baby." Shiro murmured into his ear, and his skin raised with goosebumps as Keith shivered, complying.    
  
Shiro moaned at the added pressure, the dull slap of skin against skin growing a little louder in the room as his desire rose. Though he tempered it down to a more slow flame than the roaring fire it had threatened to become and changed his angle so he was brushing up against the underside of Keith's cock with each movement. Keith pushed back against him, low gasps escaping him and his head tilted back, eyes closed and his skin flushed. Shiro twisted his fingers into Keith's hair and tugged, not harsh enough to hurt, but enough that Keith's breath hitched and he could feel his cock jump as he thrust between the cradle of Keith's thighs.    
  
"Can you..." Keith panted, one eye peeling open to look at Shiro over his shoulder.    
  
"Can I what?" Shiro asked with now small amount of effort. He had so very little restraint on a normal day when Keith asked for this, after all.    
  
"Pull my hair." Keith finished, "Kinda...n-nice." he chuckled, lips parting in a pretty little O when Shiro complied. He tugged only marginally, unwilling to cause any true pain, and Keith pulled back against him, tilting his head forward while his hips rolled. Shiro growled and moved lips and teeth to Keith's shoulder, hand tightening in his hair while he bit and sucked at the skin there.    
  
Keith seemed to delight in it, his gasps coming out more harshly and extremities shaking with the effort of holding himself up. Shiro redoubled his efforts, biting into Keith's skin with less restraint than he would have liked to, but Keith delighted in it with a pleasured moan. Keith cried out seconds later and it was all Shiro could do to pull away from the soft warmth of his thighs and halt his own orgasm before he helped Keith achieve his with the hand he had previously tangled in thick black hair.    
  
Keith bucked forward into the tight hold of his fist and hung his head while his hips stuttered, gasps tinted with moans and his fingers curling in the sheets.    
  
"Shiro... _Shiro_." Keith panted, and Shiro kissed at the angry red marks on his shoulder.    
  
"Come on, baby." he murmured, voice husky with arousal and a bit pained with the effort of holding back on his climax. He supposed he was feeling a bit spoiled by the two dry ones to have such a hard time withstanding it again.    
  
Keith whimpered and Shiro rubbed over the head of his cock while he spurted into his hand. (He didn't want him to get that lovely little skirt dirty....at least not until they learned how to wash it properly).    
  
Keith came down from his high with a soft chuckle, resting his head on the cradle of his hands and heaving a sigh. Shiro stepped back and wiped his hand on the sheets, admiring the tantalizing sight of Keith bent over the bed, thighs and ass shiny with lube and sweat, clad in lace. _God_.   
  
"You're _literally_ going to kill me." Shiro teased, leaning over Keith once more to kiss his cheek, and Keith smiled with a hum.    
  
"It's quite the way to go." Keith breathed, and Shiro laughed.    
  
"Probably the best." Shiro agreed.    
  
" _Shirooo_." Keith groaned.    
  
"What's up, baby?"    
  
Keith wriggled and heaved another sigh, "I want your come so _bad_." he whispered, blinking violet eyes open to look up at Shiro. So much pleading and desire... _need_ , was emanating from those eyes, and Shiro was only disappointed that he had to find an alternative.    
  
"I'll see what I can do, baby."    
  
Keith grinned and slowly pushed himself up on his arms, knees wobbling as he stood. He examined himself and reached back to unclip the corset before he unzipped it. "You _know_ ," he began, and Shiro looked up from where the black and purple fabric had fallen away. "I was putting this on earlier and I had a really interesting thought..."    
  
Shiro tilted his head, "Yeah?"    
  
Keith smirked, "I was thinking...what if _you_  got some lingerie?"    
  
Shiro blinked, and Keith received no coherent answer that night, more just distant stares and the occasional, thoughtful purse of lips that made him laugh every time he looked at him.   
  
Shiro was seriously considering it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #LETSHIROWEARLINGERIETOO2K18  
> #it'swhathedeserves
> 
> (Yo you guys keep on tossing those awesome prompts at me we got 14 days to go and I'm like AHHHHHHH)  
> (Any I haven't used yet will either eventually be used or they're just kind of my squicks and I skipped em)


	18. November 17th: (In A Bind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I didn't have time to work on this till LAAATE and it's kinda short. ಥ⌣ಥ
> 
> I'm so TIRED I hope I didn't miss any grammar errors. I hope you enjoy, lovelies (ﾉ◡‿◡)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

"Shiro!"   
  
Shiro gasped as Keith jumped onto the bed (one hand landing on his belly) and jostled him awake.   
  
" _What_ , Keith?" he mumbled, turning his head into the pillows and groaning.   
  
Keith shoved crinkling plastic onto the pillow beside his face and Shiro peeked an eye open to look at it. And then he propped himself up to inspect it with a finger or two.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I _told_ you I ordered some stuff." Keith said from where he was perched on Shiro's chest. "This was the first to come in."   
  
Shiro looked at it again, "I see." he paused and opened the back with a rather forceful tear and Keith snickered when he just stared at the silky ropes with a raised brow. "So what is it?"   
  
"It's shibari."   
  
Shiro laughed, nervous, "Don't you need special classes or something for that."   
  
Keith blinked.   
  
"Did you even think of that?"   
  
"You learned how to tie knots in the Boy Scouts didn't you?" Keith pressed, "That's what you told me a while back."   
  
Shiro's brow raised further, if at all possible, "Yeah... _eighteen years_ ago."   
  
Keith frowned, heaving a sigh, "I wanted to try it, we could look up videos or something if you don't remember the knots."   
  
"Oh I remember the knots." Shiro laughed softly, "Just didn't know you were _that_ into being tied up." he said as he stroked the backs of his fingers against Keith's cheek.   
  
Keith leaned into the touch with a small smile, "I am. I...uh...kind of like the idea of being helpless, completely under another's control and at their mercy. In the right context that is...with someone I trust _completely_." he blushed and his breath was a little stuttered as he blinked away, "I want you to do that thing again, where you just...overwhelm me." he explained, "I really, _really_ liked it."   
  
Shiro smiled, biting his lip as he nodded, "Okay, baby." he murmured, "We should have breakfast first, relax for a while beforehand."   
  
"Yeah." Keith breathed, still flushed and his lips parted for a quicker breath...he was excited.   
  
Shiro pulled him in for a kiss and Keith let out a noise of protest.   
  
"Hey! Morning bre- _mmf!"_   
  
Shiro chuckled into it, and Keith wriggled, making begrudged little noises as Shiro kissed him thoroughly and pettily before he let him pull back.   
  
Keith gasped for breath and pushed at Shiro's chest, scoffing, "You _know_ I hate it when you do that."   
  
"Aww." Shiro cooed, and Keith waved a hand as he sat up and got off the bed.   
  
" _Rude_." Keith muttered, though Shiro spotted a smile on his face as he headed down the hall.   


* * *

  
"I can't believe you." Shiro murmured, stroking his hand from Keith's ankle up to where the fabric came to an end wrapped around his thigh. He toyed with the tight elastic and Keith only shrugged from where he sat.   
  
"I like it, and it's _sexy_." Keith explained nonchalantly.   
  
Shiro scoffed and moved to test at the bindings on Keith's arms. He had found some instructions online on how to do a simpler form, just binding Keith's arms loosely behind his back. It was an elegant display, though he did wonder at the practicality of it. Keith didn't seem to mind the way his arms were tied together behind his back. Shiro was still skeptical, however, and he frowned as he slipped his fingers under the rope and made sure it wasn't too tight.   
  
"Are you _sure_ this is comfortable?" Shiro asked, pressed up bodily against Keith while he peered over his shoulder and fiddled with the knots between his arms, stroking fingers over Keith's hands where they shifted and gave a test of their own.   
  
Keith leaned into him and kissed his shoulder where his forehead had been pressed into it. " _Mhm_. It's just right, Shiro."   
  
"And you know your colors?"   
  
Keith huffed a laugh, "I'm all good, Takashi."   
  
Shiro threaded his fingers through his forelock and pushed it back nervously, "Okay, I'm just checking." he sat back between Keith's thighs and chuckled softly, "How do you want this...and what do you want me to do?"   
  
Keith huffed a laugh of his own, skin flushed and his head turned bashfully, "What I would _like_ is for you to fuck me." he muttered under his breath, and Shiro gave a sigh as he tilted his head in expectation. "But...as for now, could you prop those pillows up?"   
  
Shiro did as asked and moved a few pillows until Keith could lay back comfortably, and Shiro kissed at his forehead as he helped him to do so.   
  
" _And_... _?"_   
  
Keith smiled, "Do whatever you _want_ to do to me." he murmured, "And don't-" he paused to gulp, "Don't let me come right away...draw it out, make it like last time."   
  
Shiro raised a brow, "If you say so." he said as he kissed Keith, pressing forward so that Keith had to tilt his head back to meet his lips. Keith sighed and moaned softly into it, his feet shuffling in the sheets and making Shiro reach both hands down to still them.   
  
"Keep them spread for me." he said, and Keith nodded.   
  
"And...could you use the blindfold again?" Keith asked.   
  
Shiro sat back and grabbed the silky black material that had come with the ropes, and he offered Keith a hesitant glance. "You're sure?"   
  
" _Please_." Keith nodded.   
  
Shiro covered his eyes, careful not to get any hair in the knot, and sat back with a scrutinizing eye as he examined his work.   
  
The ropes were just as silky as the blindfold, more like ribbons honestly, but criss-crossed in an almost star-like pattern over Keith's chest, wrapped around and around what was visible of his arms, was rather breathtaking to see. Pretty even. Coupled with his bare skin, red lace stockings to accompany the black silk, and to top it all off, Keith's cock was curved up against his belly, inviting and waiting.   
  
Shiro traced a finger up the underside of that cock, and Keith shivered, lips parted and his head tilted as if looking for Shiro even behind his blindfold.   
  
"I'm right here, baby." Shiro said, and Keith turned toward him with a nod and a shuddering inhale. Shiro smiled as he observed the way his legs quivered in either excitement or nerves, he couldn't quite tell which.   
  
Shiro settled himself on his belly and stroked his fingers up the inside of Keith's thigh, watching as he tensed in anticipation of touch on his cock. Shiro didn't give it to him _right away_ , he pressed a kiss to his hip, down the inside of his thigh until he was nosing against his taint, and then he licked at Keith's hole...just _barely_ , teasing and light.   
  
Keith gasped and his shoulders bunched as he strained, though he relaxed soon enough. Shiro watched as he took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth, centering himself, most likely. Well, Shiro couldn't have _that_...he was supposed to be overwhelming Keith, after all.   
  
He took Keith in his mouth without warning, down as far as was comfortable as he hummed around him, and Keith's thighs tightened around his head, a sharp gasp, almost akin to a shout if it weren't so breathy, escaped him. Shiro's hand fumbled for the bottle of lube and Keith's head tilted when he heard the click, as if it would help him hear better. His breath came in sharper and Shiro felt his toes curl in the fabric of his shirt as he pressed slick fingers to Keith's entrance and gently slipped one inside.   
  
" _Takashi_." Keith murmured, and Shiro looked up from where he licked and sucked around him to see Keith panting, open-mouthed and flush, but also smiling, if it were possible.   
  
He pulled off to speak, pressing a kiss to the reddened head of Keith's cock. "You'll let me know when you're close?" he prodded, and Keith exhaled harshly as he nodded.   
  
" _Yeah_."   
  
"I'm going to take my time, baby." Shiro murmured, nuzzling his cheek against Keith's thigh, "And in the end I think you'll really enjoy it."   
  
Keith gave another nod, brows twisted in what Shiro could assume was curiosity.   
  
Shiro dipped his head and wrapped his lips around Keith, working a second finger inside, and Keith moaned loudly, a soft _"Yes."_ escaping him that barely reached Shiro's ears. He smiled ever so slightly around Keith and lightly thrust his fingers, curling them in that wicked way he knew drove Keith crazy and brought him to the edge as quickly as he knew was possible.   
  
Keith gasped and his hips bucked, legs gone tense as he tossed his head back into the pillows.   
  
" _Shiro_...Shiro! _Nnng!"_   
  
Shiro pulled away just barely, murmuring his words against Keith's cock as he trailed his lips down to the root. "Yes, baby?"   
  
Keith keened and he struggled, teeth grit as Shiro teased relentlessly at his prostate.   
  
"Gonna come?"   
  
Keith shook his head, "N-no. Not yet." he managed, though the bright red of his skin and the twitching of his cock against Shiro's lips seemed to tell otherwise. Shiro eased his fingers to a stop and Keith whined, turning his head from side to side while he rocked his hips down on Shiro's fingers in search of that friction.   
  
"Don't lie." Shiro said, licking a wet stripe up the prominent vein on the underside of his cock, and Keith's lips parted in a shudder.   
  
" _Shiro_." Keith gasped, and Shiro squeezed his free hand around the base of his cock in a bid to stop him from getting too close too soon.   
  
"We're holding off, remember?"   
  
Keith whimpered and nodded, hips undulating even as he acquiesced to Shiro's words.   
  
"I'm going to make it good for you, Keith." Shiro said, prying a third finger inside him and slowly resuming his pace, so slowly that Keith began whining in impatience and pressing his heel into Shiro's back.   
  
Shiro kissed down his thigh while his fingers worked, teeth scraping against soft skin, tugging at the hem of his stockings. Keith twitched under his touch and he could see his arms strain against his restraints again. For all his talk of loving it Keith sure made a show of _fighting_ against his ropes and handcuffs when they used them. Or maybe that was the thrill he enjoyed so much. Wanting to escape but being unable.   
  
Shiro didn't share the sentiment but to each his own, and if it got Keith writhing so _beautifully_ beneath him like this...   
  
He kissed his way up and let his nose brush against Keith's, watching as he quivered in eagerness and tilted his head in search of his lips. Shiro chuckled softly and Keith wrapped his legs around his waist as he delved into a heated kiss, tongues mingling the same as their breath and Keith's whimpering swallowed up by Shiro's own desperate need to _devour_ Keith in some small way.   
  
He teased a fourth finger at Keith and he clenched tightly around him as it slid inside. He halted his movement again, and Keith made a mournful sound as he withdrew from his lips to lick and suck at his neck instead. Shiro kissed his way back down Keith's body, tongue coming out to wet the ropes that artfully adorned his heaving ribcage. He wasn't going to go too far with his hand, but he did work his knuckles past Keith's rim, receiving a little gasp and a soft moan as he curled his fingers.   
  
Keith cock was dribbling onto his belly, and when Shiro grasped it to lick a wet trail up the side Keith jolted and his voice shuddered as he spoke.   
  
" _Close_." he rasped, and Shiro pulled back to let warm breath brush over his cock as he pressed a smile to Keith's hip.   
  
"Good job, Keith." he murmured, and Keith heaved a sigh.   
  
"Shiro."   
  
" _Shh_." Shiro kissed at his leg, "We've got a ways to go."   
  
Keith whimpered and his back arched as Shiro ever so slowly began working his fingers again, thumb rubbing rhythmically against Keith's taint with each curl and light thrust of his hand. The noises spilling forth from Keith were tantalizing. He was almost jealous he couldn't exactly experience the same, because Keith looked and sounded positively _blissed_ with pleasure.   
  
" _Shiro_."   
  
"Impatient." Shiro chastised, and Keith moaned as he pulled his hand away completely. He lathered more lube onto it before he was sliding it back inside, no preamble and no easing. Keith shouted and his body twisted beautifully at the action, though Shiro did feel cause enough to murmur:   
  
"Color?"   
  
Keith gasped and turned his head to the side.   
  
" _Color_ , baby."   
  
Keith mumbled and then he took a shaky breath and repeated himself when Shiro slowed, "Green."   
  
"Just checking." Shiro sighed in relief, leaning down to take Keith in his mouth while the pace of his hand increased a fraction or two. Keith's whine was enough to make him rut against the mattress once or twice.   
  
" _Close_." Keith managed a few minutes later, and Shiro brought his ministrations to a slow halt, letting Keith wind down just enough that he wasn't in imminent danger of coming _too_ soon. And then he was at it again, thrusting his fingers and kissing and licking at Keith's cock with abandon until the spaces between Keith saying he was close and his breaks were so close together it felt like touch and go.   
  
Keith was gasping for air, his arms straining and if they were free Shiro imagined they would be scrambling for purchase in the sheets. He whimpered Shiro's name, curses and breathless pleas. And Shiro gave in to none of them, working Keith gradually up to the point where he was starting to blabber incoherently...if he was even talking in the first place. He more moaned and whimpered than anything.   
  
Shiro slowly brought him down when his breath began to stutter, like he was holding it or just unable to breathe at all. And after a parting kiss to his twitching cock he hoisted himself up until he was looking over Keith.   
  
"How you doing, Keith?"   
  
Keith took a hiccuping gulp of air and his arms yanked against the ropes to no avail as he tried to surge up toward Shiro.   
  
"Taka- _ah_..."   
  
"Doing good, seems like." Shiro sighed, arm burning from the effort of thrusting so continuously into Keith.   
  
" _Please_." Keith breathed, hair plastered to his forehead while he gasped and tossed his head to the side, brows pinched in a frustrated sort of pleasure.   
  
"You there yet?" Shiro wondered aloud, watching Keith struggle to keep it together. "Color?"   
  
"Green." Keith immediately responded, the word slurred and his lips gone a little pale even as he spoke it.   
  
" _Y'sure_ , baby?"   
  
" _Green_." Keith panted, though his breath sounded coarse and grating, his body quivering at the prolonged edge of release.   
  
Shiro nodded despite the fact that Keith couldn't see him and then he pulled his hand away. Keith whined and his head turned in search of Shiro. "One second." Shiro assured, and Keith went still as was possible, what with his shaking and his desperate breath.   
  
Shiro sighed and sat back, unbuttoning his pants and tugging his shirt over his head. He opened the lube again and coated himself with it, a little nervous despite wanting this so much. "I'm only doing this _rarely_." he murmured, and he heard an excited gasp from Keith as he moved to hover over him, hands planted on either side of his heaving chest while his cock brushed against Keith's hole, catching and teasing that it might press inside.   
  
Keith's eyes would have been wide open if it weren't for the blindfold, and his gasps were tinged with a repeated: _"Takashi? What?"_   
  
Shiro pressed a kiss to his lips and Keith went stiff as he pressed inside him.   
  
_Fuck_.   
  
It had been so long...if he wasn't counting blowjobs but...that was a different _sort_ of heat. This was was all-encompassing and welcome and _tight_ , pulling him in and convulsing around him as Keith keened in a hiccuping breath.   
  
_"Shiro!"_ he gasped hoarsely, his breath already coming in quicker than it had before (if that was at all possible) and Shiro hadn't even started moving yet.   
  
" _Shh_." Shiro pressed gentle kisses to Keith's eyes through the blindfold, and Keith's lips formed a pretty little O as he started slowly thrusting.   
  
"Shiro... _Shiro_...ah- _ahh fuck!"_ Keith panted, clenching tightly around him and making Shiro grunt with the force of restraint he needed to hold back.   
  
"Doing so good, baby." Shiro murmured, breath hitched as he watched Keith's expression twist and his body heave with desperation. Listened to his whimpers and his whines and his broken cries of Shiro's name...   
  
And Keith went wild when he adjusted to hoist Keith's hips into his lap, legs bent toward his body and making the angle all the more tantalizing for the smaller man.   
  
"Close! Oh _fuck!"_ Keith wailed, and Shiro came to a stuttering halt as he pulled out just a ways to squeeze himself and hold off.   
  
" _Hey_." he kissed at Keith's sweaty brow and listened to his hiccups, quiet almost-sobs as he wound down a little.   
  
"Please...can I come... _soon?"_ Keith rasped, and Shiro stroked his fingers down his cheek when his head lolled from one side to the other, the movement a little erratic.   
  
"Yeah, baby. We're almost done." Shiro said, "You okay?"   
  
Keith was silent save for his ragged breath, and Shiro leaned over to grab the cup of water from the nightstand. He pressed the rim of the cup to Keith's lips and let him sip sparingly from it.   
  
"Keith, baby." he soothed, setting the water down and kissing at his jaw, "I can't keep going if you can't tell me how you're doing."   
  
Keith exhaled shakily and nodded, "I'm good. G-green... _kinda_...close to yellow." he whispered, "Really... _really_ dizzy."   
  
" _Breathe_ , baby."   
  
Keith took a deep breath and his body sagged as he relaxed after one or two more of them, his color returning a bit.   
  
"That's better." Shiro kissed him full on, and Keith whined as he started his pace again, slow and building and drawn out just enough to make Keith start to writhe under him. He panted against Shiro's mouth and whimpered his name, legs going to wrap around Shiro's hips and tug him into each thrust, arms straining and his breathy moans getting higher as he was brought closer to his final edge.   
  
Shiro pushed him over with a soft nip to his neck and a suckle at his collarbone, pelvis all but slamming into Keith's as he let out a quivering cry and Shiro felt him come over his own belly and Shiro's alike.   
  
He let Keith convulse and clench around him, trying to ignore velvet walls and agonizing warmth for the sake of letting Keith ride it out. Though the restraint he needed to pull out and stop his own orgasm was mind-blowing, and he gasped in a bit of a pained breath as he squeezed himself and clenched his jaw as he avoided it.   
  
Keith was limp and panting, like a doll under Shiro's touch as he wiped him up, gently rolled him onto his side, and began untying the knots with utter care until Keith's arms came free.   
  
Keith pulled his wrists up to his chest and heaved a sigh, a small smile on his lips as Shiro removed the blindfold and kissed at his cheek.   
  
" _Takashi_." Keith murmured, and Shiro was attentive, turning him onto his back once more and stroking sweaty hair back from his forehead.   
  
"You okay, baby?"   
  
Keith nodded and opened bleary eyes to give him a breathless smile. "Can't believe you finally _did it_."   
  
Shiro laughed, "You've been begging almost _all_ month."   
  
Keith let his eyes slide shut and inhaled shakily, "Didn't expect I'd get it. _Mm_." his body twisted and he stretched languidly, "It was amazing."   
  
"I'm glad." Shiro sighed in relief. "Why do you like it so much, though? Being dizzy, I mean." he clarified, and then he added, "I _don't_ like being dizzy."   
  
Keith shrugged, "Kind of...makes it amplify. The pleasure, that is." he explained without opening his eyes. "Makes me want a nap too, though." he murmured as he turned his head into the pillow.   
  
"A nap sounds good." Shiro kissed Keith's shoulder and rubbed soothingly at his hip. "Maybe we can go somewhere later? A restaurant?"   
  
Keith nodded, words slurred with his fight against unconsciousness as Shiro pulled the covers over them.   
  
" _Yeah_...d'like that."   
  
"Love you baby." Shiro said, chuckling softly as Keith hummed in reply and then he was out less than a minute later, breath slowed to a light rasp and his body gone slack with sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that 3 chapters of Shiro edging Keith now? I really like edging I guess, and Keith really likes being tied up man. (I assume Shiro's not into that cause traumatic reasons but I didn't wanna elaborate on that TOO much in the story cause I want it to be a kinda no angst zone)
> 
> Ugh excuse me while I go fall asleep in about 10 seconds flat gnite y'all ♥♥


	19. November 17-18th: (Tequila & 69's)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that kinda plays off the previous. 
> 
> Ever since I saw Kihyun's art of the gang in those sweaters and Keith was drinking with this little flush on his face I immediately decided Keith was just awfully easy when it came to getting drunk. So that's where that comes from. It's surprisingly not that popular a headcanon from what I've read and seen? Dunno if it's just me?

He let Keith sleep for as long as he needed, and it was around dinner when he finally came down the hall, rubbing his eye and hugging himself against the chill.    
  
"You'd do better if you wore pants." Shiro pointed out, admiring Keith's long, pale legs (peppered with the occasional dark hickey) even as he berated him from where he lounged on the couch.    
  
Keith smiled and tugged down at the hem of Shiro's shirt, so big in comparison to his frame it was falling off his shoulder. What a pretty picture he made. "The house would be warmer if you turned on the fireplace more often." Keith gestured to his feet, "I have to wear my slippers now." he sighed as he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "The tile is always too cold for me."    
  
"Hey, don't eat anything yet, I'm still taking you out to eat." Shiro called, and Keith straightened as he closed the fridge, interest piqued.    
  
"Yeah?" he prodded as he strode over, pulling Shiro's computer out of his lap and sliding into the freed space with a sigh as he wrapped his hands around the back of Shiro's neck. "Where we goin'?"    
  
"Anywhere you feel like." Shiro shrugged, "Drive through or sit-in. I feel like we should get out of the house together."    
  
Keith nodded and butted their foreheads together, fingers kneading in Shiro's shirt as he heaved a sleepy sigh. "I'm hungry and I wanna but...I _don't_ wanna get dressed."    
  
Shiro smacked Keith's butt and he giggled as he squeaked, "You're a brat." Shiro kissed his nose and Keith sat back with a pout.    
  
Keith grabbed his hand and brought it up to his lips, smiling softly as he pressed a kiss to it, " _Your_ brat."    
  
"Yeah." Shiro chuckled, "My _cute_ little brat."    
  
"I'm not cute."    
  
"Sure Jan." Shiro stood, hoisting Keith up with him as he made for the bedroom. "I'll help you get dressed."   
  
"You know if you help me nothing is gonna happen tonight."    
  
Shiro mulled that over, "You're right." he said as he deposited him in the room and turned on his heel.

"Hey!!"

* * *

Keith tried for a pizza joint when they were out and about, and after some raised brows from Shiro and a nudge in the direction of something a little nicer he settled on Chipotle.    
  
"You could have gone for Red Lobster if you wanted, y'know." Shiro had told him, and Keith just crossed his arms.   
  
"I know what I'm about and I want _Chipotle_."   
  
Shiro took them to a park with a view of the sunset and they ate in the car (because it was fucking _freezing_ outside).    
  
"Y'know..." Keith said, and Shiro could see mischief was coming.   
  
He waited with bated breath.   
  
"I'm in the mood to go to a bar."    
  
" _Noooo_." Shiro groaned, and Keith turned to him with a shrug,   
  
" _What?"_   
  
"Keith...you know you can't hold your liquor."    
  
Keith laughed, "I wasn't planning on getting drunk or anything."    
  
"It took you like _three_ _shots_ last time."    
  
"I'll get a beer!"    
  
"And then _I_ can't drink with you cause _someone's_ gotta drive home." Shiro explained.   
  
Keith pouted.    
  
Shiro laughed and took another bite of his burrito.    
  
"We can drop the car off and call an uber."    
  
Shiro thumped his head against the seat and looked Keith's way, " _Or_..." he began in a drawl, "I can stop by a store on the way home, get some beers, and we can drink at _home_ , where you won't cause a scene."    
  
Keith bristled and scoffed, "When have I _ever_ -"   
  
" _Every goddamn time we go to a bar._ "    
  
Keith's cheeks brightened with red and then he hunched his shoulders as he took up his fork and stabbed a piece of cubed meat, glaring at it like he could will it to burst into flames with a thought. "I'm not _that_ bad."    
  
Shiro chuckled, placing his metal palm over Keith's thigh, "Baby..." he ruefully shook his head as he looked over, "You know I love you. But you tried to start a fight with some random guy because his shirt was so garish you didn't like it." he said, "And you're not just _ornery_ when you're drunk. You're _handsy_. You tried to go down on me in the middle of the house party - in front of everybody - last year on your birthday and then you got pissed when everyone scolded you, _remember?"_   
  
Keith blushed further and turned his puppy eyes on Shiro, "Could you _at least_ make margaritas? I don't actually want beer."    
  
Shiro laughed more heartily and nodded, "Okay. I'll make strawberry daiquiri too."    
  
Keith pumped his fist, "Yes!"    
  
"And listen, baby." Shiro continued, "We'll make a day with friends to go to the bar sometime if you promise to take it easy, yeah?"    
  
Keith nodded, "Yeah, okay." he sighed, "...I'm really not _that_ bad."    
  
"Of course you're not."    
  


* * *

  
"Why won't you _pay attention_ to me?"    
  
Shiro smirked as Keith draped himself over his lap. He was two daiquiris and one margarita in and he was already starting to slur (though Shiro suspected he had swiped a shot or two of the rum _and/or_ tequila).    
  
"Because I'm trying to beat this level." Shiro was focusing on the TV and Keith was whining over it despite him only having played for about ten minutes now.    
  
"Why is Zelda more...more important than _me?"_   
  
"His _name_ is Link."    
  
"I'm talking 'bout the game." Keith curled into Shiro's stomach and grasped needing at his shirt. "Not the...character guy."    
  
"Whatever you say, baby."    
  
"Whatever I say..." Keith echoed with a considering purse of his lips, "So if I say stop and kiss me will ya?" Keith murmured.   
  
"Once I beat this level."    
  
Keith huffed dramatically and rolled onto his back, "I just want _one!"_ he whined.   
  
"In a minute."    
  
" _Takashiii_." Keith drawled, wriggling in his lap.    
  
"I told you it only took a few to get you drunk." Shiro muttered.   
  
"I'm not _drunk_." Keith pointed his finger at Shiro's face, Shiro just pressed a kiss to the pad of his index finger and turned an amused grin his way, "I'm just _tired_ and I want you to _kiss me_." he moved to trail his hand under his own shirt and sighed as he scratched at an itch. "In lots of different places." he added as an afterthought.    
  
"Baby,  _please_ tell me you're not _still_ horny after this afternoon." Shiro sighed as he tapped away at his controller.    
  
"That's my secret, Shiro." Keith giggled, and Shiro scoffed even as he unnecessarily finished the reference, "I'm _always_ horny."    
  
"Your poor dick needs a break."    
  
"It _needs_ to be sucked."    
  
Shiro paused and looked down at him with a frown, "I already did that this afternoon."    
  
Keith smiled goofily and tugged his shirt up a bit more, "Wanna do it _again?"_   
  
"Baby, you should just sit next to me and we'll watch a movie or something."    
  
" _Shirooo_."    
  
"You need a break, Keith. You're not a rabbit." Shiro nudged him and Keith rolled onto his side with a pout. "You passed out earlier."    
  
"I took a _nap_." Keith defended, sitting up to take another sip from his glass.    
  
"You passed out."    
  
"If we can't do sexy stuff can we at least make out?" Keith asked.   
  
"Making out is pretty sexy stuff, Keith."    
  
"But it's not sex or a _blowjob_ or anything."    
  
Shiro's eye twitched.    
  
"I don't hear a _no_." Keith giggled, and Shiro groaned as he set the controller down to drag him into his lap. Keith yelped and his drink sloshed over the rim of the glass, spilling a fair amount onto Shiro's shirt and making him groan for a far different reason.    
  
" _Keith_." he sighed.   
  
"You're the one who _grabbed_ me." Keith murmured innocently, taking a sip of what was left in his glass.    
  
Shiro tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, ignoring Keith's delighted purr. Though it was a little harder to ignore the way Keith set his drink down and kneaded cold hands into Shiro's pectoral. The contact made him hiss (Keith's fingers were _freezing_ ), and Keith grinned as he leaned forward to lick at a nipple and take it in his mouth. Shiro threaded his hand in Keith's hair and leaned back with a sigh, letting Keith administer languid attentions to his chest.    
  
"I've always loved these." Keith murmured, and Shiro looked down his nose at him with a raised brow. Keith was looking up through his lashes, amethysts vibrant in the low light as he kissed at him and gave little kitten licks to his skin. "Your tits." he clarified, and Shiro choked on nothing, cheeks flaring with heat.    
  
"Don't...don't _call_ them that!" Shiro exclaimed, and Keith giggled.    
  
"Lance used to tease me for _'drooling over your fat tiddies'._ " Keith continued in a little haze of memory as he pinched at the nipple he had been sucking on, and Shiro palmed his face when Keith added: "That was before we got together...and he was right. But it was jus' kinda hard to look away. You always wore muscle shirts in college, y'know? It drove me _nuts_." Keith began to slur his words a bit as he leaned back down and took the opposite nipple in his mouth, moaning softly as he sucked and licked.    
  
Shiro huffed an incredulous breath, fingers still twisted in Keith's hair, "I'm _pretty_ sure you're drunk." he murmured, though there was a strange delight in Keith's attentive ministrations, and he leaned back to enjoy it.    
  
" _Mm_." Keith hummed, moving just to the side to bite and suck a dark bruise into place, making Shiro breathe a little more shakily. "Kinda jus' wanna stay here _all night_." Keith whispered against his flushed skin and then he licked, glancing up at Shiro mischievously.    
  
"Thought you wanted to make out." Shiro sighed.   
  
"Didn't specify what I wanted to make out _with_." Keith said as he laved his tongue over Shiro's nipple again. His hand kneaded languidly at the opposite.    
  
"You're ridiculous."    
  
Keith giggled softly. His ministrations slowly died out over the course of several minutes. Keith eventually leaned into him and sighed, blinking slowly and stroking his fingers over Shiro's pectoral almost reverently. He closed his eyes and Shiro stroked his hair, smiling at how quickly he had suddenly grown sleepy.    
  
"And _adorable_." he murmured, and Keith mumbled some sort of retort for that, peeling one eye open with obvious difficulty.    
  
"Fuck off." he managed.   
  
"Let's go brush our teeth before we start thinking about bed, baby." Shiro pat his shoulder and Keith clung harder to him.    
  
" _No_. Don't wanna _move_."    
  
"Bathroom." Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and stood, listening to him grumble and curse at Shiro's practicality as he was directed to clean his teeth. Keith glared at himself in the mirror the whole time, at one point Shiro even wondered if he knew it was himself he was seeing before he finally rinsed his mouth and turned into Shiro with a yawn.    
  
"Water too." Shiro led him to the bed and went back out into the kitchen to fetch a glass. Though when he returned he found Keith sprawled on his back, snoring softly and looking all too precious to wake again. Shiro sighed and tugged the blankets over him before he left to go finish his game. It was still early after all.   
  


* * *

  
Keith was rolling around, and Shiro peeked at him through bleary eyes when Keith rubbed at his eyes and mumbled about a headache. "Why'd you let me get so drunk?"    
  
Shiro scoffed and propped himself up on his elbow, " _You're_ the one who snuck a few drinks." he pointed out with a raised brow, "And you're the one who asked for them in the first place."    
  
Keith groaned and turned his head, "Don't remind me of my mistakes."    
  
" _Hah!_  Mistakes... You're gonna ask for drinks again in a couple weeks. Hell you'll probably get drunk at the Holts on Thanksgiving."    
  
Keith growled.   
  
"Speaking of which, are we going to make the Thanksgiving party a free day? None of the game shenanigans?" Shiro prodded hopefully.   
  
Keith was still for a moment, a moment long enough to make Shiro fidget nervously before he heaved a sigh. "I _guess_ we could."    
  
"You're the best, baby." Shiro moved to pull him in for a snuggling hug, and Keith squawked in protest.   
  
"I need to get the painkillers, Shiro."    
  
"They're on the nightstand." Shiro murmured against the nape of Keith's neck, "Give me a moment with you, Keith."    
  
Keith went slack and placed a hand over Shiro's, and he heard the soft smile in his voice. " _Okay_." he sighed, stroking his fingers over Shiro's knuckles.    
  
Shiro kissed his nape and trailed his lips down to Keith's shoulder, smiling as he made eye contact with Keith. Keith bared his neck and Shiro moved to suck and nip at the column of porcelain skin with delight. Keith sighed more breathily as Shiro grew more enthusiastic, metal fingers trailing down Keith's hip and tugging his thigh firmly into his own.    
  
"Got something planned for today?" Keith asked, a rasp of his voice that Shiro could use to gauge how aroused he was if his sweatpants weren't so obviously tented.    
  
"Nah." Shiro kissed at the shell of Keith's ear and he watched with amusement as his skin erupted in chills. "Besides, anything can wait 'till after we are care of your hangover."    
  
" _Orgasms_ can cure headaches." Keith murmured mischievously.    
  
" _Keith_." Shiro scoffed.   
  
"What? It's true! Releases chemicals and hormones and stuff that relieve pain sometimes, or _something_ like that, I read about it."    
  
"Yeah well, lets not test that theory and make your headache worse, sound good?" Shiro sat up and reached for the pills and water he had left on the nightstand the night before.    
  
Keith took them gratefully, despite how he might have painted a picture or arousal, he was likely more eager to recover before they got up to anything. Shiro knew for a fact he would be.   
  


* * *

  
It was hours later, resting lazily in bed and scrolling on his phone that Keith sat himself on Shiro's chest and made him drop it in surprise. He was about to scold him until he actually looked at him because all he had was a face full of Keith's ass framed by garter and lace thigh-highs, no underwear... _of course._   
  
He looked around Keith's butt and found Keith leaning down, looking over his shoulder with a smile, "Is this you asking me to eat you out?" Shiro prodded, hand groping lazily at Keith's ass.   
  
"This is me sucking you off _while_ you eat me out, babe." Keith demonstrated his point by kissing wetly over Shiro's boxers where he was first starting to twitch to life in most adamant interest.    
  
Shiro heaved a sigh and rubbed his thumb over the span of one of Keith's asscheeks, pulling just enough that he could see his hole winking invitingly at him. He felt Keith pull his cock free and suckle daintily at the head, and he turned his groan into a lavish lick at Keith's ass that had Keith making a little mewling sound around him.    
  
"You're kind of crazy baby." Shiro mumbled as he reached around Keith's thigh and stroked his free hand over Keith's cock.    
  
_"Mm?"_ Keith hummed questioningly without pulling away from Shiro's cock.   
  
"I don't know," Shiro paused to lick and pry at Keith's hole with a finger, " _Every_ day?"    
  
Keith snorted and then he pulled back before he could choke or worse, "You should have seen me as a teenager." he panted.   
  
Shiro sighed and slowed his strokes on Keith's cock, " _Baby_...I don't wanna think of you as a teen while I'm eating you out, and I certainly don't wanna think of you as a teen... _masturbating_."    
  
Keith chuckled and smoothed his fingers up and down Shiro's cock, pressing a kiss to the head, "Oh it's so _scandalous!"_ he teased, dipping down and taking Shiro as far as he could go so he could swallow around him, and Shiro mimicked his actions against his slick hole, slipping a second finger inside. Keith rocked back and whimpered at the way he curled his fingers.    
  
"It _is_...a little bit." Shiro said, returning his attention to Keith's ass and his ass alone as Keith huffed in indignance and redoubled his efforts.    
  
" _Ah_...Shiro." Keith pulled away to pant against his hip, pelvis undulating into Shiro's touch.    
  
"Was about to ask for a break." Shiro pulled Keith back so he could lick where he was stretched around his fingers and Keith whimpered.    
  
"You...can come dry one...one more time...y'know?" Keith gasped, reaching a hand back to fist in Shiro's hair. "I told you three. You only d-did _two_ this week."    
  
Shiro hummed and Keith jolted at the vibration.    
  
"Wait just a bit, then." he said, seeing Keith nod up above him.    
  
He pressed a third finger in and Keith splayed his hand over Shiro's tensed stomach for support as his thighs shook. He was really _way_ too easy to overwhelm, Shiro mused, not that he minded. He smirked as he moved to kiss at the globes of Keith's ass, of which were starting to shine with a thin sheen of sweat.    
  
"Shiro...can I?"    
  
" _Mhm_." Shiro sucked at the rim of his hole and Keith quivered as he bent over to take Shiro in his mouth with an eager whimper.     
  
Shiro bucked up into his mouth, now more willing to indulge in the pleasure of a velvety hot tongue and lithe fingers palming his thighs and his balls with intent to make him come.    
  
Keith gasped around him and pulled off just enough to pant around the head while his hand took up work fisted around his cock tightly while he worked Shiro toward a release as much as Shiro worked him toward his own. Shiro managed a fourth finger and Keith keened, a broken version of his name spilling from his lips and cut off when Keith retook him in his mouth in the same breath.    
  
"Close baby?" Shiro panted, fingers squelching obscenely as he pumped his hand.    
  
" _Mm_." Keith hummed around him and grasped tightly onto Shiro's thigh with one hand while the other squeezed tightly around his base and Shiro let himself start to climb to his crest. He poured himself into making Keith come first, however, and the way Keith whimpered and moaned around him made it all the more worth it to try.    
  
Keith stiffened and gasped, and Shiro felt him clench around his fingers, felt his stomach painted white while Keith writhed above him and swallowed around his cock in an effort to get him off just the same.    
  
Shiro bit his lip and curled his fingers lazily as Keith coaxed him toward a jarring climax that had him choking on his moaning breath and his toes curling in the sheets. It felt just as good, but he couldn't help bemoaning the rather _stifled_ feeling that came with the lack of a full release. He wanted to have come down Keith's throat...he loved feeling Keith swallow down his release and come up with some dribbling from the corner of his mouth because he was a sloppy (yet _efficient_ ) lover in everything he did and it was beautiful.   
  
Keith panted and pulled away, gently releasing him as a hand soothed down his hip and squeezed at his thigh as he sat back.    
  
" _God_." Keith sighed as he moved forward a ways and sat down on Shiro's chest so he could take a breather. His thighs quivered and Shiro rubbed both hands down them, nary minding the slickness of his one hand.    
  
"That was nice." Shiro murmured, and Keith chuckled.    
  
"When _isn't_ it?" Keith pondered as he swung his legs off the bed and stood with a groaning stretch.    
  
"Mmm." Shiro just hummed and leaned back into the pillow. " _Twelve_ days."    
  
"Yeah." Keith looked at him over his shoulder and smiled breathlessly, "I'm...I'm really excited about your prize." he murmured.   
  
Shiro chuckled and sat up, "I'm sure you are." he drawled, teasing, "It better be _good_ , this was a major pain, y'know."    
  
Keith hummed, turning his softly smiling gaze to the floor, "Yeah, _I_ think it is, at least."    
  
"Well you don't usually steer me wrong." Shiro stood to head to the bathroom, kissing Keith's shoulder as he went. "Love you, baby."    
  
"Love you too, Takashi."    
  
Shiro smiled at him through the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S THE PRIZE KEEF?! TELL US!!
> 
> Lol, only 12 days wtf? Time fuckin flies lemme tell you. I feel like I barely started this. At least we get one or two extra chapters at the end eh?


	20. November 19th: (Fracture & Succumb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Bottom Shiro OOF)  
> SHIRO DESERVES THE LINGERIE AND HE DESERVES THE DICKING...let it commence.  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> (also daddy kink is back!)

Keith texted him as he got off work.   
  
Baby- _We're going SHOPPING ;) when you get home._   
  
Shiro groaned and let his forehead thump against the steering wheel, though he managed to honk the horn in doing so and only sent himself reeling back up as he jumped in surprise. He scoffed at himself and took up his phone again, typing out a reply and getting himself buckled.   
**  
-Why? I thought we already got a ton of stuff.  
**   
The reply came so quickly it was a wonder Keith could type that fast.   
  
Baby- _We're not shopping for ME._   
  
Shiro gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles went white as he remembered a couple nights back, and his heart rate spiked in nervous anticipation. He heaved a sigh as he backed out of his parking space.   
  
"Oh boy."   


* * *

  
Keith was waiting for him on the steps just outside the door, and he sprang to his feet to go and slip into the car when Shiro pulled up.   
  
"Couldn't this wait until I'm _not_ fresh off my shift?"   
  
Keith shook his head, crossing his legs up on the dashboard with a little smirk upon his lips. " _Nope_." he said, popping the P and turning a mischievous look upon Shiro, "I wanna pamper you tonight, and I want to see you in a set of lingerie."   
  
" _Pamper_." Shiro parroted in a grumble, lifting his hand to mime the word.   
  
"Mhm." Keith took up his phone and chuckled at Shiro's somewhat exaggerated frustration, "You'll love it, babe." he assured.   
  
"I'm sure." Shiro muttered with a small smile of amusement.   
  
They completed the drive in comfortable silence, and it was only upon pulling up to the same store they had purchased from only so long ago that Shiro started feeling anxious again.   
  
Keith reached for his hand, and Shiro let himself be pulled along, blushing every damn time he made eye contact with anyone besides Keith because somehow it felt as if everyone knew _exactly_ why he was there. It was different with Keith, when Keith was the one dressing down to sheer lace and corsets last time, all he had done was observe...and...okay yeah, he'd sucked Keith off in a changing room.   
  
But that was beside the point and that was on Keith for looking so goddamn beautiful.   
  
"Shiro, chill out, babe." Keith said, and Shiro lifted his head from where he was hunching his shoulders while Keith thumbed through various arrays of clothing.   
  
"I'm chill." he refuted, looking to the side and gulping nervously.   
  
"And I'm the Queen of Sheba." Keith muttered, pulling out another article he had deemed Shiro could try on. "It's hard to find anything that wasn't made for a fucking _twink_."   
  
Shiro chuckled at that, "I mean...it _is_ the stereotypical target audience. And you're also kind of _ahh_..." he trailed off as Keith turned a raised brow his way.   
  
"A _what_ , Shiro?" Keith prodded.   
  
Shiro fidgeting with his fingers and turned his head as he cleared his throat, "Kind of a twink... _comparatively_...to me." he finished lamely.   
  
"Hmm." Keith turned his head and Shiro withered with the feeling he'd said something wrong, though Keith chuckled soon enough, "And do you like that?"   
  
Shiro flushed as he met Keith's dark gaze.   
  
Keith smirked, "You're always talking about how small I am." he pointed out as he plucked another piece from the stall and deemed what looked to be about five outfits enough.   
  
" _Yeah_." Shiro rasped, eyeing Keith up and down and the man scoffed with a knowing smile as he directed Shiro toward the dressing rooms.   
  
"I'll have to use that later." Keith teased, and Shiro scowled at the reminder. "I grabbed size large generally but I had to find extra large for the tights cause your thighs are so fucking big... _mm_...not that I'm complaining but this better fit."   
  
"They're not _that_ big!" Shiro exclaimed, and then he looked around in hopes that no one had heard.   
  
Keith pushed him into the stall and handed him an armful of lace and hangars and leaned against the door frame with a wistful, amused sigh. "I'll be waiting out here." he blew Shiro a kiss and he didn't even have time to protest before the door closed and he was looking down at his hands in curiosity and confusion.   
  
How the _hell_...?   
  
It wasn't as if he didn't agree to it, he remembered agreeing to it. But how was he supposed to fit into any of this? It _had_ looked tight on Keith, he supposed.   
  
Shiro heaved a sigh as he carefully organized the various colors of lingerie on the hooks graciously provided. He stared at them for a moment before he settled on a black set with a white trim and began tentative work on stripping himself down. There was a mild excitement in it, dressing in such flimsy items meant for teasing at as much skin as possible...meant for salacious activities, he decided. And that attitude stayed with him from putting on the tiny panties (he may have needed a bigger set, or maybe they were _supposed_ to show that much who knows?) up until he had to figure out how to fix a garter into place. All the clips were on the back, he remembered from the times he had pried such garments away from Keith's skin, but how...?   
  
Shiro fiddled with it for a good minute before he managed to get all the clips done, and then he pulled the matching leggings up one leg then the other, a struggle toward the end because it was indeed true he had thick thighs. Far thicker than Keith's and dare he say possibly as many inches as Keith's torso was round.   
  
The garters were easy to clip onto the tights, little slots made especially for them, and the last of it was - of course - a corset. Keith spared him no mercy, and for the first time in his life he had to figure out how to put on such an article. Though he supposed today was already full of a lot of _firsts_. He was just glad it zipped, he could tell one or two of them were type that were laced. He went rather painfully slow, zipping it up his back while the tiny piece of metal gave as much resistance as it could muster. Hell, it might have broken if he tried to force it under the thumb of his prosthetic. But at least, when all was said and done and he was panting with the effort...at least it was cozy. He didn't feel all that compressed, if anything it was rather airy.   
  
As in...he felt _naked_ kind of airy, and he technically was, to an extent.   
  
Shiro stared at himself in the mirror and adjusted the strap of the underwear with a frown as he turned to scrutinize his backside. He knew it was supposed to do that but there was a bit of an uncomfortable foreignness to having just a tiny strip of fabric between the cleft of ones cheeks. Well...time to see what Keith thought.   
  
He opened the door just enough to peek out, and he saw Keith tapping away at his phone, probably to busy himself with Shiro's turtle-like pace.   
  
" _Ah_...Keith?"   
  
Keith's head snapped up and he smiled when his gaze traced Shiro's bare arm. "Need a _hand_ , Takashi?" he asked as he stood and stuffed his phone in his pocket.   
  
"No." Shiro gulped and looked down at himself from behind the door, "I'm done, just...don't really wanna walk out in it." he said, looking around what he could see of the store cautiously, more busy than it had been the time before.   
  
Keith giggled and nudged the door open, sliding inside and making his way to the other side of the admittedly small dressing room before he turned on his heel to assess Shiro.   
  
Shiro closed the door and stood in place, fidgeting.   
  
Keith took a deep breath and Shiro looked up to see him flushed, fingers brought to his lips as he seemed to struggle to drag his eyes back up to Shiro's face. "If only there were some heels that might fit you." was all he said, and Shiro laughed breathily.   
  
"Ah- _hah_...well this was already a lot. Don't think I could do heels."   
  
Keith took another deep breath, and Shiro raised a brow when he glanced down and saw how much Keith was affected. "It'd look really good... _hot_." he managed.   
  
Shiro smiled and scratched the back of his head as he blushed, "So I take it you like it then?"   
  
"Can I stay in here while you try the rest?"   
  
Shiro fixed him with a playful frown, "That wouldn't be fair, I had to wait when _you_ were trying them on last time."   
  
"What if you literally end up needing a hand though?" Keith rasped.   
  
"I'm not letting you suck my dick in here. Unlike you, _I_ can't actually walk away with dignity." Shiro turned on his heel and admired himself in the mirror once more before he began to usher Keith outside.   
  
" _You're_ the one who sucked me off last time." Keith pointed out, "I had _nothing_ to do with that debacle." he said with a wave of his hand as he let himself be led outside.   
  
"Of course you didn't." Shiro smiled as he pushed Keith out and shut the door despite his whine of indignance. "Let me try on a few and then we'll go home."   


* * *

  
Shiro made Keith drive home, mostly because after outfit number two he'd had to physically restrain Keith from pushing him up against the wall (and after a scolding that involved more tongue than it strictly _needed_ to) and had braved the outside of the dressing room to show off a bit before blowing a kiss Keith's way. If there was one thing he was certain of, it did give him an air of confidence he hadn't expected he would have.   
  
He was eager to get home and tease the ever-loving shit out of Keith if he got the chance.   
  
Keith pulled up and Shiro reached back to grab the bags, leaned over the center console and pressed a kiss to Keith's unsuspecting nose as he turned his head, and got out of the car. Keith followed swiftly, just as eager and eyeing Shiro like he was a slab of meat he was looking to carve. Shiro unlocked the door and kicked his shoes off, setting the bags down and stretching his arms above his head with a yawn as he headed into the kitchen. He could feel Keith like a shadow, watching and prowling, and he got himself a bit of leftovers from the day before. He never did eat his whole burrito from Chipotle, they were too big.   
  
He waited for Keith to make a move, but Keith seemed to be waiting just as much as him. For what? He didn't really know.   
  
He blinked up at Keith from where he was leaning against the counter, and Shiro cocked his hip to rest it against the same counter while his burrito heated up.   
  
"What's up, baby?" he prodded.   
  
Keith crossed his arms against the counter and rested his chin upon them, "Waiting for you to finish."   
  
"And then?" Shiro asked as the microwave beeped and he retrieved his dinner.   
  
"And then I wanted to ask if I could fuck you."   
  
Shiro felt himself flush, but it was what he had been hoping for, and he offered Keith a smile alongside his nod.   
  
"That sounds good."   
  
Keith heaved a raspy sigh, "And could you wear the white one you showed me?"   
  
Shiro chuckled, unable to answer around his mouthful of food, so he gave him another nod. Keith smiled and waited until he had finished his dinner before he strode up to him and took both his hands in his own and tugged him bodily until his pelvis bumped against Keith's. Shiro leaned down to help Keith's struggle in reaching his lips, and Keith kissed like Shiro's mouth was water and he was a man in the desert. Shiro moaned at the delightful scratch of fingernails against his scalp and the slow dance of a tongue in his mouth that he was somewhat losing the battle with.   
  
"Bedroom." Keith rasped upon pulling back, biting Shiro's lower lip between his teeth and panting as he rutted his erection against Shiro's thigh.   
  
Shiro nodded and Keith backed away just enough to watch him go. He stopped by the bags near the door and scooped them up as he headed down the hall, and once alone he shuddered in anticipation. He stripped without preamble, getting himself into the set Keith had directed him to, and he scoffed in amusement at the situation as he went into the bathroom and admired himself.   
  
"I look like I have _boobs_." he murmured to himself as he touched a gloved hand to the edge of the corset where it pushed up against his pectorals and he chuckled as he spun around and looked over his shoulder in a final assessment before he deemed everything to be in place. Keith had a thing for the gloves, though they slipped when he put them over his prosthetic and he had to buy some little hair clips at a Walmart to keep that one in place.   
  
There was something both ridiculous and alluring about wearing something so lacy and adorned with a little bow every here and there. Maybe it was because it made him feel like a present to be unwrapped.   
  
Keith knocked and Shiro jumped, scrambling to open the door, though he came to a freezing halt as soon as it was open and Keith was eyeing him up and down with a dark hunger in his eyes.   
  
"All done?" Keith asked unnecessarily, pink tongue swiping out to wet his bottom lip.   
  
" _Uh_...yeah." Shiro stepped back and smiled sheepishly as Keith stepped into their bedroom.   
  
"I feel like it would be better if we didn't switch the roles." Keith said as he tugged his t-shirt over his head and tossed it away as he looked at Shiro over his shoulder.   
  
"Roles?" Shiro wondered aloud, and Keith snapped his fingers as he pointed to the bed. Shiro moved to sit in the indicated spot on the edge of the mattress and Keith nudged his knees apart with his own. He tucked a curled finger under Shiro's chin and lifted his head so he could lean down and tease at a kiss, making Shiro surprise himself at the way desperation clawed its way out of his throat in the form of a needy noise.   
  
"Does _Daddy_ want me to suck his cock?" Keith murmured, and Shiro's eyes went wide.   
  
Oh, _those_ roles.   
  
Shiro exhaled in a shaky breath and nodded.   
  
Keith tilted his head and Shiro blinked at the whiplash he was getting from the turn it had taken. " _Does_ he?" Keith prodded.   
  
" _Yes_. Daddy would like that very much." he rasped, feeling his cock jump in interest as those words left his lips.   
  
Keith smiled and leaned down to kiss him, slow and languid as he began to kneel and dragged Shiro down to his level without ever breaking the kiss. Shiro wanted more even as Keith left him utterly breathless, but if Keith was going to do as he suggested then he needed his mouth free, so Shiro sat back on his hands and looked down as Keith nosed at the inside of his thigh and nipped at the edge of lace against bronze skin.   
  
"White really is your color, Daddy." Keith murmured as he mouthed a positively sinful, _wet_ kiss over his clothed dick, and Shiro held in his moan when Keith licked him through the sheer lace.   
  
Shiro cleared his throat and refocused his attention on the dip of Keith's spine and the way his jean-clad ass wiggled to and fro as he laved attention to Shiro without ever removing his panties. He wished he would remove them. It would be nice to feel Keith's lips wrapped around him as far as they could go, tears pricking in his eyes as he looked up through those dark lashes and smirked at Shiro around a mouthful of _cock_.   
  
Shiro gasped out a moan at the thought and Keith kissed at his hip from where it was just barely exposed under the corset.   
  
"Whatcha thinking about, Daddy?" Keith asked, finger toying with the thin strap of his panties and tugging it just enough to let it snap back into place.   
  
"Thinking..." Shiro panted, "Thinking about how much I want m-my Baby Boy to suck me off. He can do better." he said, proud that his voice had only quavered once.   
  
"Well," Keith grinned, "Baby Boy wants to be _naughty_ , maybe toy around with Daddy for a bit first." he said, "And then he'll fuck Daddy till he _screams_." he promised.   
  
Shiro's hips jerked and he flushed as he turned his head away, thighs parting even more in hopes it might entice Keith further.   
  
" _Keith_." he breathed, heart pounding in his ears.   
  
Keith nuzzled into his hard cock and kissed at it through the wet lace, smiling up at him as he moved to tug at the hem with his teeth. Shiro placed a gloved hand in Keith's hair and groaned as he pulled them down just enough to have him springing free. Keith licked at the sensitive rim just below his cockhead and then wrapped his lips around just that. Shiro's breath hitched and he glanced up at the ceiling so he could center himself, he didn't want to call for a break so soon.   
  
Keith was relentless, all his energy poured into making Shiro lose control and it was all Shiro could do to resist his own weakness at the way Keith swallowed him into the warm heat of his mouth and teased dry fingers at his hole beneath the thong. Shiro leaned back further, hand fisted in Keith's hair and making a stark contrast of white in his raven locks. Keith sucked and Shiro hiccuped over the pleasured noise that escaped him, eyes screwing shut and chest heaving with his breath as Keith made quick work out of bringing him to his limit.   
  
"Keith...Keith _close_." Shiro gasped, and Keith slowly pulled away, pressing tiny kisses to his cock on his way and then moving his lips to Shiro's thighs.   
  
"Daddy's being so good." Keith murmured, and Shiro reached to grab the lube when Keith gestured for it. "Gonna fuck you through these." he said as he plucked at the thong and nudged it to the side so he could lean in and lick at Shiro's hole. "Wish I could make you come _all over_ that pretty corset of yours."   
  
" _God_ Keith." Shiro whispered, stomach clenching as the pressure he had been gradually abating threatened to come back.   
  
"You know, Daddy's put his whole hand inside _me_..." Keith murmured, and Shiro moaned as he realized where this was going. Granted Keith had smaller hands but that wasn't to say they were tiny...on average they were decently sized, just like Keith's cock. "Should I do the same?" Keith grinned, slicking up his fingers as he spoke.   
  
" _Yes_." Shiro breathed, biting his lip as Keith slipped a finger into his hole and curled it just so. " _Mm_ , baby...you're so good to me." he managed to rasp, head tilted back and his balance threatening to teeter backwards onto the mattress as Keith pried a second finger inside him and began his scissoring motions without delay.   
  
"Always good for Daddy." Keith said as he surged up to capture Shiro's lips in a smoldering kiss, coaxing every moan and whimper out of him and swallowing it up with glee as he began teasing a third finger.   
  
" _Hah_...not _always_." Shiro panted as Keith pulled back to trail his burning kisses down his throat and along his collarbone, right up to where the lace adorning his chest ended and he was licking at the pronounced crease the corset made in his pectorals.   
  
" _Hmm_ ," Keith smiled, "I'm good for Daddy when it counts." he said as he pressed and prodded with his fourth finger. Shiro gasped at the wide stretch, almost burning but also _delectable._ It roused a moan out of him and Keith gave a breathy moan of his own as he brought himself to the knuckles with every damn finger except his thumb. "This is how you did it, right?" Keith asked, and Shiro was too busy panting and focusing on keeping calm to answer.   
  
He only whimpered as Keith pushed and he felt that pop he had enjoyed so much from another perspective. It made him jerk and toss his head back, bangs damp with sweat falling into his eyes as his elbows quivered with the force of holding himself up. Then there was the click of the lube, the feeling of Keith slicking his hand more, only really noticeable by the subtle brush of his other fingers against Shiro's rim.   
  
Shiro braced himself as Keith pried his thumb past the tight barrier of his ass and then he was exhaling a ragged, moaning breath as Keith's hand disappeared inside him.

 _'Fu-uck!'_   
  
Shiro's every breath was tinged with a high pitched whine, and Keith was panting with his own arousal while he worked his hand in gentle thrusts.   
  
"Holy shit." Keith laughed breathlessly, "How'd you fit _yours_ inside me? You're so _tight_ Daddy."   
  
Shiro whimpered and Keith increased his pace. He was pretty sure his cock was drooling pre on his brand new corset and a part of him thought it was hot while another small part of him was panicking because this was brand new!   
  
Keith turned his hand while it was inside him and Shiro cried out at the brush of four consecutive knuckles against his prostate.   
  
"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ _Keith!"_ he gasped.   
  
"Close, Daddy?"   
  
Shiro shook his head, "N-no. Just...it's a lot... _fuck_."   
  
"Wanna lay down?"   
  
Shiro nodded and let himself fall to the mattress in a sharp exhale of breath, the change in angle allowing Keith to slide deeper inside with less of an issue and Shiro arched his back at _just_ how deep Keith pushed it. God he must have had almost his whole forearm inside him right now.   
  
" _Keith_ ," Shiro moaned, gloved hand reaching to curl around his own cock and squeeze it as much as pump it to add to the pleasure. "Oh _god_ Keith." he tossed his head to the side and closed his eyes, panting through his need to keep an orgasm at bay.   
  
"Come on, Daddy." Keith sighed, "You gotta last 'till I'm done fucking you." he leaned down to kiss at Shiro's hip and then down to suck at the curve of Shiro's cock and drag a whimper out of him.   
  
"Dunno..." Shiro gasped, "Dunno if I can."   
  
"I'll slow down soon." Keith promised, and Shiro screwed his eyes shut even further as he panted and tried to weather this out. "You're doing so good, Daddy."   
  
_"Mmn!"_ Shiro bit down on his prosthetic fingers and panted around them while Keith made his holding off a living hell...and maybe even a bit of heaven too.   
  
Keith was true to his word, though. He kissed at Shiro's cock as he pulled away, and he stroked Shiro's insides only a few more times before he slowly pulled his hand free, and Shiro clenched around that empty feeling he was left with.   
  
"Just a minute, Daddy." Keith said, moving up to press a kiss to Shiro's jaw and his neck where Shiro had his head turned, and he moved into Keith's range with an eager air as he chased after his lips for a kiss. Keith chuckled into it and Shiro pressed for tongue and teeth and reveled in the sloppy way Keith rewarded him. He moaned into Keith's mouth and he pulled back to tug on Shiro's lower lip with his teeth and give him a soft smile.   
  
" _Love you."_ Keith murmured, and Shiro was so caught off guard he had to blink and realize what had been said.   
  
Keith took that as his opportunity to press into him and Shiro gasped at the delectable fullness, arms wrapping around Keith's neck and his legs doing the same around his waist.   
  
" _Keith_..." Shiro moaned, and Keith used his leverage of feet against the ground to thrust inside him to the hilt in one harsh motion that knocked the breath out of Shiro and left him gasping a punched out _"Yes!"_ as his fingers scrambled against Keith's back.   
  
"So good, Daddy." Keith rasped against his ear, "So _tight_...ah..on my _cock_." he sounded pained as he thrust into Shiro with abandon, drawing a desperate whine from him.   
  
"Keith!" Shiro cried out, back arching and his stomach tightening under the pressure of holding back.   
  
"Don't come." Keith murmured, "Don't you dare come." he only thrust harder as he gave his orders, and Shiro tossed his head back, hands going to clutch in the sheets above his head as he let a cadence of whimpers and moans spill forth.   
  
"Please." he gasped, "Please, _please_."   
  
"Soon, Daddy." Keith panted, "So close... _mmm_...you're so close, Takashi."   
  
Shiro nodded and Keith only picked up his pace, making him reach down and grasp his own cock as tightly as he could to hold off just a bit longer. _Fuck_ if he wasn't ready for this game to be over. He wanted Keith to fuck him raw like this and he wanted to scream Keith's name as he spilled over himself, he wanted to be babbling and incoherent and so desperate that all he could think about was Keith and Keith's cock and his kisses and...   
  
"I love you _so much_ , Takashi." Keith managed to sound positively pained by his pleasure as he said those words in ragged gasps. Shiro's lips fell open in an O as he screwed his eyes shut as he bucked against Keith's stuttering thrusts and then Keith was coming with a warm pulse inside him and it was all he could do to hold off.   
  
Though Keith's hand joined him and he murmured, "It's okay. C'mon, Daddy." and Shiro was gone in a pure whiteout of ecstasy as Keith rode him through it. He might have shouted, he might have _screamed_ just like Keith had promised he would, but he didn't really know because his ears were ringing throughout the whole thing.   
  
"Ah...fuck... _mmm_." Shiro heard himself say as he came down from his high, and Keith was kissing at his neck, licking up beads of salty sweat and murmuring _I love you's_ into his skin.   
  
"Doing good, babe?" Keith asked, panting and flushed, sweat sliding down his brow as he hoisted himself up and smiled at Shiro.   
  
"Fa- _fantastic_." Shiro gasped in great gulps of air, letting his legs fall to the mattress as his body went lax, and Keith took his hand so he could kiss at his knuckles.   
  
"Fun fact," Keith began, and Shiro blinked his eyes open to peer blearily down at him where he was propped on his forearm. "If you happen to wear this under your uniform I'll fuck you every damn time."   
  
Shiro chuckled as he nodded, "Well...I'll have to refrain from doing that...e-every day, then. I don't think I could take it."   
  
Keith smiled and laughed softly as he pulled out (Shiro quietly bemoaned the emptiness he left behind), "You could, just like you lasted all month, so far. You're good at this."   
  
"Doesn't feel like it." Shiro sighed, "Can't wait to come like usual." he added in a murmur.   
  
"So soon, babe." Keith leaned down to kiss at his lips where they formed a rare pout. "Almost there." he breathed.

Shiro heaved a sigh as Keith parted from him, though a small smile pulled at his lips and he nodded, " _Almost_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMMMNNNNNNN guys I try to be just sexy but their ridiculous love just shines a little too bright like goddamn! 
> 
> *sobs* they love each other so much ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つand they're so fucking good together I think today's just an emotional Sheith day for me.


	21. November 20th: (Let Me Have This...Even Though It's Ridiculous)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at me like that, y'all knew this was coming.
> 
> Behold the titty-fuck (thank my sister she suggested it tonight and I latched onto it)
> 
> (I mean...Shiro's the only one that got them bara tiddies and I dunno if getting them fucked counts as bottom Shiro or not lol but I'll say it anyway...  
> BOTTOM SHIRO)

Shiro got home to music and Keith either singing along or cursing his own skills. So he only ate his dinner and left him be while he played on his laptop. Though Keith emerged an hour or so later and seemed disgruntled that Shiro hadn't interrupted him.

Keith swung a leg over his lap, after having plucked Shiro's computer from it and earned an indignant: _"Hey!"_   
  
Keith only smiled and cupped Shiro's face as he brought him in for a chaste kiss, then a more languid one, a deep, smoldering one...and Shiro heaved a sigh as he resigned himself to what was obviously going to be a thorough makeout session, maybe more. "You're really _insatiable_." he murmured, and Keith silenced him with a tongue delving past his lips, dragging a soft moan from Shiro as he reached a hand up into Keith's hair while the other settled upon his hip.   
  
"You're kind of addictive, babe." Keith said in a ragged voice as he pulled away and leaned back to grind his hips down. Shiro grunted and used his grip in Keith's hair to pull him close so that he might latch onto his neck and kiss and lick and suck until he had peppered a few red bruises into place.   
  
"Could say the same for you." Shiro rasped, not quite aroused yet, just going along with what Keith was asking of him. He always knew Keith was a little ridiculous when it came to his libido...but this near-month had taught him the full capacity of that ridiculousness. Keith was a wildfire, burning hot and never to be contained.   
  
" _Shiro_." Keith breathed, hands settling on Shiro's shoulders while his hips stuttered and he tugged against the fingers Shiro had threaded in his hair. Shiro experimentally pulled, enough that it wouldn't have hurt, but may have bordered on it. Keith's moan was so ragged and punched out that Shiro had to blink at the way it made him go from half-mast to full-blown erection in just about two seconds.  
  
Keith's nails, blunt as they were, dug into his skin through his shirt and Shiro attacked Keith's exposed neck - the very edge of his jaw where his head was tilted so far back - with kisses. Soft and yet filthy, Keith gasped and Shiro tugged just a little harder on his hair.   
  
" _Takashi_..." Keith murmured, and Shiro paused when he registered it was said in prompting of a reply.   
  
"Hm?"   
  
Keith rocked his hips and his hands were gliding down Shiro's arms to grasp his hands, pulling them away and standing to urge that Shiro follow him.   
  
"I wanna try something." he said, and who the hell was Shiro to refuse him when Keith was looking at him like _that?_  
  
_"Yeah?"_ he prodded as Keith walked backwards down the hall a ways and fixed him with a tentative yet smoldering look.   
  
"Just..." Keith bit his lip and turned as he led Shiro to the bed, "When you were wearing that corset yesterday, it got me thinking." he paused to sit Shiro down and kiss at his brow, down to his lips and dragging a needy noise out of Shiro before he parted from him. "Gave me an _idea_." Keith finished as he slid his fingers under the hem of Shiro's shirt and hoisted it over his head without an inkling of resistance from the man in question.  
  
"If I know _you_..." Shiro smiled, and Keith bent to take a dusky brown nipple into his mouth, pert with arousal and sensitive under the rough drag of his tongue. Keith looked up at him and trailed his fingers down the crest of his other pectoral, cupping and squeezing and coaxing a soft sigh that bordered on a moan from him.   
  
" _Keith_." he panted, and Keith blinked lazily up at him through his lashes, of which fluttered shut as he sucked and bit into Shiro's skin. The light sting had him hissing through his pleasure and Keith grinned against him as he urged that Shiro lay back fully on the mattress.   
  
Keith followed, straddling his torso as he leaned over and fetched the lube, giving it a thoughtful frown. "We're almost out." he murmured with a pointed look at Shiro, and Shiro flushed just as much as Keith at the implication.   
  
"Shame. That was a bigger bottle too." he said as Keith carefully measured out a fair amount onto his hand and set the tube of slick liquid aside.   
  
"I did order some, anyway." Keith said, rubbing the lube between his fingers to warm it.   
  
Shiro's breath hitched as Keith began lathering generously it on his chest, slowly realizing what Keith meant to do. "Ah... _ordered?"_   

Couldn't they just go pick some up?  
  
Keith smirked conspiratorially and Shiro was left to wonder as he stood up off of him just enough to shuck his sweatpants and resettle himself on Shiro's belly bare. Shiro stroked his hands up Keith's sides as he rubbed his hands into his pectorals.  
  
Keith tilted his head and admired his handiwork, gaze flitting to Shiro as he made him pliant and utterly relaxed with careful kneading of his fingers.   
  
"Gonna _fuck these._ " he whispered, and despite knowing it had been coming Shiro's breath caught in his throats and his body throbbed with the force of arousal that coursed down his spine.   
  
" _Baby_." he rasped, and Keith pressed his tits together with a bite of his lip.   
  
"You'll have to hold them for me, like _this_." he demonstrated, kneading softly, and Shiro flushed red in both his embarrassment and his eagerness.   
  
" _M'kay._ " he tentatively grasped onto his own chest, mimicking Keith's kneading and heaving a stuttered sigh.   
  
Keith smiled softly at him and scooted up, his cock already red and drooling pre as he made himself comfortable and experimentally slid his cock between the crease Shiro was making for him. He frowned and planted his hands on either side of Shiro's head, leaning over him and flushed even as he gave his orders.  
  
"Tighter." he demanded as he began thrusting into the space, and Shiro pressed a little more, eliciting a moan and watched as Keith's eyes fluttered shut in bliss. "C'mon, babe. _More_." he whispered, and Shiro began to pant heavily at the sight of Keith's cock disappearing and reappearing between where he squeezed his tits tightly together.   
  
Keith cursed and Shiro turned his gaze up again, finding Keith's lips parted on a heaving breath while his hips rocked to and fro like there was no goddamn tomorrow. He could feel him throb and Shiro himself felt his cock twitch with the knowledge of what was being done and just how much Keith was enjoying it.  
  
_"Fuck!"_ Keith gasped, re-centering himself and adjusting his hands beside Shiro's head. His pelvis slapped into Shiro's hands and Shiro had to close his own eyes to focus on holding back. Hearing Keith moan and pant above him just sent his senses into overdrive, and if he didn't know better, he would say the firm crease of flesh that Keith was fucking into almost felt like it was actually pleasured by the action. Need and ecstasy pooled in his belly like molten lava and he gasped out Keith's name as a prayer, a mantra.   
  
Keith whimpered and Shiro peeled his eyes open to see him struggling to keep his cool. As if the way his hips faltered and his thighs quivered against Shiro's rib cage wasn't enough to tell.   
  
"Taka-ah... _Takashi_." Keith moaned, and Shiro felt that telltale throb, squeezed himself tighter around Keith, and Keith cried out as he came. Shiro closed his eyes and laughed hoarsely as Keith made a mess on his neck and collarbone, but mostly his face.   
  
Keith let out a whine and fucked into the cradle of his chest once or twice more before he went still and Shiro relaxed his hold to wipe at his eyes. He blinked them open carefully, seeing Keith overwhelmed and flushed red from the roots of his hair to his toes. So that was a thing...and apparently as embarrassing as it was arousing for Keith.   
  
Keith opened his own eyes shortly, dark amethyst slowly clearing as he assessed that Shiro was smiling up at him while spattered with jizz and he sat back with a breathless chuckle.   
  
" _Woah_." he sighed.  
  
"Wasn't expecting that." Shiro murmured, and then he barked a laugh, "Okay I was expecting it after you started lubing my... _tits_." he coughed at describing them like that, "But I didn't think you'd get so riled. What was that, _eight minutes?"_ he teased, and Keith flushed deeper even as he smiled.  
  
" _Shut up_." he panted, standing up to go grab a towel, and he wiped Shiro's face personally, pressing a kiss to his closed eyelids as he finished. "Can't deny it was really fucking hot though, right?"   
  
Shiro bit his lip at being caught in his own train of thought.   
  
"Maybe." he murmured.   
  
Keith chuckled and kissed Shiro through his bashfulness, "It's just like thigh-fucking, only either _funnier_ or _hotter_ , can't really tell for sure." he said, more to himself than Shiro.   
  
"Both." Shiro sighed.  
  
Keith smirked, "Yeah, both...though I dunno if I can hold up to you." he cupped his hands over his own chest and squeezed what flesh he had padding it together with a scrutinizing frown. " _Yeah_...no."   
  
Shiro shrugged, "I _mean_..." he began, and Keith paused as he started to head into the bathroom.

Shiro smirked.

"I'd still fuck them." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this one is kinda short 
> 
> (leave more prompts if you wanna, you lovelies, I could sure use the chance for inspiration)


	22. November 21st: (Quiet Intimacy & Sensuality)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're lazy and kinda horny and just really, really in love. That's this chapter. Lol it's so stupidly sappy and poetic and more smutty than fucky and I think it's just my solemn day bleeding through. 
> 
> Somebody stop these two, they're too soft and it's doing things to me. It's hazardous to my health.

"You're settling into that turkey coma early."   
  
Shiro peeked an eye open and peered down at Keith where he was laying atop him, infuriatingly clad in _only_ one of Shiro's more old, worn, and dilapidated shirts that barely hung onto his shoulders. He didn't even bother asking himself if Keith was trying to kill him, he knew for sure that was the case by now.   
  
"I didn't even _eat_ turkey yet." Shiro mumbled, "Thanksgiving is tomorrow."   
  
Keith hummed and Shiro reached a hand down to still him as he squirmed restlessly in place, sliding his flesh fingers up beneath the hem of the shirt and toying with the smooth skin of his thigh, up and over the crest of his butt and then into the dip of his spine.   
  
"I thought it was on a Sunday for some reason." Keith said, looking rather bored with just lounging on the couch, fireplace crackling in the background and a cold wind blowing outside.   
  
"I guess you don't have a workplace or school to constantly remind you." Shiro said with a smile, and Keith reached for his prosthetic to press utterly unnecessary kisses to the carbon-fiber knuckles. Shiro couldn't even feel them right there, it was more in the black nylon fingers and joints that he had some semblance of sensation. "Speaking of which, it was a long day...tomorrow's going to be another long day at the Holt's, _socializing_." he enunciated the word in a teasing jibe, and Keith heaved a resigned sigh at the prospect, ever the introvert and more preferring Shiro's company alone than anyone else. That's not to say he didn't _like_ anyone else...but he really just preferred Shiro (granted Shiro suspected Hunk had managed to work his way into a rather special place of endearment in Keith's heart).   
  
"You remember what we agreed, right?" Shiro asked, brows furrowed in the hope Keith would not be a brat about it.   
  
Keith blinked up at him from where he was tracing the knitted lines of Shiro's sweater, as if he had forgotten it. He probably did.  
  
"Uh... _what_ did we agree?" Keith looked to and fro, unsure.  
  
"That you'd not play the game tomorrow?" Shiro prompted, "I mean, it's the _Holt's._ " he said, and Keith hummed again as he readjusted himself, feet lifted to kick lazily in the air.   
  
"I suppose..." Keith said, and Shiro couldn't help but be a little suspicious over his lack of explicit confirmation. "And...what about _after?"_ Keith asked with a sly smirk, biting his lip.  
  
"If I wear you out today will you just let me go into my turkey coma in peace tomorrow?" Shiro bargained.   
  
"How did you plan on _wearing me out?"_ Keith wondered, and Shiro moved his metal hand down to join his other where it caressed Keith's back, his backside, and his legs. He kneaded his fingers into Keith's muscles, taught and toned yet soft and pliable in his current state of relaxation. Keith made a small noise in the back of his throat and Shiro ignored the twinge of arousal that tingled at the base of his spine.    
  
"Any way I can." Shiro murmured, and Keith chuckled softly, a crease between his brows from where Shiro pressed his thumbs into a tight knot in his lower back.   
  
" _Ah_...that's a nasty one." Keith rasped, burying his face in Shiro's chest and inhaling sharply as Shiro gradually worked it a little harder. Keith squirmed and the friction wasn't gentle on his body, wakened slowly from the edge of sleep in interest.   
  
Keith laughed again as Shiro smoothed his fingers over the heated, angry skin as he finished that knot off and searched for a new one. "You're not wearing me out with a _massage_ , Takashi."   
  
Shiro smiled as he found one in a more intimate place, in the soft plush of Keith's ass, and Keith hissed as he began to work at it. "Maybe not." he said, and Keith looked up at him through a curtain of disheveled hair, deadpan and breathing a little harshly. "But I _can_ make you too sore to be a little _shit_." Shiro added as he leaned in to press a kiss to Keith's forehead, and Keith groaned as he reburied his face in Shiro's chest.   
  
"That one fucking _sucks_." Keith mumbled, and Shiro eased up a bit, working it slower with casual brushes of either thumb. The appreciative moan that accompanied his work made him feel a little dizzy with how his blood rushed south.   
  
Keith must have been feeling a bit aroused as well ( ~~no shit Sherlock~~ ), having moved his thighs to straddle Shiro's torso instead of lay sprawled all across him lengthwise. He used the leverage to ever-so-softly rub against Shiro's abdomen.   
  
"Stop flexing." Shiro chastised, and Keith only moved his hips even more, a soft mewling noise escaping him as he turned his head and Shiro watched his eyes flutter, lips full, pink, and parted with a heaving breath as he started a full-on grind. "I can't work it out if you're tense." Shiro sighed, moving his hands to brace Keith's hips as he undulated and panted.   
  
"Can't stop now." Keith rasped, biting his lip as he opened his eyes to glance up at Shiro.   
  
"Good _grief_." Shiro chuckled softly, stroking his hands up and down Keith's back. "Need a hand?"   
  
Keith moved to prop himself up on his elbows, head hanging and a mop of unruly hair barring Shiro from seeing his face. That wouldn't do, so he tenderly stroked those bangs out of the way. A futile gesture, because even as Keith tilted his head up just so, as much as half of the strands fell back across his face. His pace increased ever so slightly, and Shiro watched with bated breath as Keith moaned and his brows pinched, bottom lip turning dark with how much he was biting into it.   
  
" _Jus'._..." Keith managed, slowing the languid gyration of his hips to a more subtle grind that only felt twice as effective. "Just touch me." he murmured, and Shiro obeyed almost instantaneously. He reached down to cup his ass, fingers kneading and prying at his cheeks while a finger delved between them to tease at a dry hole. Keith leaned forward to kiss him at that, and Shiro stroked at him persistently as the tongue that fought its way into his mouth.   
  
Not that Keith ever needed to fight for him to acquiesce to his kiss, but Keith usually did it anyway. Kisses and sex and everything in between were always a sparring match in Keith's point of view, something to be viewed like a fight with a reward at the end. Not at all too wrong. A small sort of thrill to be gained, Shiro supposed, by the desperation and the gasping for air, the way Keith cupped his jaw and turned his head to turn the angle into something more tantalizing and dizzying.   
  
He loosened his prosthetic's grip on Keith's ass when he realized he had been squeezing so hard he might be bruising him, though he didn't apologize. Keith's moan and the bite he delivered to Shiro's neck was all he needed in assurance that Keith was _counting_ on there being bruises by the time he was done. Just like battle scars, Keith liked being adorned with bruises and bites, and Shiro enjoyed giving them to him...in small, rather vanilla doses.   
  
Keith moved his lips to Shiro's jaw, tracing the line of bone and covering its expanse with warm, wet breath, a touch of tongue and the threat of a hickey. Though he didn't follow through on it, he seemed to revel in the disapproving look Shiro would always send him, and this time was no exception.   
  
Keith smiled at his glare, hips bucking incessantly and his every breath a soft whimper or whine as he started cresting toward his peak.   
  
"This isn't...gonna be enough." Keith panted, "To wear me out."   
  
Shiro nodded, pulling Keith's pelvis more harshly against his stomach, and Keith's eyes went a little wide at the roughness. "I didn't expect it _would_ be." Shiro rasped, and deeper shadows coalesced in Keith's eyes, dark enough one could hardly see the purple Shiro knew was there.   
  
"And _what_ ," Keith began, eyes half-closed as his lips parted in a tantalizing O, a soft moan interrupting him. "What _else_ were you planning?" he exhaled as his thighs began to quake.   
  
Shiro sat up, and Keith gasped in surprise, delving into a soft giggle as Shiro licked at his neck and smoothed a both hands up his back, then back down. Keith hummed as Shiro grasped his ass firmly and rocked him as hard as he dared, until Keith suddenly seized against him and Shiro was realizing belatedly he'd soiled his nice sweater.   
  
"Fuck." Shiro only sighed, pulling the garment over his head, and Keith huffed his laugh, breathless and hardly wrung out, but having stepped onto the path to begin that journey.   
  
" _Oops_."   
  
Shiro growled and hoisted him up, delighting in the way Keith clung to him, hardly any bother to heft and carry to the bedroom so he could throw him down on the bed and shroud him in an almost suffocating presence. Keith whined beneath him, hands and nails and even the heels of his feet digging into Shiro's back as he rutted against the bare apex of Keith's thighs.   
  
"You're ridiculous." Shiro murmured, an endearment he had given multiple times this past month, and Keith nodded, kissing just under his jaw, the only place he could reach with how Shiro encompassed him so wholly.   
  
"Mm." Keith sighed, "I _am_."   
  
Shiro slowed and reeled back a little, seeing Keith lax and smiling as he clutched onto Shiro's neck. "Adorable." he tried, and Keith scoffed.   
  
"Hardly."   
  
" _Beautiful_." Shiro rasped, and Keith stilled, as if he hadn't heard that from Shiro a hundred times before.   
  
"You're such a sap." Keith whispered, though there was a hoarse quality to his voice that left Shiro wondering if he was perhaps a little emotional over the sentiment.   
  
"And you're my beautiful, adorable _(Keith snorted indignantly)_ , ridiculous Keith." Shiro murmured, all the while bending down to capture lips parted in surprise with a low moan that Keith echoed as his body arched up into Shiro.   
  
If he didn't know better he would say Keith's whine was broken in a more emotional than physical way.  
  
He pulled back to watch Keith blink disoriented eyes up at him, and he smiled down at him, "I love you."   
  
Keith blinked again, only rapidly this time as his eyes grew clouded and misty, and Shiro's smile turned even softer (if that was at all possible) as Keith averted his gaze and stroked his hand into Shiro's hair.   
  
" _Aww_ , baby." Shiro cooed, in no way condescending as he kissed at Keith's cheek and his brow.   
  
" _I'm not crying_."   
  
Shiro laughed quietly, "I didn't say you were."   
  
Keith shuffled beneath him and Shiro slowed the sensual pace down to something more tender and intimate. He buried his face in Keith's neck and breathed deep of his scent, his hair, felt Keith sigh and tip his head to the side in invitation. Shiro took it and Keith panted as he sucked a bruise into place where Keith's hair could hide it....  
  
He had better not wear a ponytail tomorrow.  
  
" _Takashi_." Keith moaned, and Shiro rocked his hips, coaxing Keith back to full hardness.   
  
Shiro kissed him once more before he began shuffling his way down his body. Though he did take pause to admire the way Keith sprawled out on the sheets, utterly disheveled, marked with bruises and love bites, hair tousled, flushed, and his heaving form outlined with an old white tee...transparent where he had made a mess through it just minutes ago.   
  
He really was _so_ _beautiful_.   
  
Keith shifted and pulled one of his knees to his chest, baring himself and giving Shiro an incentive to stop admiring and dip his head to start kissing a trail up his opposite thigh, up to where Keith wanted him. He didn't waste any time in taking Keith in his mouth to the hilt, choking a bit on his over-eagerness and blinking up through the prick of tears to see Keith writhe, grasp, and twist the sheets in his hands as his head tossed back and his body arched upward.   
  
"Takashi... _Takashi!"_ Keith was gasping in wet, punched out breaths.   
  
Shiro hummed around him and slowly, _tortuously_ bobbed his head, tongue teasing at the underside on every upstroke and coaxing a sob out of Keith. One he muffled by biting his knuckle.   
  
He didn't have to wait long. Keith was already riled and fresh off a previous orgasm, _sensitive_ , and Shiro swallowed his release eagerly, listening to Keith's cut-off cry and hearing him moan his name.   
  
Shiro surged up to kiss at Keith's face, particularly where a thin trail of tears made its way from either corner of his eyes. He cooed assurances and kissed and kissed and _kissed_ him until Keith was a sighing, languid mess beneath him once more, lax and flushed with exertion.   
  
"I love you too." Keith murmured to him, and Shiro only smiled as he took up the space beside Keith and stroked an idle hand up and down the plane of his belly. He toyed with the jut of his hip, up until he was dragging a calloused thumb over a pink nipple and receiving a quiet whine in return.   
  
The silence they delved into was comfortable, lazy in a way that only the most intimate of spaces could be. Just them and quiet and the wandering of hands, without any ulterior motive as of yet.   
  
Shiro kissed at Keith's shoulder and he blinked his eyes open to fix him with a weary smile.   
  
"Tired _already?"_ Shiro wondered.   
  
Keith rolled to face him and fix him with a raised brow.   
  
"Hardly." he murmured.   
  
Shiro chuckled, stroking the backs of his knuckles across Keith's cheek. "Guess we better fix that."   
  
Keith groaned and rolled once more to escape the bed, though he only stepped one foot on the ground before Shiro grabbed him 'round his middle and tugged him back...Keith didn't get away from him for a _long time._  
  
Not that he really _tried_ to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNNNNG 
> 
> Guys I literally can't. This made me stop and scoff at myself like 3 times because it came out so ridiculously sappy.
> 
> On another note...tomorrow...well, Keith never made any _promises_ to cease his fuckery for a day, now did he?   
>  (¬‿¬)


	23. November 22nd: (Keith's Turn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLLLLL 
> 
> KEITH. YOU. LITTLE. SHIT.
> 
> In which his mischievousness backfires on him ;)  
> (daddy kink again)

Keith took longer than usual getting ready. And to be quite frank...it made Shiro suspicious, especially when Keith sauntered up to the door where Shiro twirled his keys and leaned against the open doorframe. Keith had a smirk on his lips, hands tucked into his jacket pockets as he went right up to Shiro and planted a kiss that was far more languid than necessary on his lips.   
  
"Ready, babe?" Keith asked, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes that made alarm bells go off in Shiro's head, but he nodded all the same.   
  
"You don't usually take so long to get ready." he prodded as they locked the door and walked to the car. He didn't see what would take him that long, he was just wearing jeans, a simple red t-shirt, and a scarf (Shiro had accidentally left a few marks too high on his neck). His hair wasn't even styled beyond a brushing.

What was he hiding?  
  
" _Don't_ I?" Keith wondered innocently, and Shiro frowned as he stepped into the car with him.   
  
"Why do I feel like you're planning something?" Shiro asked.   
  
" _What ever_ do you mean?" Keith asked in a rather falsetto tone that belied his intentions completely.   
  
" _Keith_." Shiro sighed as he began their drive.   
  
Keith just wiggled happily in his seat.   


* * *

  
Keith was perfectly well behaved, so far. For the first few hours he stuck by Shiro's side, he smiled, he was relaxed, and he didn't do anything untoward. So Shiro tentatively began to relax himself, growing more and more so as the evening carried on.   
  
The Holts didn't throw big parties, just a handful of select friends invited, along with their spouses or significant others and some family members that happened to live in the same city. Everybody know each other. It was comfortable and inviting, not at all suffocating.   
  
"Why aren't you eating your cranberries?" Shiro asked as he made his way over to Keith. He had delivered him a helping twenty minutes ago because Keith had been caught outside in conversation and he just had a dollop of it on his plate left, completely untouched.   
  
Keith blinked up at him and shrugged, "I don't like them."   
  
Shiro gasped down at him. "But you _always_ eat it?"   
  
Keith grimaced and sat back with a sigh, "I just do that to be nice."   
  
Shiro scoffed and shook his head, "You're so picky." he took Keith's plate and left, coming back to sit beside him on the bench and eat a bite of turkey with the cranberries. He chewed and stared pointedly at Keith as he ate, and Keith stared back with a raised brow.   
  
Shiro smiled and took up another bite, this time getting a little more of the cranberry and tapping the fork at Keith's mouth.   
  
"Ugh! _Shiro!"_ Keith recoiled and sat back while Shiro pressed his hand forward and laughed.   
  
"You're supposed to eat it _with_ the turkey and stuff. C'mon, try it." he nudged Keith's lips - pressed tightly shut - as he shook his head.   
  
" _Mm-mm_." Keith turned his head up snootily.   
  
"Please? Just one bite?" Shiro purses his lips in a pout, "I'll give you a kiss if you do."   
  
Keith glanced at him.   
  
"A kiss per bite?" Shiro waggled his eyebrows and he heard Matt gag from where he was sitting across the patio with Pidge. "Shut up Matt." Shiro said without looking.   
  
Keith turned to him with a small smile, "I'll take _one_ bite." he said as he took the fork in his mouth and sat back with a begrudged expression and chewed.   
  
Shiro waited expectantly.   
  
Keith wrinkled his nose and shook his head, "Nah. Still don't like it." he muttered, and then he tapped his lips expectantly.   
  
Shiro sighed and used a finger to tilt Keith's head up for a kiss, and Keith perked as he planted a chaste one on him, polite in company of course.   
  
Keith pulled back and bit his lip, Shiro raised a brow as he took the fork from him and got another bite despite his preaching that he didn't like it.   
  
"I want another kiss." Keith supplied around the bite when Shiro looked at him questioningly.   
  
"You two are so _gross_." Matt called, and Pidge snickered.   
  
"They're breaking out the wine everybody!" Lance called from inside, and Shiro grabbed Keith's wrist as he made to follow everyone inside.   
  
"Hey now, don't go crazy." Shiro warned in a stern tone, and Keith smirked as he leaned in to whisper in his ear.   
  
"I'll be good, _Daddy_."   
  
Shiro deadpanned at him and Keith stood and made to leave with a rather exaggerated sway of his hips. Though he paused and Shiro felt a bit of unease as he turned once more just as he stood to follow. Keith walked up to him, chest to chest (as much was possible anyway).   
  
" _Also_ ," Keith snickered, sliding something into the pocket of Shiro's jeans, which made Shiro blink and look down, though he couldn't see anything from his angle. "The turkey isn't the only thing _stuffed_ tonight." Keith delivered, and then he stifled a laugh as he turned around and headed inside.   
  
Shiro gaped at him as he left and dug into his pocket, pulling out the fucking _vibrator_ remote. He stared at it for about three seconds before he panicked at the thought of being caught with it and stuffed it back into his pocket, pulling his hand away like it had burned him.   
  
It was _on_.   
  
" _Fucking hell_." Shiro sighed and ran his hand down his face, following Keith inside and finding him sipping daintily at a sensible amount of wine. Shiro went and stood beside him, arms crossed and politely refusing some wine, what with having to drive home, and Sam offered him a bottle to take along with some leftovers.   
  
After accepting it he turned to Keith, sighing heavily, "That was a stupid joke." he murmured.   
  
Keith snickered, licking a drop of wine from his lips and Shiro couldn't help but zero in on the tiny, insignificant action.   
  
" _I_ thought it was funny."   
  
"It's the _Holt's Thanksgiving party_." Shiro grumbled, "I asked if you could not be a little shit for just _one_ day."   
  
"I never made _any_ promises so you can't hold me to that." Keith waved his hand and Shiro caught his wrist, pulling that very hand up to his lips to press a distracted kiss to his knuckles.   
  
"You're beyond ridiculous now." Shiro murmured.   
  
"You know you love me." Keith smiled as he sipped at his wine and gave Shiro a side eye.   
  
"I _do_."   
  
Keith leaned into him and sighed, "You gonna use it?" he prodded, "I'm kinda desensitized at this point. It's on so low."   
  
Shiro hummed, thumb rubbing into Keith's shoulder, " _I don't know_ , remember what we said about bad boys and not getting rewards?" he asked in a low, teasing murmur, and Keith stifled a whine as it formed in his throat.   
  
" _Shiro_." he rasped, cheeks flushing with more than just the wine.   
  
" _Really_ insatiable, and here I thought I drained you dry yesterday." Shiro chuckled.   
  
Keith grumbled and buried his face into Shiro's chest, and Shiro reached into his pocket to turn it up two notches while Keith was distracted. Keith jolted against him, and Shiro grinned, lowering it down again and getting an incredulous keen from Keith.   
  
"What're you two whispering about?" Pidge asked as she walked by, and Keith spun around in a facade of normalcy while Shiro reached into his pocket again   
  
"Christmas pla- _ahns!"_ Keith practically squawked, and Pidge raised a brow. Shiro just snickered.   
  
"Oh yeah? Planning on finally visiting Japan?" Pidge leaned against the counter, instigating conversation.   
  
" _Ahh_...uh I don't know." Keith gulped and glanced at Shiro with a silent plea in his eyes to be gentle.   
  
_Oh-ho-ho.._.how the tables had turned.   
  
Yeah...no baby, not this time. Karma _was_ a bitch after all.   
  
Shiro grinned and Keith blanched, eyes wide as Shiro walked away, hand in his pocket as he turned it up another notch. He heard Keith's voice waver as he tried to exude normalcy as he spoke to Pidge. Shiro chuckled and went to get some pie.   


* * *

  
Keith got a lot of comments that night about how he must have drunk too much wine to look so flushed and sweaty. Keith was burning with embarrassment as Shiro threw an arm over his shoulder and declared that Keith was pale as fuck so it wasn't his fault.   
  
Keith shot him a scowl and Shiro just fiddled back and forth with the level on the remote, feeling Keith's arm quiver under his palm.   
  
" _Takashi_." Keith murmured hoarsely, and Shiro tilted his head to look down at him as he curled into his side.   
  
"Yeah, baby?" he asked with a snicker, he was enjoying this perhaps a little more than he should have.   
  
"Ah... _hah_." Keith moaned into his shirt, and Shiro blushed as he looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Paranoia made him turn it down once or twice, and Keith shuddered. "Ahh _fuck_. Thank you." he panted, drawing himself up with a hiss, "You're being so _mean_." he sighed as he leaned against Shiro's arm and hugged it tight to his chest.   
  
"This was _your_ idea." Shiro pointed out, and Keith groaned as he nodded.   
  
"Didn't think." Keith murmured.   
  
"You tend not to." Shiro said in endearment as he pressed a kiss to Keith's hair.   
  
"When are we leaving?" Keith asked, "I'm dying here."   
  
Shiro chuckled, "We'll head home at eight, like we always do."   
  
"But that's still _two hours_ away!" Keith whined, stuffing his face into Shiro's chest and continuing to grumble and whine about it. He was absolutely muffled and Shiro just pat his back as Hunk walked by with a question in his eyes, Shiro shrugged with a laugh.   
  
"Well, _this_ is familiar." Shiro sighed, "Its only two little hours, baby." he cooed, and Keith turned a glare up at him, "I'm sure you can last that long." Shiro paused to smirk and tilt his head, "Or _can_ you?" he challenged.   
  
Keith tore away from him with a wobble and a determined air about him as he straightened up to his full height. He obviously accepted the challenge, and Shiro laughed to himself as Keith faltered walking away.   
  
He had turned it up _four_ notches. 

* * *

Keith spent the night putting on a brave face, hiding away in the bathroom once or twice to splash cold water on his face when he got too sweaty.   
  
Shiro was almost proud of him for keeping his cool up until halfway home when he started to squirm and gasp, teeth grit and his fingers digging into his own thighs.   
  
"Getting close or something?" Shiro asked, and Keith heaved a ragged breath as he shook his head.   
  
"I put the _cage_ on before we left." he admitted, and Shiro jammed his foot on the brake a little harder than he meant to toward the stoplight.   
  
" _Oh_." he exhaled, and Keith turned his red face toward the window, panting and kneading into his thighs.   
  
"And I left the key at home." Keith added with a bemoaning whimper.   
  
"I was wondering why you didn't have a boner the whole time." Shiro laughed, and Keith scowled as he crossed and recrossed his arms.   
  
"It's not fu- _unny!"_ Keith jolted and kicked a leg as Shiro turned the remote up to the last notch. Keith whined loudly. "Fuck! Shiro... _fuck_...can you turn it down?" he gasped.   
  
"Dunno, _can I?"_ Shiro wondered teasingly, and Keith reached for his arm, nails scratching on metal as he tossed his head back and screwed his eyes shut.   
  
"Please. _Please, Takashi._ " Keith rasped.   
  
"I don't hear any _colors_." Shiro said pointedly, and Keith growled even as he panted, though his lips were figuratively sealed. "We're almost home." Shiro added, glancing at him with a small modicum of concern as he pulled into their neighborhood.   
  
"Fuck this was _stupid_."   
  
" _I told you so_." Shiro singsonged, and Keith slapped him, though fat lot of good it did him, hitting the metal of his prosthetic. Shiro chuckled as he pulled the car into the driveway and Keith all but leapt from it to go open the door.   
  
He didn't have a key.   
  
Shiro came waltzing up behind him, whistling and casually twirling the key ring around his finger while Keith stomped his foot and leaned a hand against the wall for support while he waited.   
  
"Takashi I _swear_..." Keith panted.   
  
"Just enjoying the nice evening air." Shiro hummed as he lazily thumbed through the keys until he found the correct one, and Keith burst into the house the moment it was unlocked. Keith made a beeline to the bedroom and Shiro made to get their leftovers out of the car. Though not before shouting, "Don't you _dare_ take that vibrator out!"   
  
He heard Keith yell an obscenity and he laughed as he fetched the leftovers. He got everything into the fridge and stretched his arms above his head as he made his way down the hall.   
  
Keith was kneeling beside the bed, pants shucked and his hand moving rapidly between his legs as he grasped onto the sheets with his other and panted against them.   
  
"Didn't say you could get off either." Shiro said as he began to undo the zipper on his jacket.   
  
Keith peeked an eye open and his hand moved even faster in defiance. Shiro moved to scoop him up, and Keith growled (actually _growled_ ) at him as he dropped him onto the mattress and pinned his hands above his head.   
  
"You were _really naughty_ tonight. You know that?" Shiro murmured darkly, and Keith squirmed and whined as he tried to seek friction with his hips.   
  
" _You're_ the one who used the remote."   
  
Shiro laughed and nuzzled against Keith's hair at the accusation, "Hmm, but you're the one who _put it there_." Shiro moved his lips down to the shell of his ear, "That was _part_ of your punishment, Baby Boy" he rasped.   
  
Keith panted and turned his head in search of a kiss, "What's the other part, Daddy?" he asked as Shiro reciprocated. Keith jolted when Shiro lifted his leg and a resounding smack preceded him rubbing soothingly at Keith's thigh.   
  
"Turn over." Shiro ordered, and Keith complied eagerly, quivering as much as the vibrator in his ass. Of which Shiro leaned down to kiss before he slapped it and made Keith gasp, trailing off into a moan as he buried his face in the pillows. "I thought as much." Shiro murmured to himself, Keith always _did_ like it when he smacked his butt, after all.   
  
" _Takashi_." Keith panted, and Shiro stood up to removed the rest of his clothing before he moved to cover Keith from behind and rut between his thighs. Keith pressed back and Shiro slapped his ass again, intrigued by the way Keith gasped and moaned, the way he could feel his cock twitch just above his own.   
  
"Gonna fuck me?" Keith asked, and Shiro shook his head before he realized Keith couldn't see him. He reached down and took up a good handful of Keith's hair to pull him up and lean down to whisper in his ear.   
  
"That's a reward." he bit at Keith's earlobe and licked at the skin to soothe it, "Bad boys don't _get_ rewards."   
  
Keith shuddered and flushed as Shiro spanked him again. And that's how the evening progressed for a good twenty minutes. Keith moaning as Shiro teased at him and spanked him until he was gasping and hiccuping on a sob, " _Shiro?"_   
  
"Try again, baby."   
  
Keith whimpered and Shiro rubbed at the reddened skin of his ass while he waited.   
  
" _Daddy?"_ Keith corrected himself, and Shiro smiled as he leaned down to trail kisses down his spine.   
  
"What is it?" Shiro purred, and Keith shuddered as he rocked back against him.   
  
"Can I please come, Daddy?"   
  
Shiro sat back, trailing a metal finger over his ass and down his inner thigh, up to toy with his hole where he could see the tail end of the vibrator and just how hard it was going. It was a wonder Keith hadn't come already.   
  
"I don't know, do bad boys get to come?" Shiro wondered teasingly, and Keith whined.   
  
"Please!" he gasped, "I can be good."   
  
Shiro chuckled as he leaned forward to lick over his ass while his hand smacked it once more.   
  
"Alright, baby." he whispered, grasping onto Keith's cock and stroking him a few times, "Come for Daddy."   
  
Keith wailed and bucked into his hold as he spurted onto the sheets, and Shiro slowly turned the vibrator down once Keith's orgasm began to taper off.   
  
"Mmm. _Fuck_." Keith panted, thighs shaking where he held himself up, and Shiro pried the toy out of him, kissing at his ass where it winked invitingly and sighing as he contemplated how many days were left until he could fuck this very ass utterly _raw_ and fill Keith up with his come.   
  
Shiro sighed and rolled Keith onto his back as he leaned down to kiss him on the lips, coaxing a weary moan from him. His hands trailed down Keith's body and when his fingers brushed over his ass Keith hissed and Shiro soothed him with a kiss and an apology.   
  
"It's okay." Keith murmured, "Just tender."   
  
"I probably should have asked." Shiro sighed.   
  
"No." Keith chuckled softly, "The surprise made it all better than it would have been if you had." he stretched and cringed before he relaxed on the sheets and turned a smile Shiro's way, "I liked it."   
  
"I can't believe you wore a vibrator to a _Thanksgiving party._ " Shiro propped himself up and shook his head.   
  
"You should know by now that I don't have _that_ much shame." Keith grinned, twirling a lock of his hair around his fingers.   
  
"Little gremlin." Shiro stroked his fingers over Keith's cheek as he said it.   
  
"You're thinking of Pidge." Keith sighed.   
  
Shiro laughed, "Alright, little devil then."   
  
" _Hmm_." Keith shrugged.   
  
"Maybe an incubus."   
  
"Oh come on! I'm not _that_ bad." Keith protested   
  
Shiro gave a so-and-so gesture, "I mean, you've always been a fuck-every-other-day kind of guy. _And_ you're the reason I even _have_ kinks in the first place."   
  
Keith scoffed and sat up to tug his shirt off so that he was just as naked as Shiro. "You already had em, I just helped you discover them."   
  
"Not that I mind." Shiro said, biting his lip as Keith rolled him over to lay atop him like he preferred to after sex.   
  
"Hm. No, you sure don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a _big_ spanking kink myself but would you look at that I suck at actually writing it 
> 
> *facepalm*
> 
> Nah it's not _that_ bad but I still can't use the word **spank** unironically without getting all embarrassed and thinking it sounds super silly ugh. Also it was really short and I wish it was longer but I need to get over my awkwardness around this kink lol


	24. November 23rd: (Sick Day?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one for today cause all my inspiration went into another story and then I was looking at the clock like AHH OH NO and had to scramble to write it lol.

Shiro checked in on Keith again, giving a hum of amusement when he found him still asleep. He was sprawled on his back in much the same fashion as he had been a couple nights before, though in a far more innocent context. His lips were parted in a low snore, cheek smushed against his hand where it rested on the pillow and strands of sweaty hair stuck to his flushed face.  
  
It was fair to say he had likely finally worn him completely out. Wrung him dry. Though he supposed two days of continuous orgasm would do that to you (he had positively wrecked him last night, spankings and punishment aside). Still, it was almost three in the afternoon and they had gone to bed at midnight, Keith had had far more than enough sleep. And Shiro knew from experience that Keith tended to get headaches if he slept too long. So he shook him gently, setting the water he had brought on the nightstand as he sat beside Keith.  
  
Keith groaned in his sleep and stirred, limbs stretching out as he began to wake.  
  
"Hey, baby." Shiro whispered, and Keith turned his head away as he opened his eyes, blinking at the wall before he glanced at Shiro in his periphery.  
  
"Mornin'." Keith mumbled hoarsely, rubbing at his eye.  
  
"You've been sleeping the day away." Shiro said as he leaned down to press a kiss to Keith's sweaty forehead...his really warm forehead. Shiro frowned as he pressed the backs of his knuckles to Keith's brow with a frown, "You too hot?" he wondered, and Keith shrugged. "Should have turned the fan on." Shiro stood to do just that, and Keith whined as he burrowed further into the covers.  
  
"Shirooo. S'cold." he said, muffled into the pillow.  
  
"And you're too hot." Shiro coaxed him out by offering water.  
  
"Heh." Keith grinned, and Shiro scoffed at him.  
  
"Seriously though, you feel okay?" Shiro prodded, "You look terrible."  
  
Keith stared at the blankets and then gave him a sheepish look, "Ah...well, maybe I...caught something at the Holt's?"  
  
Shiro heaved a sigh and dug around in their bedside drawer for the thermometer, and Keith opened his mouth to receive it easily. He smiled wearily at Shiro when it beeped and Shiro checked it with a hum, "Guess so. 102." he grimaced, "Probably showed up so soon cause I wore you out so much yesterday."  
  
"It was good though." Keith chuckled, "You fucked me sick." he added with a goofy grin.  
  
Shiro winced, "That doesn't really sound like something to brag about. Want me to get some medicine?"  
  
Keith shook his head, "I think just some soup, and start the fire so I can sit on the couch?" he suggested, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing with a wince. "Yeah, I hate that part."  
  
Shiro cupped his cheeks to press a kiss to his forehead, "What part?"  
  
"When your muscles get all achy when you're sick." Keith sighed.  
  
"Sure that isn't just last night talking?" Shiro teased.  
  
" _Shut up_." Keith smacked half-heartedly at his arm, "Go make me food."  
  
"I'm just glad I got today and the weekend off." Shiro said as he made to do that, "I've gotta run to the store to get soup so I'm just gonna get you some medicine anyway." he called as Keith went to the bathroom.  
  
"Start the fireplace!"

* * *

  
It was later that he had a practically comatose Keith curled up against him while he stared at the TV, they were doing reruns of some old British cooking show and he was rather entranced. Keith had been napping in and out all day, and checking his fever after some medicine showed it had gone down a degree. Probably a twenty-four hour thing, because Keith started feeling better earlier after a cup of tea.  
  
That aside, Shiro had some breathing room for about two or three days, depending on how quickly Keith recovered. And quite frankly he almost never got sick, so it would likely be sooner rather than later.  
  
Shiro might catch it too, though, what with all the deep, messy kisses and tongues delving into places they probably shouldn't have while the other was sick. Granted Shiro hadn't known at the time _so_...oh well.  
  
Keith shuffled in his lap and rolled over to open his eyes and start watching the TV.  
  
"That cake is gonna fall." Keith murmured, and Shiro looked up to see a rather precarious cake and winced as it did just as predicted.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
Shiro chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss to Keith's flushed cheek. "Feeling any better?"  
  
Keith shook his head, "Throat doesn't feel too funny anymore but I'm still super tired and achy." he stretched over Shiro's lap and heaved a sigh, "Of all the times to get _sick_." he said with a hand pressed to his forehead, "I _never_ get sick!"  
  
Shiro stifled a laugh, he had just been thinking the same thing. "Well, if we look on the bright side, you've barely had a chance to recuperate all month, and I haven't had hardly a day to just relax and not worry about erections and blueballs, so it'll be a decent break."  
  
"I'm getting over this by _tomorrow_." Keith muttered determinedly, brows furrowed and a cute little pout on his lips.  
  
" _Uh-huh_." Shiro smiled down at him and ran his fingers through his hair until Keith fell asleep.

* * *

  
Before bed Keith decided he wanted to draw, and Shiro made himself at home in the bean bag chair Keith hardly ever used in the corner. He had coughed on the dust that flew up and then insisted on vacuuming it. Keith had threatened to throw him out after he tried to vacuum the _whole room._  
  
It wasn't Shiro's fault there were literally crumbs _everywhere_.  
  
Now, of course, Keith had started yawning and stretching and complaining of a headache about an hour in, and Shiro soon found himself with a lap full of Keith just twenty minutes later. His boyfriend snuggled up to him and Shiro kissed him on his pursed lips, earning a satisfied smile and a sigh as he settled down.  
  
"Wish I felt good enough to go down on you or something."  
  
" _Geez_ , Keith." Shiro mumbled, tapping on his phone. "Take a _break_."  
  
"Don't _wanna_." Keith mumbled.  
  
"You can barely keep your eyes open."  
  
_"Hnng!"_ Keith turned his head into Shiro's chest and muffled his frustrated noises. "Not fair."  
  
"You'll be better soon." Shiro pat his shoulder and Keith huffed in annoyance.  
  
"I'm supposed to get a package tomorrow." he whined.  
  
"I'll watch out for it." Shiro promised.  
  
"But I wanted to _use_ it!" Keith rolled onto his back, "I had _plans_ and of course I get sick."  
  
"I think we already established that this is _very_ inconvenient for _everybody_." Shiro drawled with a smirk.  
  
Keith grumbled, "Your sarcasm is duly noted and wholly _unappreciated_."  
  
"You're adorable." Shiro said, and Keith nipped at his finger and made him yelp.  
  
"I'm dangerous."  
  
"You? _Naw_." Shiro chuckled, stroking his hair and using his opposite hand to do the same to his thigh. "You're like an angry little kitten."  
  
"Oh, Kitten?" Keith tilted his head with a sly smile, "Care to try that in the bedroom?" he wondered.  
  
"You're already Baby Boy." Shiro took up his phone again.  
  
"I might like Kitten better." Keith murmured, and then he shivered with a gasp as he thought about it and Shiro raised an incredulous brow.  
  
"Don't you dare get a fucking _boner_ while you're sick. I won't take care of it." he declared.  
  
" _Aww_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is soft and cutesy. Probably one of the last chapters like this. After today and tomorrow (hopefully all) the rest will be extra fucky and depraved till December!
> 
> But yeah Keith's not gonna be sick for long, just 1 day, barely 2. ;)


	25. November 24th: (All Better)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I gave myself a sick day for these two cause I needed that little break for some inspiration. The fuckery is back in full swing and we've only got 6 days left y'all. I am excited to finish this, it's been so much fun!

He woke up with Keith on his belly, or half-on, anyway. He was sleeping atop him like a pillow, and Shiro smiled as he stroked a hand down his back through the blankets. Keith stirred, though it seemed he didn't quite wake, despite how he blinked and flashed Shiro a lazy smile before he fell back into sleep.    
  
Shiro pressed his hand to Keith's forehead and his smile widened when he found he didn't feel nearly so feverish anymore. Yeah, a one-off thing, twenty-four hour bug. But, depending on how good Keith felt today, Shiro would still insist he took some more rest.    
  
Shiro himself gladly took advantage of the extra sleep, and when he woke just before noon Keith was deliberately sitting atop him this time, waving the thermometer as soon as he saw Shiro was awake.    
  
" _99_." Keith said proudly, and Shiro scoffed a laugh as he ruffled Keith's hair.    
  
"Still not _quite_ normal." Shiro pointed out with a raised brow.    
  
"I think I'll be all good by tonight though." Keith got up off him and strode off into the bathroom.    
  
Shiro propped himself up on his elbows with a sigh, "Hope you're not planning on anything too _strenuous_ today!" he called, enunciating and hearing Keith laugh in a most suspicious manner.    
  
"Hope _all_ _you like_." Keith said as he peeked out of the bathroom.    
  
"You're gonna make yourself relapse."    
  
Keith just grinned.   
  


* * *

  
Keith fetched the mail and he seemed rather excited about whatever he had gotten. He didn't let Shiro see what was in it but the box wasn't all that big. Shiro tried to peer around his shoulder and Keith only threatened to kiss him with his "-filthy sick mouth." and Shiro backed off with a chuckle.   
  
"Is that you admitting you're _not_ all the way better?" he teased, and Keith scowled.    
  
"I'm _much_ better." Keith stressed, and Shiro smirked as he turned on his heel.   
  
"If you say so." he singsonged, heading into the kitchen to get a snack. "If you're so adamant I don't see it then why don't you go hide your package? Whatever it is." he suggested, "I can't promise I won't go looking if you don't, I'm beyond curious."    
  
Keith moved to smack Shiro's butt before he did as instructed, "It's not all that fantastic. Don't be nosy." he said.   
  
"I suppose we'll see tomorrow." Shiro murmured.    
  
" _Tonight!"_ Keith corrected.    
  
Shiro scoffed. If he didn't know better he would say Keith was joking, though he suspected he was going to get jumped tonight.    
  


* * *

  
He was right.    
  
Shiro huffed in amusement as Keith straddled him on the couch and began kneaded his palms into Shiro's chest, giving him a pointed look.    
  
"You do realize you _could_ still be contagious?" Shiro asked, settling his hands on Keith's hips, thumbs rubbing little soothing circles into the join of his thighs.    
  
Keith leaned forward to kiss and lick at his neck, and Shiro tilted his head to allow him access. " _Nah_. If you caught it at all it would have been after that party." Keith murmured, pulling back to flash Shiro a smile, "Y'know...when you had your _tongue_ halfway down my throat?"    
  
Shiro sighed and brought Keith in for a kiss with a hand around his nape. He slid his tongue into Keith's mouth in a mimicry of the night in question and he received a delicious little moan, a twitch of Keith's hips against his belly. "At least I didn't blow you." he chuckled.   
  
"Do you _wanna?"_ Keith asked with a smile as he bit his lip.    
  
"You're a brat...and not at the moment." Shiro said as he leaned back, "Wanted to see what you had in mind for tonight."    
  
Keith nodded and took a deep breath, " _Ah_. You know how you fucked me a few nights ago?"   
  
Shiro raised a brow, "A lot of nights ago...and I wasn't planning to again till this is over."    
  
Keith pouted and turned his gaze down, heaving a sigh as he toyed with the collar of Shiro's shirt, "Anyway, I was hoping you might, cause it's what I got it for." he murmured, "The package."    
  
Shiro hummed and stroked at Keith's cheek. What was it? Six more days? He had become rather adept at keeping track of the calendar because of this, he wagered. He almost chuckled at the way time had flown, funny how it was twenty-four days ago he was already dreading this wait and now it was both the most torturous and the most delectable experience he had shared with Keith. Was it weird to say he was enjoying it?    
  
Not that he would admit _that_ aloud. Not in front of Keith anyway.    
  
"Well, could you at least let me know what you're trying to do?" Shiro prodded, and Keith stared at him for a moment before he sighed and nodded.    
  
"I'll be right back." he said as he stood.    
  
Shiro moved to follow him, "I mean, if we're doing bedroom activities..." he said when Keith shot him a questioning look, "Might as well _be_ in the bedroom."    
  
Keith smiled, a low flush on his cheeks. "Yeah, I suppose so."    
  
Shiro went to sit on the bed and Keith rummaged in his drawer.    
  
"You put in in the _nightstand?"_ Shiro asked in amusement.    
  
Keith flushed deeper, "Shut up. It's the only place I could think of." he mumbled, "I mean...you wouldn't _suspect_ it to be there, right?"    
  
Shiro pursed his lips and gave a nod, "Yeah, I guess you're right." he conceded, "So what it is, exactly?"    
  
Keith handed him a bottle and Shiro took it without really looking as he watched Keith return to the drawer. Keith faltered and glanced at him before he pointed to the bottle.    
  
Shiro blinked and took a second look, " _Oh_." he chuckled, thought it was just lube."    
  
Keith shrugged, "You're not far off."    
  
Shiro raised a brow as he read it, "Cum Lube?"    
  
"Yeah."    
  
Shiro stared at him as it clicked in his head what exactly Keith had gotten it for.   
  
"I think that's cheating."    
  
Keith grinned and chuckled as he stood up and sauntered over, "I don't really want to settle for anything else but...god it took so long to get here and I'm _really_ desperate right now. This way...you can come inside me _without_ coming." he slipped into Shiro's lap and started kissing at his neck again, open-mouthed an panting already.     
  
"You literally bought this just so I could _'technically come'_ inside you?" Shiro asked in amusement.    
  
Keith nodded and whined, "Please." he sighed, "Just once? Then I can wait till the game is over." he kissed his way up Shiro's neck and along his jawline. _"Please?"_   
  
Shiro groaned as he clutched at Keith's face and pulled him up for a more languid kiss upon his lips, pressing desperately, making Keith mewl and paw at his chest, his arms. Keith pulled away to tug his shirt over his head and Shiro bit his lip as he took in the bralette. "Seriously?" he smiled.    
  
Keith stood and pushed his sweatpants down his legs and Shiro heaved a sigh as he took in the entirety of the outfit, stockings and panties in all. "What, did you think lube was _all_ I had up my sleeve?" Keith asked and he slid back into Shiro's lap.    
  
"Knowing you? Definitely not." Shiro grasped his hips and spun them. Keith landed upon the mattress with a deep, whooshing exhale of breath and huffed a laugh as he stretched his arms above his head languidly... _invitingly_.    
  
"So... _yeah?"_ Keith prodded, toeing at Shiro's pants and rubbing at his cock where it was at half-chub.    
  
"Alright." Shiro pulled Keith's hips forward and leaned down to mouth at his nipple through the lace, making him squirm and hum in delight.   
  
"Also... _ah_." Keith slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and Shiro pushed himself up on his arms to watch him pull them off. "I _prepared_." Keith whispered hoarsely, and Shiro reached down to feel where he was stretched out around a plug.    
  
"Is this new?" Shiro wondered.   
  
" _No_." Keith chuckled, "I don't want to waste time on foreplay." he rasped as he wrapped his legs around Shiro's waist and tugged him in, bumping pelvises and making Shiro grunt.    
  
"You really _are_ desperate, aren't you?" Shiro leaned down to kiss and suck at his neck.   
  
" _Please_." Keith moaned, back arching and his hands clawing at Shiro's back. "Need you."    
  
"Shush." Shiro moved to kiss him, biting his lower lip as he pulled back and opened the bottle, tentatively pouring a little into his fingers. He spread it around and hummed at the surprisingly accurate imitation. "Pretty realistic." he said to himself.    
  
"Shiro." Keith sighed, reaching down to pull the plug free with a gasp. He tossed it aside and stretched out again, "Come _on_."    
  
Shiro lifted Keith's hips so that he was a little more vertical, propped upon his belly and his legs hooked over his shoulders while he poured a little upon Keith's taint. Keith flinched and gasped at the temperature and Shiro smirked as he rubbed at the slick skin, pushing the lube down into his ass. Keith keened and whimpered as Shiro repeated the process a few times and then he stepped back to pull his pants down before he mounted him with intent.    
  
"So is today one out of three?" Shiro wondered, and Keith stilled as he thought about it.   
  
"Did you actually _use_ any of those this week?" Keith asked.    
  
Shiro shrugged.   
  
"Wait...you did, you used _one_." Keith pointed at him, and Shiro sighed.    
  
"Thought I could get away with it." he chuckled.   
  
" _Naughty_." Keith grinned, "Two left, and you should probably use them tonight. Tomorrow it resets."    
  
"Mm." Shiro nodded, "This is just you milking it, isn't it?"    
  
"I _did_ say I wanted your come dripping out of me, didn't I?" Keith rasped, and Shiro shivered as a little jolt of arousal ticked down his spine.    
  
"Come here." Shiro hoisted him up and Keith squeaked as he was sat on Shiro's lap, hips lifted just enough that Shiro could rub the crown of his cock against his slick, stretched hole. "Want you to ride me." Shiro murmured, kissing a line down Keith's jaw and neck to suck on his collarbone.    
  
Keith whined and bucked his hips, reaching between them to steady Shiro's cock so that he might slide down in an excruciatingly slow pace. His lips parted on a voiceless moan, brows pinched and his eyes glassy with delirious pleasure as he took Shiro to the hilt. "Mm, _fuck_." Keith gasped, rocking tentatively and clutching onto Shiro's shoulders with blunt nails that left him hissing as they dug into his skin.    
  
" _Heh_...already feels like you came in me." Keith panted, moving to nuzzle against Shiro's face and heave a sigh. "I miss that."    
  
"Soon, baby." Shiro rasped, gripping onto Keith's hips and rocking him a little harder. "Few days."    
  
Keith nodded and lifted himself, thighs flexing against Shiro's waist as he began bouncing softly. Then harshly, _desperately_ , before his legs tired and he slowed to a more steady grind. All the while his eyes were closed, lashes fluttering against pale, flushed cheeks in bliss while breathy, punched out noises cascaded from his lips. Murmurs of Shiro's name were sprinkled in here and there, and Shiro muffled his moans into Keith's neck, slowing him when he needed to reign himself in.    
  
"Fuck, _Takashi_..." Keith gasped, skin shining with sweat and the lace he wore gone transparent with it, he was undulating on Shiro's cock for so long. "Close."    
  
"Come on then." Shiro curled his fingers around Keith's cock and tugged it a few times, a little squeeze on the upstroke the way he knew Keith liked. And then he was rewarded with Keith crying out and spilling into his hand, clenching around his cock, and he had to pull out so he could stop himself from coming.    
  
" _No!_ You can, Shiro." Keith gasped, and Shiro remembered a little too late...   
  
"Oh... _oops_."    
  
Keith whined and moved to kiss lazily at Shiro's neck, "Again." he sighed, "Put more in and fuck me again. Wanna feel you come."    
  
"I don't wanna wear you out, baby."    
  
"Oh _now_ you don't wanna wear me out." Keith drawled, limp where he was resting against Shiro. "I'm fine, babe. I'll be even _better_ if you fuck me till you come."    
  
Shiro hummed and flipped them again, "Hard to stop myself if I'm inside you." he murmured as he complied with Keith's request, dribbling a little more of the lube on his taint and pushing it inside him with slow strokes of his fingers.   
  
"You can do it." Keith panted, "Mm, come on. _Come on,_ Shiro!"    
  
"Patience, baby." Shiro leaned down to kiss at pouty lips, and Keith mumbled incoherently to himself as Shiro pulled away, making him chuckle.    
  
Keith's impatience turned into wanton gasps as Shiro pushed back inside without much warning and used his feet on the floor as leverage to fuck into Keith with abandon.    
  
" _Ah! Fuck_... _fuck_...Takashi!" Keith whimpered, moaned, and whined as he clutched at the sheets beside his head, gaze unfocused in his pleasure.    
  
"Is it a lot, baby?" Shiro panted, never slowing his thrusts.    
  
" _Mhm_." Keith whimpered.   
  
"Want me to slow down?"    
  
Keith shook his head, "Want it hard. Wanna feel...feel it in th- _ah_...morning." he rasped, hands reaching for him as he mewled his name in a broken breath.    
  
Shiro surged down to kiss him, breathless and gasping into one another's mouths as he pounded away inside Keith. _God_ , his velvety, hot walls were almost enough to drive him a little crazy. Having taken the liberty of fucking Keith for granted was definitely something he had learned not to do again. He reached between them and took Keith in hand, surprised to find him only half-hard, though a look at Keith, blissed out and almost drooling told him he was just as pleasured as Shiro was.    
  
" _Almost_." Shiro groaned, speeding his pace and reveling in those delightful little punched-out noises Keith was making with each breath, panting harshly and wetly.    
  
"Shiro! _Shiro, ah!"_ Keith gasped, _"Come on. Come on. Come on!"_ he scratched his nails down Shiro's back and he hissed at the sting, though there was a muted delight that came with it, and he grasped himself the way he had been taught as he pulsed with an orgasm inside Keith.    
  
Keith whimpered and cried out and Shiro swallowed his noises with a kiss, desperate and moaning into it as his loins quivered and ached with his decadent, yet stifled release.    
  
Keith went lax and Shiro pulled back to soothe at him with kisses peppered down his face and neck, down to tease teeth at the lace bralette and smile up at Keith when he blinked his eyes open.    
  
"Was that satisfying?" he prodded, and Keith heaved a sigh as he nodded.    
  
"Mm."    
  
"Tired?"    
  
Keith shook his head, " _No_."    
  
" _Keith_..." Shiro sighed, "You're kidding?"    
  
Keith laughed breathily, "I want you to go again."    
  
"Baby, I gotta take a _little_ break." Shiro huffed a laugh of his own. "Just a little one."   
  
Keith groaned and stretched as Shiro pulled away, a soft gasp and a twitch of his cock as it finally went hard. "Mm, I missed this." he sighed, and Shiro scoffed as he stood, back crackling as he stretched in kind.    
  
"What?"    
  
"Feels like it." Keith murmured, reaching down between his legs and dipping fingers inside himself with a pleased hum, "Like you filled me up." he added as he began scissoring his fingers lazily.    
  
" _God, Keith_." Shiro huffed, "I'm going to get some water and then I'm gonna fuck you again."    
  
Keith nodded and made a pleased little whimper as he began fingering himself in earnest.    
  
Shiro fetched a glass for Keith while he was at it, and he handed it to him insistently when he got back to the bedroom. "Get onto the bed a bit more when you're done." he instructed, and Keith nodded, gulping down his water and setting the glass upon the nightstand before he moved to lay in the middle of the bed.    
  
Shiro climbed in beside him and rolled Keith onto his side, pressed up against his back and pressing kisses to his sweaty shoulder. Keith reached for him and Shiro laughed as he rubbed his ass up against his cock where he was still hard. "Eager, baby?" he teased, running his hand down Keith's side and delving his fingers into his hole to rub at him.    
  
" _Shiro_."    
  
He guided his cock inside Keith in a practiced move, and Keith gasped, reaching back to clutch at Shiro's hair while he began to rock his hips into Keith. He hardly ever fucked him like this, mostly from behind or on his lap, but he loved this a lot. Keith pressed up against him, legs tangled with his and his lips within easy reach as his arms scrambled and clawed with a feral air as he desperately gasped his name. It was sinfully _delightful_.    
  
"Love you like this." Shiro murmured, and Keith twitched against him in a low moan, "Love when you're so desperate you can't even _think_. When you cry because I'm fucking you."    
  
"Shiro!" Keith gasped, hand moving to gasp Shiro's hip where it pistoned into his own, clenching around Shiro, _"Takashi!"_   
  
"Gonna come for me, like this?" Shiro prodded, stroking his fingers down Keith's thigh and hoisting it up over his own leg, deepening the angle so that he was brushing his prostate with each thrust. Keith wailed and gave an affirmative, hands moving back up to tangle in Shiro's hair and tug.    
  
"Close... _so close_...Shiro you gotta come with me." Keith gasped. "Wanna _feel it._ "    
  
Shiro moaned and thrust harder, pulling Keith tighter against him and coaxing a sharp cry from him. "God, Keith. Gonna fuck you so good when this is over." he gasped.    
  
_"Yeah?"_ Keith turned his head, breath ragged, "I want that."    
  
"Don't think you'll catch a break, either." Shiro huffed, moaning while his movements stuttered, "You're close, yeah?"    
  
" _Mm_." Keith nodded.   
  
Shiro redoubled his efforts and reached between them to stifle himself while he came, feeling Keith clench around him as he followed suit with a meager spurt against the sheets. Shiro kissed Keith through his keening moan and panted heavily as he pulled out, fingers replacing his cock and stroking lightly so that Keith would mewl and whimper against him.   
  
"Shiro, that's enough." Keith gasped.   
  
"Sure you don't want me to fuck you _again?"_ Shiro chuckled as he pulled away completely, pressing a kiss to Keith's cheek and lapping up a bead of sweat.    
  
Keith scoffed, "Maybe, but not now." he sighed.    
  
"Insatiable." Shiro chastised endearingly.    
  
"You're one to talk, where'd all that nasty talk come from?" Keith rolled onto his back with a smile.    
  
"Comes from a month of No Nut November, you brat." Shiro kissed him soundly and Keith chuckled into it.    
  
"How many times must I remind you?" Keith sighed, "You're the one who agreed to it. You could have just said _no_."    
  
Shiro gave a sigh of his own, "You're right." he said with a smile, "But I'm really too curious, I guess. I still wanna know what you could possibly do to top all this."    
  
Keith's smile went shy and he turned to look away as he bit his lip, "You'll see. Almost there." he murmured.    
  
Shiro kissed him once more, "Mhm, _almost_. Can't wait to fuck you proper."    
  
"Me neither."    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEE Keef got dat
> 
> I had 2 suggestions for the cum lube so you're welcome _*bows_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	26. November 25th: (Don't Wanna Give You A Break)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's may be short but it's definitely _not_ short on the fuckery. (︶‿︶)

Keith was enjoying their aftermath a little too much, Shiro decided. Lovable little shit that he was, he kept touching his inner thigh where little trickles of lube would run down while he went about his day, having opted out of a shower after Shiro was done with him. He'd get this dreamy look on his face, turn fluttering, violet eyes Shiro's way and bit his lip as he smiled, squeezing his legs together to make glistening trails of slick rub together.   
  
It made Shiro's blood run hot, his gut swirling with molten arousal and his fingers itching to reach out and pull Keith into his lap whenever he walked by. Wanting to pin him down and ravish him till he was desperate and gasping and begging...  
  
It was hard to imagine he had already done just that last night.  
  
Keith shifted his weight from one hip to another as he was leaning over the counter on his phone, deliberately and enticingly. If Shiro didn't know better (and he sure as _hell_ knew better) he would think Keith truly were so innocent as to just be scrolling his phone. But no, he was looking at Shiro out of the corner of his eye, a little smirk on his lips as he tilted his head.  
  
"See something you _want_ , Takashi?" Keith asked casually, and Shiro scowled as he fought the urge to lick his lips.  
  
Keith knew exactly how much power he had over Shiro, funny how that in itself was a turn on as much as anything.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Keith blinked, as if he hadn't expected the order, along with a snap of Shiro's fingers and a pointed gesture to his lap. Keith straightened and set his phone down, taking tentative steps over, bare feet pattering on the tile and then the carpet as he made his way before Shiro, hands crossed behind his back as he rocked on his heels.  
  
"Hm?" Keith prodded.  
  
"I said _here_." Shiro pointed to his lap and Keith's pupils blew wide and dark as he complied, sliding his knees down over either of Shiro's thighs.  
  
Shiro grasped his hips and pulled him down in a motion that made Keith gasp in surprise, a breathy smile given as he leaned back against Shiro's hands.    
  
"And you call _me_ insatiable." Keith murmured, another gasp, almost a hiss when Shiro grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged his head back sharply. He moaned when Shiro kissed at his neck, sloppy and uncoordinated as his other hand dragged Keith's pelvis into his stomach. He bit down on the join of Keith's shoulder to his neck and Keith buried both hands in his hair, panting over a whimper.  
  
"God I can't _wait_ , Keith." Shiro murmured against his skin, watching how he flushed with color and his throat bobbed in excitement.  
  
"Yeah..." Keith rasped, "Neither can I."  
  
Shiro pried his fingers into Keith's hole where he was still slick as ever, loose and pliant from the night before. Keith rocked back on his two fingers just as soon as they breached him, a sweet little keen escaping him.  
  
"It'll be a weekend, you know."  
  
Keith faltered and then nodded.  
  
"I'll be able to take my time with you, two _whole days_  just to make up for this month." Shiro kissed at his collarbone, licking over a deep purple bruise.  
  
"We were _ha-hardly_ chaste." Keith chuckled breathlessly.  
  
Shiro _tsked_ and continued as if Keith hadn't even spoken. "Gonna open you up so slow you'll be crying by the time you get my cock, hell maybe you'll come a few times beforehand." he rasped, "If I can hold back _that_ long, anyway."  
  
Keith whimpered at his third finger and tried to ride his hand, only to be stilled by his opposite hand on his hip. He let out a little noise of protest at that.  
  
"Frustrated?" Shiro asked with a smirk as Keith pouted down at him, "Frustrates _me_ to see you dripping like this and know it's not really me. I didn't _really_ fill you up last night." Shiro's voice was a borderline growl, possessive and riled, and Keith gasped his name, fingernails digging into his scalp. "I want to. Want you so full of me you won't be able to get rid of it for a week or two. Maybe _never_ if I get my way, I'll just do it again when I need to."  
  
Shiro looked up to admire the way Keith's lips parted and his eyes screwed shut as he crooked his fingers and relentlessly rubbed their calloused pads over his prostate. He was losing it, a spark cultivated into a flame and Shiro intended on it becoming an inferno to match his own.  
  
"Would you like that?" he purred, and Keith gave a stilted nod, "Just always full to the brim with my come? Always a trickle of it on your thighs, no matter if you're with me or not, I'm always with you." Shiro reached down to palm at himself, biting his lip as his own words incited a pleasurable coil of electricity in his belly. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little surprised at himself, he wasn't usually like this, so desperate and filthy and _hungry_ for Keith. But if the last month had taught him anything it was that he was capable of _a lot_ more than he thought.  
  
"Shiro." Keith gasped, " _Mm_ , I want you." he arched into Shiro's palm where it splayed over his belly, just above his cock and sliding up to trace a thumb over his nipple.  
  
"Five days." Shiro murmured, and Keith tossed his head with an indignant whine.  
  
"Want you _now!"_ Keith let himself fall forward into Shiro, panting into his neck while his fingers tugged at the waist and of Shiro's sweats.  
  
" _Five. Days._ " Shiro growled, and Keith shuddered as his hands faltered. "Stand up, baby."  
  
Keith pulled back to look at him, legs shaking violently as he stood, and Shiro flicked his fingers against the hem of his shirt.  
  
"Take this off."  
  
Keith obeyed without even a second's hesitation, and Shiro scoot to the edge of the couch so he could pull Keith's hips into reach of his lips. He kissed wetly, hotly at Keith's hipbone, down to where his cock jutted out, dripping just as much as his ass, he was so aroused. Shiro licked at the tip and delved his tongue into the slit, earning a hand fisted in his hair while he slowly enveloped him in his mouth. Keith moaned and his head tilted back in bliss as Shiro took him in to the hilt, fingers clutching at his ass and prying him open to fuck his fingers into him once more.  
  
" _Takashi_." Keith whispered, voice wavering and broken. It was only minutes before his knees buckled, Shiro had to hoist him back up to his feet when he swallowed around him and hummed, making Keith cry out and double over against him.  
  
Shiro pulled back with a slick pop and licked at the crown of Keith's cock where he spurted meagerly in a precursor to his impending orgasm.  
  
"Getting close?"  
  
Keith cast a look down at him that screamed _'What the fuck do you think?'_ and Shiro chuckled as he leaned in to kiss down the length of his cock, fingers crippling the way he knew drove Keith over the edge in minutes.  
  
"Good. _So good_ for me, baby." Shiro rasped, nuzzling into Keith's cock and smiling up at him while Keith shook his head incredulously, panting ragged and wetly.  
  
Shiro took him in just barely, sucking sharply and overwhelmingly at the tip, tongue dipping beneath his foreskin and brushing under the rim of the crown. Keith _shouted_ and Shiro took him in deep, swallowing as Keith pulsed and came down his throat with a winded moan. He kept himself there as Keith began to soften, a hand petting through Shiro's hair as Keith gasped for air and his fingers stroked leisurely inside him.  
  
" _Fuck_ , Shiro." Keith murmured.  
  
Shiro pulled off of him with a smile.

"Not gonna give you a break." he promised, voice low and a dark, almost threatening quality to it that only served to make Keith shudder.

"I'll hold you to that." Keith rasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dayum Shiro you getting THIRRRRSTAYYYYY (I needed to draw for this one cause it inspired me lol)
> 
> Yeah Shiro is just...really horny for Keith right now. He's gonna pound the ever-loving shit out of him come next weekend lol.
> 
> Also! I figure I should add my tumblr and twitter now since this is almost over  
> [Tumblr](http://crazyaniknowit.tumblr.com/) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)


	27. November 26th: (Switching The Roles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fucky. Fucky. Fucky. Fucky.**
> 
> Dis one is fucky. And also...  
> (daddy kink is back...with a _twist_ )  
> (Bottom!Shiro)

Keith woke him early, stroking his fingers down his chest while Shiro blinked awake. He stared at the ceiling blearily for a moment before he turned to see Keith smiling at him while his hand stroked lazily at his own cock.   
  
Shiro scoffed, _"Seriously?"_   
  
Keith shrugged and arched up into his own touch, lips rosy as if they had been bitten and parted for every wet gasp.    
  
"I wanted you...to help me." Keith panted, "Before work."    
  
Shiro rolled to face him and propped himself up on an elbow, taking Keith's free hand in his own and kissing the knuckles. _Dry_ , Keith needed to use lotion more.    
  
"You seem like you're doing just fine on your own." Shiro said, sweeping his gaze down the length of Keith's body appreciatively.    
  
Keith huffed and tossed his head in a gesture over Shiro's shoulder. "Get the lube." he said, and Shiro hummed as he considered the demand.    
  
"I'm not fucking you again." Shiro murmured as he leaned in close, mouthing kisses against Keith's cheek.    
  
" _No_." Keith nodded, "I _know_. I want the cum lube stuff. In me." he whined as he slowed his pace, "You're good at it, wanna feel like it's yours. Know _you_ put it in me."    
  
Well that was enough to make him comply. Shiro shuddered in arousal and rolled to open the drawer, taking out that tall bottle and getting on his knees as he set it down beside Keith. "Going out with a bang?" he wondered, and Keith chuckled, brows pinched in pleasure.    
  
"You have... _n-no_ idea." Keith rasped, turning his head away as he flushed red.   
  
"Of _all_ the things that we've done, it's your legendary prize that makes you shy." Shiro said in prodding, attempting to make Keith open up about it.   
  
"I'm not _shy_ , I'm concentrating on not blowing my loud before you get a loud of cum in me." Keith retorted, cheeks flushed angrily.    
  
Shiro grinned as he lifted Keith's hips and began to massage circles into his inner thighs. "I just wonder about it, a lot."    
  
"You gotta wait." Keith panted as he started rubbing his thumb into his loose hole. "Not long _now_." his voice broke on that last word as Shiro pressed both his thumbs inside him and stretched at his rim.    
  
Shiro heaved a sigh as he watched his work, listened to Keith whine and beg.    
  
And he did beg _so prettily._   
  
"Shiro, _please_." Keith gasped, "You've only got...got so long 'till work."    
  
Shiro just smirked down at him and Keith bucked into the thrust of his fingers as he ignored his plea for the time being.    
  
"Please!" Keith's hands scrambled for purchase in the sheets, _"Shiro!"_   
  
"Okay, baby."    
  
Keith glanced down at him, violet eyes bright in expectation as Shiro drizzled some of the lube onto his ass, pushing it inside him with slow strokes of his fingers. Keith keened and gasped out a repeated _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ as Shiro worked.    
  
Shiro deemed him done after a time, setting the lube down before pressing his fingers into Keith and teasing at a fourth finger when Keith started to stroke his own cock again. "You know, they say too much of a good thing..." Shiro murmured, carefully prying Keith open.    
  
Keith shuddered and his thighs jerked against Shiro as he slipped his knuckles inside Keith. " _Fa-fuck!"_ Keith whimpered, "Ah...death by orgasm w-would be...be a dream come true... _fuck_ Shiro!"    
  
Shiro smiled down at his hand where it had vanished inside Keith.    
  
"Hopefully this'll hold you over." Shiro said, thrusting his hand firmly, knuckles aimed at his prostate and Keith gasped a punched out moan with every pass. "Till I'm back from work."    
  
Keith smiled breathlessly up at him, " _Yeah?_ Watcha...gonna do?" he asked.   
  
Shiro kissed at Keith's knee where it bumped against his arm, "More like what are _you_ going to do?" he questioned and implied simultaneously, and Keith jolted as he came across his belly, moaning.    
  
"Y-you want me to...fuck you later?" Keith gasped, slowly and shakily propping himself on his elbows, resting his chin against his chest as he caught his breath.    
  
Shiro smiled and leaned down to kiss him before his alarm blared and scared them apart.    
  
"Maybe so." Shiro murmured, pulling his hand out of Keith with a purposeful slowness that made Keith bite his lip and muffle a whimper as he slipped free.    
  
He left Keith to recover on the bed while he went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and closed the closet door behind him so he could pull a pair of lingerie on he hadn't tried yet. Dark and lined with purple, he scoffed at himself in the mirror, somehow still managing to feel a bit embarrassed as he took in the stockings and garter, and a corset that he was going to have to go to some lengths to hide by wearing his overshirt all day at work. His standard white button up wouldn't hide this very well at all. Though he supposed he could blame it on the freezing cold.   
  
Shiro dressed over it and smirked at himself as he exited the closet. Keith was still laid out on the bed, arm thrown over his eyes and his chest heaving with a slowly calming breath.    
  
"I'm off, baby." Shiro called, and Keith waved a hand lazily. "Love you."    
  
Keith's _I love you too_ was so soft and mumbled he could barely hear it, it made him chuckle as he left.   
  


* * *

  
Keith had just finished making pasta when he got back. Some sort of alfredo with chicken and spinach, it looked fantastic.    
  
"Hungry, Takashi?" Keith asked, sauntering up to him and unnecessarily helping him with the zipper on his jacket.    
  
"Yeah."    
  
Shiro couldn't help but notice the white lace on Keith's legs, barely cutting off at the hem of his ( _Shiro's_ ) shirt and teasing that maybe they had had the exact same idea. He gently pried Keith's hands off of his buttons and steered him toward the kitchen.    
  
"Food first, baby. I had a small lunch."    
  
Keith pursed his lips in a little pout, but he bounced up on his tip-toes to lay a kiss on Shiro's lips in response.    
  
"I've got _all night._ " he promised.    
  
Shiro got himself a smaller helping than he would have liked, but it wasn't all that smart to eat a lot before... _strenuous activities._ So he finished early and made his way to the bedroom while Keith tugged him along. Eager.   
  
Keith sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled his shirt over his head, he sure did like that white one with the bralette didn't he? Keith patted his thighs invitingly and Shiro made himself at home, laying his arms over Keith's shoulders and delighting in how much smaller Keith was beneath him. Keith bit his lip and began unbuttoning his shirt. Shiro held his breath when Keith faltered, and then he practically tore the rest of the buttons away as he pushed the shirt down Shiro's arms. Keith exhaled a shuddering sigh and glanced up at Shiro, pupils blown wide. He stroked a hand gloved in lace down Shiro's clothed thigh, "Anything _else_ you got in store for _Daddy?"_ he asked.    
  
Shiro blinked, caught off guard when he realized Keith was referring to himself.    
  
Keith raised a brow. _"Well?"_   
  
Shiro ducked his head in a nervous chuckle and stood up off of him, undoing his belt and pants so he could push them down his legs and kick them away. Keith gestured for Shiro to take his place in his lap again and he did so, a little quiver of eagerness zipping up his spine.    
  
" _Mm_." Keith hummed in appreciation as he trailed his fingers down Shiro's thighs, one hand plucking at the tight hem of the sheer, soft stockings and tracing the garter back up to his panties. Shiro's breath hitched as he cupped Shiro in hand and kneaded softly. "Good boy." Keith rasped, pressing a kiss to his collarbone, "Got yourself all nice and pretty for me."    
  
Shiro bit his lip and shuddered at the way arousal pooled in his gut. So this was what it felt like to be on the receiving end, huh?    
  
" _Y-yes_...yes Daddy." Shiro murmured, and Keith cast a calculating look up at him before he slid both hands around Shiro's hips and delved his fingers under the thin underwear. They found his hole easily, stroking dry over it until Shiro was eager to have him pressing inside. He rocked his hips, hand sliding up Keith's nape to tangle in his hair, tugging as Keith teased him.    
  
"What do you want, _Kitten?"_   
  
Shiro faltered and startled himself when a low moan escaped him, turning wide eyes to Keith who grinned like the cat who had caught the canary.    
  
" _Come on._..talk to Daddy." Keith pressed at his hole, pushing inside as much as he dared without anything to ease his way.    
  
Shiro rested his forehead atop Keith's, panting softly, "Want you inside me." he rasped.    
  
"Yeah?" Keith wondered, reached for the drawer, and Shiro scrambled to used his longer arms to grab the lube for Keith. "What _exactly_ do you want Daddy to do?"    
  
Shiro bit his lip and flushed, hips rocking against nothing in search of friction. "Want Da-Daddy to..." he pressed his hand to his face as he bemoaned his fumbling, how did Keith do it so well without dying of embarrassment ~~and arousal~~? "To spread me open." he finished in a whoosh of breath, and he gasped when slick fingers stroked at his entrance with intent.    
  
"Yeah." Keith nodded, sliding a finger inside him, _"And...?"_   
  
Shiro leaned back on that finger, hummed in delight at the second, and rocked into their scissoring motions. "Want Daddy to _fuck me_."    
__   
_"How?"_   
  
Shiro shook his head - incredulous at all these questions - and bounced more desperately atop his fingers, a moan given when Keith granted him a third finger. "Any...a-any way _Daddy_ wants." he managed.    
  
Keith grinned, "Good boy." he murmured as he moved to kiss and lick at Shiro's neck, coaxing a whimper from him as he curled his fingers in a deliberate stroke against Shiro's prostate.    
  
" _Keith_..." Shiro breathed, dizzy with pleasure, leaning forward so that if he fell, at least it would be onto the bed...onto Keith    
  
"Get up, Kitten." Keith began, and Shiro startled out of his ride as he felt his fingers leave. He complied with a small amount of confusion, and Keith gestured with his head to the wall. "Go on."    
  
Shiro exhaled shakily, taking a few tentative steps toward the wall.    
  
"Palms flat." Keith instructed, still lounging on the bed.    
  
Shiro planted his hands on the wall and looked over his shoulder.    
  
Keith was biting his lip as he looked him up and down, "Now _that's_ a pretty picture." he rasped, making to stand and come hug Shiro from behind. Though it was more of an opportunity to grind his hips into Shiro's ass. "Spread your legs, Kitten."    
  
Shiro huffed, stifling a moan as he widened his stance, Keith didn't waste a second in sliding three fingers home. Shiro arched against the wall, panting and pushing back onto Keith's hand. " _Keith_..."    
  
"Nope, try again." Keith bit at his shoulder, sucking a dark mark onto the skin.    
  
" _Daddy_." Shiro breathed, and Keith nodded against his back.    
  
"Just a second, Kitten." Keith murmured, and Shiro waited, arms and legs alike shaking in expectation as he felt Keith pull his panties away and listened to the slick noises of him lubing his cock.    
  
Keith gripped onto his hips and Shiro gasped a moan as he pushed right in, no teasing or playing around. He didn't waste any time settling into a harsh pace. And Shiro knew Keith was capable of laying him out positively raw. He himself was strong and enduring, but Keith had a _power_ about him when he fucked into Shiro. The power to steal his breath and what felt like a bit of his _soul_ with every thrust.    
  
Shiro hung his head and gasped for air, eye screwed shut while Keith ripped moans and whimpers from his lungs. _God_ he needed to be careful not to come.    
  
"Keith... _Keith_..." he whimpered, lifting his head and feeling a rush of dizziness that only set his nerves on fire.    
  
"Keep it together...Shiro." Keith panted, slowing to a deep grind that had Shiro's voice cracking on a cry. "Can't blow it _now_ , right?" Keith huffed a laugh, "Not...not with just... _four days_ to go." he reached up to grab ahold of Shiro's hair and tugged sharply. The sting accompanied with the way Keith resumed his pace made him gasp, arms and knees aching where they held him up.    
  
"Don't come." Keith bit at the hickey he had left, tugging Shiro's head back a little more so he could capture his lips in a filthy kiss. "Don't you... _dare_ come. Be good for Daddy." Keith pulled away and looked him up and down in search for affirmation that he was still doing alright.    
  
Shiro nodded, eyes glazed over and unfocused as he willed himself to last, clenching purposefully around Keith in an effort to make him come faster. If he wanted to Keith could last for _ages_. He was crazy like that.    
  
But it seemed he felt like being merciful, today, and Shiro reached down to squeeze himself and stave off his orgasm as Keith gasped and pulsed inside him. He felt him shudder, hands shaking subtly as they stroked up and down his sides, forehead coming to rest between his shoulder blades.    
  
Shiro clenched around him as he softened with a breathy laugh, and Keith grunted as he slapped at Shiro's thigh. " _Stinker_. That's naughty." he murmured endearingly, kissing at Shiro's sweat-slicked skin. Shiro almost sagged against the wall when Keith pulled out, legs shaking and body aching with both his beautifully harsh fucking and his lack of release.    
  
"I could have used one of three...probably should have." Shiro whispered, carefully straightening to go collapse somewhere a little more dignifying, like the bed. He laid himself down without an ounce of grace, rolling onto his back and panting heavily with his exertion.   
  
"Yea maybe. You okay, Takashi?" Keith asked, and Shiro blinked over at him, watched him pry his soiled gloves and panties away, then his entire ensemble before he slipped into a pair of sweatpants and moved to sit beside him.    
  
" _Mhm_." Shiro sighed, catching Keith's hand where it began to stroke over the corset.    
  
"Can you even _breathe_ in that thing?"    
  
Shiro laughed, little breathy huffs and a nod, "It's not tight."    
  
Keith smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "You did so good." he murmured.    
  
"Thanks baby."    
  
"Looks like my gamble paid off."    
  
Shiro hummed with a nod, and then he frowned, blinking up at him curiously.   
  
"I know _I_ have a daddy kink..." Keith grinned, "But I suspected you did too." he pointed a finger at Shiro's nose, tapping it lightly, "Looks like I was right."    
  
Shiro blushed from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes, turning his head to the side in utter embarrassment. " _Keith_..."   
  
"Now I just need to get you a pair of kitten ears...maybe one of those butt plugs with a tail _-_ "   
  
"Keith, _please_."    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's even better than Keith calling _Shiro_ Daddy? 
> 
> Shiro calling _Keith_ Daddy. ( ಠ◡ಠ )
> 
> This was a fun one.


	28. November 27th: (Be A Good Kitty)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIKE THE KITTEN THING
> 
> I LIKE IT A _LOT_  
>  Very fucky.  
> (Bottom!Shiro)

What a way to come home.  
  
Shiro stared for a moment before he heaved a sigh, " _Keith_."  
  
The man just smiled and held them out like they were something innocent...like a tray of cupcakes and not a fucking cat tail  _butt plug_ and _cat ears_.  
  
" _What?_ I cleaned it." Keith gestured with the plug, shaking it so the tail swished back and forth.  
  
"I thought you were _joking_." Shiro sighed, undoing his tie.  
  
Keith settled both items in one hand and rummaged through a bag Shiro hadn't yet noticed on the table. "S'not all of it." Keith said, and Shiro bit his lip when Keith brandished a pale blue collar in front of him.  
  
"I dunno about this." he murmured.  
  
Keith set everything down and moved over to pull Shiro down into a sweet kiss, belying the fact that he was planning something so filthy. "Don't you wanna be my little Kitten tonight?" Keith murmured as he pulled away, and Shiro chuckled softly, blushing as he turned his gaze away.  
  
"Didn't I do that _last_ _night?"_ he wondered with a smile.  
  
Keith unbuttoned his shirt and Shiro scoffed as he looked up at the ceiling, feeling Keith splay his fingers over his lower belly, stroking teasingly down over his pants. "Is that a no?" Keith prodded, undoing Shiro's buckle even as he asked.  
  
Shiro hummed as Keith delved his hands around his back and down to cup his ass beneath his pants. Keith laved his tongue over a nipple and Shiro suppressed a gasp.  
  
"Shiro?"  
  
"Not a _no_." he breathed, tilting his head down and cupping both hands on Keith's face so he could urge him up into a kiss. Deep and desperate.  
  
"Okay, Kitten." Keith murmured as he pulled away, breathing hard and blinking fluttering eyes up at him. "Why don't you go make yourself pretty for Daddy."  
  
Shiro flushed and laughed, taking up the bag of items and blowing Keith a kiss as he headed into the bedroom. Keith didn't seem to follow him, and after he dressed down to nothing, pulled on his pair of white stockings and slipped the ears on, along with the collar, he waited on the bed for a time. He waited long enough that he ended up looking down the hall in curiosity, though he didn't see Keith. So he called out for him.  
  
"You wearing it _all_ , Kitten?" Keith called back, and Shiro glanced at the plug.  
  
" _Ah_..."  
  
" _Five minutes,_ Kitten. You better be wearing everything."  
  
Shiro shivered at the thinly veiled ( ~~tantalizing~~ ) threat, hesitantly grabbing for some lube. He settled himself on the bed, laid up against the cushions and staring up at the ceiling while he massaged at his thighs to relax. He took a moment to slick his metal fingers and heaved a sigh as he stroked a wet trail between his legs. At the first touch he quivered and trailed his flesh hand up his belly to his nipples, pinching and gently pulling, burying himself in sensation while he slowly pressed at his own hole.  
  
He hadn't done this to himself in a while.  
  
It was a strange experience. For starters, his fingers were bigger than Keith's. Secondly, his dominant hand was a metal prosthetic, barely able to sense anything. It was honestly like just using a toy...a sentient toy.  
  
Shiro pried himself open leisurely, a sharp breath huffed as he spread his thighs and ran a second finger around his rim. He was still loose from the night before and he exhaled a soft moan as he spread the two fingers he had inside of himself. The plug wasn't all that big, and he was already well stretched enough for it but he was sliding a third finger inside himself, enjoying himself a little _too much_. Or maybe just enough. Shiro curled his toes as he barely brushed his fingertips against his prostate. It was harder to hit it from this angle, and in his desperation his eyes slid shut as he whimpered.  
  
"Is my Kitten being naughty?"  
  
Shiro gasped in surprise at Keith's proximity, though he didn't stop fingering himself, if anything his motions sped.  
  
Keith grabbed his hand and Shiro fought momentarily before he stilled. Keith pulled his hand away, threading his fingers through Shiro's own, slick and shiny with lube. He made his way onto the bed on his knees and Shiro's breath hitched as he pressed a kiss to metal knuckles before he let go and slicked the plug before he pressed it inside Shiro without prelude.  
  
Shiro bit his lip, and Keith played with the floppy, white tail with a chuckle.  
  
"This is cute." Keith smiled.  
  
Shiro blushed.  
  
"I'm _not_ cute."  
  
Keith laughed, "Now you know how _I_ feel." he said as he crawled over him, "Okay, Kitten."  
  
Shiro glanced at him, and Keith tweaked one of the fake ears, his smile fond. Shiro blinked as he clipped a leash onto the collar.  
  
"What are you going to do for Daddy?"  
  
Shiro's breath hitched when Keith tugged him forward, eyes wide as he looked up at Keith.

“You...you want _me_ to decide?” Shiro murmured tentatively.

Keith gave the leash another tug, expectant.

"Or I can...but I want to hear what my Kitten wants, if he wants anything at all?" 

Shiro licked his lips and glanced down, he was hard and needy between his own legs, and the sight had him salivating a bit. He propped himself on his elbows and nuzzled into Keith's neck, licking at the line of his jaw.

“I want to suck Daddy’s _cock_.” he whispered, and he felt Keith shudder against him, hand looping in the leash and pulling Shiro along as he sat up.

“Such a good Kitten.” Keith rasped, “Daddy would like that.”

Shiro followed along as Keith rolled onto his back, taking Shiro's place on the cushions and making himself comfortable. Shiro was hesitant for a moment, what with Keith fully clothed, but a tug on his collar spurred him into action, and he made to undo Keith's pants. He tugged Keith's cock out of its confines, hard and ready for him, leaning down to nuzzle against the velvety skin. He looked up at Keith through his lashes as he kissed at his cock.

Keith's face was a mask of shakily concealed indifference, most obviously more than a little hot and bothered. His pupils were blown wide, a blush on his cheeks while his chest heaved with a stilted breath.

Shiro smiled and licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock, feeling him twitch beneath his tongue as he took the flushed crown in his mouth. Keith’s breath hitched on a moan, stifled. Shiro looked up again and took him in as far as he would go, sucking and swallowing and forcing a husky groan from his boyfriend.

“Good Kitty.” Keith panted, “ _So good_ for me.”

Shiro heard Keith gulp, and he closed his eyes in a moan as he pulled back to lick into Keith's slit.

“Ah...your mouth looks so... _so pretty_ on my cock.” Keith continued, stuttering.

Shiro shifted, clenching around the plug and heaving a breathy whine as he pulled off of him to lick down the sides.

“Kitten, want your mouth _on_ me.” Keith tugged meekly at the leash.

Shiro smirked up at him, pointedly kicking at the head, “My mouth _is_ on your cock, _Daddy_.” he teased, and Keith pulled him up by his collar, the strength and suddenness leaving Shiro a little dizzy with bewilderment.

“ _Kitten_ ,” Keith rasped, voice low and dangerous. Shiro shuddered and his cock dripped a thick droplet of pre onto Keith's thigh. “I want you to _swallow me down_ , and I want you to suck my cock _properly_. You're not allowed to get _off_ my cock until I come. And when I do you're going to _swallow it_ , you got that, baby?”

Shiro panted at the way his body quivered with fire, nerves alight and burning with need at Keith's tone. He tilted his head up, lips parted as he gestured for a kiss. “ _Yes_ Daddy.” he whispered, voice shaky and hoarse.

Keith kissed him rough and hard, biting at his lip until Shiro was gasping and then pulling away. Shiro watched as a string of silvery saliva snapped at the distance between them. “Go on then, Kitten.”

Shiro moved down, giving the head of Keith's cock a playful lick before he took him in to the root. He closed his eyes and swallowed around him, hips rutting against nothing as he sucked and licked at his cock. Keith could barely muffle his moans and whimpers, and Shiro took in deep, harsh breaths through his nose, humming around him while his nose brushed against the dark curls at Keith's base.

“ _So good_.” Keith gasped, and Shiro slowed as he felt him start to throb in his mouth. He heard Keith's frustrated grumble, and he had to fight the urge to smile around him.

Keith reached down and curled his fingers into Shiro's hair, “Make me _come_ , baby.” he ordered, “Make me come and I'll let you come too.”

Shiro blinked up at him, eyes wide and his body quivering in excitement as he redoubled his efforts, free hand palming Keith's balls and a low groan pulled out of his lungs that made Keith moan.

“Good boy.” Keith whimpered, “Good... _oh fuck, Takashi!”_

Shiro suppressed a cough as he swallowed Keith’s cock down his throat, and his spend along with it. Keith grabbed the sheets and twisted them in his grasp, murmuring broken praises and bucking up into Shiro's mouth until he was oversensitive and whimpering for relief.

Shiro pulled away with a gasp, panting raggedly and licking his lips as a dribble of come tried to escape.

Keith urged him to sit on his lap, and Shiro complied, rubbing himself against Keith's clothed belly and stifling a whine as Keith grabbed onto his cock, proud and wet with pre where it jutted out from his hips.

“Such a good Kitten.” Keith panted, stroking him ferociously, coaxing a whine from his lips and making Shiro's back arch as pleasure wafted up his body. He clenched around the toy in his ass and Keith tugged him forward so he could kiss him, breathy and sloppy and slow. “Let me know when you're close.” he instructed, and Shiro nodded, moaning as he closed his eyes and buried his face in Keith's neck.

Keith grabbed the tail and tugged loosely on it, making Shiro gasp as he tightened his grip on his cock. He worked him roughly, enough to border on unpleasant but not quite tipping over that line. Shiro licked at Keith's neck, nosed his way across Keith's jaw and moaned as Keith pressed his thumb into his slit.

“Keith... _ah_... _Daddy_.” Shiro haltingly corrected himself, and Keith rewarded him with an orgasm, one that made him shake and cry out in bliss.

“So good, Takashi. _There you go_.” Keith murmured as Shiro sagged against him, quivering.

“ _Wow_.” Shiro panted.

Keith kissed at his shoulder, rubbing his hands up and down his back. “I think I like this, babe.” Keith said, nibbling at the shell of Shiro's ear, “I like _you_ like this.”

Shiro nodded, panting as he propped himself on his palms. His shoulders shook with the effort, whether that be from his orgasm or from the adrenaline rush wearing off.

“Yeah.” he breathed, “That was really good.”

“You liked it?” Keith asked, tweaking at his fake ears again, “You sure make a cute Kitten.”

“ _Not cute_.” Shiro rolled off of him and shifted at the feeling of the plug in his ass.

“ _So so so_ cute.” Keith teased, rolling over and licking at Shiro's nipple without intent, “My _perfect_  Kitty.”

Shiro huffed a laugh, “You're good at that...the Daddy... _ah_ , role... _thing_.” he blushed, and Keith kissed at his cheek.

“You are too, babe.”

“I _really_ like it.”

Keith grinned and propped himself up on his elbow, “I'm glad.” he said, and then he tilted his head curiously, “Why is it you don't like bondage but you don't seem to mind the collar?” he wondered.

Shiro bit his lip, thinking that one over, “I think there's a significant difference.” he said, “When you tie me up...you're...heh, _tying me up._ I don't like the lack of an escape route, I guess.”

Keith nodded in understanding.

“The leash and collar thing, you're _leading_ me, it's not a restraint, just a tool.” he waved his hand in a shrug, “Does that make sense?”

“Mhm.” Keith leaned in to kiss him on his lips, soft and sweet. “Well, I'm glad you get to be on the receiving end now. I can't wait till you can come again.” he murmured. “I’ll fuck you like a good little Kitten.” he promised in a hoarse rasp that made Shiro shiver.

Shiro smiled breathlessly, ignoring the interested throb of his cock.

“I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith's ego is getting **STROKED  
> **  
>  Heh...I think I just discovered a new kink of mine holy shit this fic really gave me a huge insight into my own sexuality y'all. 
> 
> 3 more days till the last 1-2 chapters hnnnnng!  
> [Tumblr](http://crazyaniknowit.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)


	29. November 28th: (Soaking Wet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to let this kink go guys halp I think next chapter might have it toooooo (╯°□°)╯
> 
> (Bottom!Shiro)

Shiro slipped out of bed that morning carefully, sure not to wake Keith and smiling when he sniffed and rolled onto his back, splayed out and snoring softly. Shiro's alarm was silenced and he traced a finger along the collar on the nightstand that had adorned his neck last night. It was almost scary how much he had liked that, and a shiver ran down his spine at the thought of Keith assuming command like that again.    
  
Shiro took up the silly little tail plug and the lube with a self-assured smile before he went to the bathroom. He freshened himself up and after he assured himself he had time to spare he leaned over the counter and spent a good five or ten minutes prying himself open lazily. Though he sped when he heard movement on the other side of the door, and he slipped the plug in with a muffled gasp as he straightened up.    
  
He pulled his work clothes on over it - giddy at the press of the soft, faux tail down one leg - and smirked at himself in the mirror as he made to leave the bathroom. It was for Keith benefit, _mostly_...a surprise for when he got back.    
  
And he would be lying if he told himself it wasn't meant as incentive for Keith to pin him to the mattress and _fuck him_ like the good little Kitten he was. Shiro flushed as he left the bathroom, smiling when he noted that Keith wasn't in bed and the smell of coffee was brewing.    
  
Shiro pulled his jacket on and stuffed his keys and phone into the pockets, leaning on the kitchen counter and shifting at the slight fullness of the plug in his ass.   
  
"Hey, baby." he murmured, and Keith turned a groggy, pained attempt at a smile his way. Shiro chuckled, "Tired?"    
  
Keith shrugged, "Need coffee." he sighed, holding up Shiro's mug, "Want some?"    
  
Shiro nodded, "Sugar and-"   
  
"Sugar, milk, and cinnamon." Keith finished with a wink, "I _know_ , Kitten."    
  
Shiro bit his lip to smother the force of his shy smile.    
  
"What about you?" Keith wondered as he poured Shiro's coffee, "You remember how I take _mine?"_   
  
Shiro blinked, "Uh..."   
  
Keith chuckled, "Uh-oh." he _tsked_ and turned on his heel, "That's a deal breaker, Shiro." he teased, "Afraid this relationship can't work if you don't know my coffee. I'll show you to the door."    
  
Shiro stared at him for a moment before he chuckled nervously.    
  
Keith looked up at him and he cracked a smile, laughing at Shiro's expression. " _Aww_ , Takashi..." he cooed as he held out Shiro's coffee for him. "Relax, I'm _joking_."    
  
Shiro nodded, "I know...ah, I know that." said with another nervous chuckle.   
  
" _Uh-huh._ " Keith smiled as he made his way around the counter to hug Shiro from behind. It made him clench around the plug in response and he almost choked on his coffee. "As much as it utterly pains me to say, I don't think even _coffee_ could get between us now, Takashi." Keith said, "Sorry coffee."    
  
Shiro set his mug down and spun in place to get his arms around Keith and hoist him up to eye level. "Well _that's_ just crazy." he said, grinning, "Nobody can beat coffee."    
  
Keith's smile went soft as his fingers traced Shiro's lip, " _You_ can." he murmured.    
  
Shiro nipped playfully at Keith's finger, "You know, you've said a lot to me over the years, but I wonder how _that_ is just about the nicest thing you've _ever_ said."    
  
Keith chuckled and smacked at his shirt as Shiro set him down. "Give me a kiss before you go." he urged, and Shiro leaned down to place one on him, slow and languid with just a bit of tongue that had Keith moaning softly into his mouth before he pulled away.    
  
"Love you, baby."    
  
Keith saw him off with a wave, "Have a good day."   
  


* * *

  
Shiro arrived home to quiet, aside from what sounded like quiet murmuring in the bedroom. He dressed down until he was comfortable in just his shirt and slacks before he investigated. A splash from the bathroom had him peeking his head in, finding Keith laying languidly in the tub...eyes closed while he leaned back and lazily sang random verses from  _Baby It's Cold Outside_. Shiro crossed his arms with a smirk, leaning against the doorframe.    
  
"It's not even December yet."    
  
Keith blinked and looked up at him with a small smile, "I saw a YouTube ad and now the song is stuck in my head." he gestured to his head with a sigh, "Damn them and their incessant need to flood us with Christmas songs the second Thanksgiving is over. I _hate_ that song, by the way." he pointed a finger at Shiro while he stepped into the bathroom.    
  
"And _yet_...you know all the lyrics." Shiro teased as he began to unbutton his shirt.    
  
"My mom used to sing it all the time."    
  
"Really?" Shiro wondered, folding his shirt neatly.    
  
"Yeah, I just hate it cause Lance played on repeat the _entire_ Christmas party two years ago, remember...remember _that?"_ Keith asked, stuttering and sounding a bit breathless.   
  
Shiro bit his lip as he slid his pants down his legs, looking over his shoulder to see Keith's reaction. He swayed his hips a little as he stepped out of his pants and he almost laughed when he saw Keith gulp.    
  
"Have you had that in all day?" Keith rasped.    
  
Shiro turned and crossed his arms, " _Maybe_." he smiled, and Keith used a hand to pat the water intently.    
  
" _Get in here._ "    
  
Shiro held up his finger for Keith to wait, and he added a rather unnecessary moan as he slipped the plug out and sat it on the counter. Keith's eyes darkened with dire need.    
  
"What did Daddy want? I forgot." Shiro wondered teasingly, placing his pointer finger on his lip with a hum.    
  
Keith snapped his fingers and pointed at the water, "I want you to _get in this tub_ , Kitten, and I want to _fuck you_."    
  
Shiro grinned and moved to step into the water, sinking down atop Keith's waist with a sigh as he rubbed back against Keith's erection. "This will be messy." he admonished as Keith gripped tightly onto his hips and pulled him forward with surprising strength. Shiro's breath hitched as his prodded at his hole, stretched and mildly slick from the earlier lube, and then guided Shiro right down onto his cock.    
  
Shiro bit his lip and muffled a groan as Keith started rocking up into him, a splash of water gone over the side at the motion.   
  
"Hope...h-hope you're gonna clean that up." Shiro faltered as Keith sat up further and pulled him down onto his cock with a ferociousness that was already on its way to driving Shiro over the edge.    
  
"Kitten?" Keith prodded with a sickly sweetness to his tone that suggested he was irritated. Irritated and horny.    
  
" _Yes_ , Daddy?" Shiro wondered breathlessly.    
  
"Be _quiet_ and ride my cock." Keith ordered, and Shiro chuckled even as he obliged, rocking back onto Keith's thrusts and willfully holding back any noise, watching Keith's brows knit together in frustration as he leaned down to kiss and suck at Shiro's nipple. Oh... _that_ was a little harder. Shiro tossed his head back and exhaled sharply, an aborted noise echoing in the bathroom as he stuttered in his movements.    
  
Keith grunted and reached a hand up to grasp Shiro by the chin and turn his gaze back down, " _Kitten_."    
  
Shiro tilted his head, smiling.    
  
"I want to _hear you._ "    
  
"But you...said to be _quiet_ , Daddy." Shiro rasped.    
  
"Not _that_ quiet!" Keith exclaimed, and Shiro laughed, slowing his ride to a languid grind, he sighed, moaned softly and watched as Keith's eyes fluttered shut in delight at the noise.    
  
"You'll have to...clarify for me, next time...Daddy." Shiro panted, the word Daddy spoken on a breathy moan that made Keith thrust into him a little harder. If that were at all possible.    
  
Keith huffed and leaned back against the tub, "If I want you to be _that_ quiet, I'll put a motherfucking  _gag_ on you." he growled.    
  
Shiro gasped at the visual and reached down to hold his own cock tight, back bowing as a jolt of pleasure wracked his body. He moaned and glanced down at Keith, brows knit together in a desperate sort of pleasure that bordered on painful.   
  
Keith stared up at him in awe, " _Holy shit_." he whispered.    
  
Shiro leaned down, still rocking his hips as he took Keith's face in his hands and kissed him like he needed it to breathe. Murmuring Keith's name and panting little punched out moans as he rode Keith toward his climax.   
  
Shiro shuddered and stiffened as Keith grasped ahold of his cock and murmured in his ear.   
  
"Go ahead, Kitten."   
  
Shiro only needed two thrusts before he came brilliantly, barely able to make a sound as he panted haltingly into Keith's neck and rolled his hips feebly in an attempt to continue bringing Keith pleasure.    
  
"Good boy." Keith whispered, "So good. You're _so beautiful,_ Takashi."    
  
Shiro huffed a whine and kissed at Keith's neck as Keith thrust up into him frantically in search of his own release. Shiro closed his eyes and heaved a sigh when he felt Keith pulse inside him, a small rush of warmth accompanying it. Keith leaned back in the tub again, and Shiro rested atop him, not _too_ concerned about crushing him, what with the water holding most of his weight.    
  
"Takashi." Keith murmured, not necessarily with purpose, just for the sake of saying his name.    
  
Shiro stirred and moved to hug Keith tightly, heaving a sigh into his skin.    
  
"You're heavy." Keith said with a smile evident in his voice.   
  
"You're _comfy_." Shiro whispered.    
  
Keith stroked his fingers into Shiro's hair, not wet but somewhat damp from exertion.    
  
"I like this." Shiro continued.   
  
Keith snorted, "Like what, cuddling?"    
  
Shiro shook his head, "I like you topping."    
  
Keith was silent for a moment, nuzzling into Shiro's neck and kissing at an old hickey there.    
  
"I like it too."    
  
Shiro hummed with a smile, "Cuddling is good too."    
  
Keith laughed.   
  
"Yeah." he sighed, "Cuddling sure is good too. Now what do you say we get out before we get all pruny and go watch a movie or something?"    
  
Shiro nodded, sitting up and planting a hand on the rim of the tub when he swayed a bit, "Yeah, that sounds awesome."    
  
"I bought ice cream."    
  
"Naughty..." Shiro murmured as he got up off of Keith, "But _fuck yeah._ "    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNNNNG  
> New favorite. I frickin love this kink y'allllll
> 
> [Tumblr](http://crazyaniknowit.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)


	30. November 28-29th: (Kitten Gets The Cream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you know who you are and I fucking love you for the idea...Keith will indeed eat that ice cream off his man.  
> I was right, the Kitten kink stay one last chapter and man do I love writing it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )  
> (Bottom!Shiro)

Shiro was being _very_ good...

He didn't eat more than his serving of ice cream and he was content he wasn't going to be doing major damage to his weight, not that he needed to worry about that _at all..._ but he still tended to worry regardless.  
  
_Keith_ , on the other hand...  
  
Keith had the _whole tub_ and was eating daintily from it with a spoon. Shiro was laid out on his lap for the past half hour, head propped on a pillow. He found himself squinting at the screen, growing sleepy as his bedtime loomed in the distance. He'd lost track of the plot a few times already and he was starting to yawn.  
  
His eyes were fluttering closed when a shock of cold made him jump, swear and stare down at his belly. Keith blinked at him and he glanced up at him.  
  
"I dropped it." Keith waved his spoon sheepishly in explanation.  
  
Shiro threw his arm over his face and heaved a sigh, "Do you got a napkin, or...?"  
  
Keith was silent for a moment.  
  
"Keith?" Shiro lifted his arm.  
  
Keith bit his lip, smiling, "You want me to... _clean you up?"_   he suggested...insinuated rather.  
  
Shiro squinted at him, " _Insatiable_." he murmured.  
  
Keith laughed and set the tub of dairy aside on the coffee table, squirming under Shiro until he could free himself and swing a leg over Shiro's lap. "I don't hear a _no_...?" he prodded.

Shiro sighed and nodded as Keith leaned down and experimentally lapped at the mess on his stomach. He flinched and fought a smile, watching Keith watch _him_ while he slowly licked at the glob of melting cream. He wasn't even trying very hard, spreading it and lapping the tiniest possible amount with every pass of his tongue.  
  
Shiro scoffed and ran his fingers through Keith's hair as he worked, trying to ignore the way Keith's attentions stirred warmth in his gut. He was already exhausted but it seemed like Keith was out to wrangle another round from him. Keith sat back and licked his lips, and Shiro turned his attention to the TV.  
  
He gasped when Keith dropped another dollop of ice cream onto his chest.  
  
"Why would you _do_ _that?!"_ Shiro sat up, shivering when it slid down his skin and left a chilled trail.  
  
Keith smirked and leaned back in, sloppy and intentionally spreading the cream as much as he could, whether with fingers or tongue.  
  
"We _just_ had a bath." Shiro sighed, a low moan vibrating in his throat when Keith sucked and kissed over his nipple.  
  
"You only washed your lower half." Keith pointed out.  
  
Shiro conceded with a weary nod of his head. "You've got a point."  
  
"We'll take a proper shower before bed." Keith assured, licking at his collarbone and up his neck.  
  
"I'm already so _tired_." Shiro murmured, tilting his head to allow Keith easier access.  
  
"Aww." Keith cooed, unmerciful as he kneaded his fingers into Shiro's skin and drew him into a sloppy kiss, tasting like chocolate and sugar and heat. Keith took Shiro's lip between his teeth and bit down as he pulled away, coaxing a whimper from him as he smiled. "I'll go easy on you, baby."  
  
Shiro shuddered and arched up into Keith's touch as it swooped down the planes of his body and came to a teasing rest just above where he already had Shiro hard and waiting. Granted at this point it wasn't all that hard to get Shiro riled.  
  
Keith paused and toyed with the waistband of his sweats, looking up at him through dark lashes while he pursed his lips in thought. "You know, babe..."  
  
Shiro propped his head up a little more on his arm, "What?"  
  
"I don't know if my Kitten deserves this...you were kind of naughty today." Keith said, nuzzling his cheek into Shiro's erection.  
  
"You're _always_ naughty on the flip side." Shiro raised a brow.  
  
Keith frowned playfully and tugged Shiro's pants down, licking his lips and taking his cock in his mouth without hesitation.  
  
Shiro inhaled sharply and blinked up at the ceiling, reaching his flesh hand into Keith's hair and scratching at his scalp as he sucked him down and made him softly moan. He didn't really know why Keith even bothered, he only had one orgasm left for the next two days and he would rather not blow it now  _(hah!)_ but at the same time...  
  
Keith was was _really_ fucking good with his tongue.  
  
He gasped and tossed his head back, feeling Keith pull his pants down further and press fingers against his hole, promising more and making Shiro sigh in anticipation of how tired he would be in the morning.  
  
Keith pulled away from his cock with a parting kiss, prying a finger into him dry, though he was loose enough it was an easy glide. "You really that tired, Takashi?" he wondered.  
  
Shiro closed his eyes with a sheepish chuckle, "I woke up at _six_."  
  
"Me too." Keith said with a grin in his voice.  
  
" _You_ ," Shiro pointed his finger, and Keith nipped at it before he began to suck it into his mouth, curling his finger inside Shiro simultaneously, " _You_...you're a _little shit_." Shiro finished in a shaky breath, "And y-you get to sleep in tomorrow anyway. I've still got work."  
  
Keith laved his tongue over his finger once more before he nodded, pulling his finger free, "Okay, Kitten." he sighed, "We're making up for it tomorrow." he promised.  
  
Shiro huffed a laugh, "So...are you going to clean me up _properly_ , baby? With a napkin or preferably a wet towel?"  
  
Keith groaned and planted his face into Shiro's sticky skin.

* * *

  
Keith was banned from joining him in the shower the night before, and he expressed his mild frustration by grumbling in the morning when Shiro stooped to give him a kiss before work.  
  
"Wanna fuck you again tonight." Keith murmured, "I'll make rice." he added sleepily as he curled into the sheets. Rather off topic but okay.  
  
Shiro just shook his head with a smile and collected his keys, off to work.

* * *

  
Getting home after a long day to a warm meal was always nice, especially when Keith was so attentive. Shiro was smiling sheepishly as Keith gave him his fourth hug from behind in the half hour he had been home. He pushed his empty bowl away and leaned back into Keith's touch, turning his head and accepting the kiss on his temple.  
  
"You're really sweet today." he murmured, and Keith hummed.  
  
"Am I?" he wondered with a smile.  
  
"Something you want?" Shiro prodded.  
  
Keith laughed softly, "You know what I _want_ , I told you this morning." he said, "Maybe right now I'm just being sweet, as you put it."  
  
Shiro hummed in sarcastic agreement, " _Yeah_ , I doubt that."  
  
Keith stood up straight and dug his thumbs into Shiro's shoulders, massaging pleasantly.  
  
"See? Sweet." Keith said, and Shiro chuckled, though it delved off into a groan as he hung his head and let Keith soothe tense muscles.  
  
" _Mmkay_." he sighed, "Pretty sweet."  
  
Keith scratched blunt nails down his back and Shiro shivered. "I'm not _always_ a little shit, you know." Keith said, working his fists into Shiro's shoulders again.  
  
"Nah, you pretty much always are." Shiro murmured, "You're just _my_ little shit."  
  
"How is that somehow endearing?" Keith scoffed.  
  
"You tell me."  
  
Keith pulled him back so he could swing around and slide into his lap, resting his hands on either of his shoulders and tilting his head with a pursed lip smile.  
  
"What's that look for?" Shiro asked.  
  
" _Well_ ," Keith began, turning his gaze to the side in a playful display of bashfulness, "Now that in done being sweet-"  
  
" _Pfft_."  
  
Keith grinned at him, "Would you be so kind as to dress up for me again, _Kitten?"_  
  
Shiro immediately had to fight a shiver of excitement, okay now it wasn't scary, it was just plain-old _ridiculous_ how into that he was. "Same everything?" he wondered, and Keith hummed.  
  
"Why don't you try the _white_ corset this time? And the ears, collar...no plug, I need you open for me." Keith purred, and Shiro bit his lip as he shrank back under Keith's advance, head tilted to accept his kisses along his jaw.    
  
"This gonna become a regular thing?" Shiro asked breathily.  
  
Keith pulled back, considering before he returned Shiro's curious gaze, "Do you _want_ it to be?"  
  
Shiro blushed as he nodded, smiling through a laugh. "I definitely wouldn't _mind_."  
  
Keith grinned, "Then yes, it can be a regular thing." he leaned back in to kiss Shiro thoroughly, leaving him breathless and needy. When he pulled away Shiro chased his lips and Keith planted a finger upon them with a smile. "Plenty of time for that." he said, "Go get ready for me, babe."  
  
Shiro bit his lip and nodded, standing after Keith and pressing a kiss to the tip of his finger as he turned to head down the hall to the bedroom. He dressed himself up, scoffed a laugh as he clipped the collar on and stuck those silly little ears on his head. He supposed that just like with the lingerie there was an appeal to it one couldn't exactly see until they tried it. A _confidence_...he supposed that was more accurate.  
  
And then he was waiting awkwardly, because Keith didn't tell him what to _do_ afterward.  
  
Shiro rocked on his heels and looked down the hall, and then he went out, looking for Keith and finding him waiting with his phone on the couch. He jumped practically ten feet when he noticed Shiro, shutting his phone off and tossing it with such carelessness that if it weren't for the thick cover Shiro would have worried he broke it.  
  
"Did I scare you?" Shiro asked cheekily.  
  
Keith shook his head, standing and clearing his throat, "No. No, I heard you coming."  
  
Shiro glanced at his phone where it lay face down on the floor and hummed, _suspicious_. "In any case, your instructions weren't all that _clear_...what did you want me to do after I was dressed?"  
  
Keith blinked and then Shiro could swear he saw him physically switch into his persona for the night. There was a tempting darkness to him, a slow sort of confidence in the way he walked, trailed his fingers up Shiro's arm and tugged at the collar, testing. He looped one finger in the metal circlet meant for the clip of a leash and took a step back toward the hall. "This way, Kitten."  
  
Shiro followed, a little addicted to the haze of deliberately handing control over to Keith, in a way not so compromising as being tied down and not so simple as merely being the one fucked. Keith led him into the bedroom and sat him down on the bed, instructing that he lay back and relax with a firm hand on his sternum. Shiro obliged, stretching out and pressing his feet into the floor to push himself up the mattress a little ways.  
  
Keith was rather quiet as he fetched what he needed, lube and the leash. Shiro had forgotten that, and he smiled lazily as Keith clipped it to the collar, trailing a hand down his inner thigh.  
  
In hindsight he should have held his tongue for fear of ruining the moment.  
  
"Meow."  
  
Keith turned wide eyes up at him and Shiro gaped in surprise at himself, blushing when Keith started to snicker, and then he just flat out cracked the _fuck up._  
  
"Oh my _god!"_  
  
Shiro pursed his lips and turned his head to the side, "Sorry."  
  
"That... _that_..." Keith couldn't even finish his sentence, he was wheezing. "Tak _ashi!"_  
  
"It's not _that_ funny." he defended, crossing his arms. "Why are you still _laughing?"_  
  
Keith choked on his breath and stood up straight, pressing his fingers to his brow and shaking his head, " _Meow_." he parroted back, and Shiro bit back a chuckle. "Oh my _god_ , babe!" Keith leaned over him and propped his hands on the mattress, laughing even as he pressed a kiss to Shiro's pout. "I love you, you're amazing."  
  
Shiro smiled softly and covered his own cheek with his palm bashfully. "Thanks baby."  
  
"Don't _ever_ do that again." Keith said sweetly, "Not during at least." he added, "It's cute but..."  
  
Shiro chuckled, "Duly noted."  
  
"Now, be a good Kitten while Daddy opens you up." Keith was back in his persona and Shiro was mildly caught off guard, muttering an _oh_  and shifting into a more comfortable position.  
  
Keith knelt between his legs and Shiro glanced at him down his nose, only able to see his mop of hair and his fingers as he kneaded at Shiro's erection through the lacy, white panties. He bit his lip and his breath hitched when Keith pried the fabric away and delved his tongue into Shiro's ass without prelude.  
  
He gave a needy whine and spread his thighs further, urging that Keith take him apart with tongue and teeth and apparently the press of a finger. He gasped as Keith breached him, already prying a second finger as he licked and coated his rim in saliva to pave the way. God he really was _too good_ at that.  
  
Shiro panted and clutched at the sheets with his prosthetic, and Keith's hair with his flesh hand, twisting the raven locks until Keith was sure to feel it, though not enough to hurt. Keith hummed, and the vibration coupled with a talented twist of one finger and the easy stretch of a second made Shiro keen and gasp his name.  
  
"So beautiful for me." Keith murmured, and Shiro nodded even though Keith couldn't see. "Kitten?"  
  
Shiro blinked when Keith aimed for his attention. "Yeah?"  
  
"I want to fuck you now." Keith said, and Shiro nodded.  
  
" _Mmkay_."  
  
" _Kitten_."  
  
Shiro looked down at him where he was now pressing his knee into the mattress and leaning over him.  
  
"I haven't opened you up quite enough."  
  
Shiro shivered, "What does that mean?"  
  
Keith bit his lip, "It means Daddy is going to stretch you open on his _cock_ , alright?"  
  
He was in character, but he was asking for permission.  
  
Shiro didn't really have to think it over. He nodded, eager, Keith hadn't ever done this before, always so attentive and sure before he fucked him. He always made absolutely certain Shiro was ready, and likewise. But this would be interesting.  
  
"Okay, Daddy." he affirmed, and Keith's excitement was hard to miss, his eyes twinkling brightly with it despite how dark with desire they were.  
  
Shiro's breath hitched when he hoisted his legs over his shoulders, pushing forward until Shiro was practically bent in half, and he used a hand to guide his cock to catch on Shiro's rim. And then he was pressing and retreating to test the waters and Shiro was taking deep breaths to relax.  
  
"Okay?" Keith wondered, stilling marginally.  
  
" _Good_." Shiro murmured, and then his jaw fell open on a voiceless moan as Keith pressed in completely. It was like getting winded from a hard fall, though he was sure he was fairly loose from the two previous days of bottoming for Keith. Still, being stretched open on his cock instead of his fingers was a blissful, almost _agonizing_ experience that left him dizzy with need and feeling like he had been stuffed to the brim.  
  
He barely realized he had been wheezing punched out, bastardized versions of Keith's name until Keith was kissing his jaw and his lips and shushing him. Calling him a _good Kitten_ as he began a slow, barely-there pace inside him.  
  
" _So_ good." Keith gasped, and Shiro could only whimper in reply, clutching onto Keith's back and pulling him into his gradually more powerful thrusts. "So good for Daddy." Keith finished in a whooshing breath, planting both hands in the sheets beside Shiro's head. Keith was always so powerful when he took charge, and for Shiro it felt nice to pass that baton over sometimes. To be the one pressed ruthlessly into the sheets and fucked to within an inch of his _life_ , clutching and desperate and begging.  
  
He could get used to it.  
  
" _Keith...Keith_." he gasped, back arching into Keith's hips, barely able to breath over the raw strength of his lover. He was pretty sure he was leaving scratches down Keith's back with his blunt nails.  
  
"Gonna come, Kitten?" Keith asked, breathless as he bent Shiro further and thrust deeper.  
  
Shiro moaned and tossed his head back, feeling Keith lay kisses along the line of his jaw, " _Keith_..."  
  
"Talk to Daddy." Keith instructed, moving to suck a hickey into his neck.  
  
" _I love you._ "  
  
Keith faltered and Shiro eagerly accepted the way he pulled him into a kiss, ravenous and desperate with tongue and teeth and moans of his name. "Kitten... _Takashi_...fuck, baby."  
  
Shiro had to reach between them to halt himself when Keith relentlessly drove him to an orgasm. It was so sudden he almost didn't get himself to come dry, _that_ would have been embarrassing, to lose on the second to last day. But he made it, and afterward Keith wasn't too far behind...far enough to make him whimper with overstimulation before it was over.  
  
"I love _you_." Keith rasped, nuzzling into his bruised neck and licking at the edge of the collar, "I love you so much. _So good_ for me, baby."  
  
Shiro moaned and grasped the sheets as Keith thrust into him feebly, already done but so desperate to drive his point home. As if Shiro didn't know it already.  
  
He liked hearing it anyway.  
  
" _Keith_..." he sighed, leaning into the way Keith kissed a trail up his cheek and took his lips for his own, a gentle slide and a warm lick of his tongue that pulled another broken moan from Shiro before he pulled back, panting.  
  
"Love you like this." Keith murmured, stroking his hand down Shiro's collarbone and over the thin material of the corset.  
  
Shiro hummed with a smile and stroked Keith's sweaty bangs away from his face, " _One_ _day_." he said, and Keith smiled in kind, a shaky laugh escaping him.  
  
"Yeah, one more day."  
  
"Excited?" Shiro wondered.  
  
"A little nervous, to be honest." Keith said as he gingerly pulled out.  
  
Shiro bemoaned the loss of fullness.  
  
"Why's that?" he breathed as he stretched out on the sheets, pointing his toes and making Keith giggle when he touched them to his belly.  
  
" _Well_ , I know you've told me you plan on absolutely  _ravishing_ me..." Keith raised a brow and Shiro smiled goofily.  
  
"I _do_."  
  
"And then there's your prize." Keith added, looking self-satisfied. "You really did so good. I'm proud of you."  
  
Shiro's smile softened, "Thanks for putting me through hell, baby. I don't know if I'd do it all over again...but I sure don't mind it so much now."  
  
Keith settled himself beside him on the bed, "I noticed." he said as he stroked his fingers over the collar on Shiro's neck, tugging playfully at the leash he had practically forgotten during their lovemaking. "I almost want to say you've enjoyed yourself immensely."  
  
" _Not_ doing it again." Shiro chuckled.  
  
Keith pursed his lips, "I don't _know_...a year is a long time to make a decision."  
  
Shiro shook his head, "No thanks. Once was experience enough."  
  
Keith hummed and smiled conspiratorially. "If you say so, Kitten."  
  
Shiro smiled as he kissed him warmly.  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys....they soft ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ
> 
> OH MY GOD guys only so many chapters left! 1 more for No Nut, 1 for Shiro to smash Keef, and 1 for his reward for making it. (also possible funny bonus chapter) what a ride guys! I'm so proud of myself for sticking to the challenge because in the beginning I honestly thought I would fail. And you guys are so awesome for commenting on every single chapter so far! I love you guys so much!!! ♥♥♥
> 
> (also s8 trailer wtf is up I cannot wait)  
> [Tumblr](http://crazyaniknowit.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)


	31. November 30th: (A Pain In Keith's Ass)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH GUYS!  
> Shiro won the game! YAY
> 
> I mean, did you think he wouldn't? Pffft.....(I thought he might lose a couple times and I'm the one writing it)....

Shiro got home to music again, raising his brows at just how _loud_ it was, he hoped there were no complaints from the neighbors. He peeked into Keith's art room and smiled when he saw him bobbing his head to the tune as he scribbled away on his screen. He was too focused to have noticed Shiro pull up, in _The Zone._ He leaned up against the door frame and watched him for a while, seeing him tilt his head and appraise his work before he resumed, taking a sip of water every now and again.   
  
Shiro delayed his hello for a fair amount of time before he went to tap on the back of his chair.   
  
Keith jolted and swore as he spun around and turned down the stereo.   
  
"Shiro! You _scared_ me." he chastised even as he stood to pull him down into a kiss. It was gentle and mildly searing in the way he opened his mouth and slid his tongue against Shiro's. As instigating and promising as it was, Keith pulled away with a purely innocent smile after Shiro's blood was pumping and ready for amorous activity. "I got leftovers from Hunk again, he made a casserole and it was way too big for just him and Shay." he said as Shiro followed him to the kitchen.  
  
"That's nice." Shiro murmured in distraction, eyeing Keith's legs and his ass (clothed for once... _huh)_ and the lines of his shoulders as they moved under his loose tank top.   
  
Keith rummaged in the fridge, fetching the pan with the night's dinner and kicking the door shut as he turned around. "He offered cookies too but I only took a few cause we had ice cream yesterday."   
  
Shiro hummed an acknowledgment and dragged his gaze up to Keith's face, concentrated and soft as he doled out a scoop for him and Shiro. God, didn't he know what he was _doing_ to him? Standing there so nonchalantly and chattering about casual things and looking so positively beautiful... _alluring_.   
  
Maybe Shiro was _just that needy_ , maybe it was the fact that at midnight he would have won the game and he would be free to act accordingly. And by accordingly he meant to show Keith just _how insatiable_ he could be.   
  
_"Takashi?"_   
  
Shiro blinked and almost went cross-eyed at the fingers that were snapping in front of his face.   
  
"You back to Earth yet?" Keith asked with a grin, "What are you thinking about, staring at me like that?"   
  
"Like what?" Shiro wondered breathlessly.   
  
The microwave beeped and Keith switched out the hot plate for the cold, smiling knowingly at Shiro, "Like I'm a piece of _meat_." he said.   
  
"Uh..."   
  
"You sure you want to get into anything tonight while the game's still going?" Keith asked with a sly smile, "If we go to bed early...wake up tomorrow..."   
  
"I don't _know_." Shiro murmured, moving to pull Keith against him by his hips. "I'm feeling like midnight is a good place to start."   
  
Keith leaned back into him, biting his lip and flushing with color, "You're bold tonight." he whispered.   
  
Shiro huffed a laugh, "And you _weren't_ for three nights in a row? Scratch that, the _whole month?"_ he asked as he stroked his hand down Keith's belly and made to cup him through his shorts.   
  
Keith _gasped_ and flinched.  
  
Shiro blinked at him and he pulled his hand away, "You okay?"   
  
Keith was bright red, scratching the back of his neck and smiling shyly, "I'm fine...just...tender."   
  
Shiro was bewildered, "Ahh... _tender?"_ he questioned.   
  
Keith chuckled and hid his face with his hand, "I was hoping to hide it till tomorrow."   
  
"Hide what?"   
  
Keith peeked up at him, "Would you wait to find out if I told you it was worth it?"   
  
Shiro stared at him, "I'm a bit _concerned_...?"  
  
"What? _Oh!_  No, no, it's nothing _bad_ I just..." Keith was smiling and blushing and looking very uncomfortable as he shifted his weight from one hip to the other. "I had this... _brilliant idea_ a few days back and I didn't take into account I would be sore afterwards and thought _'Oh hey I'll just make my appointment last second there's absolutely nothing that could go wrong with my thick, wiry hair because that's not gonna be painful at all-'_ "  
  
"Keith, you're rambling." Shiro grabbed him by the shoulders, exasperated, " _What_ is it?"  
  
Keith cleared his throat.  
  
"I got _waxed_." he whispered.   
  
Shiro took that in for a moment, an inelegant " _Oh_." his only response before he added, "Uh, how much?"   
  
" _Everything_."   
****  
TAKASHI.EXE HAS STOPPED WORKING.  
  
Keith shuffled, biting his lip again, "Wanted it to be a surprise and..." he trailed off to laugh, covering his face, "It's all tender and I gotta wait till at least tomorrow to do anything I think."  
  
Shiro could feel a warm flush climbing up his cheeks. Keith and him had never really...they just didn't think about it, hair was hair. He'd shaved a few times when he was younger but that was when he wasn't seeing anyone and he had decided the razor burn wasn't worth the aesthetic. Then he and Keith didn't really _plan_ their first time and he didn't have time to attempt shaving beforehand and neither of them seemed to care so he never thought to try. And now that he started thinking about it, about Keith bare and _smooth_ down below...he couldn't seem to stop. There was an appeal to that unknown and he was trying to stay on topic and not be even _more_ horny. Shiro pursed his lips as he thought his question through, "Ah...did it hurt?"   
  
"Like a bitch." Keith grinned with a pained pinch of his brows as he recalled.  
  
"Can I _see?"_   
  
Keith shook his head, still smiling, "It's all red and irritated and I'm embarrassed."   
  
"Just a peek?"   
  
Keith shook his head again, " _Nuh-uh._ "   
  
" _Baby_..." Shiro sighed, cupping Keith's face, voice low and sweet and needy, "Baby...my beautiful baby Keith..."  
  
"Shiro, this is _ridiculous_." Keith mumbled through his pursed lips, pressed together by Shiro's hands.   
  
" _Shh_..." Shiro tilted his head back with a sigh, "My mental image is doing wonders for my erection and now I have to wait to fuck you until _tomorrow_." he began, Keith hummed a laugh, looking up at him expectantly. "The least you could do, is let me see your cute, irritated bum, so I don't have to imagine it when I go to sleep tonight."   
  
"It's not all _that_ amazing."   
  
Shiro pulled a puppy face and sad eyes, and Keith groaned.   
  
_"Please?"_ Shiro prodded, seeing him slowly relent, his little defense easily chipped away at. "I'll even rub lotion on it for you or something."   
  
Keith snickered, "You would, wouldn't you?" he pulled Shiro's hands away from his cheeks, "And you wouldn't get into mischief while you do?"   
  
"I won't make promises I can't keep." Shiro smirked, swaying them as he rested his hands around Keith's waist. "What do you say?"   
  
Keith heaved a sigh, "You can see it if you eat your dinner first." he jerked a thumb over his shoulder and Shiro was gone from him in an instant, collecting his plate and a fork from the drawer as he smiled at Keith and planted a kiss on his cheek as he passed by.   
  
"I won't be _too_ mischievous, baby. I don't want to wear you out before tomorrow." he said, murmuring the words against the shell of Keith's ear and making him shiver, eyes gone dark with anticipation. "Unlike _you_ I'll actually keep that promise."   
  
Keith seemed to shake out of his dazed stupor and grabbed his own plate, scoffing, "I didn't _make_ any promises." he grumbled.   
  
"You _implied_ that you did."   
  
"Implication and application are two different things."   
  
" _Eat your food_ , baby."   
  
Keith scowled playfully as he complied, though Hunk was always an absolute food _god_ and of course it was fantastic enough that they were both done in minutes. And then Shiro was scooping Keith up bridal style, eliciting a gasp and a giggle from him as he carried him off to the bedroom.   
  
"Now, anything specific you want me to use?" Shiro asked as he set Keith down on his feet.   
  
Keith gestured to the bathroom, "I got coconut oil."   
  
Shiro bit his lip and nodded as he fetched a little tub with that label. He settled himself on the edge of the bed and beckoned Keith over. Keith stepped between his thighs and he lifted the hem of his tank top to press a kiss to his navel, noticing with a small sense of delight that his happy trail wasn't _totally_ gone. He looked up at Keith and hooked his thumbs into his shorts, pulling them down Keith's thighs and keeping eye contact while Keith's breath hitched and he felt his cock twitch against his jaw.   
  
"Thought we said no mischief?" Shiro teased as he sat back, taking Keith in and almost short-circuiting.   
  
Keith brushed his fingers over his own hips and shifted his weight self-consciously. Shiro took ahold of those very hips and pulled Keith forward, mindful of the slight pinkish of his skin as he guided him onto the bed. Keith went along breathlessly, hands curled into fists beside his head while Shiro spread his legs and slid feather light touches down his inner thighs and across foreignly bare skin.   
  
"Is it weird?" Keith asked, and Shiro looked up from where he'd been admiring him openly.   
  
His cock was throbbing in his pants and his throat felt tight, voice hoarse as he answered in very simple, easy-to-understand terms:   
  
"It's _hot_."   
  
Keith flushed and smiled as he turned his head, " _Ah_...good." he murmured, seeming highly pleased with himself and a bit relieved that his gamble had paid off.   
  
Shiro grabbed at that tub of coconut oil because, for one, he wanted to feel Keith's skin _(right fucking now)_ , and secondly, he wanted to spread him open and fuck him into oblivion. But he also knew he couldn't do the latter, so he would be content and rub the soothing oil into his skin. Thirsting all the while because who wouldn't? Keith was beautiful and to think he'd been hiding all this lovely skin under a small curtain of black hair.  
  
Keith sighed and relaxed as he began kneading his fingers into pink, irritated skin.   
  
"S'not as bad as it was earlier." Keith commented, spreading his thighs to give Shiro better access. Shiro hummed and watched Keith's cock twitch as his wrists brushed against it.   
  
"Is that what you were doing on your phone yesterday?"   
  
Keith blushed again, nodding begrudgingly.   
  
"You're bad at keeping secrets aren't you?" Shiro chuckled, and Keith's brows did a funny little twist of amusement as he shrugged.   
  
" _I guess_." he said as he bit his lip, a soft noise of pleasure escaping him as Shiro swiped his thumbs over his hole in succession. "Didn't we _say?"_ Keith asked in a winded sort of breath.   
  
"Not _too_ much mischievousness, is what I promised." Shiro smiled, "I'm just being thorough, baby." he said as he pressed teasingly against Keith, flushed and pink and winking as Keith tensed and relaxed.   
  
" _Shiro_..." Keith admonished wearily.  
  
"Wanna roll over for me? I can't cover it all like this." Shiro suggested, and Keith obliged. Shiro smiled and pulled Keith's cheeks apart to delve oiled fingers into his ass and massage in a most unnecessarily intimate way that had Keith gasping softly beneath him.   
  
He might have even murmured Shiro's name, and it made him groan softly as he stared down at where he was holding Keith exposed and _literally_ bare.   
  
"I'm going to take you like this tomorrow." Shiro murmured, pressing his hands up Keith's back a ways before he slid them right back down and pressed against his hole more seriously, feeling him spread easily, lax as Keith was.   
__  
_"Yeah?"_ Keith whispered, hugging a pillow to his chest and looking at Shiro over his shoulder, ribs heaving with his breath.   
  
Shiro lazily thrust that finger into Keith, feeling him clench around him, warm and velvety and wet. "Yeah, baby. I'm going to take you like this, then every which way until you can barely _think_ and then some more. You're going to be _dripping_ with my come by the time we're done."  
  
Keith gasped and moaned, head lifted while his back arched, " _Shiro_."   
  
He slipped a second finger inside him, panting as if it were his _cock_ thrusting inside Keith and not just two meager digits. "I missed you, you know?" he said in a sigh, third finger coaxing another broken moan from Keith. "Not being able to have this, completely, not able to take you and know that you've got my come dripping down your thighs all day..."   
  
"Shiro." Keith gasped, pushing back against him with a stuttering breath, "Fuck... _please_."   
  
Shiro leaned down and pressed a trail of kisses up his spine, languid with tongue and teeth and pulling deliciously desperate noises from Keith's throat. "You want that, baby?"   
  
"Want _you_." Keith murmured into the fabric of his pillow, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.   
  
Shiro sucked sharply at the soft skin behind Keith's ear, bathed in the scent of Keith's hair and his sweat. He increased his pace and Keith was whimpering beneath him, rocking his hips into the sheets.   
  
"You'll have me soon, Keith." he whispered, voice thick with hot, heavy need. "Few hours."   
  
Keith almost sounded like he laughed, and then he seized up around Shiro's fingers and Shiro worked him through his orgasm, listening to him cry out and whine his name.   
  
" _Takashi_...Shiro..." Keith panted, slumping into the mattress and whimpering when Shiro pulled his fingers away. " _Fuck_."   
  
"So beautiful, baby." Shiro kissed at the peak of his shoulder, down the knobs of his spine and stopping teasingly at the cleft of his ass, where he sucked a bruise into place and listened to Keith give what sounded like a sob into the pillow. "God, I can't _wait_."   
  
Keith reached back for him and Shiro took his hand eagerly, moving to lay down beside him as directed. He watched Keith turn and grimace at his mess in the sheets.   
  
"I'm glad I did laundry today." he murmured.   
  
Shiro chuckled softly and pulled him in for a desperate kiss, now adept at ignoring the dire throb of need in his gut. "If I have my way you'll need to do it again tomorrow."   
  
Keith grumbled, "If you're the one who's making me make a mess _you_ should do the laundry." he said.   
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, hmm?" Shiro evaded with a sheepish grin.   
  
Keith scoffed, though his lips were pulled into a soft smile all the while. "I'm really looking forward to it." he murmured.   
  
" _You're_ looking forward to it?" Shiro laughed incredulously, "How do you think _I_ feel?"   
  
Keith hummed and kissed him chaste, nuzzling into his face, "Like a man who's earned his reward. You did so well, Shiro."   
  
"I sure as hell did. Despite your best efforts, you _minx_." Shiro smiled as he kissed at Keith's nose.  
  
Keith smiled back and lifted himself as he carefully peeled the soiled sheet back, resting himself on the mattress beneath, "Can you go get the clean ones out of the dryer?"   
  
Shiro groaned and threw his arm over his eyes.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waxed before and lemme tell you guys...lol Keith didn't think _that_ one through but hey! Shiro sure as hell loves it 
> 
> OH boy I can't wait to do tomorrow's chapter, now that's gonna be fucky and long and phew! _*wipes sweat*_ I'm already tired and excited thinking of it lol.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://crazyaniknowit.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)


	32. December 1st: (Winning The Game)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so LATE it's 4 in the morning and I'm bleary eyed so I figure there's grammar mistakes lol.
> 
> Though to be fair I got food poisoning so...took me longer but hey! it's the longest chapter in the fic so far.
> 
> Basically, Keith gets **wrecked**

There was almost something magical about waking up that morning. Shiro couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe it was the lack of stress over what Keith may have had planned (don't get him wrong, it wasn't _unwelcome_ in any sense), maybe it was the knowledge that he'd won the game, or maybe it was the fact that he was free to wake Keith with a thorough fucking.  
  
Shiro opened his eyes and glanced at Keith where he lay on his belly, peacefully asleep and a little sweaty, hair sprawled over his face and his cheek squished against the pillow. He smiled as he stroked the backs of his knuckles over a warm cheek. They forgot to turn the ceiling fan on the night before, and Keith was a natural furnace in his sleep.  
  
Shiro slipped out of bed and did his business in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and the like, he knew Keith liked it when he kissed him with fresh breath in the morning. And then he went and pulled the blankets down to uncover Keith in all his naked glory. Some days he was terribly glad Keith preferred sleeping in the nude. He smiled as he traced his fingers down Keith's spine, soft and smooth as it dipped on the way to his ass, and the man shuffled and heaved a sigh in his sleep, murmuring nonsense.  
  
Shiro was glad he had asked the night before, or rather forewarned, in any case.  
  
"Just want to let you know..." he murmured as they curled up for sleep, "I may fuck you awake."  
  
Keith was already halfway gone, but he had blinked his eyes open and smiled sleepily, " _Mmkay_ , that sounds nice." he whispered.  
  
"Did you even _hear_ me?"  
  
" _Mhm_."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
Keith grumbled and shifted closer to him, "Yeah, _s'fine_ , Shiro."  
  
Shiro chuckled, and by the time he had lain a kiss upon Keith's lips he was sound asleep.   
  
Now it seemed that may be the case, if he could get Keith open on his fingers before he woke, in any case, and Keith was a light sleeper.  
  
Oh well.  
  
Shiro grabbed the lube, rubbing his fingers together to warm them as he gently spread Keith's cheeks and pressed and prodded them against Keith. Still a little loose from the night before, and absolutely slack with sleep, he parted for a finger almost too easily. The motion elicited a throaty noise from Keith, one that almost sounded like a sleepy question.  
  
"You awake?" Shiro wondered as quietly as he dared, and Keith didn't respond, so he bit his lip and worked a second finger inside him.  
  
He swore under his breath when Keith parted for him like he was meant for it, so hot and soft and wet and _fuck it all_ if he didn't have his cock inside him within the next few minutes. Wasn't as if he _hadn't_ fucked him a couple times during their game, but the lack of conclusion on his end was painfully prominent. The knowledge that he didn't have to worry about that after a month of _having to_ was a little jarring. He kept almost slipping back into that mindset of _'when it's over I'm going to be left hard and wanting'_ and then blinking as he thrust his fingers into Keith and remembered that it was all _over_ now. He'd won Keith's little game and he was almost dizzy with the prospect of actually following through on all the threats he'd made in the past month.  
  
Keith stirred again as he stretched him around three fingers, and he slowed himself to really work on the stretch rather than stimulating Keith. He was asleep anyway.  
  
Shiro took a deep breath as he glanced up at Keith from where he had been watching himself work, so very ready to startle that beautiful face into wakefulness with the press of his cock inside him. He almost shivered with the prospect.  
  
Impatience was not a virtue, and the opposite was usually how one would describe Shiro. But right now he looked down at three fingers stretching Keith as wide as he knew he could comfortably make him, and decided he was ready. He pulled his fingers away and heard Keith hum a noise while he slicked himself up and spread Keith so he could slide his cock between his cheeks and press up against that pretty pink hole of his, all bare and smooth and looking like it was waiting for him.  
  
He nudged the crown of his cock inside and planted his hands on either side of Keith's body as he slowly worked his hips forward. Lax as he was in sleep, Keith tightened instinctively as he pushed inside him and it made Shiro groan, his progress sluggish as he struggled to hilt.  
  
Keith made a noise again, this time a low moan, his legs shuffling and his lashes fluttering. From the looks of it he was still in a dream, what with the way Shiro could see his eyes move rapidly about under their lids.  
  
_Fuck_.  
  
This was really hot.  
  
Shiro hadn't really thought he'd be into this. Just another possibility their game had opened up for him, wasn't it?  
  
He gasped as his hips finally pressed into Keith's ass, plush and soft and inviting him to start thrusting. Almost like a silent plea, even though he knew he should give Keith a few more seconds to adjust even in sleep. Shiro groaned and lightly rocked his hips, watching as Keith's cheeks flushed with color as he increased his pace, his breath starting to heave and his fingers curling around the sheets.  
  
"Awake yet?" Shiro tried again, strained and breathless. The lack of coherent response made a little bolt of arousal sizzle down his spine and rest in his gut. And he thought Keith was a light sleeper. Maybe it was the fact that Keith thought he was dreaming this that prolonged his waking. In any case he was starting to mumbled broken, incoherent syllables that sounded suspiciously like Shiro's name.  
  
Shiro panted and lowered himself to his elbows, knees planted on either side of Keith's where he was starting to squirm beneath him while he thrust harder into his pliant body. Keith whimpered and Shiro kissed at his shoulder, breath heavy. "I got you baby." he whispered, pressing his forehead into Keith's back and biting down on his moans so as not to wake Keith prematurely.  
  
Keith suddenly gasped and Shiro exhaled sharply in a moan as he simultaneously clenched down - _hard_ \- around him.  
  
" _Ah...holy shit_." Keith rasped, and Shiro smirked as he kissed at his back. "I thought...thought I was having a _dream_." Keith arched up into his thrusts, panting heavily and propping himself up on his arms so he could look over his shoulder.  
  
"I _told_ you." Shiro murmured, and Keith nodded, biting his lip as Shiro wrung a whimper from him.  
  
"Yeah you...you _did_... _mmn_ Shiro!" Keith's fingers twisted in the sheets and Shiro surged forward to turn his head and capture his lips. Keith panted into his mouth, hand coming up to fist and pull at his hair, desperation tangible in the way his body rocked back into Shiro and his every breath was tinged with an airy moan.  
  
"Like it, baby?" Shiro huffed, re-centering himself and pounding harder into Keith. It was taking him a little longer to get there than he remembered, so used to holding off.  
  
Keith nodded, tugging without really meaning to at Shiro's hair and gasping for breath. Shiro wrapped his flesh hand around Keith's neck, not constricting, just holding and caressing. Keith's eyes fluttered shut on a whine. Shiro quickened in response, Keith's desperation bleeding into his own. He wanted so badly to cross that threshold without holding back at all. It felt like a lifetime ago.  
  
"Come on." he found himself panting into Keith's ear, laying kisses along the shell and at his hairline while Keith mewled and scratched at his scalp, begging without words and clenching around his cock as his hips rolled back into Shiro's. "Come on, baby." Shiro rasped, " _Need_ you to come for me."  
  
Keith hung his head and Shiro kept it where he wanted it with the hand brushing up against Keith's jaw. Sliding that very hand up and around his nape to grip his hair and tug him back, eliciting a gasp and a glance of amethyst eyes in his direction. They were dark and desperate and almost smug, glazed over with his pleasure. Shiro growled as he pulled Keith into another kiss. The dull slap of their hips echoed in the quiet room and if he listened carefully enough through his and Keith's labored breath he could hear the slide of his cock inside Keith, slick and obscene. He wanted to hear that _all day long._  
  
Keith suddenly keened into his mouth, pulling away to gasp and shout into his pillow, and Shiro groaned as he clenched rhythmically around him.  
  
"Shiro.. _.Shiro...mm, fuck._ " Keith moaned, muffled by the fabric.  
  
Shiro almost had to fight himself to come, even huffing a breathy laugh as he finally relaxed, thrusting into Keith with the sole purpose of letting go. And fuck!  
  
_Fuck!_  
  
Shiro's jaw dropped on a wordless shout and he pressed his head into Keith's back, blindsighted by just how _good_ it felt to finally come, and come without _stifling_ himself. He swore and bit into Keith's shoulder, hearing a moan of both pleasure and pain as he lost himself in it. He sure as hell didn't know if he could go without that long _ever again._  
  
Keith squirmed beneath him and Shiro lifted himself marginally when he realized he had gone lax, dropping all his weight onto him while he thrust weakly with the aftershocks of his orgasm. It felt so good he didn't really want to stop, not even when Keith began to whimper.  
  
" _Takashi_..." Keith gasped, and he slowed himself with the utmost effort, a muted growl rumbling in his throat at the fact that he needed to stop.  
  
"Sorry." he panted, fighting the way his hips wanted to keep grinding against Keith's.  
  
"S'okay." Keith smiled breathlessly at him over his shoulder, "Just need a minute if you're gonna...gonna keep going."  
  
Shiro kissed lazily at his shoulder, licking soothingly at the teeth marks and murmuring an apology for them too.  
  
Keith huffed a laugh, "Please...the day I complain about you _biting_ me..." he implied, and Shiro smiled wearily. Wearily despite his dire urge to turn Keith over and start all over again, this time looking down at him sprawled beneath Shiro all pretty and debauched.  
  
"I'm not done." Shiro rasped into Keith's neck, licking at a bead of sweat.  
  
"I didn't expect so." Keith hummed, inclining his head so Shiro could kiss at it more easily.  
  
Shiro pulled out, ginger and twitching at the stimulation. And he hoisted himself up to sit back with a sigh. Stroking his hands down Keith's back and spreading him so he could see his handiwork come dribbling out of Keith, he bit his lip at the sight.  
  
"Seriously?" Keith muttered, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Let me have this." Shiro smiled up at him. And then he tilted his head as he looked back down at Keith's ass, reddened by the constant slap of his hips against it, and inviting him in. He glanced up at Keith and smirked, watching as Keith's eyes went wide, he delved down and paused to make Keith tense in anticipation, and then he laved his tongue over Keith's hole. Tasting himself and traces of Keith and hearing Keith give a shuddering cry of desperate pleasure.  
  
" _Goddamnit_... _oh_...Shiro, please _just_ -"  
  
Shiro didn't do much, just tidied him up a little, and he sat back to flip Keith over, looming over him as Keith settled into the mattress and wrapped shaking legs around his waist.  
  
"You're so wrung out already." he commented, licking his lips and watching Keith's gaze trace the motion, amethyst darkening further and his lips parting while his cheeks flushed.  
  
"No." Keith breathed, "You know I'm not _that_ easy. I just woke up with a really," he smiled as he reached between them, gasping lazily onto Shiro's cock and stroking at his half-chub, " _Really_ big dick in my ass." he finished, and Shiro offered a strained grin, "That's a lot to take in so soon in the morning. My brain needs to catch up."  
  
Shiro rocked his hips into Keith's touch, not fully hard, not fully soft... _that_ wasn't going to last long. Already he had an inkling to abandon his previous plan and hoist Keith up against a wall, or onto a kitchen counter, bend him over the couch, fuck him in the shower...  
  
Yep, he was throbbing again.  
  
"Jesus Shiro, I can almost _hear_ you thinking of absolutely filthy things."  
  
Shiro reached his hand under Keith's hips and pulled them into his lap, trailing fingers down his thighs and murmuring in a voice dangerously low, enough to make Keith shiver. "Want me to demonstrate them to you?"  
  
Keith laughed even as his body quivered and he nodded...only to yelp as Shiro did just as his thoughts bid and carried him bodily to the wall. Keith grunted as his back was thumped into the hard surface, though there was a twinkle of delight in his eyes as he grew breathless in anticipation. " _Takashi_." he whispered, and Shiro wasted no time in sliding home with a calculated thrust.  
  
Keith's jaw dropped open and he moaned on a broken breath, fingers digging into Shiro's shoulders while he began a punishing pace right off the bat. Keith was so easy to slide into, stretched and slick with come, _Shiro's_ come. The thought made him growl, a possessive part of him so _wholly_ pleased by that, and even more pleased to know he intended to do it again.  
  
Keith used his leverage on the wall to push into Shiro's thrusts, just as desperate for Shiro as he was for him. He whimpered and pressed his skull into the wall, looking down at Shiro over flushed cheeks and parted lips, positively _blissful_.  
  
"You're liking this." Keith gasped.  
  
" _No shit_." Shiro moaned, "Fuck, fuck... _baby_." he buried his face in Keith's neck, tongue laving over his skin, teeth nipping just hard enough to leave marks.  
  
Keith hummed in delight and buried his fingers into Shiro's scalp, scratching softly and tugging at his hair. Shiro groaned and kissed him, pulling a needy whine from the man in his arms and pounding harder into him. He wondered if it was possible that the second time around would be as anxious and clawing as the first, perhaps more so. Shiro pulled back from Keith to gasp for air, so close already and yet so far. He was starting to feel Keith tighten and arch into him, murmurs of _yes, yes, yes,_ escaping him in barely-there gasps.  
  
"Gonna come for me?" Shiro prodded, panting.  
  
Keith blinked his eyes open, lips parting on a moan into a pretty little O as his cheeks flushed and Shiro felt meager ropes of warm come splatter against his belly.  
  
" _Shiro_." was all Keith seemed to be able to say, and Shiro grunted as he powered through Keith's delectable aftershocks, squeezing tight around him.  
  
The second orgasm was no less impressive than the first, and it actually felt like he needed a true break this time. His legs quivered as he held Keith up, kissing at his neck and moaning as his hips rocked feebly in search of just a little more friction. It was a long orgasm comparatively.  
  
Keith made a pitiful little noise as he pulled him away from the wall and rolled them back into bed. Gasping and smiling through weary gazes as Shiro cupped Keith's face and kissed him. Rather chaste for how naked and covered in unmentionable fluids as they were. Keith laughed softly and threw his leg over Shiro's hip, closing his eyes to take a deep, grounding breath.  
  
" _Wow_."  
  
"More where that came from." Shiro murmured.  
  
Keith shook his head with a smile, "I don't doubt it...feels good."  
  
Shiro bit his lip, trailing a hand over Keith's side and down between his legs to feel where he was wet and dripping. "Yeah?"  
  
" _Mm_." Keith raised his leg a little higher but Shiro only stroked the outside of his rim, red and puffy and slick, he rubbed the pads of his fingers up Keith's perineum and then back down again, coaxing soft, breathy little noises from Keith's lips.  
  
"Think we should have breakfast." Shiro murmured.  
  
"I don't wanna _cook_." Keith heaved a sigh, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut as a moan escaped him, Shiro pressed down a little harder and circled his hole with each pass.  
  
"I'll go get something cheap and greasy." Shiro said, smiling.  
  
" _Gross_." Keith mumbled, "Don't say that while...while you're... _doing that_." he turned his head into Shiro's chest and stifled a moan.  
  
"Feel good?" Shiro prodded.  
  
" _Mmf_." Keith kissed at Shiro's chest.  
  
"I don't really want to go. We could have cereal."  
  
"The milk went bad." Keith panted, "Forgot to tell you."  
  
"Shit."  
  
Keith turned a flushed smile his way, "Be quick?"  
  
Shiro grinned, rolling Keith onto his back and delving into a thorough kiss, coaxing a low whine from him before he pulled back, pressed a kiss to his sternum, his belly...he smirked up at Keith and Keith sighed...Shiro chuckled and licked over the head of his cock, giving it a dainty little kiss that had Keith swatting at his hair, all he could reach as Shiro pulled away to get marginally dressed.

* * *

  
He settled on some drive-thru sausage burritos and hashbrowns. Simple and not _too_ greasy, enough to hold them off for a while.  
  
He got home to Keith laid out horizontally on the couch, scrolling his phone while the TV played something mundane as background noise.  
  
"That was quick." Keith commented without looking.  
  
"I wanted to get back to you." Shiro shrugged, "Come get some breakfast, Keith."  
  
Keith stood, and Shiro's eyes narrowed on the panties - on how his thighs were suspiciously clean - and he raised a brow, looking at Keith questioningly.  
  
Keith smirked and pulled the string of the thong aside...oh that was _such_ a whole new level of tantalizing when he was bare like that. Shiro took a few seconds to notice the plug.  
  
"Don't worry, I remember you said you wanted to me _overflowing_." Keith whispered huskily, and Shiro almost wanted to drop breakfast then and there. Wanted to grab Keith and fuck him against the counter. But Keith's stomach growled as he fetched his burrito and Shiro's hopes of just _one more_ before breakfast were dashed.  
  
Best have their energy, anyway, it was going to be a long day.  
  
Keith finished his meal faster than Shiro, planting his chin upon his hands and observing him with a lazy tilt to his head.  
  
It was amusing and cute. Keith's eyes weren't only pretty, with long, thick lashes and a rare purple tint to them, they were big and deceptively innocent. Keith knew how to use that to his advantage, he'd learned that a while ago. He was utilizing them now, blinking slow and giving Shiro a little purse of his lips, smile barely contained. It was almost soft the way he was staring.  
  
Shiro looked down at his food, smiling, "What's that look for?"  
  
Keith blinked, as if surprised Shiro had noticed, and then he just shrugged.  
  
"Baby, that's your _I want something_ look." Shiro continued, unphased.  
  
"Want your _dick_ in me."  
  
Shiro scoffed, "I'm still eating."  
  
"You can eat _me_."  
  
Shiro looked up at him then, looking at the quirk of his lips and the way his shoulders shook as he tried not to snicker.  
  
"You're just teasing me." he concluded.  
  
"No, I kind of _do_ want your dick in me." Keith gave a so-and-so gesture with his hand and a lopsided grin.  
  
_"Kind of?"_ Shiro asked around a mouthful of hashbrown.  
  
Keith just kept his smile.  
  
"Stop that."  
  
Keith tilted his head more, eyes wide and curious, "Stop what?"  
  
"You...you're being... _cute_." Shiro sighed.  
  
"Oh, well now I don't _want_ to stop." Keith smirked.  
  
Shiro sat back in his chair, "What do you really want, Keith?"  
  
Keith chuckled, turning his head bashfully, "I'm serious, just wanna see what else you have in store."  
  
" _Mhm_." Shiro hummed, wiping his hands before he gathered their trash. "You're being _very_ suspicious but I'll let it slide."  
  
Keith blinked down at the table, gaze shifting from side to side, _"Suspicious?"_ he wondered quietly, "Wha...what do you mean? _What_ am I doing that's suspicious?"  
  
Shiro squinted at him, "I don't know if that's even _more_ suspicious than if you had just dismissed me."  
  
Keith frowned, flashing him those puppy dog eyes.  
  
"It's _that_ face. _That's_ what's suspicious." Shiro pointed.  
  
Keith looked bewildered, "But that's my normal face?"  
  
"No it's not, baby." Shiro chuckled, "Your eyes get all big and soft and you have this funny little smile on your face. You've done it a _lot_ the past month."  
  
"I _have?"_  
  
Shiro stared at Keith, "I swear, it's almost like you're keeping a secret."  
  
Keith blinked and then he laughed, cheeks flushing with color, "Oh. I mean...I _am_."  
  
Shiro's brain skid to a halt.  
  
"Your _prize??"_ Keith prodded.  
  
Shiro stared at the floor as he remembered.  
  
" _Oh_."  
  
Keith laughed again, standing and moving beside Shiro to wash his hands, "I keep reminding you." he admonished, "And you keep forgetting, apparently."  
  
"I didn't forget...it's _still_ suspicious!" Shiro said with a nod, like he had the final say in an argument or something.  
  
Keith just hummed.  
  
"And now I'm not gonna stop thinking about it... _ugh_." Shiro sighed, grabbing the towel from Keith as he dried his hands, and then grabbing Keith's hands. "Come on, I need to fuck you."  
  
Keith giggled and settled himself on Shiro's lap when he pulled him down onto the couch.  
  
"Right here?" Keith asked, a soft noise given when Shiro prodded at the plug in his ass.  
  
"Right here."  
  
"Don't make a mess." Keith cringed as he pulled the plug away, and Shiro pulled his sweatpants down to seat Keith atop his cock, guiding him to rub against him while he got hard again.  
  
"If you don't make a mess you're not doing it right." Shiro tapped Keith's nose where he had gone flush with color, making him roll his eyes with a scoff and a smile.  
  
Keith's eyes went a little wide when Shiro pulled his panties aside and pressed into him without preamble. Keith only bit his lip and shuffled his legs so he could sink down more comfortably. His breath hitched and Shiro stroked both hands down his thighs to soothe him as he took him to the hilt again.  
  
"Okay, baby?"  
  
Keith nodded, a brief smile and an audible gulp as he planted a hand on Shiro's chest for support. " _Mmn_ , stretch...is... _is good_ , I like it." he murmured, and Shiro chuckled softly at his incoherency.  
  
"Well, I like _you_ stretched around my cock." he said, kissing at Keith's jaw and trailing them down his neck. Keith moaned and began a slow roll of his hips, none of the desperation of the morning so far, just languid and casual.  
  
If one could call getting a ride from their boyfriend _casual_.    
  
Shiro grasped Keith's hips and rocked him a little harder, the pace was nice, but he wasn't really in that mood. Keith gasped and grasped onto his shoulders, lifting himself a bit with every thrust and coming down with a punched-out moan, eyes fluttering shut. Shiro liked it when he did that, he liked leaning back and watching Keith pant for breath, lashes brushing against his pale, blushing cheeks. Like he couldn't concentrate enough to even keep his eyes _open_ when Shiro was inside him.  
  
He supposed it was pride.  
  
"You're _so beautiful._ "  
  
It was almost reflex to murmur it, said almost every time Keith was atop him, below him, in every way possible. Routine to see Keith peek his eyes open and smile even as he blushed further, like somehow after all this time he still didn't _quite_ believe it.  
  
Shiro grabbed ahold of Keith's waist and flipped them, reveling in the surprised gasp Keith gave as his back hit the cushions and the subsequent moan he received as Shiro took control of the pace entirely. Keith's hands scrambled for purchase above his head, his gaze glossy and vacant as he watched Shiro, little murmured of encouragement pouring from his lips and his back arching with delight at the way Shiro only served to fuck him harder.  
  
It didn't take him long to get Keith over the edge, though he did end up soiling the panties and that was a damn shame. Shiro kissed him as his own orgasm started to wash over him, muffling a moan into Keith's mouth and delving his tongue deep to swallow Keith's whimpers.  
  
Keith kept his eyes closed as Shiro pulled away, brows furrowed and his chest heaving with his breath. Shiro carefully pulled out and then Keith bit his lip as he slipped that plug right back in. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted Keith overflowing. He could clean up when Shiro was satisfied.  
  
"Doing alright, there, baby?" he prodded, swiping Keith's sweaty bangs aside.  
  
" _Sleepy_." Keith murmured.  
  
"Already?" Shiro chuckled.  
  
Keith peeked an eye open, "You woke me up at six, on a weekend. And I _always_ sleep in."  
  
Shiro pressed a kiss to his brow, humming in acknowledgment, "Then you should take a nap. I'm still not done with you."  
  
Keith nodded, "Yeah." he breathed as he rubbed his eye, "Carry me to bed? I'm _so tired_." he parted his thigh and Shiro watched in amusement as he embellished the quiver that was definitely there. "See?"  
  
Shiro stood with a quiver of his own, scooping Keith up like he weighed nothing and carrying him to the bedroom, though when he made to lay Keith down and go Keith latched onto his arm and pulled him into the blankets.  
  
Shiro sighed, "I'll stay for a _few minutes_."  
  
"Till I fall asleep." Keith bartered, eyes sliding shut.  
  
Shiro pursed his lips, "Okay."  
  
Keith smiled and snuggled into his chest.

* * *

  
Shiro blinked awake and rolled onto his back. It took a few moments of staring at the ceiling to realize he'd fallen asleep too. And they'd slept for a good few hours, a look at the clock confirmed it was about five. _Damn_.  
  
Though he supposed waking up early, coupled with three orgasms...it was bound to make them tired.  
  
Keith was still out like a light, and honestly, Shiro kind of wanted to join him again, but now he was hungry again and that wouldn't do. At least they still had casserole for dinner. He left the bed to get a glass of water, and it was only a few minutes later that Keith came waddling out in Shiro's shirt. He went straight up to Shiro and planted his face in his chest, heaving a sigh and looking like someone who'd gotten up on the wrong side of the bed.  
  
"Bad nap?" Shiro asked as he maneuvered around Keith for coffee.  
  
"Y'know when you're tired and you think sleep will help but then you wake up and think you're in another _dimension?"_ _  
  
_ Shiro barked a laugh and nodded, "I mean, not exactly, but yeah, bad naps."  
  
" _Bad nap_." Keith agreed, "I'm not really tired anymore just... _ugh_...maybe it's your fault, I feel like I'm running on empty or something."  
  
"I know for a fact that you're _not_ empty." Shiro smirked.  
  
"Not _that_ kind of empty, empty as in you drained me dry."  
  
"You came almost every day of the month, how is today any different?" Shiro wondered, brewing his coffee and trying to see around Keith's wayward hair.  
  
Keith shrugged.  
  
"You're an enigma, baby." Shiro said, ruffling his hair further and gently stepping him aside so he could get their coffees ready. "We just ruined our sleeping schedules, Monday will be a bitch." he said as he poured.  
  
" _Meh_." Keith waved his hand.  
  
Shiro scowled, "For _me_ at least."  
  
Keith smiled at that, "Is that for me?" Keith asked, as if he had just realized Shiro was making two cups.  
  
"Who else?" Shiro slid the mug his way and Keith took it in both hands, smiling as he cupped them around the warm glass.  
  
"That feels good, it's really cold outside."  
  
"They said it would snow."  
  
" _Noooo_." Keith sighed.  
  
"More excuses to hide in bed and fuck all day." Shiro said with a grin hidden behind his mug.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Keith chuckled softly.  
  
"We'll eat and rest a bit more, first." Shiro winked at him, "Don't want to wear you out."  
  
Keith grumbled, "I'll wear _you_ out."  
  
"What was that now?" Shiro asked as he made to fetch their leftovers.  
  
" _Nothing_."

* * *

  
Keith squirmed beneath him and Shiro smirked as he grasped onto both his wrists and pinned them with one hand, the other reaching between them and jerking Keith off in time with his thrusts. Their breaths were mingled and ragged, Keith's legs were wrapped so tightly around his hips he could barely move without rocking Keith's whole body along with him.  
  
This was the second (or was it the third?) time that he had fucked Keith raw in the past two hours, the time in the middle spent gasping for breath in reprieve or watching something stupid on their phones.  
  
It was dark now, sun gone down too early for comfort and Keith moaning beautifully beneath him in the deep blue of the evening. They needed to turn a light on, but that could wait, right now, he was pushing Keith toward another pleading release and he wanted him to see _stars_.  
  
Keith wriggled and begged, _please, please, please,_ and Shiro gave it to him, gave him what he was asking for, harder, _faster_. He fucked him over the edge and Keith didn't exactly have much to show for it besides a little spurt of come on his belly and a sheen of sweat adorning every inch of his skin. He was worn out, that much was clear.  
  
Shiro still wanted to keep going, but he slowed, ground into Keith instead of pounding into him and worked himself more quickly toward his climax. A sharp moan and a shaky inhale and he was done. Keith whimpered.  
  
_Fuck_...he didn't want it to be the last one. He didn't feel like it would be, but Keith needed a break, he could tell even though Keith was saying _yes_ and writhing so beautifully beneath him, little weary smiles and tears in the corners of his eyes at overstimulation.  
  
"Okay, baby." Shiro panted, slowing to a stop after his orgasm, letting go of Keith's wrists as he pulled out and fell onto his side, eyes sliding shut.  
  
" _Shiro_." Keith sighed, fingers reaching for his and a small smile on his lips when Shiro took his hands and pressed a kiss to the knuckles.  
  
"You're doing so well." he murmured.  
  
"I think you're gonna kill me." Keith said with a chuckle, " _Fuck_..." he splayed a hand on his belly and squeezed he thighs together.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
" _Good_ sore." Keith said.  
  
Shiro relaxed, "My brain says keep going but my body says it wonders if you can die from orgasming too much."  
  
Keith laughed, little hiccups in his joviality as he moaned and rolled onto his side. "I think I would know. _Damn_...how many is that today?"  
  
Shiro hummed and thought back on it, realizing in shock he had to guess, "Like... _six?"_  
  
Keith swore under his breath.  
  
"To be fair I did make you come like, _five times_ that one day, you remember?"  
  
"Oh _I remember._ " Keith nodded solemnly.  
  
"What do you say to two more?"  
  
" _Oh my god_." Keith gasped, "Shiro..."  
  
" _What?_ I heard some people can go like, ten a day."  
  
"That's _women_ for fuck's sake."  
  
"No, no that article specifically said _men_."  
  
"They must be on steroids." Keith rasped as he made to stand, stumbling and gasping as he got to his feet. "Jesus, Shiro." he whispered as he limped to the bathroom.  
  
Shiro watched a thick trickle of come slide down both his thighs and bit his lip as a swell of pride filled his chest.  
  
"Are you taking a shower?" he called.  
  
Keith made a begrudged noise, calling back far louder than he needed to, "I'm going _pee!"_  
  
Shiro cackled.

* * *

  
Later on Keith was so still after their most recent fucking Shiro thought he had fallen asleep. Not that he would blame him, it was nearing midnight and Shiro had literally spent all day pounding him into the mattress.  
  
But he wasn't asleep, he began to sneak out of bed and Shiro grinned as he reached to grab his wrist, pulling him back and listening to him heave a resigned sigh.  
  
" _Takashi_." Keith turned his head, "Are we going to shower yet?"  
  
"Just _one more_."  
  
"That's what you said two rounds ago!"  
  
"I _promise_ , baby."  
  
Keith whined and wiggled against Shiro where his back was pressed into Shiro's chest, his soft little ass doing wonders for what he could probably say for sure was his last erection for the day.  
  
They do say too much of a good thing...

He was _exhausted_ , but he wanted Keith one more time.  
  
Keith, for all his whining, rolled onto his belly and lifted his butt into the air, waiting. And Shiro mounted him as soon as he presented himself. Though he did take a moment to admire the thick mess he had made over the course of the day, he imagined that was going to be a long shower.  
  
Keith made a desperate little noise as he pushed inside him, almost no struggle at all from how consistent they had been all day. Keith grabbed at the sheets and arched his back, moaning hoarse and high-pitched.  
  
This time it was slow, they were both _more_ than overstimulated and Shiro was enjoying the slow grind, the press of Keith's body flush to his, back to chest and his breath ruffling the hair at Keith's brow.  
  
"Really love you, Keith." he murmured, and Keith rocked back onto his next thrust with a mewl of pleasure.  
  
" _Takashi_...please." he panted weakly, head lolling forward and his body quivering beneath Shiro.  
  
"Thank you, Keith." he panted, increasing his pace marginally.  
  
Keith lifted his head a bit, blinking in a daze, "For...for _what?"_ he managed.  
  
"For the game." Shiro replied simply.  
  
Keith looked at him over his shoulder, disbelief etched across his features, "Thought...thought... _oh fuck...Shiro!"_  
  
"Hold that thought." Shiro chuckled in a low moan, listening to the muted slap of skin and the heaving of Keith's breath, his moans, his whimpers. It felt like hours, drawn out and unending and by the actual end of it Shiro was sure they had been suspended in that moment forever. But it did indeed come to an end (quite literally). Keith cried out, sobbing in fact, and Shiro shushed him even through his own hitching moan, his whine of overstimulation.  
  
And then he was prying himself off Keith, helping him to the shower and sitting with him under the spray. Keith leaned into his touch when he washed his hair, humming in gratitude and blinking sluggishly.  
  
"You thought _what_ , Keith?" Shiro prodded as he was drying Keith off, pressing a teasing kiss to his cock, soft between his legs and most definitely, positively _done_ for the day...maybe the week.  
  
Keith wondered for a moment before he remembered. "Thought you didn't like the game."  
  
"It was _great_ , Keith." Shiro chuckled, "I mean, I know why you have that impression, it was _torturous_ too."  
  
Keith shook his head, confused and smiling anyway, "You're so weird, Shiro."  
  
"It was _fun!"_ Shiro protested, taking Keith by the hand and leading him back to bed. "You made it really interesting. We both learned a lot, too."  
  
Keith seemed bashful. "Shiro...I kind of have something to confess."  
  
Shiro blinked as he finished changing the sheets, "Confess? Like the prize or something."  
  
Keith bit his lip, "I'll save that for tomorrow."  
  
Shiro turned and crossed his arms, a little nervous, _"Okay?"_  
  
Keith snickered and covered his lips, "Oh my god, you're gonna hate me."  
  
Shiro's gaze shifted, brows furrowing.  
  
"You know how I said there'd be...a punishment if you failed? That I'd withhold sex?" Keith began sheepishly.  
  
Shiro took a moment to mull that over, and then he blanched, gasping at him, " _Keith_." he murmured, "Tell me you're not serious?"  
  
Keith bit his lip and nodded, "I lied."  
  
Shiro's eye twitched.  
  
Keith looked cowed, "I mean, I kind of thought you would find out, it was what, _ten days in_ you figured out I was desperately missing the sex?" he shrugged as he spoke.  
  
" _Keith_." Shiro murmured.  
  
Keith grinned, blushing as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.  
  
"You're telling me...I could have ended it on the _first day?"_ Shiro asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
Keith slowly nodded.  
  
Shiro stared at him for a long time...Keith began to shift uncomfortably.  
  
That information ran in circles in his head like a merry-go-round, becoming more and more annoying and skipping like a broken record while his mind came to one simple conclusion. He sat down on the bed, looked at the floor, and then back up at Keith, back down, back up, and then he scoffed a laugh.  
  
_"Keith."_

Keith bit his lip, still smiling, "Yeah?"

Shiro gave a smile of his own, "Fuck you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO I had that one in store since the beginning too. Poor Shiro
> 
> Ahh, tomorrow's the big day :3  
> [Tumblr](http://crazyaniknowit.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)


	33. December 2nd: (Gold At The End Of The Rainbow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should warn you guys this...this chapter is _so fluffy_. Like....sappy, emotional fluff, okay?
> 
> HNNNNN god I hope the payoff is as good to you guys as I thought it was _*bites nails*_

Maybe he was playing it up a bit, but Keith was a brat _all the time_...so...Shiro figured he had the right to be a little bratty now.   
  
Keith was resting his chin on Shiro's arm, his crossed arms, watching Shiro pout and stare at the wall. And Shiro even heaved a dramatic sigh every now and then, feeling Keith shuffle and seeing him observe his face out of the corner of his eye.    
  
"Are...are you really mad at me?"    
  
Shiro had to bite his lip on a smile, " _No_."    
  
Keith seemed to try and say something else, but he eventually just exhaled and slumped onto Shiro.    
  
"I'm not mad, baby. I'm just salty." Shiro murmured, "That _was_ mean."    
  
Keith whined as if he weren't the guilty party, "But Shiro I told you _I thought_ you'd see through it. How was I supposed to know you'd plow all the way through to the end?"    
  
Shiro shrugged, unable to argue with that logic, "Still mean."    
  
Keith huffed and moved to sit up, "Well, if you're _that_ cut up about it guess you don't want your _prize_." he said in a singsong voice. If he was trying to goad Shiro into a better mood...and.... _well_ it was working.   
  
He slowly looked over his shoulder, watching Keith perk up and then smile shyly as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.    
  
"What _is_ it, anyway?" Shiro prodded.    
  
Keith ducked his head, glancing at the closet, and Shiro frowned in confusion as he got up and pulled Shiro's shirt over his head.    
  
"What are you doing?"    
  
Keith smiled at him as he went to go rummage around in the closet. Shiro rolled onto his back and sat up, curious, yet waiting quietly for Keith to come back.    
  
Keith cleared his throat as he closed the door behind him, and if Shiro didn't know better he would say he looked a little pale... _nervous_. He was hiding something behind his back as he made his way over to sit cross-legged in front of Shiro.    
  
"So... _ah_..." Keith began, and then he seemed to struggle before he grumbled something at himself and thrust a little white box tied with a wide, silver ribbon practically into Shiro's face.    
  
Shiro blinked at it and then at Keith, confused, " _Oh_."    
  
Keith's arms sagged a little, "What? What's _'oh'_ for??"    
  
Shiro took the box and looked it over with a hum of amusement, "I just had this preconception that the prize was _sexual_ in nature." he explained with a sheepish smile.    
  
Keith looked exasperated. "I mean, it still _could_ be, you don't know yet." he defended, crossing his arms, "But I never _said_ that."    
  
Shiro pursed his lips, "You _implied_ it. But-" he continued before Keith could refute that, "That's my bad for thinking it." he said, prying at the end of the little ribbon bow. It came loose easily and he was just about to open the box itself when Keith's hands slapped over his, halting him. Shiro jumped and looked up at him in bewilderment.   
  
Keith was frazzled, breathing harder than he needed to, and Shiro realized belatedly his hands were shaking.    
  
"Are you okay?" he set the box down and grasped onto Keith's hands, rubbing his thumbs over the knuckles.    
  
Keith nodded, taking a deep breath, "Okay I'm...I'm just...I _just_ realized how silly this is. I should have taken you somewhere nice first and... _aw fuck._ This is a disaster!" he pulled one hand back to press his face into it and sigh, "I've been planning this for months and _look at me._ " he murmured under his breath.    
  
Shiro raised his brow, _"What?"_   
  
Keith glanced at him.   
  
"You've been planning...my... _No Nut November_ prize...for _months?"_ Shiro questioned incredulously, and Keith's eyes went wide.    
  
He opened his mouth to speak, and then he just gave an exasperated growl and grabbed the box again, thrusting it into Shiro's hands, "Just open the goddamn box and put me out of my misery!" he said while he hung his head and nudged the cardboard against Shiro's palms.    
  
Shiro took it, not necessarily confused but unsure. He was starting to suspect...was Keith seriously... _nah_...   
  
Keith pulled his knees up to his chest, tapping them together nervously while Shiro opened it and peeked inside.    
  
"Oh." he managed to say, trying not to come to the wrong conclusion, almost determined to convince himself he was imagining. _Assuming_ when it was just a simple gift. " _Another_ box." he chuckled to himself to ease both Keith's nerves and his own that were suddenly upon him like a wave.    
  
Keith looked up at him pleadingly.    
  
Shiro cleared his throat and took it out. A familiar, tiny jewelry box, dark and soft with velvet flocking. He gulped and opened it, breath hitching and his gaze frozen when he saw it. So he _wasn't_ assuming.   
  
"I should have kneeled or something." Keith murmured to himself, rubbing the heel of his palm into his forehead.    
  
" _Keith_." Shiro could hardly say anything else, breath exhaled shakily and his throat tightening as he looked up at him with a bewildered smile.    
  
Keith's lower lip was wobbling and his eyes were shiny, he looked like he was about to cry. He laughed instead, a wet sound that seemed more terrified than happy.    
  
Shiro bit his lip and plucked the dark, silver ring from its cushion and examined it. It was matte and heavy like it was made well, and on the inside there was something engraved but he had to turn it up to the light to make it out.    
  
"Is that kanji?"    
  
Keith nodded, and Shiro looked at it again, reading it with the help of the light.   
  
" _Keith_..."    
  
" _Aishiteru_." Keith nodded, voice wavering, "I... _um_ , I had it made special. It's what you said the first time you told me." he fiddled with his hands and glanced up at Shiro through his lashes, still nervous.    
  
Shiro nodded, swallowing over the lump of emotion in his throat, "Yeah...it is. I remember."    
  
He was expecting a lot of things (a lot of far less innocent things to be honest), it hadn't even crossed his mind that Keith would _propose_ to him when it was all over.    
  
At least that's what he thought it was...he had to be sure, didn't he?   
  
"Are you asking...?" Shiro prompted.   
  
Keith nodded excessively, "What _else_ could I be asking?" he said as he shuffled to sit closer to Shiro, taking his hand and sliding his fingers gently over the ring in Shiro's grasp. " _Takashi_..." he smiled softly and looked down as his rapid blinking failed to hold a tear back, clearing his throat. "Will you marry me?" he asked as he glanced back up. He was still nervous. Shiro could see it in the pinch of his brow and the pallor of his skin.    
  
Shiro's vision was getting blurry as he nodded, a smile breaking into his lips and he barked a wet laugh and grabbed Keith for a deathly tight hug. "Yes." he murmured, " _God, yes._ "    
  
Keith shook even as he relaxed into it, a sigh of relief warm against Shiro's shoulder as he gave a soft chuckle of his own.    
  
" _I love you, baby_." Shiro rasped, and Keith nodded against his skin, breath shaky.    
  
"I love you too." he whispered.    
  
Shiro pulled him back just enough that he could kiss him, firm and deep enough to express how happy he was. It tasted like salt and mint from when Keith brushed his teeth and there was a sniffle and a break to wipe away a tear every now and then, but they broke away at last smiling. Shiro watched with pride as Keith looked down and slid the ring onto his finger.    
  
"When did you get my ring size?" he wondered teasingly.    
  
Keith scratched the back of his neck, "Like a month ago, almost." he said.   
  
"Huh...I don't remember you asking." Shiro said with a purse of his lips as he tried to recall.    
  
"I uh...measured in your sleep." Keith added, pulling Shiro's hand up to his lips so he could press a kiss to the finger and ring both. His smile was soft as he stroked his thumb over Shiro's knuckles, "Wanted it to be a complete surprise."    
  
"You certainly didn't fail in that regard." Shiro said, pulling him in for a second kiss and coaxing a little noise of contentment from him. "What about you? Where's yours?" he asked.   
  
Keith grabbed the little box and plucked the cushion out of it to show him the ring beneath. "It's the same." he said as Shiro retrieved the smaller ring, silver and engraved with the same kanji.    
  
Shiro gestured for Keith's hand, "Can I?"    
  
Keith offered it with a bashful smile, his cheeks flushed as Shiro slid the ring onto his finger and mimicked his actions by pressing a kiss to it when he was done.    
  
"I wasn't expected _that_ of all things, you know." he said, and Keith laughed softly.    
  
"I wanted to do it on Christmas." he began, "But then our game came up and I figured it was a good opportunity. And...I didn't want to do it in front of a ton of people, like I had planned at the Christmas party we were going to have at Hunk's."    
  
"Yeah." Shiro nodded, "That sounds like you." he added in a chuckle, and then he stroked Keith's cheek, smiling, "I'm glad it was just us."    
  
Keith grasped his hand and leaned into his touch, eyes closed as he heaved a sigh like the weight of the world had finally been plucked from his shoulders.    
  
Shiro stared at the onyx ring on his finger, standing out in stark contrast against his skin, and hummed, still astonished to see it and know what it meant. He supposed he had been thinking about this too, on the back burner of his mind, as it were, he had figured next year would be a good time to plan a proposal. But Keith, beautiful, wonderful, typical Keith, beat him to the punch and Shiro was honestly too happy to care.   
  
He blinked, " _Takashi Kogane_." he tried out on his tongue, and Keith blinked his eyes open.    
  
"What?"    
  
Shiro shrugged, "Just trying the name out."    
  
Keith stared at him with furrowed brows, "That's _my_ last name."    
  
Shiro smiled at him, " _No_ , really?" he teased.    
  
Keith sighed again, "No...I mean, I had yours in mind."    
  
Shiro's chest swelled with pride. "You want to take _my_ name?" he clarified.    
  
"Well, yeah!" Keith said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I mean I've been thinking about _Keith Shirogane_ since college." he tossed his hand up as if Shiro had been privy to his inner thoughts that long ago.    
  
Shiro had to fight a smirk, _"Really?"_   
  
Oh _that_ was a fine boost to his ego.    
  
Keith blushed and quieted, "Did you _want_ to take mine, though?"    
  
Shiro chuckled, "I don't really care either way." he said, "I just thought the one who proposes tends to get their name taken, you know?"    
  
Keith tilted his head, "Really?"    
  
Shiro shrugged, "It's not a hard rule, just kind of the norm."    
  
Keith gave a silent _oh_ , biting his lip as he glanced to the side and fiddled with the comforter, "I still want yours."    
  
Shiro laughed and pulled him in for another hug, a kiss pressed to his temple, "Then that's what we'll do."    
  
Keith sagged into him, " _God_ I'm glad it's over."    
  
"I figure that's a hard secret to keep. You did really well." Shiro said, "I didn't have a _clue_."   
  
Keith snickered, "Weren't you _just_ telling me how bad at secrets I was?"    
  
Shiro frowned at the reminder, "I don't know what you're talking about." he deflected, and Keith climbed into his lap so he might hug him more easily.    
  
"When do we wanna do it?" Shiro wondered, laying back against the pillows and taking Keith with him. His fiancé _(fiancé!)_ resettled himself and crossed his arms over Shiro's chest with a purse of his lips as he thought about it.    
  
"I don't know yet. Preferably sometime warm."    
  
"So in the summer?" Shiro suggested.    
  
"Yeah, maybe. Or the cusp. Don't want it to be too hot." Keith said, and then his eyes went wide, " _Oh no_."    
  
"What?"    
  
"Now we've got to plan a _wedding!"_   
  
Shiro laughed, loud and boisterous as he hugged Keith to his chest and nuzzled into his pouting face. "Oh Keith." he sighed.   
  
"This is going to be a disaster!" Keith moaned, "I'm no good at this. Lets just _elope!"_   
  
"Oh come on, now. It'll be a small wedding. Outside or something, no big hassle, just quick and easy." Shiro assured. "Yeah?"    
  
Keith grumbled as he thought it over, "Small and quick." he agreed.    
  
Shiro smiled, pulling him in for a kiss, "Sounds perfect."    
  


* * *

  
It was later that evening that Keith seemed to tire of their long day of just enjoying one another's presence. It had been lazy and overflowing with a quiet sort of joy, but Keith sidled up to Shiro where he sat on the couch and slipped into his lap, placing a hand on his chest and making Shiro shiver at the cold metal of the ring. 

The thought of the rings kept making him smile.   
  
"Need something, baby?" Shiro wondered, setting his phone down to lay his hands on Keith's hips.   
  
Keith nodded and Shiro leaned back with a knowing smile as he began to rock his hips, grinding against Shiro until he was hard and wanting. Keith seemed to have prepared himself, and Shiro bit his lip on a groan as he sat forward and reached back to guide Shiro inside him.   
  
Keith panted against his neck and slowly inched his way down, a small moan escaping him as he managed to seat himself. He pulled back and shifted a bit, a flush high on his cheeks as he looked up at Shiro through his lashes. And then instead of rocking his hips like Shiro had expected, he just leaned forward to rest against Shiro, heaving a sigh.   
  
Shiro blinked as he throbbed inside him and yet Keith didn't move, he just hugged onto Shiro's chest and nuzzled into his neck.   
  
" _Love you._ " Keith murmured, and Shiro lifted his own hips marginally, trying to coax him. Keith chuckled softly, "In a minute, Shiro."   
  
Shiro hummed and sat back, breathless and a bit confused, though not complaining about the tight, velvet warmth of Keith's ass.   
  
"Love you too." Shiro said, stroking Keith's hair back from his brow and tilting his head as Keith kissed his way up his neck. His fingers traced an unintelligible pattern on Shiro's skin, and Shiro used his prosthetic hand to slide down to the hem of the shirt Keith still wore and up beneath it. Keith hummed at the touch and rocked his hips only just enough to keep Shiro throbbing with need before he stilled again.   
  
Shiro heaved a sigh and let his head thump against the back of the couch.   
  
"I kind of like it." he murmured, and he felt Keith smile against his neck.   
  
"I thought you would." he rasped, husky and low, "Feels good to just _have_ _you_ inside me."   
  
Shiro hummed and nudged him so he would lift his head and allow for a kiss. Keith accepted it with a moan, tongue delving into Shiro's mouth desperately and his pelvis rolling again, just enough for a delectable touch of friction before he was still again. Keith bit his lip as he pulled away and Shiro had to gasp when he clenched deliberately around him, flashing him a smile.   
  
He took Shiro's flesh hand and threaded it together with his left, tracing his fingers over both their rings in tandem, and Shiro smiled as Keith's eyes went soft. Like he couldn't believe what he was looking at. Shiro couldn't either, it hadn't even been a day, in any case. They had a lifetime ahead of them to get used to the sight. Keith looked up at him, leaning back in till their foreheads bumped together and letting his eyes slide shut.  
  
"I'm so _happy_ right now." Keith murmured.   
  
Shiro kissed him again, chaste despite the fact that he was buried to the hilt inside Keith, a slow, careful slide of tongue and a soft moan that he honestly couldn't tell who had uttered.   
  
Keith started to rock his hips, consistently this time, and Shiro startled a bit at that, having expected him to just keep sitting atop him for a while. He grasped onto his thigh with his free hand and helped him along, his other hand trapped between them with Keith's while he panted into Shiro's mouth.   
  
"I think it's obvious." Shiro began, watching Keith's lashes flutter as he opened his eyes, "But I also figure I should say," he chuckled haltingly, breathless with Keith's grinding motions, "My prize was definitely worth it."   
  
Keith smiled, eyes sliding shut again, " _Yeah?_ Worth it enough that...that you'd do it again...if you knew?"   
  
Shiro hummed an affirmative, gasping as Keith nuzzled into his neck and increased his pace.   
  
Keith chuckled breathlessly and stifled a moan by biting loosely at the join of Shiro's shoulder. Shiro gently pried his hand away from Keith's grip and reached between them to curl his fingers around Keith's cock and stroke him slowly. Keith's hips stuttered and he made a grateful, pleasured noise as his pace increased.   
  
Shiro planted his feet and thrust up into Keith's downstroke, the angle affording him to brush against Keith's prostate and pull a whimper from his lips.   
  
" _Come on_." Shiro whispered, and Keith grew frantic, desperate and bouncing hard atop him as he sat back and threw his head back, strands of hair sticking to his cheeks and brow with sweat. Shiro leaned forward and licked at a bead of the salty liquid as it trickled down his neck, earning a sigh and a hand buried in his hair as Keith murmured his name.   
  
He came with an arching body and a gasping moan, clenched tight around Shiro and prying his own orgasm out of his hands, it was delightful and _perfect_.   
  
Coming down, Keith rested against Shiro, panting and kissing at his jawline. Shiro wiped his hand on the shirt Keith wore and he snickered even as he weakly slapped a hand against Shiro's chest.   
  
"That's gross."   
  
"It's _my_ shirt." Shiro shrugged.  
  
"Fair enough." Keith sighed, another low moan of contentment given as he shifted.   
  
" _Keith Shirogane_." Shiro murmured, smiling when Keith hugged him tighter, burying his face in Shiro's neck. "I like it." he assured, and Keith nodded, "I can't wait."   
  
Keith kissed at his neck, " _I love you_."   
  
"I love you too, _baby_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they were fiancés.
> 
> _OH MY GOD THEY WERE FIANCÉS_
> 
> I cried writing this ending oh my god you guys. Okay, so back when I first started writing it on day 2 I realized "OH MY GOD **I** DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE PRIZE IS!!"   
>  Lol, and then I figured that at the end of it I'd have all my _sexual bases_ covered so I was like, what left? What could possibly be left to put in here? And then _THIS_ hit me and I was just kind of like ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ **"Perfect."** because it really wouldn't have been immediately obvious (though if you read through it again you'll see all the hints) 
> 
> WOW   
> This is all done! It's been a journey you guys. I love every single last one of you and all your awesome comments! You made it so worth it and I really love what a goofy, smutty, fun little story this turned out to be. I may add a bonus/epilogue chapter but it won't be right away, I have another fic I've been neglecting to work on this so I need to finish that XD   
> I **LOVE** you guys   
> [Tumblr](http://crazyaniknowit.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)

**Author's Note:**

> These are just gonna be short, 1k-2k word snippets of each day and all the ways Keith is a brat. 1 kudo = 1 prayer for shiro.  
> I'm totally not just channeling my ridiculous libido into these. Totally not. *wipes sweat* (, ಠ◡ಠ ')


End file.
